Fateful Encounters
by E-sama the Llama
Summary: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a badly injured man in ep. 15 and how might this eventually effect Sanzo and Goku, too? R (Gojyo Hakkai) Shonen aiyaoi, Angst, Romance, Action, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.
1. A Blooddrenched Encounter ::revised::

Regarding the Revisions of "Fateful Encounters":

For those of you who have read this before but saw the change in the chapter titles and wondered what's going on, I'm currently revising some of this story as well as continuing to create more at the same time. The changes in what you are about to read may seem subtle, but this is being done since I felt the story could be improved upon after rereading it recently. You'll be able to identify which chapters have been revised as opposed to those which haven't quite easily in case you wanted to see the changes while skipping those that have remained constant. The revised chapters will lack most of their original intro-notes since they pertained to situations we've successfully gotten past, so don't let some of the things mentioned in the older reviews confuse you too much. 

On the other hand, for those of you who are new to this tale of angst, friendship, soul-searching, romance, and eternal dedication, welcome! 

Please note that this is my first attempt at creating something for the bishounen of Saiyuki and I hope you will find favor with it. If you enjoy my humble offering, please take a moment and leave a comment or two won't you? The more favorable reviews my muses receive for any given story or fandom the more likely they are to continue to write for those characters and you can easily convince them to work more diligently to entertain you with only a few kind words here and there. 

Thanks for reading this new introduction and I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I am enjoying creating it for you!

~~~Enigma~~~

(who has never put this much effort into revising an on-going story before, but this one's special for a lot of reasons and he hopes it will be worth it in the long run)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 1/?] 

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - September, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

"Damned bitch!" Sha Gojyo cursed as he stalked through the rain after leaving his favorite bar. He'd been enjoying trouncing a good friend at cards when one of the women who usually offered him welcome distraction from his tedious existence through various sexual favors had said the wrong things. [1] 

Running a hand through dripping wet crimson locks, he muttered in annoyance, "Who the *fuck* would deliberately *chose* to dye their hair a truly hideous color like this in the first place?! Stupid woman!"

His mental railings might've gone on uninterrupted as he tried to cool off by walking through the rain-drenched woods that lay beyond the village where he lived except a quiet and unexpected noise reached his ears.

A sound somewhere between a wet plop and a heavy thud drew the gambler's attention to the form of a slender young man who suddenly lay sprawled across his path. Curious, he approached the figure and nudged it with the toe of a booted foot and asked, "Hey! Are you dead?" [2] 

The answer was nonverbal but crystal clear as the sodden brunette head lifted ever so slightly in response to the inquiry after Gojyo crouched down beside the fallen man. Despite being able to see only one of a pair of jewel-like green eyes, he was surprised to see the stranger gaze at him unknowingly for a moment and then smile tenderly before falling unconscious at his feet once more.

"What the *fuck*?!" The half-youkai exclaimed in shock as an unfamiliar tingle of recognition, fear, and concern shot through him. There was no reason for him to react so strongly to a simple facial expression from someone he didn't even know, yet he trusted his instincts and accepted that whoever this unknown person was, he was important enough to rescue if nothing else.

Kneeling on the muddy ground, Gojyo gently turned over the man who was named Cho Gonou yet would one day be renamed Cho Hakkai and gasped in horror when he saw how terribly wounded he was. 

Much of the front of the stranger's shirt was torn to shreds as if he had been in fierce hand-to-hand combat and blood flowed from him all too freely from more than one gaping, hideous hole. The taller of the two felt his stomach clench uncomfortably when he realized that some of what he was seeing definitely belonged on the inside of a person and not the outside. It was with some slight hesitation that Gojyo pushed what appeared to be a portion of the man's small intestines back inside him before tying his pale blue overshirt firmly around the ravaged body, hoping to give the severely injured man a better chance at survival.

Shaking his crimson-haired head in astonishment, Gojyo remarked, "You must be one helluva tough bastard to be sliced up this badly and not die immediately." Carefully lifting the injured man and cradling him against his body hoping to share some of his own warmth with him on the trek back to the village, he added, "Well, we tough guys gotta stick together, I guess. Let's get you taken care of and I'll figure out why the hell you seem so familiar later."

Turning towards home and ignoring the voice in his head that helpfully chimed in to remind him that there was certainly no guarantee that the wounded man would even survive the relatively short journey back, Gojyo stubbornly assumed the body in his arms would stay alive and that was that. As he strode purposefully through the rain, he cursed the fact that the village he lived in was too small to have a hospital or even a small medical center where the stranger could be given a bed and qualified nursing care. However, the local physicians were quite adept at making due with what was available and the half-breed felt confident that the injured man had a fairly good chance at surviving if he was able to deliver the patient to a doctor fast enough.

As that last thought echoed in his head, his feet seemed to make a decision of their own and before Gojyo knew what he was doing, he was running towards the lights of town heedless of the muddy rainwater he splashed through on the way. 

Arriving at the door of a doctor he himself had visited after a bar brawl caused by some thugs who had traveled through their village and had made the mistake of insulting his friends, Gojyo freed one blood-drenched hand and hammered it against the entrance, shouting, "Oi! Dr. Zan!! [3] I got a patient for ya!!" Not getting the kind of instantaneous results he wanted, he lifted a powerful booted foot and simply kicked the door in while shouting, "Damn it all, doc, I ain't got time to wait!!" 

"What on earth?!" A kindly middle-aged woman exclaimed as she rushed to see who had just performed some unscheduled redecorating of her home and when she saw the crimson-haired man standing there, clutching a bleeding body tightly to him, she added, "Oh my! Gojyo, what has happened to that poor soul?!"

Grunting and shaking his head in anger and growing fear for the life that was ebbing away in his arms, he answered, "I ain't got a clue who or what did this to him, doc, but right now, he needs help." After the woman indicated the recently cleared dining table as the best place for her patient at this point, he placed his barely living burden down as he explained, "But I also have no fucking idea where he's from or even his name."

Nodding and not hesitating as she went to work, the physician removed the gore-slick overshirt Gojyo had tied around the man and carefully tore away what remnants of fabric were left of Gonou's shirt which only barely concealed the terrifying extent of his injuries. With a heavy sigh, she gestured towards a small case that held her surgical instruments and called to a small boy whose face was only barely visible around a corner of the room, "Kiko! Bring me my bag and then go get Dr. Long for me! I'll need help with this patient!"

Scarlet eyes blinked in surprise since Gojyo hadn't noticed the youth and then he found an almost smile despite the situation as a head with hair as brightly colored as his own appeared and a ten year old half-breed boy answered obediently, "Yes, Aunt Zan." Kiko hefted the heavy case easily and placed it on the table before running past the fractured front door and out into the rainy night.

"Oi, doc," Gojyo asked in curiosity even as the woman began probing the former teacher's numerous wounds, making them bleed brightly once more, "since when do *you* have a 'nephew'? I thought you lived alone here and had no family." He winced visibly as Zan encountered a severed artery that spurted crimson fluid in her face, something she ignored as she remained focused on the severely wounded man on her dining table.

"I did until seven months ago," she answered easily as she reached for a clamp to stop the flow of blood from the severed vessel. Then with a slight sigh, she explained, "Nine years ago, his mother, a youkai, was forced to leave her home by parents who couldn't understand that sometimes love had a way of making one unwise. The boy's father was a human soldier and had died without ever knowing that his lover was pregnant, leaving she and the baby to survive as best they could. [4] In the end, though, his mother fell ill and came to me for care. I couldn't cure her, but I *could* give her son a home and all the love my old heart could offer, so I did."

The nineteen year old half-breed raised a pencil-thin eyebrow thoughtfully and as he looked away when the medical procedure became too graphic for even his sadly too-experienced eyes, he commented, "He's lucky then. Most people like me go through life alone for the most part."

"I know," the doctor remarked sadly and gazed at him from the corner of one sloe eye before saying cryptically, "but perhaps it's not too late even for you, Sha Gojyo. Perhaps fate shall intervene and provide you, too, with a companion?"

Snorting derisively, the gambler commented acidly, "Who'd want to waste their time on an incorrigible bad boy like me, doc?" Without thinking about it, he ran a hand tiredly through dripping hair before trailing his fingertips over the twin scars on his left cheek as he added with a weary sigh, "Besides, a bad seed like me doesn't deserve happiness. No, I'm destined to face life alone, I'm sure of it."

Deciding it was a pointless conversation, the doctor shook her gray-haired head slightly and mumbled, "You don't give yourself enough credit, Gojyo." Tugging free a large patch of dying skin that had clung to the stranger's belly by a few final threads of tissue and tossing it negligently aside, she asked more loudly, "What do you plan to do with this man if we're able to save his life?"

Stuffing his bloodied hands into the pockets of equally bloodied jeans, Gojyo shrugged elegantly and remarked, "I guess I'll take him back to my place and figure things out from there later. Most likely, as soon as whoever he lives with figures out he's missing, somebody will come looking for him." He waved a hand in the air as if it was all too terribly obvious, and added, "You know how it goes. He'll be out of my life almost as quickly as he came into it, probably."

"Why do you say that?" Zan asked, deliberately ignoring the disappointment in his tones and the obvious loneliness that ran beneath his words.

Not turning around for fear of seeing more of the stranger's internal organs than he already had, the scarlet-eyed man shrugged again and said simply, "He's too good looking to *not* live with someone. Hell, if *I* had a guy like that in my life and he disappeared, you can be damned sure I'd search for him!" Gojyo's mind added helpfully that he'd gladly fight his way through hell itself to reclaim the emerald-eyed man who'd only smiled ever so briefly at him.

In a village as small as theirs, it wasn't easy to keep some things a secret and despite it being an unsubstantiated rumor, the girls at the bar had often wondered openly if their favorite bedmate wasn't attracted to men almost as much as he was to women. Being physician to half the populace granted the doctor information she often didn't want so Zan had heard it mentioned a time or two. 

They were right, of course, but Gojyo wouldn't have readily agreed to it. 

It was bad enough in his mind to be a half-breed. To be a bisexual one just put him too close to the edge of what was deemed acceptable even by himself and he did his best to forget a few experimental nights spent in the arms of some male friends when he was younger.

Nodding wisely again, the physician was pleased to note the sound of her "nephew" returning and she commented with finality, "True enough. Now, please prepare yourself for things to get *really* messy in here." She looked up as a man many years her junior jogged into the room behind the little crimson-haired boy and she remarked, "Good of you to come, Long."

Rolling up his shirtsleeves without hesitation or question, the newly arrived medic moved to assist as best he could and only spared Gojyo a nod of acknowledgement and a glance before asking, "What blood type are you, Sha?"

Frowning slightly, Gojyo answered, "Um, B, I think. Why?" [5] 

Giving the woman next to him a respectful nod of the head, Long said, "He's going to need blood and a lot of it. As soon as we get him typed, if you match, will you agree to a transfusion?" 

Shocked, the gambler shook his head and insisted, "You can't give him any of my blood! He's human! I'm not! It'll *kill* him!!" 

Raising an eyebrow thoughtfully and gazing once again at the ravaged body on the table, the physician responded, "No, it won't. See the ear-cuffs? [6] Unless I miss my guess, those are 'kekkai', the so-called 'inhibitors'. I'd say he's at least partially youkai despite his appearance and that means we can use your blood if your type matches for both regular blood factors and overall nature."

"Oh, fuck!" Gojyo responded inelegantly and blinked in astonishment before remarking worriedly, "I hadn't noticed. Well, of *course* ya can have all the blood you want, doc. Just hurry up and do what you can for him! Everything else can take care of itself later, okay?"

"That's what we planned to do, Gojyo," Zan answered gently then smiled at him kindly as she reached for a diagnostic kit from her case and said, "Why don't you let Kiko get you something clean to put on and perhaps make us all some tea. It's going to be quite awhile before we're done here and the blood typing should be done shortly."

With a concerned frown which was followed by a silent wish he could do more than stay out of the way, the elder of the two crimson-haired males glanced at the younger one and asked, "So, kid, got any Darjeeling? I'd rather have whisky right about now, but your 'auntie' might not want my blood if I got any more alcohol mixed in it than I already had at the bar."

The ten year old peered up at him and answered knowingly, "I doubt that would matter at this point, mister. He's bleeding all over the floor and if Aunt Zan says you're a match, most likely she'll suck as much blood out of you as she can." Kiko shrugged and padded off towards the kitchen while commenting only half-interestedly, "'Course, if it turns out he really is at least partially youkai, the same goes for me. Our kind of blood's hard to come by on short notice in this area and I'm type O, universal donor and all that crap."

"Well, *damn*!" Gojyo responded, impressed and more than a little frightened for the boy who so casually dealt with the fact that a man was most likely dying on the same table where he'd eaten dinner that night. Then, as if an afterthought, he asked, "Um, but do you have to do that often? Donate your blood on demand, I mean."

The boy froze where he was before turning slowly to cast an icy glare at the much taller half-breed before growling, "Whatever my guardian asks of me I *freely* give! Aunt Zan didn't *have* to take me in, but she did anyway and if there's ever *anything* I can do for her, I *will*! So watch what you say, understand?!" The flare of anger in his scarlet-eyes seemed familiar and before the nineteen year old could realize it reminded him all too well of his older sibling, the boy turned once more and disappeared into the kitchen.

Snorting softly and running a hand through hair he just now realized had blood in it from his unconscious habit of playing with it when he was nervous, Gojyo muttered, "Must be damned nice to have someone love you so much that they'd do anything for you like that." He shook his head and sighed, wondering where his half-brother was after all the years they'd spent apart and added unhappily, "I'll probably never know what that feels like again, will I?"

Stepping into the kitchen and forcing a smile onto his face that he certainly didn't feel, Gojyo accepted the robe the boy gave him before getting slightly cleaned up as per instructions and then helping make the tea. 

Eventually, it was determined that the patient was indeed compatible in all regards with both of the half-breeds since Gonou had AB blood which contained traces of youkai elements that didn't seem to match his appearance. Both Gojyo and Kiko would be pressed into service as blood donors and the serendipitous presence of the two of them proved crucial for the almost fatally wounded man's survival. 

Hours passed as the pair of physicians toiled through the night working to repair damaged organs and then faced the daunting task of pulling the remaining skin on their patient's abdomen back together enough to enclose their hard work. There would be a considerable scar left behind that would flaw Hakkai's otherwise exquisite physical appearance, yet there was little to be done about it short of a skin graft that was obviously out of the question at the time. Years later, the disfiguring scar would be a constant reminder of his failure to protect the one he loved like a sister if not more, and it would be a source of pain and sorrow that would require substantial effort to overcome. 

The rain petered off during the night and when dawn broke above the small village, doctors Zan and Long carefully placed not only their now recovering patient but also the two unconscious blood donors into beds in the woman's home hoping for the best. Then they quietly set about the task of cleaning up the massive amounts of blood and tissue left after their surgical efforts, discarding soiled rags as negligently as they did the portions of skin and small intestine that were no longer functional. 

The sun's rays diffused through lingering clouds and cast flame-like streaks into the sky above the small village somewhere in the middle of the proverbial nowhere of an unnamed version of China.

Whether or not the emerald-eyed brunette would recover completely was beyond anyone's knowledge at the time yet it was a foregone conclusion since the divine power of Kanzeon bosatsu would allow nothing less. The real mystery was something far deeper and utterly unresolved since the goddess hadn't given it any thought and that was what the ultimate nature of the relationship between the injured man and his rescuer was to become. After all, they were destined to make a grand quest together with two other unique individuals who were as emotionally lost as they themselves were. Why should a divine power worry over the interpersonal details among her pawns so early in the game? 

Was it too much to hope that any of them might find a bit of happiness as a result of this first of several fateful encounters? 

Or did a power greater than Kanzeon bosatsu hold command over their inner struggles and intend to test them to their fullest long before their legendary journey to the west could even be begun three years in the future?

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] Please note that I have tried to stay as close to the anime as possible regarding Gojyo's notorious sex life, something that will play a major role in this story as it unfolds before you. I have no intention of making him sound like a slut here, however, and so I thank the kind readers in advance for keeping in mind that there's overt comments about his sexuality--as well as almost everyone else's!--heavily sprinkled throughout the series. Then again, when Sanzo arrived at the village where Gojyo was taking care of Gonou, he was immediately hit on by some unnamed male character so I think it's safe to say that this community tends towards being hentai, ne?

[2] Direct quotes from the series are as per my fansubs and may or may not be accurate since I couldn't retranslate all of them. Also, in episode 15, Gojyo's comments about the level of medical care that Gonou received seemed way too small and insufficient to the task of keeping him alive considering the level of trauma required to induce a prolonged comatose state. Therefore, I've invented some qualified doctors and set up a situation that's hopefully more realistic as well as simply dripping with angst and yaoi/shonen ai potential.

[3] Regarding the names for the original characters in this story: I fear my knowledge of traditional Chinese names is sadly lacking and I hope these are at least close enough to work. As for the purpose of these characters in the fic in the first place, I prefer to avoid using too many OCs whenever possible, but the scenes I'm covering here were for the most part left as unrevealed back-story in the series and I felt they deserved a closer look.

[4] Have you noticed that in the anime it's almost always a human female and a youkai male who unite to generate half-breed offspring? While that begs the question as to what wonderful thing makes a youkai male a better lover than a human one, it also caused me to want to be different and make it the other way around for Kiko's parents. I know, I get too caught up in the details at times, but I just thought I'd mention it.

[5] Those of you familiar with my work know I find blood type far too much fun to *not* utilize in a story and since Minekura-sensei included it for these bishounen, I might as well use that information to mess up their lives a little more, ne? Um, does anyone know these statistics for Kougaiji and/or Dokugakuji? They might come in handy someday for another story, so thanks in advance.

[6] Please note that this is based on an unexpected observation in episode 15. I didn't believe it at first since I doubted there was time after he killed all those youkai for the man who would become Hakkai to stop somewhere and get the inhibitors while en route to collapse in front of Gojyo. However, since the series creators gave them to him and this isn't a continuity glitch that I'm causing, I'll just go ahead and include them here as a convenient plot device. Oh, and a request: If anyone can correct me on the naming of these items, please do so as gently as possible. My fansubs are from several different groups and the references as well as naming conventions shift from tape to tape.

Please be advised: Part 1 will be posted alone.

Originally posted: 08 June 2002 ~5:00am EDT

Revised version posted: 04 September 2002 ~1:30am EDT


	2. Facing the Day After ::revised::

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 2/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - September, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

By midday following the rainy night's dramatic events, Gojyo found himself awakening from an odd dream about a man with luxurious golden hair and a deep red chakra on his forehead who seemed awfully familiar. Tiredly, he ran a hand through his hair muttering, "Damn. He was too fucking pretty to be a guy." 

Without realizing he hadn't fallen asleep in the bed of yet another nameless conquest--something that would've explained his current unfamiliar surroundings--he sighed and then frowned as he pulled his hand away and found flakes of dried blood falling from his fingertips. Shocked, the half-breed exclaimed, "What the hell is *this*?!"

Images from the night before raced through Gojyo's mind. Like a rapid-fire series of photos, he saw the tragic meeting with the stranger all over again in horrifying detail. 

The brunette man laying in the mud, partially disemboweled and bleeding to death yet finding the strength to smile at him tenderly before falling unconscious at his feet.

The feeling of the man in his arms as he ran desperately towards the village half-praying for help from gods who had always treated him with disregard if not outright cruelty.

The sight of scarlet blood gushing forth from the man's open abdomen which painted red stripes across Dr. Zan's kind face chilled him to the bone.

The painful sensation of a large-gauge needle sliding into the crook of his own arm to carry life-giving blood to a body that lay nearby, a portion of whose internal organs lay ignored on the table between them no longer able to function in its capacity of processing food. 

A wave of nausea ran through Gojyo as this last image hit him. Grasping a hand to his mouth to prevent the natural response that he'd only barely avoided the night before thanks to adrenaline and shock, he sat up in bed too quickly hoping against hope that he wasn't about to vomit on himself. Swallowing back the wave of acid-laden stomach contents he couldn't suppress completely, he disgustedly growled, "That was damned weak of you, Sha Gojyo!" He shook his head in angry self-hatred and added in disgust, "You think you're such a bad-ass, but when it comes right down to it, all it took was seeing--and smelling!--a guy's insides a little too closely and you're ready to puke on yourself like some little kid."

While shaking his head irritably, Gojyo finally noticed he wasn't alone in the room and he froze in shock and fear. 

"Oh, *fuck*! What we went through last night wasn't enough, was it?" His scarlet eyes lingered on the ash-white and utterly unmoving body of the man who would one day go by the name Cho Hakkai for several agonized moments and then he said with deep regret in his voice, "You poor bastard. If only you'd found someone better than me to collapse in front of, maybe you'd still be alive right now." 

The silent figure didn't answer or even appear to breathe as Gojyo rose from his bed and went to respectfully cover the presumed corpse's face before going in search of Zan to let her know that her patient hadn't survived after all. He reached a trembling hand out intending to gather up the top of the sheet that lay on the too-still chest but hesitated before touching the fabric. 

For reasons that were beyond him at the moment, the crimson-haired man gave in to an urge to lightly caress the anticipated cool flesh of one flawless cheek by way of saying farewell to a person he would've liked to get to know. Of course, the man was not dead and when that silken skin offered a small amount of warmth and the slightest hint of a pulse beneath it, scarlet eyes went wide with surprise and delight.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Gojyo exclaimed in grateful amazement. "You really *are* a tougher bastard than I gave you credit for, aren't you? Shit, man, you scared the hell out of me for a minute there."

Remaining motionless and silent, Gonou simply lay there not responding to his words or actions. 

Somewhere in the back of Gojyo's mind, he rather wished things weren't happening this way and that it would be like some fairy tale where a few words or a touch could bring back those presumed to be dead. Oddly enough, his decidedly fantasy-oriented inner thoughts failed to urge him to tenderly kiss the man like a modern age Sleeping Beauty, but it was just as well. It wouldn't have done any good and might have caused him to hesitate at a crucial moment in the future when such a gesture would have far greater meaning and would change their paths irrevocably.

With a heavy sigh and an ache in his arm where the bruise from the transfusion throbbed and reminded him he ought to be taking it easy, the half-breed wandered from the room seeking the physician to let her know that he was awake. 

Stepping into the brightly lit hallway that led to the dining-cum-operating room, Gojyo paused and leaned heavily against a wall as a wave of lightheadedness washed over him. 

A small voice unexpectedly asked, "Are you okay, mister?"

Gojyo turned to gaze down at the diminutive crimson-haired child who had walked up beside him soundlessly and he smirked as he answered, "Yeah, kid, I'm fine." He jerked a thumb back towards the room he'd just left and added, "I'm a helluva lot better off than 'Mr. No-name' back there, that's for sure. But, at least none of us are dead and that's pretty cool, don't ya think?" 

With a negligent shrug that caused the sleeve of his tee-shirt to hike up a bit and expose his own badly bruised and suddenly very small-seeming arm, Kiko responded, "Of course not. Aunt Zan's the best doctor in the region and if there was any way at all to save him, she'd have found it." He rubbed at the bruised flesh on his elbow without much thought and added, "Besides, he wasn't even the worst case I've seen her work on. The guy who had been attacked by a bear last month was tons worse and he survived."

A feeling of concern for the jaded boy standing by him rippled through the gambler who had previously thought he didn't even like children and Gojyo asked with a touch of worry in his tone, "How often do you end up watching stuff like that, kid? Doesn't it freak you out to see so much blood and guts all the time?" His own mental imagery of the results of an attack by a large wild animal caused a return of the nausea he'd felt earlier and it chilled him to think this small child was so blasé about all of this.

Giving him a cool almost analytical gaze in return, Kiko answered confidently, "Not at all. I'm going to be a doctor just like Aunt Zan when I grow up, so it makes sense for me to start learning about it now."

"You want to be a *doctor*?!" The nineteen year old exclaimed in surprise, then inquired doubtfully, "Don't you think people won't feel comfortable going to a half-breed for that? I mean, humans and youkai don't always get along really well and you and me are stuck halfway in the middle of both groups."

The ten year old frowned at him and then slowly shook his head before remarking disdainfully, "If you let what other people think of you based on appearance matter that much, then I feel really sorry for you, mister." Turning and walking away from the crimson-haired man he added as if he didn't really care any more, "By the way, Aunt Zan says you need to come eat breakfast as soon as you get up. You lost a lot of blood and will get dizzy if you don't eat."

Properly shocked by the wisdom in the youth's words, Gojyo paused and ran a hand through his blood-encrusted hair again then slowly shook his head and muttered, "Well, what did I expect? 'Outta the mouths of babes' and all that shit." Glancing over his shoulder back at the room he'd just left behind, he added thoughtfully, "I wonder what that guy would have to say on the matter? I sure as hell didn't think he had any youkai blood in him at all, so whatever his story is, not many people would've guessed he wasn't completely human. If he pulls through, at least he won't spend the rest of his life an obvious outsider like me and that's good. Somehow, I'm pretty sure he deserves better."

Deciding that he'd best obey the summons from the woman he now owed a huge debt to as opposed to getting a much needed shower and washing away the crusty spots of dried blood that were dirtying his usually silken hair, Gojyo started walking again. 

The hallway emptied into the once more spotless dining room and to his irritated stomach's further discomfort, he found Zan sitting more or less exactly where the surgery had been performed serenely sipping some tea. She glanced up at him and smiled warmly, welcoming him to the table with a hand gesture.

Suppressing his confused feelings of disgust and dismay regarding sitting at the place where Gonou had very nearly perished, Gojyo forced a smile of his own and greeted her, "Good morning, doc. How's it going?" 

Small wrinkles danced around her eyes and she corrected, "It's afternoon, Gojyo, but I'd say it's all going as well as one might hope." Watching him take a seat across the table from her as she poured him some tea, she commented, "I've been keeping an eye on your friend. He seems to be having a difficult time of it and is in a coma, but I feel confident he'll survive if he lasts another day or so."

Darkness grew in scarlet eyes and Gojyo stared into the small cup in his hand and answered unhappily, "He's *not* my 'friend', doc. Like I told you last night, I don't have a fucking clue who he is or where he's from." Lifting his eyes and letting her see the depth of emotion within them, he added seriously, "Sure, I'd like a chance to get to know him and find out what the hell did that to him so I could go take revenge for him and macho shit like that. But right now all I really want from him is that he keeps being as tough as he is and stays alive. Someone's bound to come looking for him and I *don't* want to have to admit that I didn't get him to you fast enough for him to survive."

The physician's gaze was unwavering and somewhat sad as she regarded him in return. With a soft sigh, she stated, "I seriously doubt that's going to be a problem, Gojyo. Right now, he's got your blood as well as Kiko's running in his veins, and you and he are two of the most stubborn men I've ever encountered even if my 'nephew' is only ten! Now, if you're quite done being pessimistic, might I offer you some food and a chance to get clean before I send you right back to bed where you belong after last night? I was a bit more ruthless than usual when taking blood from you since the patient's condition was so desperate, so I intend to see to it that you rest as much as possible for the next twenty-four hours or so."

Despite the seriousness of the situation or even the fact that he did still feel lightheaded, Gojyo chuckled in spite of himself and answered contritely, "Yes, mommy. I'll be a good boy and clean my plate then go take a bath before napping."

Rising from the table with a maternal smile on her face, Zan reached over to pat him on the head fondly as she commented, "Good, see that you do." With a chuckle of her own, she amended, "But if I'm going to be your mother for awhile, allow me to give you one other piece of advice. Stop thinking you know the future and stop trying to presume that nothing good will ever happen to you just because your life so far hasn't been wonderful. *No* one is given a glimpse of their destiny before they're ready to face it fully."

She didn't give him a chance to respond, merely swept from the room purposefully intending to feed him well even as she left him to hopefully find a more positive view of his life.

Snorting softly, Gojyo shook his head in amusement and commented acidly, "Well, I deserved at least *some* of that, but what the hell is up with her being so worried about me? I'm nobody special. A small-time gambler who lives by playing cards and keeps himself from being bored out of his mind by taking almost any willing female to bed with him. Shit, if ever there was a useless life not worth a second thought from a lady like her, I've certainly never heard about it." 

Leaning back in his chair and sipping his tea, Gojyo tried to block out the voice in his head that sounded like the youkai woman who had tried to kill him that concurred completely with his usual self-hatred. He succeeded well enough that he was able to eat the large meal the doctor eventually brought him without too much trouble even as he tasted absolutely none of its flavor or appreciated its deep warmth and natural calming effects. Comfort food only rarely lived up to its name as well as what Zan prepared for him that day did.

Before long, Gojyo found himself yawning as he washed long hair clean once more even as reddish water swirled down the drain at his feet disconcertingly, bringing to mind the same nausea-inducing images as earlier. Refusing to acknowledge the slight twinge in his nicely full stomach this caused, he scrubbed a little harder and quickly finished eliminating the bloody evidence of the race he'd made the night before with the wounded man clutched desperately against his chest.

After pulling on a fresh robe Kiko had left for him, the scarlet-eyed man returned to the room where the person who had come into his life so dramatically remained as still and quiet as a corpse, an impression that simply wouldn't leave his mind. Shaking his head apologetically, he walked over to the severely injured man and laid a hand on his unmoving shoulder before saying softly, "Hang in there, buddy. I sure as hell don't have a clue who you are, but I'm positive you deserve better than to have to lay there like a doll or something and be forced to share a room with a good-for-nothing like me."

Yawning and lifting his hands over his head tiredly, he commented to the comatose man, "Then again, as long as you *are* stuck with me around, at least you should be safe. You'll be in no shape to defend yourself for quite awhile and if whatever did all that damage to you shows up before your wife and kids do, at least you'll have an experienced brawler around for protection." 

Silently thanking his half-brother for teaching him how to fight when he was little and the other children in the village where he grew up used to pick on him endlessly, Gojyo climbed into bed once more. He lay on his side and gazed thoughtfully at the stranger he was already willing to fight for or to kill to defend, wondering who Gonou really was never once imagining that he might be someone he was destined to travel beside during the epic journey of a lifetime. 

Then, the tiredness of blood-loss overcame him and he fell into a deep and somewhat disturbed sleep. 

Images of the same willowy man with the flowing golden hair from his previous dreams reappeared as if there to tantalize and torture him, but a new figure seemed to dance outside his vision repeatedly. Bespectacled and quietly handsome, someone too familiar and yet unknown never materialized fully and by the time he awoke, Gojyo felt even more frustrated and was at a greater loss than before.

Without thinking about much of anything yet wishing his subconscious would offer images of delectable women skimpily clad and throwing themselves at him, the gambler yawned and rolled onto his side facing his silent roommate again. In the waning rays of afternoon sun that somehow penetrated the shutters Zan had drawn against them, Gojyo gave in to the desire to actually study the man he'd helped to save. 

His first thought was that it was a shame those entrancing emerald eyes were closed, but he lost track of that idea almost instantaneously as the memory of the horrible tearing the man's abdomen had suffered resurrected itself. With a deep sigh, the crimson-haired man noted that there were indeed some substantial signs of damage on the stranger he'd not noticed earlier and he sadly took stock of the numerous layers of gauze that encircled the other man's head, running in and out of dark brunette hair. 

There were other indicators of how close to death the man had come which Gojyo decided he didn't want to dwell on and he forced himself to stop looking at Gonou, muttering to himself, "Shit, he looks like he's been through hell. Oh well, there's nothing more I can do to help him right at the moment, now is there?" Scratching at the twin scars on his cheek absently, he remarked, "Hmm, I wonder if Zan's got any beer in the place? I could go for a nice cold Asahi right about now."

He stretched like a cat, then rose and wandered off intending to get as close to drunk as the matronly physician might let him in the hopes that when sleep reclaimed him it arrived only with dreams of beautiful female figures instead of handsome male ones. Somehow, despite the rigors and implications of recent events, Gojyo clung to his misconception that his desires for more than friendships with other men were sick and to be denied, but how much longer he could lie to himself about the truth remained to be seen. 

A mirthless laugh echoed in Gojyo's mind as a curious voice asked him whether or not he truly wanted to forget those nights spent with his male schoolmates exploring forbidden realms rather too satisfyingly. Whose voice it was and why it rang through his mind with brotherly affection and a hint of knowledge of the truth about the situation as well as why giving in was sometimes the best choice was beyond him at the moment. However, it only made him wish to lose himself in the warm haze of a few drinks all the more urgently.

This entire train of thought derailed entirely when the scarlet-eyed man discovered Zan had left to deliver a baby and, yes, there was indeed plenty of alcohol in the house if he looked hard enough for it. 

As evening slowly approached, Kiko remained alone in his room studying his lessons and the solitude suited Gojyo just fine since he didn't want to have the unexpectedly insightful crimson-haired child giving him another lecture. Like it or not, there was something about the boy that drew the teen to him and the feelings of protectiveness as well as respect this caused bothered Gojyo on some level he preferred to deny having in the first place.

A craving for a cigarette hit the half-breed, but he knew the last person to have any tobacco in their home would be the motherly doctor and he forced that desire aside as he satisfied himself with the containers of sake which had been given to Zan by grateful patients. Obviously, he'd neglected to take into account that his resistance to the alcohol would be lower due to his decreased blood levels, but the gambler simply wanted a bit of peace and found it in a bottle as he often had in the past. 

Sometimes life really does need to hit rock bottom before a person can begin to climb out of a hole. 

But for someone like Gojyo, unfortunately, destiny held so many pitfalls that he'd find out soon enough that "rock bottom" was a place he would tend to be on a regular basis until he stopped lying to himself about what he really wanted. He also needed to make a commitment to something far greater than himself for his future to have any meaning at all, but this was a realization that wouldn't come to him until he truly thought his world had ended entirely. When that point came and the crimson-haired man decided he'd had enough of his old life and the pain it caused him to leave it behind and start over newly shorn, fate would have another unexpected twist to hit him with, too.

Odd what could happen to a man when Kanzeon bosatsu took an interest in at least part of his life yet left openings in his destiny for other changes to happen as well. 

If only Gojyo knew then what he would learn later, perhaps he would have been able to overcome the latent self-hatred that burned like acid, but for now, he'd muddle through simply by drinking himself blind if he had to.

*****

To be continued.

Please be advised: Part 2 will be posted alone.

Originally posted: 11 June 2002 ~2:45am EDT

Revised version posted: 04 September 2002 ~1:30am EDT


	3. A Gambler Starts to Become a Caregiver :...

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 3/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - September, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

It was almost midnight by the time Kiko realized that the noise that had awoken him was loud snoring and he left his room to find Gojyo fast asleep flat on his back in the hallway with an empty sake flask in one hand. 

Sounding very much like a violet-eyed priest who would someday make it a habit to simply point a snub-nosed gun in Gojyo's face and growl at him when displeased, Kiko snarled angrily, "Baka! What kind of a moron drinks himself stupid less than a day after having so much blood drained out of him?!" With an expression of distaste, the furious boy nudged the slumbering man with the toe of a sock-clad foot and yelled, "Hey, mister!! Wake up! You can't sleep in the hallway!" 

A drunken and totally confused eye the color of sunset opened slowly and peered up at him before Gojyo asked in a slurred voice, "Wha's a lil' kid like you doin' in my 'partment?" He hiccuped and added in confusion, "An' what're ya doin' pokin' me? 'was havin' this great dream 'bout this chick with the biggest tits I ever saw an'…" Realization of where he actually was and to whom he was speaking suddenly hit him and the inebriated man sat up too quickly, startled beyond words for a moment.

Disgusted, the ten year old looked at the teen and snorted again, "Baka!! Go back to sleep, you worthless drunk! Just do it in the room Aunt Zan put you in to begin with, fool!" Kiko turned and stormed away, angry that he'd lost sleep dealing with someone who obviously had less intelligence than he'd thought they had. By rushing off the way that he did, however, the redheaded boy missed the look of sadness on Gojyo's face.

Usually smiling lips curved downwards and scarlet eyes lowered as he examined the flask in his hands with disgust and Gojyo found he couldn't agree with the other half-breed more than he already did. With a deep sigh and a sense of failure, he hauled himself unsteadily to his feet and finally completed the journey to the bedroom where the injured man lay, a short trip that had been interrupted by a sudden overwhelming need for sleep a few hours earlier.

Climbing into bed and deliberately not looking at the man across the room from him, Gojyo mentally railed at himself by repeating Kiko's unintentionally on-the-mark words over and over in a litany of self-hatred as he fell asleep. 

As planned when he initially set out to get not quite as wasted as he had proved fruitful, though, and his dreams were filled with women and if not perfect at least satisfactory sex. There wasn't a trace of handsome young men anywhere within them at all, yet when he awoke with an intense hangover, there was something else bothering him. 

A disappointment that he'd never expected to feel regarding not seeing the bishounen again was on the fringes of his awareness but it vanished as Gojyo returned his vision to the silent man's face and felt relieved that Gonou seemed a little less pale. He reminded himself of the events of the previous few days and with a self-denigrating chuckle he realized he'd drunk enough to get himself pleasantly plastered under normal conditions but had gotten completed drunk instead due to his altruistic blood donation. 

With a sigh and a hand over his throbbing forehead, he glanced at the stranger and muttered, "Fuck, man, did *you* pick the wrong guy to rescue you! Here I promised to be around and defend you just in case something happened and I end up getting drunk and chewed out by a little kid when any number of god-awful things could've happened to you in the meantime." Running his hand down over his eyes and wishing the room would stop spinning, he added more seriously, "But that's the last time I drink more than a few beers at one sitting until you're up and around. I meant what I said and if you do end up in my care after all, then I'll damned well see to it that I'm straight enough to get the job done right."

He ignored the double entendre possibly present in his own words as his bladder informed him that too much sake meant not only a headache but other physical discomforts as well. Staggering to the bathroom and finding relief in more ways than one, Gojyo took a few minutes to make some other important decisions, too.

*****

Roughly mid-morning when Zan was able to tiredly make her way home after delivering a pair of twins that weren't terribly cooperative about arriving in close succession, she walked in on a scene she had never anticipated. 

In the kitchen, Kiko was masterfully instructing Gojyo on the finer points of preparing a couple of more nutritionally balanced meals than the gambler usually bothered with since his numerous lady-friends always fed him quite well in the hopes of luring the well-endowed man back to their beds. 

Glancing up with a smile, the crimson-haired man said, "Welcome home, doc. Did that baby decide to show up after all?"

With a surprised smile on her face as she nodded, the middle-aged woman responded, "It turned out that it was *babies* that poor woman was carrying, but yes, when I left mother and children were doing well and the father was passed out from sheer nervous exhaustion." She stretched exhausted muscles slightly as she reminded herself to check on the nameless patient in the spare bedroom soon, then added pleasantly, "All in all, a good ending for a long night, but what on earth are you two doing? Since when is cooking something you have an interest in, Gojyo?"

Giving her an openly charming smile, Gojyo answered brightly, "Well, I decided that on the off-chance nobody came to claim 'green eyes' in the other room, I might as well learn how to feed him well when he was up to it." The boy standing nearby rolled his eyes and ignored him as he added earnestly, "I've never really taken proper care of anyone before, not even myself if I was honest about it, and so I asked Kiko here to tutor me in the culinary arts. Plus, I owed the kid an apology for something else entirely and figured taking on some of his chores might help cover that."

"Oh?" Zan asked somewhat worriedly, then gazed at her young "nephew" and asked, "What happened, Kiko? I hope it wasn't anything too dreadful."

Shrugging with his usual coolness, the ten year old answered in a fashion that Gojyo hadn't expected and simply said, "Don't worry about it, Aunt Zan. It was just between us and unless the baka here has a further problem with me over it, I'd say it's as good as forgotten." He never glanced at Gojyo as he spoke, his scarlet eyes silently asked his guardian to trust him and let an unfortunate incident slip away without further discussion.

Confused yet pleased that the remarkably well-adjusted child was as mature as he was, she chose to ignore the insulting nickname aimed at the half-breed who was nine years older than the speaker was and she simply nodded her head and agreed, saying, "All right, Kiko. If you say I don't need to get involved, then I won't." 

The boy beamed at her gratefully and would've run over to give her a hug if that was in his nature which it wasn't. Instead, he changed the topic of conversation entirely and said, "I've kept watch over the patient like you asked me to and he seems to be doing okay. The bandages need changing and I've got fresh ones set out, should we do that before Gojyo and I finish making you something to eat? You've got to be tired, Aunt Zan, but…?" The questioning tone in his voice indicated that he knew the woman would be unwilling to rest until her duties were fulfilled and it seemed strange to Gojyo to hear such maturity in so young a voice. 

Stifling a yawn and nodding, the doctor answered, "That would be a good idea, Kiko, but I believe it's about time for Gojyo to begin learning how to change the dressings, too. He will have to be able to do it soon since they can't stay here more than another night. I need that room available for other emergencies, you know."

Wiping his hands on a towel and trying to quell the sudden fear of seeing the results of the surgery that had saved the stranger's life, Gojyo did his best to sound at least half as cool and calm about the situation as Kiko had, saying, "I understand, doc." Moving to follow the physician and the boy as they made their way down the increasingly familiar hallway, he added, "I gotta admit that I'm still surprised nobody's come to get him yet, but my offer to take him in still stands, obviously. Er, but you *are* planning to come over on a regular basis to check on him, right? I mean, I sure as hell ain't a doctor and if you left everything to me, he could end up dying from infection or something stupid."

The gray-haired woman laughed softly and opened the door to the bedroom the pair had shared for several days as she answered, "Oh, I don't think that would happen, Gojyo, you could spot a fever as easily as I could, but don't worry. Kiko and I will both drop by from time to time and check on the two of you." Giving him a secretive look from the corner of her eye, she added, "I wouldn't want to have all your girlfriends coming to your home at all hours of the day and night to 'help' you with the care of a handsome young man like him. Probably best if we kept things fairly quiet about his staying with you if you want any privacy at all."

The thought of the fairly single-minded women he often spent his nights with pawing at and flirting with the green-eyed brunette sent an unanticipated jolt of jealous fury through Gojyo's heart and he scowled as he agreed wholeheartedly, "You've got a damned good point there, doc! Yeah, no one's going to have too much of a problem with you and the kid here dropping by but now that you mention it, I sure as *hell* don't want any of those bitches hanging around him!" Realizing his words were stronger than he had intended them to be and not understanding why he felt so angry all of a sudden, he amended, "He's not going to be in any shape to have a buncha chicks fussing over him and offering to give him sponge baths and shit! As long as it's not a lot of trouble, I would definitely appreciate your help."

Giving him a knowing yet thoughtful look, Zan answered, "I had assumed you might feel that way and I think it's just fine." Glancing at the confused expression on the ten year old boy's face, she added by way of explanation that didn't address the whole situation completely, "It's often quite wise to protect those who can't protect themselves, Kiko. And I agree with Gojyo that our unknown patient would most likely benefit from a peaceful environment as he recovers."

Gazing at his "aunt" with eyes that seemed much older than their years and silently agreeing to not press this matter since she hadn't pressed him as to why Gojyo owed him an apology, the scarlet-eyed boy nodded slowly and said quietly, "That makes good sense, Aunt Zan. How long do you think it might take for him to be well enough to be up and out of bed much anyway?"

As the small group arranged itself around Gonou's bed and the doctor began to gently lift away the sheets that concealed the blood-stained bandages beneath, she frowned slightly and said, "It's too early to tell, I'm afraid. Once he comes out of this coma we'll know a good deal more, but for now, we just need to keep his bandages changed regularly and hope that the usual post-surgical bleeding lightens up soon."

Wincing at the amount of red that had spread across bandages that had gone a few hours too long without being changed, Gojyo asked worriedly, "Why do you think he's still bleeding so bad, doc? Is he going to need another transfusion? I mean, hell, he's more than welcome to more of my blood if he needs it, and--" His increasingly concerned words were cut off by a small pat on the arm and he glanced up belatedly to find the woman smiling at him warmly.

Zan shook her head and said gently, "He'll be fine, Gojyo, really. This isn't excessive bleeding at all and if he'd needed more blood, I would have found another donor well before this."

"Oh," the crimson-haired man answered somewhat disappointed that it wouldn't have been himself granting that most precious of gifts and wondered why there was a slight heat in his cheeks as he added in a small voice, "that's good, I guess."

"Of course it's good, baka," Kiko said with an unfamiliar kindness in his tone. With a tiny smirk that reminded the gambler of himself, the younger half-breed added, "And stop blushing. Just because you don't know anything about medicine is no reason to get embarrassed."

"Um, that's not it," Gojyo said in an even smaller voice and wished he had an excuse to be elsewhere, preferably somewhere that he could sort out the jumble of thoughts in his head that contradicted each other yet all seemed true. Frowning slightly and thinking he had something that was at least close enough to the truth to be comfortable with it, he said more strongly, "It's just that your aunt and Dr. Long worked damned hard to keep him alive. Heck, you yourself gave him a fair amount of blood, too, Kiko, don't forget. I'd hate to see him die now if there was a way to prevent it."

"Baka, we wouldn't have let that happen," the boy muttered even as he began to prepare some of the fresh bandages that he'd sterilized himself. Then he glanced at the other crimson-haired male and asked somewhat curiously in spite of himself, "But what are you gonna call him when you talk to him? You can't go around calling him 'green eyes' until he wakes up, now can you?"

Gojyo blinked incredulously and then inquired, "What do you mean, Kiko? He's not a lost puppy or a stray cat that I can just give a name to without his permission. Besides, why would I talk to him anyway? He can't say anything back."

Smiling proudly at her young protégé who was also her child in all the ways that mattered most, Zan commented supportively, "That may be so, Gojyo, but Kiko has an excellent point. It's always best to speak to those who are comatose or unconscious. It helps give them an anchor in the real world and it often brings patients back to awareness more quickly than silence does."

"Really? Wow, I had no idea," the slender man regarded the newly exposed lines of stitches that made his stomach roil uncomfortably then looked away and nervously spoke quickly to distract himself, "But what am I supposed to talk to him about? The weather? Or sports or junk like that? I mean, I'll think of a name for him later, but I can't begin to imagine what to talk about with a guy who doesn't talk back."

"That's easy," the doctor answered confidently even as she began to cleanse the lines of stitches that held the badly torn flesh together in sadly puckered lines that were sure to scar badly no matter how hard she tried to prevent that eventuality. "What I always recommend is reading to patients like him. What you chose to read isn't as important as the presence of a warm human voice, so the newspaper or a book will do nicely."

A frown crossed Gojyo's expressive face and he ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably and admitted, "Um, I'm not a newspaper and novels kinda guy, doc. More the miscellaneous-manga-of-the-month sort, I guess." [1] 

Chuckling and nodding, she answered, "That's fine, Gojyo, just leave out the details on how much fan-service the mangaka offers in the hentai ones and you two should be fine. Besides, once you get used to talking to him, you'll hardly notice doing it." She paused as a spot that seemed to refuse to stop oozing more blood than she approved of needed some extra work. Then she remarked thoughtfully, "I recall a patient of mine from many years ago that I actually missed talking to after she woke up and it turned out we had virtually nothing in common."

A sad smile crossed the middle-aged woman's face as she explained further, "Before she awoke, I spoke to an unidentified female patient that the hospital where I was training had taken on as a charity case. After she regained consciousness, it turned out she was the missing yet unloved princess of a distant country whose family had deliberately not sought her out after she'd gotten separated from a group of travelling nobles." She shook her head slightly and stated, "Almost immediately, I discovered she was rather acid-tongued and totally self-absorbed. It was the first and last time I was actually quite pleased to see a patient leave, something she did as soon as she had recovered enough to demand that her older brother come for her."

Snickering softly, Kiko asked, "Was that the girl with the wheat blond hair you told me about once, Aunt Zan? Didn't she insist on being called Lirena-sama or something similar?"

Scowling in annoyance, the doctor tried to forget the unfortunate experience and said, "Yes, it wasn't quite that, but you're close enough, Kiko." With a sad sigh, she mentioned hoping it might help Gojyo in his own situation, "But before she woke up, I had called that patient 'Agatha' after one of my favorite writers at the time since she was a mystery to those of us in the hospital. Perhaps you might like to call him a name based on one of your favorite manga creators, Gojyo?"

The tall half-breed frowned thoughtfully and shook his head, saying, "I dunno about that, doc. I mean, 'Kazi' doesn't seem to fit him and even though I love Kentarou's 'Berserk', I kinda doubt a gentle-faced guy like him would appreciate being named after someone who excels at blood-n-guts stuff." Shaking his head more firmly, he said, "No, this is too important to rush to decide. I'd better give it some thought and decide later. Um, but if you think of something that suits him before I do, please let me know, okay?"

"All right," the physician smiled in full agreement and approval that he was taking the unexpected responsibility so seriously. Then she included the other member of their little group who was studiously working at replacing some bandages over an injury on one of the patient's legs, asking, "Kiko? If you have any ideas, could you let us know?"

"Sure," the boy shrugged as he usually did when something wasn't terribly crucial to him at the moment yet immediately added, "but I think that 'Nanashi' might work. He is, after all, nameless and that's what it means in Japanese according to some anime I was watching at my friend Jin's house the other day." [2]

"Hmm, 'Nanashi', huh?" Gojyo echoed and glanced at the man whose handsome though pale face lay half obscured by heavy auburn bangs. Imagining what he might look like when the jewel-tone green eyes he'd seen only once were open again and able to return the gaze, he decided this sounded like a strong possibility and nodded gratefully at the boy he was becoming fairly comfortable with and said, "Thanks, kiddo. That just might be the way to go. It certainly beats the hell outta me calling him 'John Doe' or something, right?"

"My name is 'Kiko' not 'kiddo'," the boy growled, pretending he didn't like the nickname and losing some of his usual aloofness when he saw Gojyo's instantaneous expression of apology and added with exasperation, "Baka! I was joking! Geez, you're more sensitive than I gave you credit for, Gojyo. Now pay attention and learn how to take care of this guy, all right? No matter what you call him, he's still going to need you to be able to change these bandages without looking away every time you come across a particularly nasty part."

"Oh, yeah, right," Gojyo answered, relieved that he hadn't insulted the boy yet feeling mildly offended by the idea that he seemed insensitive and wondered if that was the way most people who knew him regarded him. Then a realization hit him that his world had already shifted dramatically following his unexpected encounter with this riddle of a man and he decided it didn't matter at the moment what other people thought of him and that it might not have much meaning in the future either.

While helping to lift the painfully light patient so that the doctor and her young protégé could wrap the decimated abdomen properly, Gojyo wondered if he'd ever again be the footloose, so-called "scandalous dandy" he'd been before all of this happened. Either way, the crimson-haired man fully intended to transform himself into a lighter drinker so he wouldn't do anything half as stupid as he had the night before and possibly endanger this helpless being once they were on their own in his home. He also fully expected to get a lecture from Zan about his currently abandoned tendency to smoke far too many cigarettes than what was healthy, but he honestly liked the taste of "hi-lites" too much to give them up for long. [3] 

The three worked together with minimal conversation and eventually the patient was eased back under the covers of the bed so that his body could return to the slow, arduous task of healing itself enough so that he could return to awareness. None of those around him could predict the direction life would go in for all of them before Gonou regained consciousness and if the truth was known, at least one of those involved in saving his life would've regretted the foreknowledge. 

The laws of physics state that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction and occasionally fate requires a similar balance. As one ancient soul would be desperately battling to return to health, another would find that its current incarnation had fulfilled its final purpose before being cruelly returned to the vast reaches of non-life where bodiless spirits roamed awaiting a chance to dance to the cosmic melody once more.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] The inspiration for the idea that Gojyo would read manga aloud to the comatose Gonou was found in the anime itself but is also based on actual medical practices which Dr. Zan explains within the body of the story. As for the choice of reading material, well, in the scene where the injured man awakens and glances around, the scattered texts and beer cans on the floor seemed to look like Gojyo had been enjoying some manga to me. If they import Asahi beer from Japan why not manga, too?

[2] Even though I don't recall seeing anyone watching television in the anime, it seems illogical to suppose that a society which has debit cards and computers would *not* have this technology as well. Oh, and in case anyone wasn't quite sure about the source of Kiko's inspiration, yes, he and Jin were watching "Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz" and apparently enjoyed a certain character's flashback quite a bit to have picked up on this.

[3] The brand of cigarettes Gojyo is cited as enjoying was taken from "Backgammon", the first in a perfectly marvelous series of books filled to overflowing with Minekura-sensei's incredibly lush illustrations. {lights a sign that reads "micro-rant" then rambles a bit, hoping to share something wonderful with other fans} I heartily recommend these somewhat pricey hard-cover volumes to anyone who can afford them with only one warning: These are books dedicated to *all* of the many wonderful worlds of this creator and not just "Saiyuki". So please don't be upset to encounter new and previously unknown bishounen if you're not familiar with other series by Minekura-sensei after acquiring these wondrous titles. However, if you're like me and crave new excitement at every turn, indirectly meeting the boys of "Wild Adapter", "Bus Gamer", "Dio-rama", plus others is grand fun and I hope that you forge ahead and be utterly amazed as you do so. Last but not least, if the two-page spread on pages 86-87 of the first volume doesn't shout "I just fucked my boyfriend for the first time and I liked it so much I think I'll do it again!" I don't know what does. Ah, yet another good reason to take a look at the book, ne?

Please be advised: Part 3 will be posted alone.

Posted: 14 June 2002 ~2:00am EDT

Revised version posted: 07 September ~12:30am EDT


	4. Preparations ::revised::

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 4/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - September, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

Time passed as Gojyo quietly returned to his culinary tutelage under Kiko and continued to find admiration for the boy who was almost half his age even as the hard-working physician got some much needed rest. 

Now that they were able to set aside the unfortunate incident involving too much sake thanks to Kiko's decision to keep it between the two of them, the pair of crimson-haired males found they enjoyed their almost brotherly camaraderie. When evening arrived, they were happily ensconced in the living room with the elder of the pair attempting to teach the younger one the finer points of bluffing when playing poker. The lesson was in partial payment for the cooking classes that had yet to be completed, but after awhile, the ten year old yawned in a manner that reminded the nineteen year old how great the age difference truly was.

Patting the sleepy boy on the head, Gojyo said kindly, "Looks like it's time for bed for you, kiddo. Why don't you pack it in and I'll clean this mess up later." His eyes gestured towards the remains of an admittedly delicious meal they'd shared earlier as well as the cards and nuts they were using as betting chips.

Snorting softly and trying to not look cute as well as sleepy, Kiko insisted, "Baka. I'll help take care of it first. I'm not a little kid you know." His semi-defiant façade was totally ruined by the huge yawn that overtook him and with a helpless shrug, he acquiesced saying, "Then again, being awakened in the middle of the night last night *has* left me a bit more tired than usual."

Pangs of guilt squeezed Gojyo's heart and he almost blurted out an apology that was entirely unwanted. But since he realized it was difficult for the younger half-breed to be this open and that Kiko had given him a gift of trust that very few others had received, he simply nodded and offered, "Then why not go get some rest? I'll make sure everything here is ship-shape for Zan-mommy then go get myself some shut-eye, too. Oh, and I'll check on our nameless wonder while I'm at it, too. That's another new skill I need to perfect, right?"

Kiko regarded him uncertainly for a moment, afraid he was being made fun of then nodded and accepted this at face value as it was intended to be. "Right. It'll take me a few minutes to brush my teeth, though, so why not check on him now so if there's a problem you can tell me before I fall asleep." Slight nervousness entered the boy's tones as he explained, "I hope that I can handle anything that might need attention, though. Aunt Zan was *very* tired after delivering those twins and I'd rather not wake her up if we can avoid it." 

Rising with a fluid grace, Gojyo extended a hand to the shorter scarlet-eyed male and agreed, "You got *that* right, kiddo! I can't begin to thank her--or you, for that matter--enough for putting both of us up unexpectedly like this. So taking care of things that way sounds like a damned good idea to me."

Accepting the proffered hand and rising to stand beside someone who could easily be mistaken for his elder brother by appearance as well as by actions, Kiko remarked quietly, "Yeah, so it does. C'mon then, baka, let's get to it."

Gojyo snorted softly and grumbled under his breath, "Don't call me a baka unless you mean it, kiddo. It gets on my nerves after awhile."

"What was that?" The ten year old asked with another endearing yawn.

Holding both hands in front of his face as if to ward off an attack of cuteness he simply couldn't handle, Gojyo lied quickly, "Nothing! Nothing at all, Kiko-sama!!" With one of his trademarked smirks, he added more agreeably, "I'll check on the patient and unless you hear anything from me in the next few minutes, assume all is well and go get some much needed rest, all right?"

"Well, all right," the boy grudgingly agreed then added vehemently, "But you've got to let me know if anything's wrong, understand? And I do mean *anything*! Too much blood on the bandages or whatever, you tell me! Understand, baka?"

"Yes, yes," Gojyo answered as patiently as possible before shooing the boy off to his nightly pre-bed ritual and then smiling sadly as he asked the newly empty room around him, "I wonder if my brother ever had to put up with crap like that from me? I kinda hope not, but considering the fact that every time Kiko gets all 'don't talk to me that way!', I get a funny warmth inside me that just might explain why Jien did what he did to save me." 

With a heavy sigh, the crimson-haired man headed out of the living room and went to confirm for himself that not only was Gonou resting as easily as a man in a coma ever did, he discovered that he, too, was tired. Gojyo kept his word and cleaned up the remains of not only their meal and card game but also the fairly dirty kitchen then went to gratefully fall into a deep sleep in the empty bed in the room the green-eyed stranger occupied.

The gambler's dreams were atypically non-sexual and non-memorable, but was that because he'd spent the vast majority of the day and evening with someone he knew he'd sooner die than see in that light or was it because of something more? The half-youkai didn't know, didn't care, and ultimately was simply glad for the rest his weary body needed so badly. 

*****

Once the household began to stir several hours after dawn, Gojyo knew it was time to leave. 

The half-breed felt he was definitely ready for the insensate patient to move into his small apartment with him and planned to spend as much time as possible caring for and guarding the being fate herself had entrusted to him. All that self-confidence aside, however, he certainly wasn't ready for the final lecture he was about to receive from Zan.

The middle-aged physician stood regarding him thoughtfully as the crimson-haired teen prepared a more complicated breakfast than he usually bothered with--leftover beer and a cigarette had stood him in good stead for years now--then asked, "Are you *sure* you want this great a burden, Sha Gojyo? That man isn't an abandoned pet you've taken in off the streets after all."

Glancing up from the pan he was combining rice, vegetables, and broth in, the scarlet-eyed man frowned a little and answered, "I thought that was settled by now, doc." Gojyo shrugged and added, "You said it yourself. The room we've been in is needed for emergencies and the sooner we're out of it the better in case someone else runs into trouble and needs your help. Besides, you and Kiko have done a really good job of teaching me how to take care of him. I think I can handle it."

Her gaze never wavered as he spoke but Zan also didn't smile the way that she usually did when she repeated and clarified, saying, "I didn't ask if this was necessary or whether or not you were prepared for it, Gojyo, I asked if you *wanted* this or not." She tilted her head to one side as she stated simply, "There are no guarantees as to when or even *if* he'll come out of this coma, you know. He could become your houseguest for quite awhile and unless you truly desire this responsibility, you could easily come to resent his presence."

Placing a heavy lid onto the pan and leaving the rice to cook on its own, Gojyo gestured for the physician to follow him and soon they stood in the doorway to the bedroom where Gonou lay as motionless as ever. Bathed in a stray ray of sunlight which somehow seemed to emphasize his utterly helpless condition, the wounded man seemed even more frail than before and his soon-to-be caregiver said quietly, "Just look at him, doc." He sighed unhappily, saddened by the silent man's predicament, then stated in a voice filled with strong and possibly conflicting emotions, "Right now, there's only a few people in this entire world who even know that he's here much less that he needs to be protected and cared for." 

Confusion-filled scarlet eyes turned towards the quietly thoughtful doctor and Gojyo added, "I'm not sure why, but somehow I know deep inside myself that if I let someone else take on those tasks now, I'd hate myself for it later. Even though it makes no sense at all, I know he needs *me* and nobody else at this point, so that's the way it's going to have to be." He chuckled softly as he reflected on some of the realizations that time spent with Kiko had granted him, then he remarked as if in answer to an unspoken question, "Yeah. It'll be a major lifestyle change for me and it might get a little boring to not spend my nights out carousing and chasing skirts, but somehow I know it'll all be worth it in the end."

Warmth filled onyx-colored eyes as Zan nodded slowly, then she smiled and said, "I'd hoped that might be your answer, Gojyo." She shook her head slightly and commented philosophically, "There is a reason you were the one destined to find him and even though we may not know what it might be, it's best to honor the forces beyond our control and obey them. Perhaps someday you will know the truth, but for now, I know that *I* feel quite good about entrusting him to your care."

Gojyo returned her smile with a determined one of his own and he said in as earnest a tone as she could recall hearing from him since the fateful night he had arrived at her door carrying the badly injured stranger, "Thanks, doc. Your trust means a lot to me." Turning his attention back to the man who was unwittingly the topic of discussion, he promised, "I'll take better care of him than I ever did of myself, that's for sure. He'll get good, healthy meals and whatever else he needs even if I have to give up smoking and drinking to afford it."

An expression of satisfaction entered the doctor's eyes but then it changed slightly and Zan said, "That reminds me. About your smoking, Gojyo…" Her words trailed away as he rolled his eyes heavenward and suddenly regretted saying that aloud. Realizing she didn't need to reiterate what he already knew, she just chuckled softly and advised, "Just don't do it around him too much, all right? His system will be hard pressed to recover from these injuries as it is, tobacco smoke will only slow down his rate of healing, something that I know you wouldn't want to cause, right?"

"Right," he agreed not entirely displeased yet feeling obligated to at least act a little annoyed at being mothered all over again. Then he gave in, shrugged helplessly as he smiled at her then unexpectedly leaned down and placed a single adoring and appreciative kiss to a gray-haired temple before commenting, "Thanks again, 'mom'. I'll take real good care of him, you'll see."

Blushing like a schoolgirl and raising a hand to touch the side of her face as the lanky man sauntered from the room, Zan blinked in astonishment and then sighed quietly, "Oh my. No wonder all the girls talk about that boy so much. Even a simple kiss of gratitude from him can make my old heart beat a little faster." 

She gazed at the peaceful face across the room and silently wondered yet again if she was reading the situation correctly and if so, how long it might be until the severely injured man found out for himself what a kiss from the infamous Sha Gojyo felt like. It wasn't her place to say anything or even wish for it aloud, but considering the drastic changes in the crimson-haired man's behavior that had already been seen, Zan felt it wasn't unlikely at all that an answer to that question might not be too far off into the future.

*****

Several hours later, after Kiko had helped his "aunt" and Gojyo to not only change all of the dressings on Gonou's wounds but to also bathe him as best they could, the two half-breeds carefully loaded the comatose man into the back of a wagon in preparation for departure.

Trying not to fuss over his new housemate too much, the scarlet-eyed man tried to ignore a desire to rearrange a blanket that wasn't as well tucked in over the injured body as it could be. 

That resolve lasted all of ten seconds.

"Oh, to hell with it," Gojyo mumbled to himself around the unlit cigarette that dangled from his lips and began to shift the covers to suit himself when he heard a quiet, masculine laugh. Glancing up, he startled slightly as the cigarette fell to the ground and rolled away, then he exclaimed in understandable surprise, "Dr. Long?! What are *you* doing here?" 

The man held a large, cloth-bound package in both hands and he smiled as he answered, "Kiko came by my house yesterday to ask for extra bandages for your friend and mentioned to my wife that Zan was going to transfer him to your care today, Sha. She thought you might enjoy not needing to cook for a few days while you got used to being a full-time nurse." As Gojyo gratefully accepted the gift and somehow failed to point out that the stranger was *not* his "friend" the way he usually did, Long added with a touch of worry, "What exactly *are* your living arrangements, though? I would've thought a bachelor like yourself might live in a fairly small place. Is there really enough room for you both there?"

Not the least bit concerned, Gojyo peered into the gift and smiled appreciatively at the numerous small packets of home-cooked delicacies his own newly gained cooking skills could never recreate and answered, "Yeah, it's pretty small. [1] I've got a weird apartment that's mostly just a bedroom with a kitchen and a bathroom, but that just means he can have the bed free and clear. I'll see about tossing a bedroll together and sleep on the floor. That way, I can keep an eye on him and I doubt a guy in a coma will care much about his privacy, ya know?" 

Agreeing with a soft laugh, Long admitted, "I hadn't thought of it that way, Sha. I assumed that it wouldn't be *his* privacy that was an issue in the first place, considering the reputation you've built among the ladies in the area, that is."

Preening slightly even as he stowed the food in a corner of the wagon, the crimson-haired man winked at the doctor and remarked as if he was sharing a professional secret, "I never take 'em back to my place, doc! If they want me badly enough, they can provide the mattress *and* cook me breakfast in the morning, too!"

Long snorted in amusement and then remarked knowingly yet almost with regret, "Well, I'm afraid it will be awhile before you have anyone cooking you breakfast again if that's the case. Zan tells me she estimates it will be a week to ten days before he comes out of this coma and who knows how long before he's able to go back to wherever he's from. You do realize that you won't be able to leave him unattended overnight, right?"

Eyes the color of sunset gained a look of determination as Gojyo acknowledged his new responsibilities easily, saying, "That's all right by me, Long. Zan, Kiko, and I talked this all out plus I figure that taking a break from the ladies for a few weeks will only make 'em want me all the more when he's up and around again." With a slight smirk, he added playfully, "Who knows? Maybe I'll even get to where I *like* being a homebody?"

The physician gave him an appraising look and then said noncommittally, "Perhaps. Either way, if you need anything while you're caring for him and Zan can't help you with it, let me know, all right? You don't have any family in this area and apparently neither does he or someone ought to have come searching for him. I'd rather not leave the two of you completely on your own."

With a single nod of acceptance, Gojyo said, "Thanks, Long. We ought to be okay on our own, but it's good to know there's backup available if it's needed." Glancing over to Zan and Kiko who were approaching carrying the bandages, medicines, and other supplies that would be needed to convert Gojyo's apartment into a recovery facility for awhile, he added with a fond smile, "Between all of us, I'd say he's in pretty good hands, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I'd say so," Long agreed and then helped to load everything into the wagon before bidding them all well prior to going to check on a few patients of his own around the village. 

Only a few days had elapsed since the fateful night when a critically injured stranger had entered Gojyo's life and as the physician walked away, he couldn't help but wonder what changes were yet to challenge the once carefree lady's man. 

Long was understandably impressed by the changes he'd seen in the crimson-haired man and he felt as if he was privileged to have been there for some of those developments to begin to bear fruit. The casual manner in which Gojyo had deported himself failed to conceal the serious side he was displaying more openly than usual, hinting at what the gambler had the potential to become. This was a transformation that the doctor wisely realized would never have occurred without the arrival of the newest addition to their village. 

Regardless of the outcome of the patient's medical situation, the gentle-faced brunette had already left a lasting impression on those around him. Granted, there were at least two other people yet to encounter the emerald-eyed man who would find their own lives as irrevocably altered by knowing him as Gojyo would discover his own to be, but at that point in time, they were busy following their own separate paths.

Even as the man who would one day enter combat alongside and be willing to die for them was laying in a coma, far away, a blond twenty year old man was predictably chastising a chestnut-haired boy for his noisiness with a few well placed blows of a paper fan. [2] In return, the boy would try to be quiet for awhile, then return to happily pestering him until the high priest gave in and turned him loose on some unsuspecting noodle shop owner. Cries of delight would echo off walls in that distant city muffling a grunt of annoyance, two sounds that Hakkai would one day consider welcome evidence of the healthy balance within the group who would be closer to him than family ever could be. 

For now, though, the insensate man couldn't even hear some softly spoken words of encouragement from the crimson-haired man who remained by his side as Gonou lay in the wagon unknowingly awaiting the move to his new home.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] The description of Gojyo's apartment used here is based on a barely legible pair of tiny sketches in an artbook that I have as well as from careful observation of the anime. Basically, his place is a large bedroom with a bed against a wall, a large trunk of some sort, a bookcase with unspecified contents, a closet-like area concealed behind a screen, a small table with two straight-back chairs, a tiny kitchen, and a fairly generous bathroom. There's no couch or other comfortable place for Gojyo to have slept for the month or so Gonou was with him, but I can't believe that he would've shared the tiny bed with the seriously injured man the whole time. Instead, I've chosen to use some creative license and have assumed there were some extra blankets or something in the trunk or closet area which Gojyo can use to make a bedroll for the floor. I've also added a table lamp since that overhead light fixture had to get old after awhile, but the rest is as close to my best guess based on the fuzzy images in the artbook as I can offer.

[2] My apologies to the Sanzo and Goku fans that this is such a brief reference to them, but since this is primarily a Gojyo/Gonou POV piece at this point and they haven't met yet, this was the best I could do. There will be more of them when it matches the storyline from the anime along with a few other "peeks" at them if they fit, but I just wanted everyone to know there was no intention of ignoring these two marvelous bishounen. 

Please be advised: Parts 4 - 6 were originally posted together on 30 June 2002.

Revised version of part 4 posted: 15 September ~12:45am EDT


	5. Becoming Roommates ::revised::

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 5/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - September, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

The actual journey to Gojyo's apartment was a slow one since Zan didn't want to jar her patient's wounds unnecessarily, but since the distance was actually fairly short, it wasn't long before they had successfully transferred Gonou into the one and only bed there. 

In the kitchen, Kiko was less than pleased as he put away the food Long's wife had prepared and performed a perfunctory check on the older half-breed's all too empty pantry. When he joined his "aunt" and Gojyo as they rearranged the furniture to allow the nineteen year old to keep watch over the injured man, he growled, "Do you *ever* keep anything in that refrigerator of yours other than beer, baka?" Gazing at the woman who he respected and adored, the annoyed ten year old complained, "The only stuff he has in the kitchen is beer, coffee, sugar, and something with purply-green fuzz growing on it in a cabinet, Aunt Zan! Honestly, I can't imagine how *anyone* can live like that!" He glared at the elder half-breed as if daring him to try to defend himself.

Gojyo, however, didn't feel the least bit insulted about the simple truth. He merely grinned at the crimson-haired child and explained, "I'm hardly ever *here*! There's no need to keep a bunch of stuff around when most of my meals are usually the result of a quick poker hand against the cook at the bar or are gifts from pretty girls who want to impress me!"

Snorting in derision, Kiko placed tiny hands balled into fists onto his hips and remarked coolly, "No wonder you asked me to teach you to cook!" Then allowing a bit of forgiveness to enter his hardened ruby-hued gaze, he added, "But at least you've got some pots and pans. When Aunt Zan and I go to the market later in the week, we'll pick you up some stuff so you won't go hungry, all right?"

"Sounds cool to me, kiddo." Glancing at the patient to whom he had recently learned to administer the intravenous fluids that would keep him alive through the coma, he added sadly, "Too bad it's going to be awhile until I'm cooking for more than one, though."

Patting him on the arm reassuringly, Zan said, "Don't worry about it too much, Gojyo. Have faith and just take good care of him. He ought to be awake before you know it." 

With a sigh as he ran a hand through flowing crimson hair, the nineteen year old commented, "I hope you're right, doc. It'll be weird having a roommate for awhile, but to have one that doesn't talk or eat will be even weirder."

"Try not to dwell on it too much, all right?" The kindly woman smiled then asked, "By the way, what did you decide to call him?"

Giving the young boy standing nearby a smirk before mussing Kiko's hair, Gojyo answered, "I decided to go with 'Nanashi', just like this little otaku recommended." 

The boy mock-glared at him then smiled slightly, pleased to have helped with such an important decision, then he said as indifferently as he could, "Suit yourself, baka. It doesn't matter to me."

"Oh? Really?" The teasing quality of the older half-breed's voice was plain to hear and then he pretended to reconsider and remarked, "In that case, I might go back to 'green eyes' then. At least that way it's still true even after we know who he really is, right?"

Kiko pouted ever so slightly until he caught the wink that ended the playful remark. With a smirk and a shrug, the boy repeated, "Suit yourself. But if he hates you for it when he wakes up, don't blame me."

Chuckling slightly and deciding it was time to leave the two young men on their own, Zan interjected, "I think 'Nanashi' will do just fine, Gojyo. Now, though, I think *we* need to see about going home and Kiko has to get back to his studies. He may not attend the regular school here in the village since his education was neglected while he and his mother lived in isolation, but we're trying to fix that with some fairly intensive tutoring, just the two of us." Her adoring gaze lay lightly on the small boy's head and the loving pride in her eyes was unmistakable.

"All right," Gojyo agreed easily and then added as they walked to the door, "I'll see you whenever you get a chance to come check up on Nanashi for me, okay, doc?"

"Certainly, Gojyo," the woman promised, then amended it saying, "I'll be over to check on you *both* tomorrow most likely. Make sure that *you* get some rest, too, all right? You're recovering well from the loss of blood due to the transfusion but you shouldn't push yourself unnecessarily."

"Sure thing, doc!" The gambler smiled and waved as the pair got into the wagon and prepared to leave. Realizing he'd forgotten to mention something as he stuck his hands into the pockets of the jeans that had been almost ruined the night he'd rescued the stranger, he added quickly, "Oh, and thanks too for getting all the blood out of my clothes, doc! I'm a real klutz with laundry and would've never been able to do that."

Her laughter was light yet warm as she remarked, "That's all right, Gojyo. Doctors tend to become fairly expert at that since it's a foregone conclusion that sooner or later you're going to have to cope with it." She and her "nephew' waved good-bye and before he knew it, Gojyo was on his own once more.

Stepping back into the main room of his apartment, he pulled over a chair, turned it backwards, and straddled it, seating himself so that he could lay his arms across the back of the chair and rest his chin on them. Sitting comfortably, the scarlet-eyed man gazed for quite awhile at his new roommate and wondered where to begin with his assignment of talking to a person who couldn't respond.

With a small sigh and a shake of his head, Gojyo reached up to rub a fingertip across the twin scars on his left cheek as he looked at the thick bandage on the other man's face. Then he commented without really thinking it through, "I sure hope that doesn't leave a scar, Nanashi. If it does, you'll spend the rest of your life getting asked stupid questions about it by people who really ought to keep their big mouths shut. Then again…" 

His words trailed off as he rose and walked over to stand behind the waist-high headboard of the bed. He bent over and gently brushed the soft waterfall of auburn hair away from the patch over the silent man's injured right eye and added sadly, "But better to have a few scratches than to lose your eyesight, you know. Zan told me she wasn't sure how bad the damage was without being able to ask you if you could focus and shit like that, but it would be a damn shame to lose one of those nice-looking green eyes of yours."

Deciding he rather liked the view, Gojyo remained where he was and simply leaned on the bed resting his weight on hands placed on opposite sides of the silent man's shoulders while hanging above his companion with long crimson locks drifting down beside his face. If Gonou had been able to open his eyes, he would've received a preview of the first time the pair would share words, but this was beyond his capabilities right at the moment. 

Simply standing there quietly wasn't in the outgoing teen's nature, however, and soon the silence seemed to encourage him to speak again. With a wide smirk that was utterly wasted on his audience, he remarked, "Want to know something, Nanashi? I don't recall ever letting a *guy* sleep in my bed before. You should feel honored, ya know?"

Thinking his own impromptu comments through even as he finger-combed the silken chocolate hair he'd disturbed moments before, he added almost wistfully, "Or maybe it's *me* who should feel honored, ne? I still can't shake the feeling that this won't last, that someone's going to come looking for you and take you from here before I'm ready to let you go, so for now, I think maybe that I *am* the one who's getting the better deal out of this." 

Gojyo chuckled slightly and made a pretense of adjusting the unmoving man's covers as if he'd shifted and disturbed them which he hadn't. Then he remarked, "After all, I've never had a roomie before and seeing as how I've got one that's not only drop-dead gorgeous in a masculine kinda way, I've got one that doesn't give me any back-talk either!" 

The gambler's flippant words weren't what he truly felt, however. 

He ached to hear the voice of this handsome stranger. To hear what his real name was and how he'd come to be so terribly injured were facts that at the time Sha Gojyo would've sacrificed a great deal to discover. Yet by the time such information was available he would not want to know them for fear it would mean that the intriguing man might leave his life forever just that much sooner. 

After remaining where he was for quite some time, rambling on and off about random topics as they crossed his mind, Gojyo realized he was only making himself all the more lonely to hear another voice and he stopped himself from continuing the one-sided conversation. 

With a soul-weary sigh, he said rhetorically, "Well, Nanashi, old pal, I think I want some coffee." He lifted his palms from the bedclothes and straightened, moaning slightly as his back muscles complained about his earlier posture, then he said with another sigh, "I'd rather have some whisky over ice, mind you, but a promise is a promise. When Sha Gojyo tells someone he intends to keep them safe, he means it! Especially when they aren't even awake to hear the words."

As he walked past the bed, Gojyo didn't bother to suppress a desire to give the insensate man a pat on the shoulder for his own comfort if nothing else. Then he said very quietly, "Get well in a hurry so we can go drinking to celebrate, all right, dude?" He hesitated as that wish for a fairy-tale response washed over him again. There was, of course, no fantasy ending to the poignant moment, and he released a pent up breath in a rush of sadness and left the small room hoping a hot mug of whatever coffee was left in the cupboard might cheer him up. 

*****

The day stretched on seemingly endlessly as Gojyo wandered about the small apartment like a tiger in a cage and yet he never seemed capable of staying away from the side of the man in the bed for very long. 

It wasn't until his stomach growled angrily at him for being ignored that he even noticed that it was sunset on the other side of the thick blinds he'd lowered over the windows hoping to keep the room cool and comfortable for the man in his care. With a tiny shake of his head, he pondered aloud, "Hmm, I guess I oughta go see what Long's wife sent for me to eat. What do you think it might be, Nanashi? Maybe some nice puffy meat buns or possibly some rice balls or something?" He glanced at the motionless figure and then smiled slightly as he added, "It doesn't really matter much to me, though. I'll go grab whatever Kiko left at the front of the fridge and eat that first."

The fact that a small smile crept onto his face without giving it any thought actually made Gojyo feel a little better as he commented to his silent friend, "I'm glad that he and Zan are dropping by tomorrow. I hadn't noticed that the kid and I had gotten to be so chummy. It'll be nice to hear him calling me 'baka' again and isn't *that* a strange thing to wish to hear?"

Laughing slightly at his own joke, he wandered off to discover the cold yet tasty schezuan-style noodle concoction that the doctor's wife had made for him. Despite the fact that he was fairly certain it was supposed to be heated before serving, the crimson-haired man skipped that step, grabbed his first, last, and only Asahi of the day, and returned to Gonou's side almost immediately. 

Placing his dinner on the table that held a deck of cards, an empty coffee mug, and cigarettes with an ashtray that he set on the floor as superfluous, Gojyo plopped unceremoniously into the chair that hadn't been relocated and then stared at the ceiling for a moment. Whether he was wordlessly expressing his thanks to some higher power for getting them where they were or if he was just reflecting on things as they were was unknown, but before long, he refocused his blood red eyes on the food in front of him. 

Wishing he was sharing the meal with the motionless man in the bed as he hoped he would eventually, the gambler picked up his chopsticks and dug in, eating without thought and enjoying his drink in atypically tiny sips. Once he was done, the dishes sat ignored on the table as he picked up his half-full can of beer and went over to sit on the floor where he could lean against the bed, tired despite the lack of physical activity during most of the day. 

He listened to the soft whisper of air moving in and out of the other man's lungs and found it to be reassuring, comforting in its ageless rhythm, an almost poetic wordless confirmation that where there was life there was indeed hope. 

Long lashed eyelids drooped down to conceal ruby-colored orbs for several minutes, then they cracked open only enough to help guide a hand to the beer can sitting nearby. Taking a shallow swallow before resting the cool metal in his lap, Gojyo enjoyed the slide of barely cold fluid down the back of his throat and went back to enjoying the new melody that sang softly in his ears as he rested his back against the mattress. His lengthy ponytail had loosened during the course of the day and now long tendrils of deep red silk spilled across the dark blue bedspread to lay close to the motionless man's hand as if tempting it to move and discover it waiting there for him.

Occasionally his eyes would slip open and peer at the man whose gentle face lay upon the pillow only a short distance away, bathed in the soft glow of the lamp, pleased and displeased equally by the unchanging quality he found there. 

From an optimistic perspective, the fact that the stranger's condition hadn't changed was quite reassuring in that the act of transferring him from Zan's home to his own had been an inherently risky procedure as evidenced by the need to travel slowly. From a pessimistic one, however, this also implied he wasn't getting better as quickly as Gojyo would've liked, but considering the level of physical trauma Gonou had experienced, this was terribly unrealistic. Ether way, though, the scarlet-eyed man was simply glad that he was able to be the one sitting there watching him and listening to the rhythm of his breathing.

The rest of the evening slipped away in near silence.

Eventually the empty Asahi can lay forgotten where it was last set down on the floor, next to it were a pair of shoes discarded by their owner haphazardly when his feet got tired of being confined. The soft golden glow of the lamp near the bed cast soft shadows across the room caressing a pair of restful masculine faces.

The emerald-eyed man remained as unmoving as always yet he was no longer alone on the bed to a limited extent. [1] After falling asleep while still sitting on the floor and leaning against the mattress, Gojyo had moved in slumber to turn towards the comatose man and then crossed his arms atop the bedspread and rested his head upon them. Crimson hair flooded loose of its tie eventually and spilled across Gonou's hand after all, entwining itself in slack fingers as if that was where it belonged in the first place.

The human body is adept at making itself comfortable while resting and this strange arrangement seemed to suit the previously devil-may-care gambler just fine as Gojyo enjoyed the best night's sleep he'd had in months if not years despite the slight backache he would awaken with in the morning. 

The 500 year old ties that bound these two souls together were slowly reasserting themselves. 

Given time, these two men would learn to overcome almost anything for the sake of the other as well as for the sake of two men they had yet to meet. Sadly, this new found strength would arrive too late to grant peace to one of them when he'd need it badly in only a few days' time.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] I find it fascinating how often the anime includes scenes where Gojyo ends up asleep while resting against a bed that Hakkai is sleeping in. This occurs in the OVAs as well as the regular series and these scenes inspired the sleeping patterns that develop here as Gojyo finds himself unable to stay away from Gonou. A similar scene for a different set of bishounen was chibi-Goku sleeping beside an injured Nataku during the Gaiden flashbacks in the second season. These two make an adorable pair, too, and I wish I had time to write them a nice friendship story.

Please be advised: Parts 4 - 6 were originally posted together on 30 June 2002.

Revised version of part 5 posted: 15 September ~12:45am EDT


	6. Contemplation Followed by Camaraderie ::...

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 6/?] 

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - September, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

By the time the sun fought its way past the thick blinds and into the main room of Gojyo's apartment, morning was well underway and a certain crimson-haired man was sleepily pondering his current location with an uncharacteristically open frame of mind.

Groggily yawning while adrift in that lovely point between sleep and full wakefulness, Gojyo lifted his head and noted he'd been resting near a warm body that scarlet eyes were observing from a unique perspective. His gaze lingered over the soft curve of a hip hidden by a navy blue bedspread then meandered up what had been a rock-hard abdomen prior to recent sorrowful events which were implied by the thick bandages currently covering it. Not being awake enough to let that bother him, his visual inventory continued and he was soon peering over a slender chest at a pale yet handsome face that was concealed by bandages of its own. Last was a soft cascade of brunette hair that covered part of the gauze surrounding the head yet revealed an ear with three mysterious pieces of jewelry on it that a random part of Gojyo's mind thought might be fun to nibble around.

Still groggy enough not to take exception with that tiny suggestive thought, the scarlet-eyed man simply smiled lazily, sighed deeply, then said in a low, throaty tone that would've made almost anyone's blood run hot with desire, "G'mornin', Nanashi. Sleep well, baby?"

As the final word of greeting escaped his lips, however, Gojyo awoke fully and clasped a hand over his mouth in a rush, blushing slightly as he chastised himself in embarrassment, "What the fuck am I saying?!" He pushed himself up from the floor and stood on unsteady legs for a moment, wavering a bit like a newborn colt as he argued with himself, "Damn it all! Where the hell did *that* come from?! I don't even *know* this guy and here I am calling him 'baby'?! I am *not* bisexual! No, damn it! I am *not* thinking *that* about another guy!!"

His body disagreed with him rather vocally and in utter frustration he spun away from the silent form who had missed a key conversation between a man and himself as reality slowly began to sink in and yet it continued to be ignored with growing feelings being sadly denied. Marching himself past the entrance to the bathroom and slamming the shower setting to as cold as he could get it, Gojyo stripped off the jeans and white tank top he'd slept in and tossed them at a basket in a corner not caring when they missed. [1] 

Nude and slightly cold from the morning chill, he stepped under the biting spray and screwed his eyes tightly shut willing away the half-hard evidence of his attraction to his new roommate more successfully than he would in the frustrating days and weeks to come. After only a few minutes of this self-torture, Gojyo was able to reset the water to something more tolerable and began to scrub himself clean with a slightly rougher hand than normal since he felt dirty for thinking the way that he had.

As soapy lather rose and fell over the chiseled planes of his well-muscled body, his thoughts were searching ones as he tried to recall what had triggered his unexpected reaction to the stranger in his bed, a "stranger" that his mind was already renaming "friend" or more. His thoughts continued to seek answers even as a soap-covered hand automatically reached down and eased the last of the tension between his thighs away even as it washed deep red curls sparkling clean. 

While pouring himself a healthy handful of his favorite musk-scented shampoo and then scrubbing it into wet crimson hair that flowed across broad shoulders and slithered across much of his back, Gojyo recalled a fragment of the dream that had immediately preceded his awakening that morning. Strong fingertips massaged his scalp with an almost brutal ferocity as his mind recaptured an image of the pair of masculine figures who had haunted him ever since he encountered the stranger bleeding to death in the forest.

Closing his eyes as he rinsed the shampoo from hair that seemed to be almost maroon under the spray of the shower, he recalled that the blond he kept seeing was thin and elegant, almost effeminately dressed and yet undeniably male. [2] The brunette that he had only been catching glimpses of so far had appeared yet remained elusive. He was often nothing more than a glimpse of shoulder length hair or a flash of reflection from a pair of glasses that had yet to reveal an eye color or even a full impression of the face behind them. 

Frustrated by a deep longing to know more about the second man, Gojyo scowled and blew some of the water dripping into his face off, then growled, "What the fuck is the purpose of having dreams like these if they aren't clear enough to *tell* me anything? Damn it all, there's times like this that I wish I didn't dream so fucking intensely! I mean, hell, what good is full color images if all I ever get of certain stuff in them is as incomplete as a torn page in a magazine?! This is driving me *nuts*!!" 

The scarlet-eyed man was already quite angry with himself and now that he had another target for that rage, he transferred some of it towards whatever force was sending these nighttime visions of the seemingly unknown men. With a sudden burst of fury, he slammed a fist against the wall of the shower enclosure and snarled, "I will *not* go out and get shit-faced drunk again, but damn it all to hell, I also won't put up with this crap!! I'll find some way to wear myself out before I go to sleep tonight and maybe this will be the last time I have to ask myself who these guys are and why they make me feel so weird!"

Shutting off the water with a slick hand and then yanking the shower curtain wide-open, he turned to reach towards a towel hanging on the far wall and caught a glimpse of his incapacitated companion through the unobstructed opening that lead back to the main room. 

Deflating a little as he realized he could no more go out and dance himself into a state of exhaustion than he could achieve similar results by consuming large amounts of alcohol, Gojyo sighed deeply and simply stood where he was for a moment. Dripping wet, naked as the day he was born, and looking like an excellent model for the cover art on a hard yaoi manga, the half-breed finally reminded himself that the coffee in the kitchen wouldn't brew itself for him and he refocused on reality.

Using both powerful hands to squeeze the excess moisture from the cascade of dripping, deep-crimson locks, Gojyo barely noticed the sudden flood of sparkling water that slipped and slid down his back, over his buttocks, then traced glimmering lines down legs sculpted by a life of action. Without giving any thought to the fact that in the future he'd need to remember to pull the curtain he used to separate the bathroom from the bedroom so as not to offer quite so much of a view of himself after a shower, he hastily dried off. He then slung the towel loosely around his waist before rejoining his roommate briefly.

Walking over to the insensate man and giving him a small apologetic smile, the scarlet-eyed nineteen year old said, "Um, sorry about this morning, man, but I kinda woke up in a weird mood, okay?" There wasn't any answer which was fine since none was expected. 

Then Gojyo reached down and placed a water-softened, lightly musk-scented hand against Gonou's uninjured cheek under the pretense of checking for fever and was relieved to find none yet left his fingers in contact a bit longer than necessary simply because it felt right to do so. With a soft smile, he added more gently, "Not to say you ain't damned good looking, or nothing 'cause you are, Nanashi, but I *am* trying to remind myself that I don't swing that way." 

With a sad shake of his head, he turned and made the very short walk to the kitchen, grumbling quietly to himself, "But just *why* I'm trying to remember that is something I'm finding harder and harder to keep track of." Reaching up to get some coffee from a shelf, he smirked at the image he must present at that very moment, lean body damp from the shower and wearing a tiny bit of cloth that could hardly be called modest, he answered himself, "Oh, yeah, it was for the ladies. I wouldn't want to deprive all the lonely women in the area of their favorite stud!"

The self-congratulatory chuckle that followed that pronouncement rang false in his own ears and he knew the truth was getting more difficult to hide from. 

As the deep brown grounds met the hot water within the coffeemaker and then collaborated on the fully caffeinated drink he craved, Gojyo sighed and shook his head as he went to put on a pair of ripped jeans and a ragged crop top that had seen better days. He assumed he didn't need to "dress to impress" since his only companion was more oblivious than most of the women that he dated, some of whom sadly enjoyed him for his physical attributes and nothing more. Then he tied back his dripping hair in a messy ponytail deciding to worry about getting the knots out later when he wasn't quite so jittery, then he prowled around the tiny apartment impatiently waiting for the coffee to be ready.

Time crawled by as it does for all caffeine addicts awaiting that first hot cup of the morning, but the brew was happily in his hands before he had a chance to fall too far into additional introspection. Gojyo sighed appreciatively as he inhaled a deep lungful of steam from the mug then went over to sit in the chair he'd left near the patient's bed.

Curling one leg under himself, he commented with only a slight amount of vehemence, "Ya know something, Nanashi? It sucks to be me if I have to drink this without a cigarette!" He briefly considered getting up and going outside for the first nicotine he'd had in far too long, then he discarded that thought entirely, reminding himself that it was better for them both if he learned to control his cravings.

While gazing at the comatose, emerald-eyed stranger in his bed, the gambler's mind played with that thought over and over. 

Gojyo wondered what "cravings" he'd have the hardest time learning to control in the coming days or weeks or months, and it was no wonder that train of thought carried him back to matters of a sexual nature since he was a truly sensual being above all else. The very idea of going however long it might take to get his new roommate literally back on his feet before being with any of the women he so often romanced too easily led his mind in directions it didn't need to be going in and caused a predictable reaction. 

Groaning and deciding that leaving the zipper on the too-tight jeans all the way closed was a bit much since he was alone, one hand expertly popped the snap and the fly opened itself automatically giving him some measure of physical comfort if none of the emotional variety. 

Slumping against the back of the chair, he sipped at the hot coffee and then said quietly, "I wonder if you're the type of guy who likes coffee or tea, Nanashi." He alternated his gaze from the mug in his hand to the man in his bed and added thoughtfully, "Ya know something? I just realized your hair looks kinda the same color as this does. At least, in the morning sunlight it does. Kinda dark brown. Or maybe a sort of rich French Roast kinda color? Um, I'm babbling again, aren't I?"

Ignoring the slightly embarrassed smile his own words had induced, he was about to try to come up with some other topic for pseudo-discussion with the brunette as per Zan's advice when he was saved by a knock at the door courtesy of the good doctor herself. 

Hopping up from his chair utterly clueless about his current unintentionally erotic appearance, Gojyo rushed to open the door expecting the young half-breed to have preceded the physician who was his guardian. With a broad smile, the teen called out, "Oi! Kiko! I'm a-comin'!" He yanked the barrier out of the way to find himself face-to-face with a matronly, middle-aged lady who gave him a friendly smile as he immediately compensated by saying, "Oh, hey, doc! I didn't think you'd be dropping by so early!"

She continued to smile at him in that reassuring manner that put so many patients at ease, then asked, "What's so early about eleven in the morning, Gojyo?"

"Is it *that* late already?!" The crimson-haired man inhaled sharply in surprise and ran a hand through the only slightly damp earlocks that hung loose from the tie and danced around his face even as he chuckled nervously, "Um, well, I don't exactly tend to watch the clock when I'm home. I'm either sleepy or feeling lazy and I just stay in bed or I'm getting ready to go out for a night of fun. You know, one or the other. Not this 'casual alertness' stuff I'm trying to get down for Nanashi's sake."

"Ah, I see," the woman smiled and nodded before mentioning, "Well, for Nanashi's sake, you'll need to be a bit more aware of such things. He'll need to get his IVs on the schedule I gave you before you left my house yesterday, as I'm sure you recall. That's why we're here now, I wanted to observe how well you handled that as well as a few others things." Zan looked past him rather deliberately, hoping to get a glimpse of her patient even as she silently offered a gentle reminder of basic etiquette.

Taking his cue, Gojyo stepped back from the door and gallantly waved a hand at waist-level and bowed slightly, saying in his best butler's tones, "Kindly enter, dear lady."

Giggling almost girlishly even as she nodded, the physician agreed easily and mentioned, "I assume that invitation includes Kiko, as well, Gojyo?" She glanced back behind her and then smiled brightly as she added conspiratorially, "He wanted to pick up a little something special on his way here. I expect him to arrive any moment!"

"Oh? What might that be?" The scarlet-eyed man inquired, curious what the boy his mind labeled as too much like a little brother to merely be a friend at this point was up to. Spotting the crimson-haired child walking towards them, head down in concentration as he carried a large parcel with both small hands, he brightened even more and asked quietly, "Did the kid *really* go shopping for me, doc? Damn, that's so sweet it makes me want to cry!" He wasn't exaggerating for a change and the suspicious hint of moisture in the corner of one ruby-colored eye wasn't lost on the doctor who simply stood where she was holding her familiar case of medical supplies.

With a gentle smile of her own and a look that said life was more than worth living with such precious men in it, Zan answered quietly, "Yes, he did indeed." Then she raised a hand and cautioned, "But be kind when you see what he's selected, won't you? He means well, really he does, he simply doesn't realize that someone like yourself doesn't share his nutritional needs."

Beyond intrigued after those strange words, Gojyo failed entirely to keep his cool as he called out, "Oi!! Kiko! Get a move on, buddy! Your 'auntie' and me need to 'feed' Nanashi!!" 

Glancing up and coloring slightly at having been spotted before he was really ready to be seen, the ten year old glowered and called back, "Be quiet, baka! I'll be there soon enough!" His small yet decisive steps carried him closer with alacrity as he added in a cynical tone, "It's not as if I can't let myself in when I get there if you two old people are too busy to open the door for me!" 

The elder half-breed sputtered with a mixture of rage and amusement even as the physician stepped through the portal confidently, set aside her case of equipment, and immediately began taking her patient's pulse and taking note of Gonou's vital signs. 

While Gojyo and Kiko wrangled for dominance between them in a minor skirmish by the door, Zan quickly and efficiently unbound a few spots in the bandages that had caused her the greatest worry. Then the woman smiled as she replaced the gauze without explanation, pleased to see the stranger's healing hadn't been slowed by his relocation. With a small smile, she asked, "Um, Gojyo? It would be nice if we didn't let your home fill up with bugs because the two of you decided to stand there and argue for awhile, don't you think?"

With a slightly guilty look, the elder of the pair who had been acting like schoolboys at the front door stepped back and greeted his newest arrival more appropriately by saying simply, "Come on in." The smaller of the two peered up at him defiantly through crimson locks as he added, "Hey, kiddo, what ya got in the bags?" 

Stepping into the small apartment and going straight to the kitchen with his heavy parcel, Kiko shrugged slightly and said, "Since you seemed incapable of stocking your own pantry and refrigerator properly, baka, I thought I'd do something about it."

Giving the smiling woman a look that asked if he really wanted to pursue this topic or not, Gojyo answered hesitantly, "Oh, really? And just what did you think I needed, little man?"

The ten year old gave him an annoyed glance before remarking, "Just a few essentials." Acting as if that answered everything, he confidently placed a few packages of various nonperishable items in a cupboard failing to see the smile of delight on the older half-breed's face as a large bag of jasmine rice disappeared when the door closed. Then Kiko sat the half-empty package by the refrigerator and pulled the door open so he could put a few things in it the last of which was a fairly large bottle of milk, something most men Gojyo's age didn't drink for any number of reasons. [3] 

Realizing this was most likely the item Zan had cautioned him about, Gojyo smirked secretively and then reached over the small boy's head to immediately retrieve the shining glass bottle and pulled it out with a chuckle as he commented, "What's this? Milk?! For *me*?!" He gazed down at the child and teased gently, "Is this so I grow up big and strong someday?"

Blushing slightly and suddenly feeling stupid, Kiko looked away and muttered something under his breath about ungrateful bastards and feeling sorry that he'd bothered.

With a quiet laugh, Gojyo unexpectedly reached to pull the boy to himself in a warm hug and he smiled sincerely at the youngster as he explained, "Actually, kiddo, I *love* milk! I hardly ever think to get some, though." He tightened the embrace for only a moment then released the boy so that he had a free hand to pull a glass down from a cabinet, saying, "Thanks a lot for getting all this great stuff for me."

The colors on his cheeks deepened as Kiko nervously looked at his "aunt" who had smiled brightly throughout the brief interaction and then he responded cautiously, "Did you really mean what you said about the milk or were you making fun of me?"

Shaking his head slightly even as he grabbed a second glass so he could share some of the refreshing drink with his young friend, Gojyo explained, "I was being sincere, Kiko." The use of the boy's name instead of a nickname helped add weight to his words as he added with a smirk at the physician across the room, "Milk's great, but the best part is that it helps keep this devilishly sexy smile of mine going strong, ya know?" He winked at the boy and added, "Remember that for when you're older, all right? Chicks really dig guys with nice teeth!"

Poor Kiko's cheeks burned even brighter and he accepted the glass of milk Gojyo handed to him without a word.

Chuckling as he sipped at his own chilly glass, the elder of the pair of crimson-haired males asked politely, "Doc? Would you like some coffee or tea or something?" Realization that he could only make good on half of that offer hit him and he shrugged a little then amended, "Um, well, come to think of it, I don't *have* any tea, but the coffee's fresh."

With a negative shake of her head, Zan answered, "No, I'm fine, Gojyo, but thank you." Giving him a closer look she couldn't help but wonder if the good spirits he was displaying were due to the presence of the two newest arrivals or if there was an even swifter impact from the entry of the emerald-eyed stranger into his life than she'd initially suspected. As her experienced eyes traced over his sensually attired body in a doctor's typical analytical fashion she couldn't help but notice he was rather obviously aroused for whatever reason. With a small cough hidden behind a hand, the physician turned away not wishing to make an issue of something that was most likely none of her business.

Lifting a crimson eyebrow in curiosity, Gojyo was about to ask what the woman was thinking about but before he could say anything, a scowling ten year old asked acerbically, "So, baka, do you always dress like a slob and not bother to close your pants or is today special?"

"What the hell?!" Gojyo gasped in shock, totally taken aback as Kiko stood in front of him, tiny arms crossed angrily over his chest, glaring for all he was worth. In truth, the child was more annoyed with himself for not noticing sooner how outlandishly the man was dressed than he was with the nineteen year old for being that way. Giving the boy a frown of his own, the gambler snarled, "What are you? A fashion critic?"

Kiko rolled his scarlet eyes expressively then stated, "No, but at least I wouldn't presume to talk to a *lady* with my underwear sticking out like that." 

Having forgotten his earlier discomfort and subsequent efforts to assuage it, Gojyo guiltily glanced down at the exposed expanse of his rock hard abs finding no fault with them, but the all too obvious bulge in his white cotton boxers made him realize the child had an excellent point. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed as he spun around and quickly yanked the zipper back into place, cheeks coloring in embarrassment even as he sputtered apologies to whoever was listening.

Not interested in excuses only wanting to be sure that the man behaved more respectfully around his guardian, the ten year old snorted softly and then forgave him somewhat by saying, "It's not the end of the world, baka, calm down." The teen cast him yet another apologetic glance and then the boy sighed and remarked quietly, "Don't worry about it, Gojyo. Maybe you just need to think about stuff like that a little more now that you don't live alone and all. Besides, would you want that guy to wake up and see you dressed like that?"

Scarlet eyes blinking in surprise, Gojyo mulled that possibility over and then admitted, "No, I guess not, but it didn't occur to me to even think about that." He shrugged slightly and looked at the doctor who had turned back towards them now that the argument between the two half-breeds seemed to be over and asked, "Do you think he really could wake up sometime soon, doc? I mean, he was hurt, what? Three nights ago, right? You said he'd be in a coma for a week though, so I wasn't worried about it." 

The expression on his face was clearly not one of worry by any means, he was looking forward to speaking with the silent man as Zan well knew. Yet she had only caution in her tones as she answered, "Yes, Gojyo, it's been three nights, but a comatose state is an uncertain thing. He could regain consciousness at any moment or he could remain like this for weeks, months, even years." The sadness in her eyes wasn't only for the heavily bandaged man as she added unhappily, "And even after he wakes up, it will most likely be a very long time before he can leave his bed for extended periods of time. These are some of the reasons I was so concerned about whether or not this was a burden you truly wished to bear. Are you having second thoughts, Gojyo?"

After setting his empty milk glass by the sink next to Kiko's, Gojyo shook his head and walked towards the bed, ruby-colored eyes focused on the patient and nothing else. As he stood beside Gonou, he reached down and brushed some of the brunette hair back to expose the uninjured eye which remained closed and said softly, "Nope, not a one, doc. Nanashi's mine to care for and whether he's here for a week, a month, a year, or forever, I'll see to it that he gets whatever he needs." His thoughtful gaze lifted then settled on the woman as he added in rare openness, "Ever since my half-brother left me after our mom, um, died, I've been alone. I thought I liked it that way. But now that Nanashi's here, I'm starting to think I might've been a lot more lonely than I thought."

"Ah, I see," Zan answered quietly. Then the woman patted him on the arm and with a gentle smile she warned, "Then lets just hope that when he regains consciousness you're not given a terrible shock the way that I was with Agatha."

Nodding unhappily as it occurred to him for the first time that the mysterious man who was captivating him without ever saying a word might not only fail to be a friend to him he could be worse and Gojyo sighed deeply. The words to tell her that he understood the risks and was still willing to walk the path he felt he should wouldn't come to his lips, however, and he merely stood there silently pleading with himself to be strong enough to cope regardless.

Realizing the fear in his heart and knowing that to assure him it was unfounded would be worse than a lie, Zan merely patted him on the arm again and then smiled slightly as she noted Kiko had joined them. The boy gave Gojyo a brief hug to say he believed in him then jabbed him in the bare stomach lightly and growled, "Stop making that ugly, unhappy face, baka! If you don't, it might get stuck that way!"

Snickering at the boy, the nineteen year old turned towards Kiko and pulled him into a loose headlock for a second, mussing his hair and laughing, "Bitch, bitch, bitch!! You don't like the way I keep my kitchen. You diss my clothes and now you don't like my *face*?! Geez!! I'm sure glad it's not *you* I've got to take care of, kiddo!"

Pretending to not enjoy the improvement in the taller half-breed's mood, the child squirmed free then stuck his tongue out playfully as he tried to straighten his hair, "Same here, baka!!" His delight at seeing his friend acting more like himself was obvious as he added snidely, "Oh, and I don't like your language, either. If I talked like that, Aunt Zan would wash my mouth out with soap, wouldn't you, Aunt Zan?"

The woman smiled adoringly at the two males who were so much alike, pleased that fate had brought them together since Kiko had always seemed lonely and now that she had gotten to know Gojyo, she knew the same was true for him, too. With a small nod of her gray-haired head, she agreed amicably, "Yes, indeed I would, Kiko, *if* I thought you didn't know better. But since I'm fairly certain that Gojyo already knows that, I wouldn't worry about it too much." She winked at them both and added confidentially, "Besides you *both* tend to get a bit foul-mouthed when you're trying to shock one another or hadn't you noticed that?"

The two looked at each other as if sizing one another up and then with a slight shrug of his shoulders, Gojyo answered for them both, "Yeah, but let's blame it on boys being boys, okay, 'mommy'?" An almost exact replica in miniature of his smirk was on Kiko's face as he changed the subject neatly, "But now that we all agree that me and the brat here are a couple of nut cases, shall we take care of Nanashi? You said he needed an IV and what else?"

All three turned their attention to the motionless figure on the bed unaware that he would've found the preceding few minutes of jocularity a pleasant escape from a dark reality, just the type of interaction he'd learn to love during a seemingly endless ride in an open Jeep. Then the physician nodded more thoughtfully and said, "Well, Gojyo, he actually needs a fair amount of attention. Give me a moment to get a few things set out and we'll begin, all right?"

Nervously running a hand through the hair that wasn't tied back, Gojyo agreed while offering, "Sure thing, doc. Take your time, we've got all day."

His words were meant to imply himself and his roommate not all four of them, but she understood him well enough to answer simply, "Good. I'll just be a minute." She turned away from them and began sorting through one of the boxes brought the previous day, searching for supplies as the two crimson-haired males simply waited patiently for her instructions. 

The small apartment was quiet for a few minutes, only the rustling of carefully wrapped bandages and other tools of healing breaking the silence which permeated the air and helped to remind them all that they were gathered there for a reason. 

Of course, said "reason" lay isolated in a world of total darkness and someday, over three years into the future, the same man would be in a similar though not as dire situation but it would be two different pairs of eyes in addition to Gojyo's regarding him. In place of young scarlet orbs as well as coal-black, middle-aged ones, it would be concerned ageless amber and somewhat tortured, life-weary amethyst that were gazing at Hakkai and wondering how they would've handled it if they had been too late to save him. Of course, by then there would be a fourth set of eyes added to the assemblage of beings worriedly watching over the emerald-eyed man, tiny magical orbs the color of crushed garnets would be peering concernedly at him from a snow-white head that keened fearfully for its master and friend. 

But these were changes for a distant day, for now, Gonou remained in the care of Gojyo, Kiko, and Zan, all of whom were considerably more merciful than Kanzeon bosatsu herself who could have changed everything with a word or a gesture. 

The beautiful immortal knew that one couldn't forge the deadliest and most effective of blades without pushing the metal of a sword to its limits and the same was true for mortals. All she hoped for was that two of her once and future warriors would grow powerful again as a result of this challenging situation. The fact that they might find more than strength and friendship together meant nothing to her which was a shame since, in fact, love is far more resilient than steel could ever be under any circumstances and far more enduring as well.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] Please be advised that the shower scene offered here was specially crafted to give Yanagi-sen a smile. Apparently she likes to think of Gojyo this way and since the first scene with him washing his hair was intended to be essentially non-suggestive, I thought something along these lines might be enjoyed when it fit into the story logically, so here's more detail to feast upon, dear friend! Hmm, imagining this particular bishounen utterly nude, dripping wet, slippery shampoo suds trailing everywhere, half-aroused, lathered up, and then some seems a pleasant daydream for Erato, too. I wonder if she'll do anything with it later or not?

[2] On the off-chance that I'm confusing someone with the bishounen in Gojyo's dreams, allow me to clarify something. Based on not only the anime but also illustrations in the "Backgammon" books and elsewhere, I feel that Konzen has a distinctive difference in appearance from Sanzo in that the celestial appears more delicate and less hostile and this is what I am trying to reflect at this point. The attitudes of the two of them, however, isn't involved since all Gojyo is seeing in his dreams are images without words so please don't worry too much about the fact that the blonds are both rather cynical and that tends to overpower appearances in Konzen's case at least. Tenpou, however, is so much like Hakkai I doubt there will be much differentiation unless my muses decide to try to add some later.

[3] Regarding the milk and why Gojyo might not want it, this is based not only on the tendency of some guys to stop drinking it once they discover beer, it's also a nod to the fact that many Asians are lactose-intolerant to one extent or another by adulthood. Then again, being half-youkai and therefore not entirely oriental in a human genetic-sense, perhaps this isn't a problem for the crimson-haired bishounen.

Please be advised: Parts 4 - 6 were originally posted together on 30 June 2002.

Revised version of part 6 posted: 15 September ~12:45am EDT


	7. The Warmth of Friendship

After a terribly long yet apparently unavoidable delay, fanfiction.net seems to be up and running again for the most part and I wanted to add more of this story for those of you who were enjoying it here. The lack of additions and revisions to this tale were strictly the result of circumstances beyond my control and I hope that you can forgive me for leaving both Gojyo and you hanging so long. I'm very much looking forward to hearing what you think of the story so far and now that the review functions are restored perhaps you could take a moment and leave my muses some encouragement? They're having trouble keeping this story going since things here were messed up so they got lazy and wandered off to watch other anime series, but some comments ought to get them back on task right away, I think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 7/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - July, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers/Apology: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there's also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. Also, please note that the author is completely ignorant of the manga series as well as the second half of the TV series, OVAs, movie, etc. If he has made errors based on that lack of knowledge, he is deeply apologetic and hopes the reader can still enjoy the story in spite of them. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have really happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Hakkai three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

The morning sped by as Zan watched approvingly as Gojyo went about the many tasks required to care for his injured roommate while Kiko offered advice from time to time before cooking lunch for them all.

As a bag of fluid suspended from the headboard of the apartment's only bed slowly fed life-giving nutrients to the comatose patient, the other three occupants of the room shared a simple meal and chatted amicably. A sense of gratitude for so much more than food and assistance with nursing the man who would become Hakkai back to health suffused Gojyo's heart and he said so.

"You wanna know something, doc?" The scarlet-haired man mentioned more casually than he truly felt while he and the physician kept an eye on the last few milliliters of IV fluids so as to stop it at the right time and the ten year old washed dishes. 

"Certainly, Gojyo. What is it?" Zan asked kindly, a small smile in her coffee-dark eyes as she heard her "nephew" cursing some minor deficiency in the other crimson-haired male's kitchen. 

The nineteen year old leaned back in his chair wishing for a cigarette as he answered, "I know I've said it before but I feel like saying it again." Leaning forward and placing his arms on the table before giving her a more serious look, he stated, "I really appreciate everything you and Kiko have done for Nanashi and me. I know it's a doctor's duty to care for the sick and injured but you sure didn't have to go to this much trouble for some unknown guy and a fairly useless punk like me." 

The woman's smile shifted from the grumbling boy who was already putting dishes away over to the man who seemed to need some reassurance and she offered, "You were never 'useless', Gojyo. Lacking in direction, perhaps, and possibly even irresponsible at times, but these last few days have proven to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are a truly *good* man." She chuckled and waved a hand towards their patient and added, "And a good *friend* as well, it would seem. For you to take in a complete stranger and change your life to suit his needs without so much as a 'thank you' says a lot about who you are and what you can become if you so chose."

"I don't know about that," Gojyo hesitated, uncomfortable with the words of praise he was unaccustomed to hearing about himself. Prior to encountering the injured man in the forest, he'd only felt completely confident about himself in three areas of his life. 

First in the suave bishounen's mind, of course, was his unlimited success with women and his abilities to satisfy their desires as long as they didn't ask for anything beyond short-term pleasure. Second was his considerable talent and skill with cards having turned a hobby into a career of sorts even if he himself considered it fairly useless "work". Last but not least were his fighting skills something that his half-brother had helped him to develop which were then enhanced by the presence of powerful youkai blood in his veins. This trio of strengths, however, was not enough to grant Gojyo self-confidence in a general sense and so he failed to consider himself worthy of praise from the middle-aged physician he respected so much.

Before Gojyo could find the words to express what he thought about himself, though, a small figure came into the room and unceremoniously flung a damp towel at him before proclaiming, "I'm finished!" Kiko gave him a frown and then added, "But you still need a bunch of stuff for that kitchen, baka! Did you *know* you were almost out of dish soap? Honestly, I barely got everything cleaned up before it ran out!"

Holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender, Gojyo answered sheepishly, "Um, no, I didn't, kiddo, but like I told ya before, I don't usually 'cook' anything other than coffee and that's pretty easy to clean up after, ya know." 

The crimson-haired man started to say that he'd get some sooner or later, but then he noticed that it was time to disconnect the patient from the IV line. Rising without a second thought to mundane things like groceries and soap, Gojyo went to do something infinitely more important in his mind. He eased the needle from the insensate man's arm and then automatically treated the small wound with a bandage. Despite the fact that the bedridden man couldn't feel any pain in the first place, he smiled sadly as he stroked the pad of his thumb across the bandage and murmured an apology for causing Gonou more discomfort. 

The ten year old boy's scarlet eyes softened as he watched the teen being so careful and concerned, then he turned to his guardian and asked quietly, "Aunt Zan? Weren't we planning to go to the marketplace soon?"

Quite certain she knew what was coming after observing both half-breeds during the brief moment of silence, the physician answered with a nod, "Yes, that's right, Kiko. Why? Was there something you wanted to get?"

Frowning as he watched Gojyo slowly remove the spent IV bag and then move to adjust the blankets on the bed to suit himself, the child said quietly, "Yeah. He's not going to be able to go anywhere and get stuff any time soon and me giving him a hard time about it isn't helpful, is it?" 

She shook her head slightly pleased that Kiko knew he'd overstepped himself again and let him continue without interruption.

"Then maybe we can buy the things I think he needs and we can bring them over when we come to check on Nanashi tomorrow, maybe?" The usually brash youth's uncertainty was atypical and yet endearing.

Giving the boy a smile that then washed over the now withdrawn nineteen year old who rejoined them with hands in pockets and looking a bit sad, Zan remarked, "I think that would be fine, Kiko. That is, if Gojyo doesn't mind another visit from us so soon?"

"Say what?" The older male glanced at them guiltily and apologized, "Sorry, I missed the first part of that. What's up?"

Kiko gave him an odd look before shaking his head slightly and deciding to let the groceries be a surprise and simply asked, "Want us to come over again tomorrow, Gojyo? Help you take care of Nanashi and stuff?"

A slight smile curved up the corner of Gojyo's mouth and he nodded while saying, "That'd be great, kiddo." 

"Good, then everything's set," Zan said as she rose from her chair and gestured for the small boy to join her as she mentioned, "I need to go over and check on the twins I helped deliver the other day, Kiko. Then you need to get back to your studies."

The boy shrugged slightly and agreed, "Sure thing, Aunt Zan." As they walked towards the front door he remarked to Gojyo, "Oh, and don't forget not to drink too much, baka."

Gojyo snorted softly and answered, "Give me a break. I only had *one* Asahi last night, ace!"

Kiko raised an eyebrow and looked disbelievingly at him before asking, "Um, then how is it you've got a ton and a half of empty beer cans under your sink?"

Suddenly embarrassed, the slender teen ran a hand through his hair and admitted, "Um, I've been meaning to take 'em somewhere to get them recycled, kiddo. I kinda never get around to it, though."

"Oh." The boy seemed unsure if he wanted to accept this at face value or not, then he shrugged, "No problem. I'll help you with that some afternoon when I'm not busy, okay?"

"Cool!" Gojyo smiled openly for the first time since dealing with the IV and then bid his friends farewell at the door, saying, "See you both tomorrow. Thanks again for everything, doc."

Giving him a warm smile as she stepped into the afternoon sunshine followed by the flame-haired boy, Zan responded, "You're quite welcome, Gojyo. Have a nice evening with Nanashi."

"I'll try, doc," he answered with a glance at the man in his bed, then waved good-bye before closing the door. 

Alone once more with his silent roommate, the scarlet-eyed man sighed slightly and then remarked, "Ya know something, dude? We've got some pretty nice friends." Shaking his head and sitting on the floor where he could lean against the bed, his eyes slid closed and a small smile appeared on his lips as he added quietly, "I only hope you feel the same way about me whenever you get around to waking up. I don't know what I'd do if you hated me for saving you or something." 

Now that he'd put into words a worry that had begun to grow in the back of his head, Gojyo was able to examine the fear. He drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them with both arms before letting his head fall back against the mattress, spilling crimson waves over the navy blue bedspread much as he had the night before. 

As he sat in the near silence of the room, Gojyo's thoughts grew dark as they wandered through regrets from the past. 

Memories of the half-brother he hadn't seen in far too long rose up like ghosts that failed to bring a smile to his sensual lips. He recalled the horrible day Jien had been forced to kill the woman who had scarred him forever in more ways than one. There were no memories of the woman who had given him birth and he'd considered the youkai who had raised him to be his mother yet the sorrow and pain in her eyes whenever she looked at him haunted him to this day. His red hair and eyes were a constant reminder that he was the product of a forbidden love, a union that was considered taboo yet had been desired by both his youkai father and human mother, or so he'd been told. He'd never know for certain, though. 

With a sudden wave of self-hatred, he rose to his feet, glanced apologetically at the stranger in his bed and said, "I'm sorry."

Without understanding what precisely had caused him to say that, Gojyo grabbed his neglected pack of cigarettes and stepped outside. Leaning against the closed front door and looking as if he was there to enjoy the afternoon air instead of hiding from his thoughts, he slipped a cigarette between his lips, thumbed his lighter to life, and lit up. Taking in a deep, grateful lungful of nicotine-laden smoke and then releasing it slowly, he focused on the gray haze in front of his face and ignored the curious gaze of his neighbors who wondered what was going on since he wasn't even awake at this hour usually. 

As he anticipated the calming effects of the drug that seemed too slow to take effect, Gojyo distantly noticed that wispy herringbone-shaped clouds were streaming in on the horizon, decorating the pale blue sky and portending rain.

His pleasantly unfocused thoughts were interrupted by the cigarette's rude decision to burn itself down to the filter. With a growl of annoyance, he reached for the butt intending to flick it away then changed his mind and used the smoldering bit to light a second cigarette so as to replenish his addicted body with one of the drugs it craved. 

A lazy, sexy smile grew on his face as he finally felt the nicotine touching him and he leaned back against the door with a distant expression on his handsome face even as he drew in another deep drag of smoke. 

"Ah, now *this* is what I needed," he sighed to himself as he continued to smile despite adding in a slightly annoyed tone, "Now, if only I could have a six-pack to go with this, I'd be in heaven. But that's out of the question."

Glancing over his shoulder at the narrow front window which faced the headboard of the bed, he reminded himself that there was someone inside who was relying on him for their very life at this point. Scarlet eyes flickered over the half-finished cigarette dangling from his lips and he murmured, "Oi, Nanashi, be good in there and just rest. I'll come back in soon." With a chuckle he added equally softly, "Hell, I'll even read to you or something to make up for abandoning you for a few minutes, but I *really* needed a smoke, ya know?"

Shaking his head as his pulled a few more drags of nicotine and cancer-causing heat into his lungs, the half-breed wondered when he'd gone crazy and started talking to himself, but then he recalled he'd been doing it the night in the forest before he found the wounded man. Assuming there was some circularity that made sense in that observation which eluded him at that moment, he chuckled again, flicked the butt away and went back in to make good on his promise.

The rest of the day passed quietly for the pair as Gojyo read an old issue of "Young King's Comics" and snickered repeatedly at how incredibly stupid the villains were who thought they could best Yasuhiro Nightow's Vash the Stampede with mere bravado. Eventually, he completed his highly uncharacteristic read-a-long session of "Trigun" and grew weary. A quick snack composed of some nameless dish from Long's wife seemed to be sufficient to keep him alive even as a second "serving" of intravenous fluids did the same for the silent patient.

As always, night followed evening but this time Gojyo remembered to actually lay down in the bedroll he'd worked to construct so that he could get some replenishing sleep. He lay there in the darkness, peering towards the bed for hours on end simply watching over the comatose man until the sandman stopped taking "no" for an answer, at which point he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

*****

To be continued.

Please be advised: Parts 7 & 8 will be posted together. 


	8. A Shocking Morning

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 8/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - July, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers/Apology: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there's also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. Also, please note that the author is completely ignorant of the manga series as well as the second half of the TV series, OVAs, movie, etc. If he has made errors based on that lack of knowledge, he is deeply apologetic and hopes the reader can still enjoy the story in spite of them. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have really happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Hakkai three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

Special Note: Dialogue that includes only lowercase letters is meant to be read as being spoken very softly, almost breathlessly and is used to reflect the intense emotions of certain situations. 

*****

Morning arrived in the village in an unwelcome sodden state.

Running a tired hand through crimson locks, the gambler sighed deeply, then complained, "Oi, Nanashi? Did you order rain today, dude?" He blew a stray lock of hair from his face without rising to look at his roommate then whined, "Kiko and 'Zan-mommy' were supposed to come over again. Rain like this won't do them any good, so rescind the request, okay?"

The silence washed over him as always and as he rose closer to full awareness, Gojyo sat up and felt angry with himself as he said, "Damn, that was stupid of me!" Shaking his head and trying not to blow his own foolishness out of proportion, he amended, "Never mind that. Nanashi-babe, if there's *any* thing your little heart desires, I hope it happens, okay? Rain in the desert, snow on the equator, ice on a hot day, I don't give a shit, I just wish you could wake up and be happy." 

The scarlet-eyed man then shoved himself up from the cold, hard floor and stood on tired legs, gazing at the man he'd sworn to protect simply glad that the stranger was alive in the first place. Dazedly wondering why he tended to sound like a complete idiot first thing after he woke up, the crimson-haired teen unknowingly smiled at his roommate who somehow seemed less distant than before.

Scratching the back of his head as he tried to clean the cobwebs from his thoughts, Gojyo yawned loudly and stretched while contemplating whether he wanted a shower first or some coffee instead. When his back popped painfully in complaint for sleeping on the unforgiving floor, he muttered an oath and after glancing at the clock to confirm he had time before the patient would need his first IV of the day, he wandered towards the bathroom.

After enjoying an extended period beneath the steamy spray of the shower, the crimson-haired half-breed carefully dried himself off and donned a clean pair of jeans and a long-sleeved cotton shirt for the day so as to avoid any harassment regarding his clothing choices when Kiko arrived. He smirked at himself in the bathroom mirror as he brushed out his luxurious blood-colored mane and then tied it back tightly in a hair tie that left two thick earlocks dancing by his cheeks.

Tossing the brush onto the counter by the sink, he strode back to the bed only long enough to brush a fingertip gently across the silent man's face as he smiled and said, "I'm sure glad you're not running a fever, Nanashi. I worry about that every time I've go to stick you with a needle, ya know?" His mind played a trick on him and he almost convinced himself the other man had smiled slightly in response to his words. Realizing he was deluding himself, Gojyo ran a hand over long-lashed scarlet eyes then added, "Shit. I think it's *definitely* time for some coffee for me, man. I'm seeing things that aren't there."

Shaking his head, he walked away wondering how much wishful thinking had been involved in that momentary illusion. The answer was too obvious, however, and he tried to set the thought aside as he heard the rain outside pick up strength and pound against the windowpanes in a noisy arrhythmic clatter. 

Gojyo ignored the rain as well as a strong desire for a cigarette as he prepared the coffee his addicted body demanded. Once the steaming mug of caffeine was in his hand, he went to sit by his roommate's bed, keeping the insensate form company as he usually did, chatting about nothing for awhile. 

Time slipped away and as he finished his second cup of coffee, Gojyo frowned and made an effort to check the time, something that would be easier if he wore a watch but he hated the restrictive feel of one around his wrist.

Eyes the color of rubies widened appreciably when he saw that it was almost noon and he cursed angrily, "God *damn* it!! What the fuck's *wrong* with me?! I missed the morning IV I was supposed to give Nanashi." He moved quickly to dump his coffee mug in the kitchen sink at the same time he scrubbed his hands clean before gathering the supplies to provide the comatose man with the fluids that would sustain him. 

Setting things on the small table and preparing himself mentally to repeat the procedure he wasn't entirely comfortable performing alone, Gojyo chastised himself, "I'm a fucking moron. Zan and Kiko didn't *say* they'd be here in time for this, so what was I waiting for?" Shaking his head after he placed the bag of fluids on the peg they'd driven into the headboard for that purpose, he removed the bandage on his patient's arm and swabbed it with alcohol to prevent the infection he feared so much. 

Before he could actually insert the needle, however, there was a knock at the door.

Feeling massively relieved that someone with a lot more experience at this than he had was just outside, Gojyo set aside the apparatus and called out, "Oi!! Doc! Glad you could make it!" Smiling brightly, he went to pull the door open while adding teasingly, "Did Kiko play in the puddles on the way here?"

To his complete shock, when he opened the door the person who gazed back at him with saddened black eyes most definitely was neither the woman nor the boy he had been expecting.

"May I come in, Sha?" Dr. Long asked in a subdued voice, then glanced away as if it hurt him to look Gojyo in the eye.

Stepping back and gesturing for the man to enter, the crimson-haired teen answered worriedly, "Of course you can come in, Long, but what's going on?" Peering past the ebony-haired man in search of a short redheaded boy or a petite gray-haired woman, he added, "Where's Zan and Kiko?"

Wiping what might have been only rainwater from slightly reddened eyes, the older man shook his head and commanded solemnly, "Sit down, Gojyo." 

The use of his given name wasn't lost on the half-breed. Stumbling over his own feet as it started to sink in that whatever the man had come to say was not good at all, the nineteen year old obeyed. After seating himself rigidly in one of the straight backed chairs, Gojyo looked up at the physician and silently begged for information.

Ignoring everything around them including the silent man in the bed, the doctor stepped towards the seated teen and placed a warm, comforting hand on Gojyo's shoulder before saying quietly, "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Taking a steadying breath, he delivered the news that physicians are often called upon to give even though it pained a healer to have to knowingly share agony, saying, "I'm terribly sorry, Gojyo, but Kiko is dead."

"Dead?" Gojyo echoed in disbelief, unable to process the information that the lively ten year old whom he had only recently met and had already developed a deep bond with could be anything other than his usual occasionally obnoxious yet endearing self. "But he can't be dead. He said he was coming over today to see me 'n Nanashi and… and…" Words deserted him as he saw the seriousness in the other man's eyes and he felt a constriction in his chest and throat that hurt worse than anything he'd felt in years.

The doctor took another deep breath and if he hadn't been through dozens of variations on the theme of this exact scene, he might not have had the strength to insist, "I'm afraid that it's true, Gojyo. Kiko died in Zan's arms just a few hours ago and there was nothing I could do to help him."

"how? where?" The crimson-haired teen's voice sounded very small, soft and shaky as he added without thinking about it, "why?"

Gazing at him with an intense sadness of his own, Long shook his head then knelt in front of the shaken man and said, "Kiko died because he wanted Zan to live, Gojyo." He noted there were tears standing on the rims of the teen's eyes and he explained, "There was an accident in the marketplace a few hours ago. Some damned fool didn't set the brakes properly on an overloaded cart and it rolled down the hill straight for them. Kiko saw it in time to push his 'aunt' out of the way, but the mud didn't give him enough traction to make it to safety himself. His torso and legs were crushed under both sets of wheels as it rolled over him."

"did he die instantly?" Gojyo asked in the same small voice as before, barely able to imagine the level of sheer agony the small child must had felt as his internal organs were compressed into pulp and his shattered ribs punctured his lungs and possibly his heart. 

"No, he didn't, I'm sad to say," Long answered in a choked voice, tears of his own welling up and disproving the idea that he had become inured to the worst aspects of his line of work. He dashed some of the wetness away from his own high cheekbones before doing the same for the youth whose head now hung down limply, scarlet eyes closed as salty teardrops spilled forth unashamedly. 

With another deep breath, the physician explained, "I was nearby when it happened and heard the screams of the people who had the misfortune to witness the tragedy. When I got there, he was bleeding horribly and yet was able to at least open his eyes even as Zan gathered him to her, crying softly as she knew the boy didn't have a chance. Apparently his partially-youkai nature made him stronger than a human would've been and it took him almost fifteen minutes to die. It… it was the most hideous thing I've ever seen."

Bringing both hands up to cover his face, Gojyo moaned, "oh god! no." His shoulders shuddered as he wept openly and the images the doctor's words had given him combined with the knowledge that he would never see his young friend again overwhelmed him for a moment. 

Seeking to offer what solace he could, Long moved to embrace the distraught youth. In so doing he gave Gojyo the one thing he needed most of all which was a reminder that he wasn't alone in his grief and neither was he alone in the world the way that he once had been. The man held the teen who suddenly seemed much younger than his years, letting him come to grips with this horrible new reality even as he himself allowed a last tear or two to escape before his self-control re-exerted itself and he could become calm and composed again.

As some of the worst of the pain worked its way through him, Gojyo felt himself weakening and he leaned heavily against the older man as he finally asked in a slightly louder voice, "How's Zan, Long? Was she hurt, too?"

"Thankfully, no, Gojyo. She wasn't injured physically, but her mental condition is another story altogether," the ebony-haired man sighed and shook his head as red-rimmed scarlet eyes opened and Gojyo lifted his head and gazed at him once more nonverbally asking for more information. "Zan's at home now, heavily sedated. Before the drugs I gave her could take effect fully, she told me that they had been on their way here to see you and she asked me to come in their place. She said something about detergent or something that made no sense, but I came all the same since I assumed that you would want to hear the news about them personally instead of reading it in tomorrow's newspaper."

Forcing himself to sit upright once more, Gojyo dashed away the wetness from his scarred cheek and explained, "Yeah, Kiko said I needed dish soap yesterday." Realization that there could have been a connection between that and the fact that the two were at the marketplace on an unpleasant rainy morning in the first place, he felt a sudden sensation of guilt and shock as he exclaimed, "Oh, fuck! This is *my* fault then! I just remembered Kiko was saying stuff about how I needed groceries and shit, and oh, *damn*!!" 

Remaining where he was kneeling on the floor, Long gazed at the nineteen year old and asked, "How can this possibly be *your* fault, Gojyo?" 

Self-loathing and disgust pounded into Gojyo like a physical blow and his shoulders drooped as he shook his head slowly and stated in self-denigrating tones, "It's my fault in that if I wasn't such a slob Kiko wouldn't have felt like he had to take care of things for me. Then they wouldn't have been there in the first place." He thought about the rain that continued to pound down on the small village and added, "No one would go out in weather in like this if they didn't feel as if they had to, you know. It's my fault, *again*!"

Understandably confused since he was unaware of the drastic steps taken by Jien years earlier to keep his younger half-brother alive, the doctor insisted gently, "I don't know what you're talking about, Gojyo, but this was an accident. It isn't something anyone could've foreseen or prevented, most likely." 

Sighing deeply and letting his head lean back uncomfortably against the back of the chair, the gambler said nothing in return, only silently pleaded with whatever forces seemed to enjoy torturing those that he cared for to leave him be and find another target for their angst. 

Deciding it was probably best not to pry, Long rose to his feet and took his first look around the room since his arrival. Seeing the equipment laid out to administer an IV and correctly assuming that the patient in the bed was due for one, he asked, "Would you like me to take care of that for you while you pull yourself together, Gojyo? Despite everything that has happened, his need for fluids hasn't changed."

Scarlet eyes that had been closed briefly in pseudo-prayer opened once more and turned towards the brunette in his bed for a moment, then the crimson-haired man accepted the offer, saying, "Yeah, that would be great, Long. I was behind schedule already and needed to change Nanashi's bandages, too. Could I impose on you to handle that, as well?" He ran a shaking hand across the twin scars on his cheek as he added uncertainly, "I'm sure you hate to hear it, but I need a cigarette so bad right now I feel like screaming."

The older man smiled slightly and shook his head, "Don't feel badly about it, Gojyo. I know that at times like this everyone handles things differently. Why don't you go outside and relax for awhile? I'll take care of the IV and everything for you, all right?"

"Sounds good to me," Gojyo answered gratefully. After retrieving the package of hi-lites from the table along with his lighter, he strode towards the front door without saying another word. 

The physician watched the half-breed exit the apartment and took a deep centering breath finding his own sense of calm restored slightly since the teen had taken the news better than he'd feared he might. The scarlet-eyed man was no stranger to violence when provoked and he'd feared those same strong emotions might be problematic following the revelation that his young friend had died so senselessly that morning. However, instead of histrionics or even angry railing at the universe, in the end, Gojyo had seemed to take the news fairly well. Long was slightly confused by the feelings of guilt the teen had been expressing, but he set that aside as he resumed the role of physician and took care of the man who he, too, began to think of as simply "Nanashi".

Quietly and efficiently inserting the needle that would allow life-sustaining nutrients to enter the silent man's body and then beginning to change the dressings on the surgical wounds, Long encouraged his unhearing patient, saying, "You seem to be doing well today, Nanashi. It would appear that Sha is doing an excellent job caring for you, considering how limited his training is." He smiled slightly without realizing it when he noted how well the gaping wound in the man's abdomen was healing. The substantial scarring would still be there for the rest of his life, but at least it was closing. 

With a slight shake of his head as he gazed at the blind-covered window, Long added pensively, "I only hope that you won't cause him any further sorrow, though. I don't know him well by any means, but I'd say Gojyo really needs a friend right now and you, it would seem, are in the best position to be that for him."

The patient, of course, could no more respond to this than he could anything else around him, and remained as unresponsive as he had been throughout the recent days, something that was actually quite beneficial at this point. 

Considering what he had been through recently and the heinous crimes he had committed before collapsing in front of Gojyo in the forest, the brunette would've insisted that he was the last person anyone should count on for anything at that point, especially anything as sacred as friendship. If it weren't for his debilitating injuries, he would've wanted to resume his journey immediately upon resuming awareness but since he couldn't, the emerald-eyed man would indeed come to fulfill Long's hopes. 

In the course of forming those first tentative bonds of friendship with Sha Gojyo, the former teacher would come to discover himself capable of doing what he might have thought impossible as well as not doing what he'd intended after he decided life was worth living after all. Suicide would be a much less attractive option after Cho Gonou encountered three men with whom he unknowingly shared a spirit-bond more than half a millennia old that was destined to send them all on a westward journey together filled with adventure and danger. 

*****

To be continued.

Please be advised: Parts 7 & 8 will be posted together. 

Posted: 13 July 2002 ~1:00am EDT


	9. A Welcome Change in the Weather

My deepest thanks to those of you who have left comments about this story here at fanfiction.net, especially those who've reviewed the newest additions. The kind words urging me and my muses to feel appreciated brought a warm smile to my face and did indeed inspire me to post this more quickly than I might have otherwise since I was going to wait and add it with part 10 another night. 

I sincerely hope you'll enjoy this addition to the tale and will drop me a note here if you saw something you liked particularly well so I can include more of the same later.

Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 9/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - July, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers/Apology: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there's also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. Also, please note that the author is completely ignorant of the manga series as well as the second half of the TV series, OVAs, movie, etc. If he has made errors based on that lack of knowledge, he is deeply apologetic and hopes the reader can still enjoy the story in spite of them. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have really happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Hakkai three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

As the doctor quietly attended the patient inside the apartment, outside of it stood the lost and forlorn figure of a man who was at a crossroads without even realizing it.

As he took a long drag off his third cigarette in much too short a period of time, Gojyo stared at the dark clouds above him and reflected on the horrible news he'd just been given and how it had left him feeling. Blowing out a stream of gray smoke and watching it mingle with the uncaring raindrops, he stated wearily, "I've got to stop letting myself get emotionally involved with people this way." 

The crimson-haired man sighed deeply and silently watched a rivulet of muddy water coursing down the street before he said, "It hurts too much to be left behind this way. It hurt when mom died. It hurt when Jien left me. It hurts now that Kiko's gone. It just fucking *hurts* and I don't think I can take it again." Gojyo stopped short of actually verbalizing the fact that he felt as if everyone he ever cared for either died or abandoned him, but this was at the center of his thoughts all the same. 

A sense of deep and abiding sadness flowed over the half-breed much like the rainwater was doing to his home as it rattled through a downspout nearby. He gazed forlornly at the door behind him and asked quietly, "Are you going to leave me, too, Nanashi? If I let you into my heart--even if only as a friend--will it only mean that you're going to go off and leave me behind the way everyone else has?" The darkness closed over him and he added sullenly, "Or worse, will the fact that I care about you mean you're going to end up like Kiko did? Damn it all, I don't think I can take more losses like this."

Running a hand through hair made damp by the moisture laden air and feeling defeated, Gojyo made a decision he would find difficult to follow and then said with a sense of finality, "Then I'll just have to keep things between us light, won't I? Get you back on your feet like I promised, then send you off to that family you've undoubtedly got somewhere and go back to my own pathetic yet harmless life of chasing women into the sack and beating men at cards." He placed another cigarette between pouting lips and grumbled around it, "Fuck, I was kinda looking forward to getting to know you, but if that's only going to cause us both pain, then to hell with it." [1] 

A flick of his thumb caused his lighter to spring to life and as he drew a breath to pull the flame into the tobacco deeply enough to ignite it, he added miserably, "Damn it all. I'm sure going to miss Kiko and now you won't even get a chance to thank him for helping to save your life, will you, Nanashi?" 

Gojyo felt an immaterial hand clench tightly around his heart and it was all he could do to stifle a quiet sob with another drag on his cigarette as his mind drifted through thoughts of the opinionated crimson-haired ten year old. It saddened him to think the boy wouldn't get to experience the joy he seemed to have missed earlier in life simply because his parents had chosen to ignore the age-old taboo that forbade the union of human and youkai. This thought led to a darker one that blamed the same forbidden merger for his own misfortune and he wondered distantly if that wasn't the source of the apparent curse that flowed from himself to those around him.

Expression clouded with heavy emotion, the half-breed leaned against the wall of his apartment and slowly allowed his mind to wander in whatever unpleasant directions it felt like going, eyes closed rather than face the world at large.

Meanwhile, Long quietly finished taking care of all of Gonou's immediate medical needs and as the IV fluids dripped slowly into the man's arm, he decided he ought to check on the teen who he thought would've returned by now. Stepping outside into the humid air, he glanced at Gojyo and noted that he was clearly having understandable difficulty finding anything to smile about on this most disheartening of days. 

Trying to find something positive to offer, the doctor said quietly, "Nanashi seems to be doing well, Gojyo." The crimson-haired man responded only by opening scarlet eyes and regarding him as if he hadn't truly heard his words, so he explained, "You've done a good job taking care of him. His vital signs are strong, his wounds are healing at an acceptable rate, and overall, I'd say it wouldn't be unexpected for him to awaken soon. That's good news, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Gojyo shrugged noncommittally, feigning a disinterest he wished he truly felt if such an attitude might protect the injured man. Unable to suppress his true feelings completely, he asked with barely concealed hopefulness, "Does this mean he's going to recover fully, Long? I mean, no long-term, life-threatening crap or anything hanging over his head from whatever happened to him and what you and Zan did to pull him back together?"

Frowning and uncertain how best to reassure the worried young man, the physician answered, "There's no guarantees, of course, but I'd say that's entirely likely. The biggest things he has to overcome at this point are the comatose state he's in and then a fairly protracted recovery period if he doesn't want to reopen the worst of the abdominal wounds." With a small shrug of his own he stated confidently, "As long as he gets a month or so of bed rest after he regains consciousness he should be fine."

This statement triggered a painful sense of foreboding that pulled Gojyo from his attempt at apathy and he asked, "But what could happen to him if he doesn't take it easy, doc?" He turned to face the man fully and added with obvious concern, "I mean, we can't be sure he doesn't have a family that won't magically appear here sooner or later, right? What if they want to take him with them or he feels he can't stay after he wakes up or whatever?" Despite the decision made only minutes earlier to keep things between them "light", Gojyo had the unshakable feeling that someone or something was going to force the man from his home before he was ready for him to leave, possibly before it was even safe to do so health-wise. 

Frowning slightly, Long considered these scenarios and then stated simply, "If he has a family that truly loves him, they should see to it he's well taken care of wherever he may be. If, on the other hand, he feels he can't stay and tries to leave prematurely, I'd say that it will be up to you as his guardian to change his mind. You rescued him, I'd think you'd do whatever it took to keep him safe while he recovers fully, wouldn't you?"

Caught off-guard by the indirect challenge, the crimson-haired man answered what his heart truly felt rather than what his mind thought he should be doing to limit his emotional involvement by answering with mild annoyance, "Well, of *course* I'd do what it takes to keep him safe, Long. What kind of stupid-ass question is that, anyway?!" 

Raising an eyebrow in surprise at the vehemence in the gambler's voice, the doctor returned the smoldering scarlet gaze coolly and answered, "It's the kind of question I *have* to ask right now, Sha. Considering the terrible loss Zan has suffered today, I'd say it's safe to assume that I'll be the village's only physician for some time to come. Therefore, I'm going to be trying to relocate a few patients from this area to a hospital quite a distance from here and if you can't handle the extended responsibility I'll have to include your friend in the transfer as well."

Crossing both arms across his chest decisively, Gojyo insisted hotly, "Nanashi stays with *me*! Period." His eyes narrowed slightly and he added pointedly, "You said it yourself, I seem to be handling his care okay so far and Zan seemed to think that, too, yesterday. He's not going to set one foot outside this apartment until he's had whatever amount of time he needs to heal fully and that's that!"

"Good," Long acknowledged, then gave him a small, approving smile as he added, "I'm going to hold you to that promise, Gojyo."

"That's fine by me," the scarlet-eyed man replied firmly. Then he relaxed a little and asked, "So, if this is your last house call here for awhile, what else do we need to go over? Stuff like me learning to take out stitches or anything like that?"

Nodding, the doctor turned to the door to go back in saying, "Why don't we check his IV and we can go over it inside, all right?" 

"Sure," Gojyo responded and before long they were discussing a number of procedures and approaches should various situations arise. 

By the time they were done going over everything that needed to be covered, the rain outside was letting up slightly and Long decided that was his cue to depart. He left Gojyo with a few last words of advice and then vanished into the muddy streets of the village, hoping that the two men he was leaving behind would get through the coming challenges as well as he believed that they could. 

Alone with his silent roommate once more, Gojyo dispiritedly made himself comfortable on the floor where he could lean against the bed the way that he had been since Gonou had been brought there. With a deep sigh, he leaned his head back against the mattress and said quietly, "Ya know something, Nanashi? I feel like I've lost *two* brothers now and it really sucks." He took another even deeper breath and closed his eyes as he added much more softly in prayerful entreaty, "just make sure you don't run off and leave me, too, okay?"

Silence washed over the room and there was no reply as always.

The sense of impending loss wouldn't leave his mind, however, and with a decision to try to cheer himself up, Gojyo rose to his feet and walked over to the table to retrieve his favorite deck of cards. Sitting back down where he felt most at ease thanks to being close to the man he was caring for and allowing the slight sound of the stranger's breathing to remind him he was there and safe, he stated with forced cheer, "How's about some cards, dude? Solitaire's the name of the game and you can pick the stakes." Shuffling the deck expertly and adding a certain riverboat gambler's flair with a few sleight of hand moves, he remarked as if in response to a suggestion, "Oh? You think a can of Asahi if I win without cheating sounds good? So do I! I like a man who knows how to set goals."

Without further ado, the crimson-haired teen went about the less than thrilling process of playing game after game, winning far more than most players could, delaying awarding himself the prize each time until "after another win". The afternoon slipped past and despite the rain coming to an end, neither man inside the small apartment was aware of it when a jewel-toned double-bowed rainbow appeared in the sky above the small village. 

Despite the foreboding Gojyo continued to feel, there were positive changes in the immediate future and as long as he didn't give in to the despair the morning's events had brought him, a subtle change the evening was to bring might give him joy.

*****

With an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips more out of habit than a desire to actually smoke it, Gojyo puttered in the kitchen making himself a simple meal of jasmine rice and the last container of food Long's wife had given him several days earlier.

As the pots on the stove bubbled and steamed, he walked into the main room of the apartment and checked on his patient, using his usual excuse to gently caress the side of Gonou's face to make sure there were no signs of fever. Granted, he'd already done that a mere hour earlier when he'd administered the late afternoon IV on schedule, but that was beside the point. There was something comforting in the brief skin-to-skin contact with the other man and he sought it almost instinctively now.

With a slight smile on his lips, Gojyo said, "You're cool as a cucumber, as always, dude. That's a relief, actually." He gazed at the motionless face and then frowned slightly as he asked, "Um, Nanashi? How'd your hair get messed up?" 

Continuing to frown, he moved to finger-comb the soft brunette hair and he muttered something about needing to pay attention to things like this better. Once it fell into place across the bandage as usual and helped to ever so slightly hide the damage that the handsome face had sustained, Gojyo nodded to himself and said, "There. That's better." With another smile he added almost playfully, "Ya never know when someone might drop by, ya know. You want to look your best just in case it's a pretty girl, right?" He winked at the motionless man and then headed back into the kitchen.

Eventually a simple repast was laid out on the table near the bed and Gojyo glanced at it then at his roommate and sighed, wishing as always to be able to share it with the other man. Setting aside the hopeless wish, he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat, barely tasting the food until he reminded himself the rice had been a gift from Kiko and that he ought to appreciate it more than he was. With that thought firmly in mind, he paid attention to each bite and discovered that the light somewhat floral taste of the rice was actually quite pleasant.

After cleaning up the kitchen as best he could since he really was out of dish soap, Gojyo collected his "winnings" from his earlier Solitaire marathon from the refrigerator. 

With a single, ice-cold can of Asahi in hand, the half-breed went to his bookcase and selected the first volume of "Sanctuary" intending to read it aloud as he'd been instructed to in the hopes of leading his insensate companion back to awareness. [2] Sauntering across the room with his usual unwittingly sensual gait, he called out, "Oi, Nanashi! Want to hear about Hojo and Asami, dude? I loved this series the first time I read it, lotsa hot chicks and guns and…" His voice trailed away as he approached the bed before stopping dead in his tracks.

With a definite frown, Gojyo set the manga and beer down on the floor by the bed where he intended to make himself comfortable once more and then moved to turn the table lamp on nearby while he remarked, "What is *up* with your hair, man?" He shook his head and moved to straighten the mussed tresses over the ear with the odd cuffs on it adding more sympathetically, "Let me guess, humidity really does a number on it, doesn't it?" 

As he combed the chocolate-colored waves back into place with the tips of his fingers a minor miracle occurred, something the crimson-haired man wouldn't have dared to believe if he hadn't been witness to it. 

Without so much as a change in his breathing pattern much less a word, Gonou's head turned ever so slightly into the contact and Gojyo felt the warmth of a bare cheek resting against the sensitive skin of his palm.

"What the hell?!" Gojyo nearly shouted, thrilled and yet somehow afraid of this unanticipated event. Then a huge smile burst forth and he exclaimed, "Well, I'll be damned! You *moved*!!"

Undisguised glee lit sunset-hued eyes as he continued to beam and he moved closer so he could eagerly ask of the silent man, "Are you waking up, Nanashi?! Are you, huh?" Careful to keep his hand right where it was, maintaining that gentle warmth and reassuring himself this wasn't a hallucination brought on by his earlier despair, Gojyo pleaded, "Please say 'yes' for me, okay, baby? Please?"

Unaware or uncaring or both of his sudden reuse of the endearment he'd chastised himself for using the day before, the nineteen year old asked a few other pointless questions and got no additional answers but didn't let that ruin his mood. As he moved to kneel beside the bed, he took a limp hand into his own hoping for more signs of awareness, something he wasn't going to get but it felt right to hold onto the moment as long as he could just the same. Then he recalled that Long had mentioned that most patients moved out of a comatose state and into one of simple unconsciousness rather than becoming fully alert all at once. 

Smiling delightedly, Gojyo remained where he was well into the night not caring about the beer slowly warming to room temperature nearby or the manga which would go unread until the following day. 

When he would awaken sometime after three in the morning to find himself half-sprawled across the bedcovers yet again and still clinging to the now merely unconscious man's hand, he would start smiling all over again. The balance of the universe had been maintained by Kiko's unwitting sacrifice and now Gonou could begin to heal more rapidly, a change that would help relieve the burden of the small child's death as it lay upon Gojyo's heart. 

Far away in the limbo where the souls of the dead awaited yet another chance to make a difference in the world, a spirit that had most recently been embodied in the form of a ten year old half-breed smiled to itself. Even though there was no way to know who it would become or when and where it might be reborn, the soul most recently called "Kiko" found happiness in knowing two people whose lives had been touched by its own were moving towards an overdue reunion. Without the limitations of life to shutter its eyes to the truth, the ancient spirit could easily tell that these two souls were bound to one another for all eternity and it couldn't help but wonder what had delayed their own acknowledgement of this fact for so long. 

Not even the spirits of the non-living, however, could see everything and the weave of the tapestry Kanzeon bosatsu had begun creating five hundred years earlier glistened with promises of both joy and further pain for the soul once called Tenpou and destined to become Hakkai. How some of those emotional highs and lows might include the soul once named Kenren remained to be seen and it was this subtle mystery which held the greatest promise of paradise for them both.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] It always seemed illogical to me that Gojyo never asked Gonou anything about himself in the series until it was too late, but after thinking about it in the context of this story, the idea that he deliberately chose ignorance as a defense mechanism came to mind. I'm not sure it fits in the strict continuity of episodes 15 and 16 or not, but I hope it makes sense to you, too.

[2] For those of you who enjoy decidedly hard-edged classic shonen manga, might I recommend "Sanctuary" by Sho Fumimura and the legendary Ryoichi Ikegami? It's one of the few series that includes heterosexual citrus scenes which you'll find in the Casa de Llama, but the story of two bishounen utterly dedicated to one another who enter the seemingly opposing arenas of politics and the yakuza to accomplish a single goal is incredibly compelling. It is available in English from Viz Communications, Inc. or in the original Japanese from Shogakukan, Inc.

Please be advised: Part 9 will be posted alone.

Posted: 17 July 2002 ~12:30am EDT


	10. Together Again for the First Time

I'd like to take this opportunity to reiterate the fact that I'm *very* pleased that fanfiction.net has been accepting reviews again and thanks to the wonderful comments being posted here, I hope to be able to get more of this tale written soon. Each and every note left here is like gold to me and is ambrosia for my muses, so allow me to express my deepest appreciation to anyone who takes a minute or two at the end of any chapter to leave a supportive remark. It's always nice to know I gave someone something to smile or think about and if I did that for you I'd love to hear about it.

Please note that tonight's offering includes a piece of experimental writing which covers a lengthy, multi-topic conversation shown through summarizing narrative rather than dialogue. I hope that this was effective and that you liked it at least a little since that entire scenario would've taken an entire chapter all on its own if written in my usual style. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 10/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - August, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers/Apology: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there's also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. Also, please note that the author is completely ignorant of the manga series as well as the second half of the TV series, OVAs, movie, etc. If he has made errors based on that lack of knowledge, he is deeply apologetic and hopes the reader can still enjoy the story in spite of them. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have really happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Hakkai three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

A day or two slipped away from Gojyo who barely noticed the passage of time due to his near obsession with the patient in his care. After the dark day when Kiko's death had left a painful ache in his heart, the encouraging realization that Gonou had transitioned out of a coma and into simple unconsciousness had given the crimson-haired teen something positive to focus on and it had helped immensely. 

The only visitor the small apartment had seen after Long had left had been a handsome blue-haired man who been worried about Gojyo ever since the rainy night they'd been playing cards together and the inexplicably angry half-breed had suddenly abandoned their game. [1] 

Nervous since he was well aware that the gambler valued his privacy and ordinarily discouraged visitors, Tonpu approached his friend's apartment early on the seventh day after their interrupted game. Hesitant, he knocked on the door quietly not wishing to awaken Gojyo if he was sleeping as late as the burly cook at the bar who had given him the address had warned he usually did. Oddly enough, the only reason the apron-clad man even knew where Gojyo lived was because he'd been the one to bring him meals after the scarlet-eyed teen had taken on the troublemakers who had damaged the man's establishment and caused the injuries that sent Gojyo to Zan the first time.

When the door swung open almost too fast, Tonpu was greeted with an unexpectedly warm smile and an invitation to come in for coffee. 

Wide dark eyes took in the presence of the insensate person in Gojyo's bed and if anyone had asked the blue-haired man what he thought of the fact that it was a male laying there instead of a female, he might have admitted to being rather relieved. If he'd walked in on the infamous lady's man with one of his conquests, Tonpu probably would've felt like dying of embarrassment. However, as soon as he saw Gonou laying there, it occurred to him that perhaps he was misreading the situation entirely since he failed to note the bandages and only saw him as the handsome man that he was. With a stammered apology, he turned as if to flee and was held back by a warm hand on his arm.

Smiling, Gojyo asked innocently, "What's the matter, Tonpu? Never seen an unconscious guy before?" He peered at the slightly pale man and added, "You squeamish or what?" 

"Uh, um, er, no, Gojyo, that's not it at all," Tonpu extemporized badly.

Frowning slightly and gazing from his friend to the bandaged brunette who was less unresponsive than previously yet nowhere near wakefulness, the half-breed asked, "Then what's bothering you?" A thought crossed his mind and as implausible as it seemed, Gojyo asked, "Do you know that guy or something?"

Shaking his head and stepping closer to the silent form, Tonpu answered, "No, I've never seen him before in my entire life. It's just that I can't help but wonder what you're doing with a *man* in your bed in the first place, that's all. I mean, if he was a *woman* I guess it'd make perfect sense, but I just don't get it."

Shrugging and finding the direction of the other man's comments impossible to follow, the scarlet-eyed teen remarked, "Well, I found him injured in the forest outside town a week or so ago and I took him to Dr. Zan for treatment. After that, he needed a place to recuperate and it seemed logical for me to take him in, that's all. No biggie."

Peering at the motionless man more closely, Tonpu remarked without thinking, "He's certainly a good-looking guy." His head turned ever so slowly and he added tentatively, "If you're into that sort of thing, of course. Um, *are* you into that sort of thing, Gojyo, or am I completely off-base?" The slightly hopeful tone in his voice went unheard which was just as well since his host was suddenly feeling very defensive and was busy waving his hands in the air as if to dispel the very suggestion.

"Who? *Me*?!" Gojyo exclaimed, shocked at the sensation of slight heat in his cheeks as he added, "The infamous skirt-chaser extraordinaire?!? 'Into' guys?!? Hell, no!"

"Really?" Tonpu's eyebrow lifted slightly to indicate he believed that perhaps the man was protesting too much in an effort to conceal the truth either from his guest or from himself and then he wisely let the issue drop. 

As the sound of a tea kettle coming to a full boil noisily sang out from the small kitchen, the crimson-haired man cleared his throat nervously and said with open relief, "Sounds like the water's ready. Want that coffee now, dude? I've only got instant since I can't get out to go shopping these days but it's better than nothing."

"Yeah, sure," the blue-haired man agreed and slowly turned away from the brunette wondering what the man looked like when he smiled and trying not to let his imagination run away from him. Eventually he would hear the entire story of how Gonou had come into Gojyo's life and would even become something of an ally to the pair in that he'd drop by from time to time with food, supplies, and news as the patient recovered. Perhaps it was because of the camaraderie the three would come to share Tonpu would later find himself incapable of delivering a fatal blow to Hakkai during battle, a failure which would allow the emerald-eyed healer to pull the dark-eyed soldier to safety mere minutes later.

Once the coffee was done, though, it was time for another IV and when Tonpu heard that, he did indeed become a bit green as he admitted he'd rather not stay to witness the procedure.

While bidding his visitor adieu, Gojyo asked the blue-haired man to not tell too many people about the injured man he was caring for since he preferred that they have continued privacy. Tonpu readily agreed, of course. It was, however, a small village and rumors would spread sufficiently over the coming days that when a certain golden-haired monk and his eternally hungry companion arrived, someone would be all too ready to inform them of the fact that a good-looking green-eyed man was staying with Gojyo. 

Turning away from the newly closed door, the scarlet-eyed man smiled sadly and commented, "Ya know something, Nanashi? That was a complete surprise." Stepping over to the bed and laying gentle fingertips onto the silent man's neck, Gojyo confirmed the regular pulse beating there and simply stroked the supple skin with a caring expression in his ruby-toned eyes. Then he explained quietly, "I never would've guessed that someone who I routinely beat at poker and mahjong might come looking for me for some reason other than getting some of his money back." 

The wish for a reaction that he always felt at times like this came and went predictably.

Then with a sigh, he glanced at the messy floor by the bed where manga and beer cans marked days and nights spent guarding someone who didn't even know he existed. Running a hand through crimson locks that cascaded loosely over his shoulders and down his back, Gojyo decided to go and tie his mane back into its usual ponytail before selecting something new to read aloud for his guest since he didn't feel like making solitary conversation at the moment.

Standing in the bathroom and contemplating the fact that seeing Tonpu made him actually realize that he didn't miss smoking, drinking, and gaming at the bar since he preferred to spend time with his silent friend, Gojyo failed to hear the soft sound of fabric shifting ever so slightly nearby.

At the same moment, a single unbandaged emerald eye slowly opened and Cho Gonou somewhat blearily beheld his current location for a few moments. Then, with a soft sigh of confusion, he commented to himself, "Hell is a lot more proletarian than I thought it would be." [2] 

Having exited the bathroom just in time to hear the first words his previously silent guest had uttered, Gojyo smiled with heartfelt relief. 

With a slight smirk, he draped himself over the headboard of the bed and firmly placed his hands on opposite sides of the brunette's head keeping him still without touching him and then remarked with amusement, "Well, pardon me for being a proletarian!"

A startled green eye blinked up at the unexpected face peering down at him and in a remote part of his as yet not fully aware mind, Gonou noted that if hell was populated with such friendly demons he might find it more tolerable than what he felt he deserved. While it took a little time for his current situation to sink in, the bitter memory of his unforgivable crimes was all too clear and the former teacher merely lay where he was regretting the fact that he still lived.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" Gojyo commented thoughtfully then explained, "That this isn't hell, I mean." He gave the man a grateful smile that went unnoted and then went into the kitchen allowing his elation to cloud his judgment enough that he'd get the recovering patient something to drink before considering whether or not that was a good idea in the first place.

"No, it's better this way," Gonou eventually sighed and sat up with some difficulty. He soon found a cup of hot coffee pressed into his hands and he gazed at his own reflection on its surface noting the heavy bandages on his face and around his head which helped to explain some of the pain he felt radiating throughout his very being. 

After carefully placing a small mountain of pillows behind his roommate's back so he wouldn't overtax himself in his first moments of wakefulness, Gojyo flopped down in a chair by the small table trying hard not to stare at the other man. His mind tried to tell his heart that he was merely curious about the previously silent person who could now actually answer him in conversation yet his heart answered that it was far more than that as he well knew.

Trying to distract himself, the preoccupied man almost angrily snatched up the mostly neglected pack of hi-lites proclaiming that he intended to smoke despite the fact that he knew better. Yet when the verdant-eyed man too easily acquiesced to a request to allow it, he shook his head and put the unlit cigarette away with a hidden smile. After spending as much time as he already had caring for the injured man, the crimson-haired teen certainly couldn't bring himself to do anything that might harm him at this point. 

"Were you the one that saved me?" Gonou inquired quietly, unsure of his own physical condition yet knowing from the almost overwhelming pain in his abdomen that he'd been in bad shape recently. 

Not wishing to be thought a hero, Gojyo adroitly changed the topic of conversation after making up some fairly fantastical and obviously false statements about stuffing the injured man's intestines back in by himself. With a smirk that revealed the devastatingly charismatic nature of the half-breed when he wasn't even trying to be that way, the crimson-haired man cautioned playfully, "Oh, and in case ya wondered, this is the *first* and *only* time I plan on carrying a dude to my bed!"

Chuckling nervously since he had no idea what had prompted him to say that, Gonou answered, "Of course." The gentle expression on his face softened the smirk on the other man's visage to a warmer more honest smile and before long they were chatting quietly together in a comfortable, familiar manner that defied all logic since they'd only just met. 

Deep within the recesses of their souls, an eternity of closeness was reasserting itself after too many years spent apart.

Joyously the two spirits embodied within their flesh began to make contact in a thousand tiny ways. They gently probed one another through words and gestures, seeking confirmation that they had indeed found the treasure that had been missing without their being aware of it. Both wanted and needed to find that special something that would eventually grant them the incredible happiness that they had shared once and would be theirs to claim again one day, but it would take them years to claim it fully.

The pair talked quietly about various things including veiled comments from the emerald-eyed man that it was most likely better that he'd survived his wounds after all yet he didn't reveal that he had one more task to accomplish before he paid for his sins. The recently injured brunette tired quickly as one might expect and Gojyo gently rearranged the bed items for him, tucking him in much the way a parent would a small child and then urging him to rest with a tender smile on his lips. 

As exhaustion swept Gonou away and into a deep and dreamless sleep, the half-breed sat on the floor beside the bed and studied his new friend much as he had when the other man had first arrived. 

"I won't ask who you are, Nanashi," Gojyo said quietly to the person whose rhythmic breathing once more sounded like music to him. "I won't ask where you're from or where you're going, but please don't talk about your own death so casually in the future. I know you haven't got a clue, but when you sounded so disappointed that you weren't dead and that this wasn't hell, I thought my heart would break."

Scarlet-etched eyes filled with pain closed briefly as recollection of the many losses he'd faced in life washed through him and Gojyo thought of Kiko again. His inner sorrow was shown in the wrinkles that formed between thin crimson brows as he fought the demons that reminded him not to get too close to this man for fear of contaminating him with his curse. 

Cutting off that line of thought through sheer force of will, he reopened deeply concerned eyes and looked once more at the man he had finally spoken with that day. Gojyo's mind catalogued a million small pieces of information about Gonou including his gentle though somehow false smiles and the way his soft tenor voice held an undercurrent of emotional agony regardless of the topic of conversation.

In retrospect, the fact that the recovering patient never once complained of the undoubtedly horrible pain he bore following the surgery that saved his life wasn't lost on the gambler who made a living with keen observation skills as well as luck. How someone could bear such agony without complaint amazed him yet it also caused him to respect the mysterious person in his care even more than before. He doubted that he himself could have withstood that much suffering without comment and it worried him slightly when he realized that he'd forgotten to tell the man to make certain to inform him of any discomfort he might feel so he could offer whatever aid he could render.

Unconsciously scratching at the twin scars on his left cheek, the nineteen year old contemplated another indicative omission in their brief conversation. 

The newly conscious man hadn't said one word about having a family of any sort that might be looking for him and hadn't inquired about Gojyo's situation either. This implied to him that his roommate was an intensely private person and most likely wouldn't offer information readily yet he wouldn't ask a lot of personal questions either. A frown crossed the gambler's lips and he wasn't sure he liked this realization, but it wasn't something he could do anything about at the moment.

Promising himself that he'd work to bring the other man out of his shell enough to be certain no urgent health issues would remain hidden, Gojyo glanced at the floor beside himself and grumbled, "He's got a point, though. Leaving all this shit laying around does make this place look pretty damned lower class." 

With a sigh, he gathered up the various volumes of manga and returned them to the bookcase where they belonged. Then he collected the empty Asahi cans and took them to the kitchen. Automatically dumping them under the sink with the others that rested there merely served to remind him yet again of Kiko and the simple fact that the two half-breeds would never spend time together hauling the aluminum cans to a recycling center. Another, deeper sigh left his lips and with a mumbled profanity, he walked past his sleeping roommate, grabbed his package of hi-lites and stepped into the afternoon sunshine.

Leaning against the outer wall of his apartment, Gojyo stuck a cigarette between his lips before fishing his lighter out of a pocket and lighting up gratefully. 

Closing his eyes and listening to the sound of some small birds harassing a much larger crow and making it fly away from their nest raucously complaining about being deterred from its less than kind intentions, he missed the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Good afternoon, Sha," Dr. Long's voice suddenly broke his reverie. With a warm yet tired smile on his face, he explained his presence there, saying, "I just finished checking on Zan and she asked me to come by to make sure you and Nanashi were doing well, all things considered." 

"Nice to see you, too, doc," Gojyo smiled and instead of immediately telling him the good news about his roommate awakening, he straightened and flicked the partially finished cigarette away while asking, "How's Zan doing?"

Expression drooping somewhat, the older man shook his head sadly and admitted, "Not well, I'm afraid. She's understandably depressed after such a tragic loss, but apparently trying to handle final arrangements for Kiko has left her far too close to a nervous breakdown at this point." He scowled slightly then explained, "No one ever really expects a young child to die suddenly that way and without any family to help her, dealing with all of the people who wish to give her their condolences as well as making the temple arrangements is very hard on her." [3] 

Shoving both hands into the pockets of his jeans and feeling guilty all over again for his own perceived role in the ten year old's death, Gojyo apologized unnecessarily, "I'm sorry to hear that, Long. I wish I could be there to help her through this, but I've got my hands full at this point." Sudden recollection of the wonderful events that had occurred mere hours earlier hit him and with a brighter expression he smiled and added, "But I've got some good news that you can share with her sometime. Nanashi woke up this afternoon!"

The doctor's face shifted from worry to surprise and he answered with genuine relief, "Now that *is* good news!" With a smile of his own, the doctor asked, "How is he feeling? Did he tell you much about himself or how he was wounded in the first place?"

Scratching the back of his head nervously, Gojyo answered, "Actually, he didn't tell me any of that, doc, and I didn't think to ask." Reflecting very briefly on what they had said instead of what they hadn't, he added, "But he is definitely clearheaded and there's none of that amnesia you mentioned in passing the other day as a possible side-effect of being in a coma. He seems to know who he is even though we didn't talk about it. Oh, and he drank some coffee so I'm pretty sure he'll be able to start having soup and stuff soon instead of the IVs all the time. Which is pretty good since I never really liked sticking needles into him anyway. It just seemed wrong to add to his pain that way even though he couldn't feel it."

"I understand what you mean about not wanting to add to the discomfort of an injured person," Long reassured. Then he gestured to the door wordlessly asking for an invitation to enter even as he explained, "However, without those intravenous fluids, he would've died due to simple dehydration by now and that certainly isn't what any of us want, now is it?"

"Not *me*, that's for damned sure!" Gojyo affirmed with a greater amount of emotion than he wanted to admit to as he opened the door so they could go inside and check on the patient.

Even though he slept through the brief exam Long gave him, Gonou passed the physician's tests with flying colors and it was with a sigh of relief that the physician discussed his findings with the brunette's self-assigned guardian. The ebony-haired man knew better than to ask if the crimson-haired one was having any second thoughts at this point, the way Gojyo beamed almost constantly as each new piece of data indicated his roommate was well on his way to a full recovery said it all. 

With a smile of his own, Long eventually prepared to get back to his now very busy schedule of caring for other patients and reminded Gojyo not to skimp on painkillers if the emerald-eyed man needed them. 

Remarking that he'd have to tell his roommate to speak up about such things in the future, the gambler agreed readily. With a slight chuckle, Gojyo went so far as to point out that he'd even gone to the trouble of wearing a watch lately and would use it to keep track of the time elapsed between the pills himself.

Chuckling slightly, Long clapped him on the back in a congratulatory fashion and wished them both luck as he departed intending to continue his house calls hoping to visit as many of his homebound patients as possible before some new medical crisis reared its ugly head.

The lanky nineteen year old stood in the open doorway for a moment and gazed at the cloudless azure sky enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face before going back to the cool semi-darkness of his apartment.

With the smile that hadn't faded following the glowing report Long had given him, Gojyo rearranged Gonou's covers before automatically caressing the slumbering man's face briefly, silently thanking him for the gift of his return to consciousness. He assumed that he'd need to curtail his physical contact with the other man in case he was uncomfortable with such casual intimacy, but as many events to come would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt, the man who would become Hakkai had no such issues clouding his mind. [4] 

The rest of the day would slip away unnoticed as Gojyo seated himself on the now clean floor and merely kept watch silently. 

*****

Nightfall would herald the sleeper's awakening to his first meal in far too long and even though it was just canned soup with rice that Kiko had brought earlier in the week, the warm broth tasted exceptionally good to the emerald-eyed man. 

The pair spoke quietly together as they shared the food companionably. The recovering patient was propped comfortably against a small mountain of pillows again and Gojyo sat nearby on the blue bedcover glad to enjoy a softer seat than the floor or chair for a change.

When it was revealed that Gonou had inadvertently turned his host out of the only bed in the apartment, he was understandably distressed and immediately offered to switch places and sleep on the floor through the duration of his stay with him.

The gambler wouldn't hear of it, of course, and flatly insisted that things remain as they were since his roommate's recovery was of the utmost importance.

With only a silent nod of acquiescence, the brunette went back to sipping his mug of soup and tentatively nibbling on a few grains of rice not wishing to push his damaged digestive organs beyond their abilities. The degree to which he had been injured was discussed during the meal and it left the injured man suitably impressed that he was even alive once he'd heard the details. The manner in which he'd been wounded was left deliberately unexplained, but he reacted strongly to the knowledge that Gojyo's blood had run in his veins at one point. After commenting that he thought that was a fairly heroic thing to do for a stranger, he gazed at the crook of his elbow and felt remorse for the fact that he could never return the favor due to conflicting blood types.

Laughing slightly, Gojyo shook his head and insisted it was a lot easier to do that than it was to get used to administering IVs since the entire process left him uncertain and worried about infection. Without thinking about it, the scarlet-eyed man leaned forward and reached out and placed his hand against the other man's undamaged cheek as he explained about how desperately he feared the fever that would accompany an invasion of microbes into the wounded man's body.

Unexpectedly, Gonou reacted to the tender approximation of an embrace by letting his one non-bandaged eye slip closed and he leaned into the contact tiredly, sighing contentedly even as his heart commented that this felt right somehow without ever once mentioning Kanan's name. The woman who was more like a sister than a lover in his mind had had smaller, softer hands, yet there was something comforting in the obviously masculine strength in the large hand that supported him with care and concern. There were no thoughts of sexuality or whether this was right or wrong in Gonou's mind during the poignant moment as he simply accepted the gentle act of comfort for what it was.

Blinking in surprise and not knowing how to react, the crimson-haired man covered his confusion by asking if the other man needed sleep yet never once considered moving his hand away from the willing recipient of his touch. 

Leaving his head where it was and merely nodding slowly, Gonou regretfully admitted that he was in considerable pain and that perhaps it would be best if he did indeed rest again.

Shaking off a feeling that they'd been in this position in the past and that the emerald-eyed man had done something dreadfully similar for him at one point, Gojyo rose and quickly brought some of the painkillers which Gonou gratefully swallowed before easing himself back into the bed more comfortably. 

After adjusting his friend's bedclothes per Gonou's preferences instead of his own for a change, Gojyo cleared away the remains of their meal before stretching out on the floor in his makeshift bedroll and just watching the other man sleep. The peaceful night wrapped itself around them, cradling them both and setting the tone for the days and weeks to come as Gonou slowly healed and became stronger while Gojyo found himself growing fonder of the mysterious man who slept in his bed.

Happily, there would only be a few serious trials that they would have to face together before the arrival of a bad tempered monk and a hyperactive boy threw their quiet home-life into utter disarray and changed their lives forever.

Their first challenge was only a few days away and it would rekindle some of the crimson-haired man's most sorrowful memories yet would allow the brunette an opportunity to offer a small repayment in kind for the comfort he'd received from his new friend. It would be an experience that would tie them to one another even more firmly and only add fuel to the protective fire that would one day blaze in scarlet eyes when a furious blond armed with a unique gun demanded access to the insufficiently healed Gonou.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] I was quite surprised when I first realized that the blue-haired bishounen in episode 18 was the same one that Gojyo was shown playing cards with in episode 15. Being a continuity freak who loves things like this, I obviously wanted to include him here since it was clearly stated in "Vice or Justice" that the three of them knew had been good friends. The name being used here is as per my fansubs since I couldn't find it in English anywhere and I hope it is at least close to what was intended by Minekura-sensei since he is *not* one of my original characters. Also, his physical description is a little vague in that I couldn't be sure if his eyes were charcoal gray or possibly brown and therefore I went with simply calling them "dark" hoping it was close enough.

[2] The direct quotes from the anime are as close to my fansubs as I could keep them after only slightly rewording some of them to put them into more typical spoken English as well as to keep the characters "in voice" within the context of the story. There are also be a few minor changes in the sequences of certain events as well as added physical actions compared to the anime to make the narrative flow more smoothly as well as keep it more logical than the show was regarding a few tiny continuity issues. I hope to minimize the verbatim retelling of the anime as much as possible since straightforward summaries aren't a valid form of fanfiction, but occasionally I will include what I consider key scenes that are crucial to the new vision my muses wish to share with you.

[3] Generally speaking, I try to avoid issues pertaining to specific religions and religious practices in my stories but since the world of Saiyuki is so saturated with Buddhism with the occasional Christian reference thrown in at random, it's impossible to avoid entirely here. The information used as a base for the relatively vague comments about Chinese death rituals included in this story was garnered from several references for lay people on-line most of which were found at various university sites which were entirely too lengthy and verbose to wade through entirely. While I very much wish to offer a realistic representation of these important cultural traditions, I also acknowledge that I might get some of it wrong and offer my deepest apologies right from the start if I inadvertently offend anyone reading this. Personally, I believe that whatever rituals and practices bring comfort to the survivors of the deceased should be considered sacred regardless of their origins and wish to treat it with the greatest respect.

[4] Isn't it amazing in the anime how often Gojyo finds excuses to lean on Hakkai or moves to speak to him a little closer than what seems necessary? I'd love to find out for myself if it's similar in the manga, but for now, I'll content myself with the numerous shonen ai hints in the series as well as the occasional moments one of them is "forced" to either carry or support the other one throughout the series.

Please be advised: Part 10 will be posted alone.

Posted: 20 July 2002 ~12:30am EDT


	11. Introspection, Angst, and Growing Closer

Before turning you loose on the story, I wish to take a moment to dedicate the following mega-sized chapter to the one and only Yanagi-sen who goes forth on the journey of a lifetime soon as she begins her move from New York to Japan. 

{applauds happily for a very dear friend while wondering where the Official Horn of Friendship is hiding these days, then continues}

Her wonderful words of support for this fic have been unfailing, her kindness to me as a friend is more than generous, and the simple grace with which she lives her life is awe-inspiring. I will miss her during the time she's adjusting to her new locale and will eagerly await her return to the Internet where I hope she'll share a taste of the adventures that await her with the many friends she has rooting for her here at "home". 

Despite the fact that this particular part of the tale doesn't contain anyone going away on a grand voyage which would be a better parallel to Yanagi's situation, I *did* go back and rewrite parts of this to include more of what she likes best! Hence, in the following way-too-many words, you will find more angst, more introspection, more hints at sexuality to come, more foreshadowing, more bare skin, and nothing but bishounen--I wonder if she can guess who the cameo character is loosely based on?--than there would've been otherwise. 

The only classic llama plot-device this is lacking--other than lemon, of course, since this is a non-citrus fic--is a cliff-hanger ending but I thought that was too cruel to do to a nice woman who's facing a VERY long flight straight from NYC all the way to Tokyo! Besides, the ending I chose instead might even give her a few sweet dreams while stuck high above the Earth and that alone might make this all worthwhile.

Bon Voyage, Yanagi-sen! Everyone else -- Enjoy the Angst!

~~~Enigma~~~

(who heartily recommends Yanagi-sen's wonderful works here at fanfiction.net to all those of you who enjoy the worlds of Weiss Kreuz, Gundam Wing, etc., all filled to over-flowing with bishounen, angst, romance, and more! if you enjoy any of her stories, be sure to leave her a nice review, okay? all writers love and need those, no da!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 11/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - August, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers/Apology: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there's also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. Also, please note that the author is completely ignorant of the manga series as well as the second half of the TV series, OVAs, movie, etc. If he has made errors based on that lack of knowledge, he is deeply apologetic and hopes the reader can still enjoy the story in spite of them. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have really happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Hakkai three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

At seven in the morning on the third day after Gonou had regained awareness, a sharp knocking sound forced Gojyo to drag his eyes open far earlier than he wanted to. 

Slightly out of touch with reality as he usually was first thing after waking up, the half-breed yawned and asked the sleeping man in his bed, "What the fuck's going on, Nanashi-babe?" 

As he tried desperately to become alert at what he considered to be an inhuman hour, his own question reminded the gambler of the brief discussion the pair had had a few days prior about the nickname Kiko had suggested for the mysterious, injured man. 

While trying to find out what his roommate might want for dinner one evening, out of force of habit, the crimson-haired man had addressed Gonou as "Nanashi" without a second thought. When the former teacher blinked at him in curious surprise and asked why he was using a Japanese word meaning "anonymous", Gojyo had merely shrugged and explained that it seemed to fit him since there wasn't any identification on him when he'd been rescued. Nodding and smiling placidly like usual, the emerald-eyed man agreed without regret saying merely that having a wallet with him hadn't been on his mind for quite sometime.

This remark was accepted at face value and as per Gojyo's promise to himself not to ask about the man's past, he let the matter drop. Now, of course, the pair were quite comfortable with their naming conventions and when a certain violet-eyed monk demanded to know if Cho Gonou was with Gojyo, the crimson-haired man could answer with total honesty that he'd never heard of anyone by that name. 

Focusing on the sound of someone tapping again at his door and scrubbing a hand across sleep-encrusted eyes so he could focus better on the slumbering brunette who hadn't been disturbed by the noise, he added with a soft snort, "Never mind. It's probably just Dr. Long dropping by to check on ya." A wish for coffee slipped through his mind as he negligently shoved his bedroll apart while climbing out of it and grumbled, "That man needs to work on his timing, ya know?"

Ignoring the appearance of the rumpled jeans and ragged-looking tank-top he'd slept in, the crimson-haired man stumbled to the front door and opened it to the totally unexpected view of a very young monk in apricot-colored robes. Blinking in shock since he typically had little or no contact with the local Buddhist temple or its personnel, Gojyo asked, "Um, is there something I can do for you?"

"I have been sent to find Sha Gojyo," the shaven-headed youth who looked to be no more than fifteen years of age explained. Since he didn't get an immediate response, he added, "Is this the correct address?"

"Yeah, it is, kid, but what do you want with me?" The nineteen year old asked, understandably confused by the strange situation.

"Your presence is requested at the temple this morning at eleven," the monk answered as if that was all that needed to be said.

Gojyo frowned and cocked his head to the side as he asked in growing annoyance, "Why? Who needs *me* in that musty joint?" He snorted softly and complained, "I don't usually bother the people there and they don't bother me, I thought that was a pretty good system."

Frowning at the openly disrespectful attitude that he rarely encountered, the young holyman explained, "The guardian of a boy who died recently placed your name on a list of people she thought would wish to be present for one of the mourning services to aid his spirit in its journey. Do you not wish to attend?"

The gambler stumbled back a step, his bare feet suddenly less capable of supporting his weight as he put a hand to his head and wondered why he felt a little dizzy as if something inside of himself was strongly warning him not to accept the invitation. Throughout most of his life, Gojyo had very deliberately avoided attending death rites of any sort and even though he desperately wanted to refuse to go to this one in particular, he would since it would have been wrong not to attend. 

With a slight nod, the half-breed finally answered, "No, I'll be there."

"Are you ill?" The monk inquired, unfamiliar with the reaction lay people had to what he himself viewed as nothing more than the natural and reassuring cycle of life, death, and resurrection which would hopefully end when transcendence was achieved. 

Refusing to look into the baffled onyx gaze of the younger man, Gojyo closed his eyes for a moment then answered tiredly, "No, this is just a bit of a shock, that's all." Forcing himself to try to recapture at least something of his usual aplomb, he looked at the youth and smiled weakly as he explained, "I'm not big on funerals of any sort."

Giving him a look that said he thought the man was weak and somewhat foolish, the monk responded, "Everyone dies at some point and this is a celebration of the child's life as much as anything else. Why should that bother you?"

Mind flashing with images of the service held after his mother's violent death at his brother's hands sprang to mind as did vague recollections of the deep sense of loss he'd felt in other traumatic situations. He just shook his head knowing the youth would never understand, he was too protected in his insular world of religious routines and daily rituals. 

With a deep sigh and a firmer expression on his face, Gojyo stated simply, "Never mind. Tell Zan I'll be there at eleven, all right?"

The monk bowed slightly, the rustle of his silken robes barely heard above the early morning noises of the village as he answered, "As you wish." Then without further comment, he hurried away intending to extend the same invitation to others on the grieving physician's list as he'd been instructed to.

Feeling badly shaken, the scarlet-eyed man slumped against the door that separated him from someone who definitely would have been able to help him cope if he'd thought of it and simply stood there for a few minutes working hard to convince himself that he could handle whatever lay ahead.

*****

At the same time that Gojyo began speaking with the young monk, within the cool darkness of the apartment Gonou was being pulled into wakefulness by a growing sense of disquiet.

Even before his non-bandaged eye could open fully, the brunette could detect a subtle change in the room and with a slight frown furrowing his brows, he dragged the reluctant eyelid open and he peered around searching for the man he had no hesitation considering to be his friend. His gaze immediately fell upon the empty bedroll on the floor which was thrown in utter disarray by Gojyo's too rapid awakening in response to the knock at the door.

Realizing he was alone in the main section of the small apartment, the bedridden man quietly called out, "Gojyo?" [1] 

Expecting a reply either from the bathroom or the kitchen and getting neither, he leaned up onto one elbow with moderate discomfort and noticed that the curtains hanging above the openings to both were open fully and the rooms were unoccupied of course. Becoming worried since the other man had never once left him alone without making sure he was okay first, Gonou called again more loudly, "Gojyo? Where are you?"

Still there was no response and with a pained sigh, the patient eased himself back down and forced himself to lay upon the pillows trying not to worry too much and feeling strangely empty without the lanky redhead nearby. 

Gazing at the unlit light fixture on the ceiling, Gonou wondered why he'd become so strongly attached to the other man whom he'd only really gotten to know a few days earlier. It made no sense to the former teacher that he would've allowed anyone to matter that much to him knowing he had one more deed to complete before turning himself in to the authorities for whatever rightful punishment awaited him. While caught in the grips of sorrow and grief, he had committed heinous atrocities, murdering entire clans of youkai, killing women and children as well as the men whose faces reminded him all too well of the hideous beast who had pushed his beloved Kanan into the arms of death. 

Unbidden, a single sob of remembered sorrow passed his lips and he was briefly awash in the too vivid memory of the hot splash of the gentle, child-like girl's blood upon his face as she stabbed herself to death with his own dagger. Somehow, though, the recollection of the terrible sense of loss he'd felt on that most hated of days only acted to reinforce how strongly he felt disturbed by the unexplained absence of the handsome man who had fortuitously been his constant companion since he came out of the coma. 

Whereas Gojyo was still lost in the state of denial regarding his physical attraction towards Gonou despite the increased number of cold showers he'd been taking lately, the brunette had failed to think even so much as a single impure thought about the other man. 

There was nothing strange in the fact that the quiet, emerald-eyed man considered the rangy, half-breed good-looking since he had always had an innate appreciation for beauty in its innumerable forms. The fact that Gojyo had a habit of walking around his apartment only half-dressed most of the time gave him plenty of chances to observe his physique which only enhanced the exotic appeal of the sun-tanned teen's red hair and eyes. [2] Oddly enough, however, these observations and conclusions were totally non-sexual in nature. 

It was important to note that Gonou had rarely focused on carnal matters even when in a relationship with the braided girl whose death haunted him, a simple fact that would be reflected quite clearly in the way in which he would one day describe their relationship to Gojyo. 

"She was more like a sister than a lover to me," he would say and mean every word as his roommate peered at him through loose red bangs wondering what that might mean for the relationship he was trying hard not to wish for with the quiet man.

In direct contrast to Sha Gojyo, matters of the heart were far more important to Cho Gonou than mere physical gratification and because of that sexuality had always taken a backseat to emotional comfort and fulfillment. The former teacher never took it to the extreme of considering Platonic love to be the ultimate form of expressing affection, however, and if fate would allow him an opportunity to experience lovemaking with the well-endowed half-breed it was entirely possible that his entire philosophy might be overruled someday. In fact, if he ever gave himself over fully to the pursuit of sensual pleasure, he might find bold new ways to view more than one of his companions on a journey yet to come but it was premature to speculate on that at this point.

At this particular moment in time, it was all the brunette could do to stifle a wave of unhappiness as he wondered over and over where exactly his missing roommate could be and whether or not he was alright.

Before long, though, the front door opened and exceptionally bright early morning sunshine flooded the apartment, temporarily blinding the bedridden man who immediately called out in a hopeful voice, "Gojyo? Is that you?"

Startled by hearing his friend's voice having incorrectly assumed the man was still asleep, the crimson-haired teen answered quickly, "Yeah, Nanashi, it's only me." 

Failing to notice the fact that he could barely see in the darkened room, Gojyo stepped forwards quickly, negligently shoving the door closed behind him and cutting off the sunlight as he asked, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry, but there was this--" his voice trailed away as he literally stumbled across his own pillow which was laying in the middle of the room. Growling as a hand snapped out to steady himself on the small table near the bed and missed, he snarled angrily, "Fuck!"

"Gojyo!!" Gonou exclaimed in concern. Without a moment's hesitation or the smallest bit of thought for his own safety, he automatically lunged towards his friend, desperately reaching for the flailing gambler's hand before screaming due to the pain that lanced through his not yet healed abdomen and he collapsed back onto the bed.

Even as Gojyo's forward momentum caused him to crash onto the floor, eyes the color of freshly shed blood went wide, a reflection of how terrified he felt by the thought that the recently injured man might've reopened the sutures that held him together. 

Scrambling to the side of the bed and quickly kneeling next to it, Gojyo urgently inquired of the man whose face was now contorted in agony, "Are you all right, Nanashi?!?" No response was immediately forthcoming from the man who couldn't get enough oxygen into his pain-wracked body, though, and he added anxiously, "Do I need to go get a doctor?! Are you bleeding again?!?" 

Weakly waving a hand between himself and his frightened friend, Gonou gasped for breath and assured in an agonized voice that didn't agree with the statement, "No, no, I'm fine, Gojyo." Forcing his one visible eye open again, he added, "Really, I'll be fine in a minute. I just acted without thinking, that's all."

"'That's *all*'?!" The crimson-haired teen exclaimed in horrified disbelief. Without apology or explanation, he worriedly grasped his friend's face with both hands and peered at him desperately as he said, "You probably just did a helluva number on yourself! Damn it all, but I just slipped a little! Why the *hell* did you risk your safety trying to keep me from falling in the first place?!"

Enjoying the sudden warmth of skin-to-skin contact that helped him finally calm down enough to banish any outward signs of the lingering discomfort he felt, the emerald-eyed man answered honestly, "I don't really know, Gojyo. As soon as I saw you beginning to fall, it just seemed natural to want to reach out and help you any way that I could. It's almost as if…" An odd expression crossed his face while he tried to find the words that could express what he felt, but Gojyo didn't have the patience to let him find them on his own.

Caressing the soft skin under one hand with the pad of his thumb, the half-breed leaned closer and urged gently, "It was only 'as if' what, Nanashi? Please, tell me." He couldn't help but wonder if the overwhelming sense of déjà vu he was feeling was shared by the person whose hands now rested lightly on his bare arms.

With mild confusion swirling in the jewel-toned, verdant orb that gazed unashamedly back at the one soul whose presence was giving him more comfort than he might've ever predicted, Gonou answered quietly, "It's as if this has happened before. I know it's impossible and I can't explain it, but I just didn't want to see you get hurt, that's all." 

A tender smile blossomed on Gojyo's lips as he found the answer he'd been hoping for and was answered by one filled with a gentle gratitude that hinted at unspoken affection. Somewhere deep inside the two men, a pair of immortal spirits rejoiced yet again that even if it was only for a moment, they had been in prefect harmony.

The sweet moment was broken by a sudden twinge of pain Gonou felt was he tried to adjust his position on the bed so as to accommodate the man whose strong hands continued to cradle his face so tenderly. "Ouch," he winced then immediately regretted his weakness.

"Oh, shit!" Gojyo suddenly exclaimed more softly than before yet not without guilt even as the half-formed thought of kissing the man he held so close dissolved entirely and he insisted firmly, "Let me check your sutures, Nanashi. You might've pulled some of them out or something." Releasing his grasp on his roommate's face, he moved to pull back the bedclothes and gave the other man a glance that asked for permission to unbutton the cotton shirt he loaned him since Gonou's clothes had been destroyed before they met.

Displeased to lose the warm, reassuring contact they'd shared yet knowing it was true that there was a danger that he had re-injured himself, Gonou answered with a soft sigh even as he dropped his arms back to his sides and let his friend take charge, "Of course, Gojyo. Whatever you think is best."

After giving him a grateful smile before turning his full attention on baring the thick swath of bandages on the pale man's abdomen, the gambler-cum-nurse quickly and efficiently unbuttoned the soft shirt. He then spread it open and took a quick, assessing glance at the other man's torso from collarbones to the waistband of the borrowed sweatpants he was currently wearing.

Nodding to himself and feeling relieved that there wasn't any signs of blood immediately apparent, Gojyo gently began to remove the bandages while Gonou forced himself to close his eye for fear of seeing the guilt-stricken look that would undoubtedly cross his friend's face if he was injured anew. 

A few tense moments passed in silence as the crimson-haired man checked each of the numerous sutures one at a time discovering to his great relief that they were unaffected by the rash motions. The slight frown that crossed his elegant features when Gojyo was once again reminded of the severe scarring the other man would bear for the rest of his life because of the life-saving surgery had already vanished when he said softly, "Well, we dodged a bullet this time, Nanashi." Giving the man who finally opened his eye to peer at him quizzically a gentle, reassuring smile, he added, "I'm happy to report that your stitches are fine after all."

"That's a relief," Gonou answered with a slightly distressed smile that hinted at the ongoing pain he felt which hadn't faded back to the dull throb he usually endured without complaint.

"Let me get some fresh bandages on these," the scarlet-eyed man said before adding pointedly, "and then I think you need some of those painkillers Long left for you."

Not pleased with the idea of taking the strong prescription pharmaceuticals that caused him to sleep for hours on end, Gonou counter-offered, "I don't hurt all that badly, Gojyo. Couldn't I just take some regular analgesics and see if that would be sufficient?"

"Some anal-whats-its?" The confused nineteen year old asked even as he moved to pull out the box of bandages he'd been storing under the bed for easy access.

The former teacher chuckled softly despite the tiny pain it caused and explained, "That's 'analgesics', Gojyo. You know, like aspirin, acetaminophen, or ibuprofen, that sort of thing?"

Pulling out a roll of gauze and tape to recover the terrifying looking mass of raw, puckered flesh and sutures, the crimson-haired man answered with a slight laugh of his own, "Oh, you want some Tylenol, right? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He gave Gonou a slight smirk that implied he was attempting to be funny and lighten the mood, then added more seriously, "Sure, we can give that a shot, but if you don't feel a lot better in an hour or so, we go back to the other, okay?"

"That'll be fine," Gonou agreed with a more genuine smile than his usual neutral one and then he lay still as his friend continued his careful, life-preserving ministrations.

There was an atmosphere of warmth and caring in the room as the taller of the two men continued to kneel beside the bed, placing fresh bandages over his friend's wounds. Both of them found unexpected comfort in this intimate act of giving and receiving aid, something that would buoy them both up each and every time it was repeated as Gonou's extensive post-surgical wounds healed.

After completing his task, Gojyo successfully ignored the strange impulse to place a thankful kiss atop the thick gauze that protected his roommate from infection even as he carefully buttoned the shirt once more and straightened it before pulling the covers back in place warmly. 

Rising so he could go to get the medicine as planned, the half-breed remarked, "I'll go put on some coffee and grab the Tylenol for you now, Nanashi. Need anything else?" Brushing a hand through some of the slightly mussed chocolate hair that lay upon the white pillowcase, he smiled and added, "Oh, and remind me to help you wash your hair sometime soon. It's too pretty for it to be all messed up because I keep playing with it."

The vaguest hint of redness crossed Gonou's cheeks and then he shook his head slightly answering the question and ignoring the secondary comment altogether, "I'll be fine, Gojyo. You worry too much."

Laughing lightly and heading towards the kitchen where he kept his small arsenal of things to fight the rare hangover he'd experienced in the past, the lanky gambler called over his shoulder, "Nonsense! Nothing but the best for *my* roommie, ya know!" 

Serendipitously, the moment of crisis when Gojyo had thought his companion might be injured again had erased most of the lingering darkness caused by his conversation with the young monk. The knowledge that within a few hours he would be forced to face his fears and remembered pain when attending the service for Kiko wasn't lost, of course, it was merely pressed into the recesses of his mind by other more urgent matters. 

As the other man passed out of hearing range, Gonou contemplated the possessive tone in the other man's voice and then remarked softly to himself in quiet surprise, "Oh my. *That* was unexpected." 

The emerald-eyed man simply lay there listening as his friend hummed a random tune to himself and put some coffee on to brew. Smiling slightly as he recalled the fact that Gojyo had actually gone to a fair amount of trouble to borrow some beans from a neighbor hoping to make Gonou's time with him more pleasant, he enjoyed the aroma that wafted from the kitchen. 

Belatedly realizing that he would need to sit up to take the medicine, the brunette carefully eased himself into a seated position while resting heavily against the headboard of the bed. Reflecting on earlier events, he commented with a slight frown, "But I don't believe Gojyo told me what was going on earlier. I wonder what he was doing up so early?"

Returning with some water and the bottle of Tylenol, Gojyo asked, "Oi, were you talking to me, dude?" Smiling and seating himself on the bed facing his friend without hesitation, he handed the glass to the emerald-eyed man and added, "The coffee should be ready in a bit, okay?"

"That sounds good, Gojyo, thank you," Gonou smiled gently and then accepted the pair of white tablets he was offered, swallowing them gratefully before inquiring, "If you don't mind my asking, why were you outside earlier? You seemed distracted when you came in."

Running a hand through dark red hair that had yet to be washed or brushed properly, the scarlet-eyed man sighed deeply and wished he could avoid discussing this topic but knew that wasn't a good idea. With a sad smile, he explained, "One of the monks from the local temple came by to tell me there's some kind of ceremony or something for Kiko this morning and Zan wants me to be there."

Holding the glass of water in both hands and feeling somewhat confused by the sense of sorrow his friend seemed to radiate, Gonou asked gently, "I take it you'd rather not go?" Receiving a slight nod of acknowledgement and agreement, he added, "If you're worried about leaving me here unattended, please don't. I'm sure a few hours alone won't be a problem." 

Shaking his head slightly, the unhappy teen explained, "It's not just that, Nanashi. I've kind of got this hang-up about funerals and death rites and crap like that." 

Gazing steadily back at the man who sat so close to him on the bed, Gonou quietly encouraged, "How so? Are you uncomfortable to be around the deceased?" With a supreme act of willpower, he suppressed a shudder of revulsion as his own despicable acts came to the forefront of his mind since that was the last time he himself had been in the presence of corpses. His friend needed his support and now was not the time for guilt, he reminded himself with some small amount of smoldering self-hatred.

Giving his companion a look that asked for understanding regarding something he himself could barely put into words, Gojyo explained, "I'm not bothered by being around dead guys or nothing, I just can't stand all the people crying and stuff. Especially the women." The image of the tear-streaked face of his mother flashed before his mind's eye as it always did whenever he was in the presence of a weeping woman. Shaking the image from his thoughts, he added more fervently, "Gods, but I *hate* to see a lady cry and I can't imagine Zan'll get through this without a few tears here or there." 

"Ah, I see," Gonou remarked gently then moved to reach out and place a hand lightly on one of Gojyo's, giving it a brief squeeze of encouragement before releasing it as he said with compassion, "I feel the same way, Gojyo. But from everything you've told me about not only Dr. Zan herself but also the boy you cared so much about, I think you'll feel better if you attend whatever service she's chosen for him."

Looking away and wishing that the brief caress of his hand hadn't ended so quickly, the scarlet-eyed man muttered, "Yeah, I guess so." Forcing himself to put on a façade of confidence, he then turned back to his friend and smirked slightly before saying, "But I'm not going to worry about it right now. The coffee ought to be ready any minute now, so let me take that glass of yours and go get us both some java, okay?"

Continuing to smile encouragingly, Gonou nodded and handed him the glass commenting, "I look forward to the day when I can help out around here, Gojyo. Simply staying in bed all the time while you wait on me hand and foot seems terribly wrong."

Standing up and heading towards the kitchen, Gojyo found the strength to laugh at this comment and answered truthfully, "I don't mind a bit, Nanashi." Pausing and looking at the other man's handsome face he felt relieved all over again that he hadn't been hurt earlier and he added, "In all honesty, this is the best thing I can remember ever doing with my otherwise misspent life. It's nice to feel useful and needed for a change."

Instantaneously snapping his own mask of faux-happiness into place to cover the realization that he couldn't say the same thing for himself in any way, shape, or form, Gonou merely nodded agreeably. Noticing that the other man expected a response, he hurriedly commented, "I'm sure you've done plenty of other good deeds, Gojyo, but I am quite grateful all the same."

Frowning slightly and noting that he didn't like the way the other man hid his emotions from him but preferring not to make an issue of it, Gojyo slowly nodded in return then answered, "You're welcome, of course." Banishing the slight crinkles at the corners of his long-lashed eyes that spoke of his concern, he then went back to getting them something hot to drink.

Sitting once more alone in the bed and staring at his empty hands, Gonou allowed the mask to slip away briefly as his thoughts went back to wishing he himself was of more use to his host than he was. Granted, he was drastically underestimating the impact of his presence alone much less the numerous gestures of concern and care that the other man was finding comfort in, but this was how he felt. 

Surprisingly, by the time sunset painted firelight hues in the sky above the small village, the brunette's desires to help his companion would be answered but not in any manner that he could've foreseen in his current dejected state. 

Indeed, there would be tears as Gojyo feared, quite a lot of them in fact. Yet there would also be the most unanticipated of smiles when the silent urgings of the immortal spirit of a military strategist without parallel were given heed and Gonou found the inner strength to offer something that would ease his friend's sorrow quite effectively. In a moment of deep despair, the sensation of a gentle set of lips brushing against one's own could be more healing than the touch of an angel's wing and this was to be the emerald-eyed man's gift to the one who had mattered most to his soul throughout eternity. 

How the current incarnation of a self-assured, hot-blooded general of a half-millennium prior might react to such a boon remained to be seen, of course. But considering who the cocky, sensual gambler had been before the life-altering encounter with the wounded stranger, it was safe to say it would be a positive reaction of one sort or another.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] Please allow me to make one small aside regarding how hard it is occasionally to resist the desire to use certain aspects of the original dialogue from the show. I found it most amusing that when he's still "Gonou", the emerald-eyed man adds the honorific "-san" to Gojyo's name yet when he returns as "Hakkai" the honorific is gone and I was tempted to include it here since I thought it was interesting. However, since I try to avoid such linguistic inconsistencies and usually translate as much of the Japanese into English as possible--other than nicknames like "bakasaru", "kappa", etc--I decided against incorporating this since the use of "Mr. Gojyo" would sound incredibly stupid and not at all in keeping with Gonou's character. 

[2] During the flashbacks in episodes 15 and 16, it's rather obvious that Gojyo prefers to lounge around his apartment in a state of at least partial undress most of the time, hence the references to Gonou having plenty of time to see a great deal of his body on display. Of course, in the context of *this* story, our crimson-haired sensualist has had more than his share of seeing his attractive new roommate naked in the course of nursing him back to health, so fair's fair, ne?

Please be advised: Part 11 will be posted alone.

Posted: 23 July 2002 ~3:15am EDT


	12. Déjà vu and Comfort Shared ::revised::

While hoping someone reading this noticed the revised summary and liked it, I wish to offer you not one but two nice long parts of my on-going Saiyuki fic tonight in celebration of a recently completed and wonderfully inspiring trip to San Francisco. 

Please consider the following tastes of heaven, hell, and points in between a gift to all those of you who have taken the time to comment on the story thus far. The wonderful reviews here at fanfiction.net as well as the notes sent directly to me continue to help keep my muses on-task and with a bit of luck this story just might get finished before too awfully much longer, something I think we'd all like to see, ne? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 12/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - August, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

After finishing a second cup of coffee with Gonou and trying to make sure that the emerald-eyed man truly was in less pain after taking nothing more impressive than a dose of Extra-Strength Tylenol, Gojyo decided it was high time he took a shower.

Smiling tenderly at the somewhat sleepy man in the bed who kept yawning despite his best efforts not to, the crimson-haired teen rose and said gently, "Why don't you get some more rest, Nanashi?" He glanced at the watch he'd grabbed while getting them both something to eat for breakfast and added with a slight frown, "It's already 9:30. I've only got an hour and a half until I need to be at the temple."

Nodding and covering his yawning mouth with one hand, Gonou gave him a look that said he agreed even if he couldn't get the words out. The pain in his body following the shock it had received earlier that morning was making itself known rather strongly, but he ignored it as best he could, somehow convincing himself that if he could just get some sleep it wouldn't be an issue for long. 

Chuckling softly, Gojyo remarked with fondness, "You'd better cut that out, man." Moving to help ease his roommate into a more comfortable position and then covering him warmly with the bedcovers, he explained in a gently teasing tone, "You're too cute when you do that. If you don't stop, I might have to change your nickname from 'Nanashi' to 'kitten' and you wouldn't want that, right?"

Giving him a halfhearted glare as he found his pillow to be more wonderfully soft than he recalled it being, Gonou quietly warned, "Don't you *dare*, Gojyo!" Feeling a bit miffed since he thought his friend was being cruel instead of kind, he added unhappily, "I am *not* cute or cuddly, so don't even think about it." Totally disproving his own words even though they were barely out of his mouth, the exhausted man yawned again and snuggled down into the sheets wearily trying to escape the growing sense of agony permeating his body.

Gazing at the almost slumbering brunette and disagreeing to the very core of his being, the crimson-haired man held his tongue for a moment, then explained in an earnest tone, "I wasn't trying to make fun of you. It's just that the way you are right now really does remind me of a sweet little animal who just needs some TLC to feel better." With a sigh, he stated what he thought was already obvious, "I'd never want to hurt you, Nanashi."

The sole unobstructed forest-hued eye rolled towards him and crinkled in a small smile much as it had that fateful rainy night in the forest. Seeing the truth displayed on a handsome and apologetic face, Gonou forgave him completely, saying, "Of course, Gojyo. Sorry to have misunderstood." He yawned again and tried to think of a better way to apologize and failed even as sleep pulled him into its healing embrace.

Reaching down to gently stroke the rich, cocoa-colored waves his fingers gravitated towards almost as often as they did soft, too pale flesh, the scarlet-eyed man said very quietly, "Don't worry about it, babe." He sighed deeply and shook his head slightly before moving to clear away their coffee mugs and other morning things. 

Never much of a housekeeper by nature, Gojyo had found it odd that he felt compelled to straighten things up on a regular basis now that his roommate was aware of his surroundings. The quiet emerald-eyed man certainly never made an issue of it, but the half-breed could see that the other man was the fastidious sort and leaving dirty dishes laying about seemed to bother him therefore it wasn't allowed to happen any longer.

Once he was satisfied with the way things looked in the main room of his apartment, the lanky redhead sauntered over to the bathroom. 

Wishing he had an actual door to separate himself from the slumbering man nearby so as not to disturb his rest, Gojyo closed the curtain and began to slip out of the rumpled jeans and tank top that had been his nightwear. After tossing them aside negligently, he then turned to the usual routine of getting the water going and even as he did so, he noted that for once he didn't need to start his day with a cold shower. 

With a sigh, he admitted to himself that the attractive man sleeping in his bed hadn't lost any of his appeal, it was simply the fact that as eleven o'clock approached his thoughts had stayed on what was ahead of him and whether or not he could handle the situation. As he stepped under the hot spray of the showerhead and found the beating of water on his bare flesh relaxing, Gojyo was temporarily able to lose himself in the cleansing ritual which would leave him as ready to face his fate as he could hope to get. 

*****

Roughly twenty minutes later, the crimson-haired teen was clean, dry, and frustrated by something else entirely.

Standing in front of his small closet, Gojyo glared at the selection of clothes he'd never found fault with in the past. Even though he'd never attended anything at the temple before, he knew quite well that one did not simply show up there dressed in blue jeans and a tee-shirt even if that would've helped put his mind to ease by allowing himself some physical comfort. Instead, he knew he needed to wear something "respectable" but he didn't know what that might be considering the fact that his wardrobe was geared towards the casual seduction of women as much as anything else. [1]

Shoving a few stacks of clothes this way and that, he discovered a pair of almost too-tight, jet black jeans he'd forgotten about that he hoped might work even as he pulled them off the shelf. As he bent to don the pants, his eyes fell on the high, coal-colored motorcycle boots he'd worn with these jeans in the past and decided they would certainly look better than his heavy brown work boots would and put them on, too.

A bit more searching uncovered a butter-soft, calf-length, ebony leather duster he'd won off of some drunken fool who ran out of money to bet at poker long before he realized he'd never win against a talented gambler such as himself. After giving it a good hard shake to get the worst of the dust off of it, Gojyo frowned a little then slipped it on over his bare torso intending to take a look in the bathroom mirror to see whether or not it might suit his current needs. 

As he stepped out of his closet, though, a quiet cry of distress caught his ears and all thoughts of fashion and fitting in at the ceremony for Kiko were completely erased.

"no! please, no," Gonou's voice pleaded softly as his usually placid face twisted into a mask of sheer agony and terror even though he remained deeply asleep.

"Nanashi?!" Gojyo exclaimed without thinking about his partial state of dress and rushed towards the bed intending to do whatever it took to calm his distressed companion. 

But before he could make the short journey to his friend's side, the emerald-eyed man inhaled sharply as he broke the surface of the nightmare and gazed about frantically searching for his roommate. Panting for breath and trying to slow the thundering of his heart, Gonou whispered to himself, "oh, thank god! it was just a dream."

Moving quickly to sit beside the person he'd become so fond of, the crimson-haired man instinctively placed a warm comforting hand against the side of the brunette's face as he had barely an hour earlier and asked worriedly, "What was it, baby? What did you dream that upset you so much, Nanashi?" 

Gonou simply shook his head sorrowfully and answered quietly, "I can't say." There simply weren't any words he could use to express the horror he felt upon recalling the dream images which his guilty conscience constructed to torture himself with. 

Within the nightmare, the former teacher was still lost in the bloodlust that controlled him as he became a mass murderer. Gojyo's handsome face had replaced that of the Crow clansman whose eyes he had gouged out prior to killing him, leaving the half-breed's blood to coat fingers that held an eye with a scarlet iris instead of an onyx-colored one. The very idea of anything like that happening to the man who had saved his life and then had given him a home was too horrifying to contemplate and it was all Gonou could do to keep from bursting into agonized tears because of it.

Unsure of what to do or how to help, Gojyo relied on what had worked in the past and simply stroked the side of the miserable man's face for a moment then said gently, "All right. If you're sure you don't want to talk about it, I won't ask again, but you seem to be hurting more than just from the nightmare. Do you need some of the painkillers Long left for you, Nanashi?"

Acknowledging his failure to overcome the wretchedness he felt, Gonou forced himself to open his eye and look at the concerned face gazing at him so worriedly. Wanting to not only escape the pain he felt but to also satisfy his caregiver's desire to aid him, he forced a small, honest smile onto his lips and accepted, "Yes, I think that might be wise after all."

"I agree," Gojyo stated firmly then smiled tenderly as he added, "Let me go get them for you." He didn't wait for an answer as he rose and quickly obtained not only the medicine but also some soothing fruit juice he thought might help his friend to feel a little better. 

Hurrying back into the main room carrying the pills in one hand and a small cup in the other, Gojyo didn't think about the way he looked with the open duster swirling around his black-clad legs as he strode forward smiling encouragingly. His long crimson tresses had yet to be tied back into their usual tail and they cascaded over his shoulders, occasionally dancing across the bare suntanned skin of his chest and all in all, it was a breathtaking sight which somehow seemed achingly familiar to the bedridden man. 

Unaware of the reason for the odd half-smile on his roommate's face, Gojyo handed Gonou the pills then sat beside him hip to hip before sliding a strong arm around his back, gently lifting the other man upwards before holding the glass to his lips instructing him wordlessly to drink. 

A bit surprised by the seemingly excessive care he was receiving yet feeling immensely grateful for it, the emerald-eyed man did as he was bidden and sipped the juice slowly for a moment then slipped the pills between his lips and swallowed them. Turning his lips back to the rim of the glass and drinking more of the sweet fluid, he noticed how comforting it was to rely so totally on the other man and somehow the sensation of a strong arm covered in leather behind him supporting him made it even better.

Pleased that not only had the previously distraught man calmed down so completely but that he'd also finally submitted to the need for medication, Gojyo continued to smile tenderly as he set the glass of juice aside and asked gently, "Feeling better now, babe?" 

Accepting the term of endearment unquestioningly, Gonou nodded slightly and did something he wouldn't have anticipated doing which was to lean against his companion more, letting the full weight of his upper body rest against that of the other man as he placed his head against Gojyo's shoulder. With a contented sigh, he answered quietly, "Yes, thank you."

"Good. Me too," Gojyo admitted, leaning his head against Gonou's lightly for a moment before he asked nervously, "Um, care to tell me why you were giving me odd looks earlier? When I came in from the kitchen, I mean."

The brunette smiled even though his friend couldn't see it and admitted, "Well, for one thing, it never occurred to me that you might look quite so exquisite in leather. For another, the moment I saw you that way, shirtless and dressed all in black, that odd sense of déjà vu returned."

"Oh? Really?" Scarlet eyes blinked slightly since Gojyo hadn't felt it this time but his soul had also not realized how closely his current apparel matched a uniform it had worn time and time again five hundred years in the past. Frowning thoughtfully, he commented, "I wonder what it is about today that that keeps happening."

"It's happening again now, too," Gonou added gently even as he relaxed further into the other man's embrace. 

Gojyo chuckled very softly and remarked, "Well, if it makes you feel better then I'm all for it, Nanashi." Realizing time was slipping away, he sighed heavily and said with regret, "Unfortunately, I still need to find a shirt to wear and then I'd better get my ass out of here or I'll be late and I don't want Zan to think I'm not coming."

Suddenly being brought back to reality, Gonou's smile faded and he nodded as he tried to move away from his friend's side saying, "Ah, of course."

"Hey now, not so fast!" Gojyo stated as he firmly pulled the other man back against him for a moment more. He wasn't surprised when Gonou immediately acquiesced and quite gladly remained where he was but it did make his thoughts a little lighter and his smile a bit brighter as he asked in a hopeful voice, "So, you thought I looked pretty hot all decked out in black leather, huh?"

"Yes, I did indeed," the former teacher answered easily and without hesitation. "It's extremely flattering on you and it certainly highlighted some of your best features."

"Only some of them?" Gojyo asked with barely suppressed amusement, curious where this was headed even though he knew he shouldn't be having this conversation with someone he was supposedly not getting involved with too deeply. His earlier commitment to himself not to get overly close to this stranger hadn't lasted long but it had been an impossible task from the very beginning and his failure truly held little meaning in the long run.

Frowning slightly since this seemed so obvious, Gonou explained, "Well, your attractive smile certainly doesn't need any help and neither does the self-confident grace with which you move regardless of what you wear. I just thought that the coat emphasized your physique quite nicely while the jeans and boots certainly accentuate your legs." Tilting his head towards his friend and offering his usual neutral smile, he added with neither regret nor hopefulness, "I'm sure that your lady friends find you quite irresistible in that outfit."

Fighting the desire to scowl and state that he didn't give a damn what the women who he hadn't given much thought to lately felt about it, Gojyo forced a cocky smirk onto his lips. Then he admitted, "Well, maybe they will someday, but as of now, you're the only one to see me like this." Glancing down at his own attire he added, "I guess these make an okay combination, but I never even thought to put these things together this way before today, actually."

"Ah, I see," Gonou nodded sleepily as the drugs began to take effect on him. Then he unwittingly snuggled closer to Gojyo, emerald eye slipping closed again as he remarked in a quietly grateful tone, "Then it is my good fortune to have been here to see it. You certainly look even more impressive than usual in that ensemble."

As his smirk softened into a true smile, Gojyo successfully fought the desire to disagree and state that he was the lucky one to have had the handsome mystery man there to tell him what he had in the first place. Instead, he offered gently, "Remind me to wear this the night you and me go out to paint the town red to celebrate your recovery, okay, babe?" 

There was no response other than a tired nod of the head resting so warmly against his shoulder and then the nineteen year old eased his companion down farther into the covers. 

With all of the care and concern he felt for the man who was still recovering from nearly fatal injuries, the redhead tucked the brunette back into bed, saying, "But for now, why don't we get you comfy and I'll be back before you know it, all right?"

Yawning and turning onto his side in a useless effort to get comfortable, Gonou slipped almost immediately into a deep, drug-induced slumber. 

Gojyo reached out and stroked soft, chocolate-colored bangs back from a high forehead that remained swathed in bandages and he sighed wistfully, thinking that it would've been so much easier to face the situation at the temple with his new friend by his side than it would be without him. Forcing himself to face the fact that this was an impossible wish, he rose slowly from the bed and went back to rummaging through his small closet and wishing his wardrobe wasn't as limited as it was.

Eventually the gambler found a white, form-fitting silk shirt he'd rather not have worn since it had been a gift from one of the many women who lusted after him that he no longer cared much about yet he wore it anyway. Within a few moments more, he was fully attired and as close to ready to face his fate as he could be.

As the scarlet-eyed teen stepped away from the closet en route to the front door, however, he made a predictable detour.

Standing beside the bed the way he did so often these days, Gojyo gazed once more at his roommate and said too softly to disturb him, "i know it's really selfish of me to say this, nanashi, but i wish you were going with me today. maybe then i wouldn't have this god-awful feeling of impending doom." 

With a deep sigh, he straightened and ran a hand through cascading crimson hair that he'd deliberately left loose for a change and added sadly, "But I can see that Long was right about you needing to stay in bed for quite awhile. If moving around causes you as much pain as it did this morning, I'd think it'll be a helluva lot longer than another three weeks before you ought to be up and around, baby." With a slight nod of decision he added firmly, "I'll just have to see to it that you stay put until you're ready, now won't I?"

Feeling somewhat stronger thanks to having made yet another commitment to protect his roommate, Gojyo finally left the safety of his apartment never realizing that he couldn't live up to that promise no matter how much he wished it could be otherwise. Shoving hands into the pockets of tight jeans and stepping into the late morning sunshine with a false sense of security, the half-breed made his way to the temple unaware that a painful challenge awaited him there.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] As I was planning the upcoming scene at the temple, it occurred to me that nowhere in the course of the anime is Gojyo shown in anything even approaching clothing sufficiently formal to wear to a religious ceremony. Since this gave my muses a challenge as well as free rein over the handsome gambler's wardrobe, I made the selections described within hoping to attain two goals at once. First, of course, I wanted him to be as close to drop-dead gorgeous as possible while still presentable for an environment I assume to be basically church-like. Second, I wanted to evoke images of Kenren in uniform without mimicking it too closely. I sincerely hope I've attained both of these goals and that if nothing else, I gave several people reason to smile as they read this portion of the fic. 

Please be advised: Parts 12 & 13 will be posted together. 


	13. Hellish Pain Eased by a Fleeting Glimpse...

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 13/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - August, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

At a little before eleven in the morning, Gojyo approached a small crowd of mourners that had gathered in the temple courtyard awaiting the ringing of the large brass bells that would be the signal that the memorial ceremony for a dead child was to begin.

Long and his wife were speaking with an understandably shaken Zan and even though the female physician was putting up a strong façade and doing her best to convince anyone who looked at her that she was coping well, it was terribly clear that she wasn't. A lengthy adult life spent alone had changed radically when the gray-haired woman had taken on the substantial task of raising a young half-breed boy that no one else wanted and now that Kiko was gone, Zan felt an emptiness inside that she had never experienced before.

After nervously adjusting the clothing he still wasn't sure was acceptable or not, Gojyo stepped towards the cluster of people that he had gotten to know in the course of caring for the injured man who currently slept in his bed and said hesitantly, "Hello, Dr. Zan." Extending a hand in friendship to the woman who had yet to turn to face him, he added, "I was really sorry to hear about what happened to Kiko, doc. He was like a little bro--" 

His words were interrupted as the middle-aged physician finally turned to look at him and with an expression of abject horror on her face, Zan suddenly burst into tears.

Even as the woman's knees buckled slightly and she fell into Gojyo's strong arms, Zan's last threads of control snapped and she wailed sorrowfully, "He'll never grow up! My little Kiko will never have the chance to grow up and be the man he could have been!" 

Everyone around them was too stunned to say or do anything and the painful moment rapidly grew progressively worse.

Clinging to the startled gambler's leather-clad arms for support, Zan closed coffee-dark eyes and exclaimed, "All of his life horrible things happened to that sweet boy and now this! It wasn't his fault his father left his mother all alone! It wasn't his fault his mother died when he was so young! It wasn't his fault no one but me seemed to appreciate him for who he really was!!" 

Her agony-filled words were interrupted by a need to breathe and then she loudly demanded of an uncaring universe, "Why, oh *why* did Kiko have to *die* before he had a chance to truly *live*?!?" Tears flooded down wrinkled cheeks and she clenched her eyes tightly closed as if by not opening them she might see a brighter reality where a lovable, crimson-haired child still ate at her table and helped her with the sick and injured of their village.

Scarlet eyes wide with shock and confusion, Gojyo answered uncertainly, "I, uh, I don't know, doc." Panic-stricken, he looked to Long for aid even as he tried to formulate something else to say in the hopes of calming the hysterical physician who was now relying on him to single-handedly keep her standing.

Unfortunately, before the older man could help him, the trembling, grief-stricken lady in his arms reopened her eyes and seemed to transform in a heartbeat from the gentle woman that he knew into someone far too familiar to him for comfort.

Ebony eyes wild and lost, Zan stared at the shocked half-breed's blood-red hair and eyes for only a moment, then tore her gaze away, wailing, "Oh, Gojyo! My Kiko might have looked like you if only he'd had a chance to grow up! If only… if only…" The floodgates seemed to open even farther as fresh tears flooded her face and she moaned, "I can't look at you without seeing him, Gojyo! Oh, gods, it hurts so badly to just *look* at you and know I'll never see *him* again!!"

Suddenly, the grieving woman harshly shoved at the stunned young man who only wanted to try to comfort her even as she exclaimed in a panic-stricken voice, "I can't bear to *look* at you! Get *away* from me!!" 

In her delirium, Zan flung herself away from the lanky man and without a moments thought to what she had just done to the nineteen year old who had come despite his fears, the woman collapsed onto the ground and lost herself entirely in her sorrow.

Stumbling back a step or two and thinking he saw the sorrowful yet insane female youkai who had raised him instead of the physician who was understandably lost in grief, the crimson-haired man felt the world spin around him dizzily. 

Memories of Jien defending him and killing his own mother to protect his younger half-brother flashed across the half-breed's inner vision and an all too familiar and barely repressed mountain of self-hatred began to collapse onto Gojyo. Cruel words his stepmother had carelessly thrown at a much younger version of himself when he'd tried to give her some flowers echoed in Gojyo's mind and it was all he could do to try to remember that had happened years ago and wasn't actually occurring again here and now.

Zan continued to wail incoherently, heart-wrenching sounds of horrible longing tumbling from her lips as she finally succumbed to the mental breakdown Long had predicted she would suffer following the death of the ten year old whom she had taken in. Her selfless dedication to the otherwise unwanted child had led to a painful yet hopefully temporary leave of her senses and it was all anyone present could do to remember that she wasn't the only one suffering at that bleak moment in time.

"We've got to get you out of here, Sha!" Long's commanding voice failed to break through Gojyo's tortured thoughts yet the teen felt strong hands on his shoulders shaking him from his frozen state and urging him to move once more. 

Wordlessly obedient in a way that none present had ever seen him before, the black-clad youth allowed the older man to guide him from the temple courtyard and out into the street. 

Realizing that Gojyo's awareness was trapped in another world for whatever reason and knowing full well that he couldn't help him at that moment, Long urged with a sad sigh, "Go home, son. There's nothing you can do for Zan now." 

No response was forthcoming from the young man who stood nearby, shoulders hunched over and head down as something similar to shock began to set in as a result of the terribly private emotional firestorm he had just experienced.

Long cast a glance back at the cluster of people inside the temple and felt relieved that his wife and a small group of concerned friends seemed to have the irrational doctor well in hand before he sighed again and asked, "Are you all right, Gojyo? What happened to you back there?"

Empty red eyes filled with sadness slowly rose and regarded him for a moment, then the youth who had never seemed this weak and lost before answered sadly, "I knew I shouldn't have come." Shaking his head and not saying anything else for fear his voice might break and the tears that threatened to fall might break free, Gojyo stared blankly at the tips of his black boots without even seeing them.

"Damn it all," Long cursed softly, truly regretting that scenes like this were all too frequent and no easier to cope with for his years of experience as a healer who occasionally had to deal with the results of his own limitations as a doctor. Then, after getting a small smile and a wave of reassurance from his wife that told him to do whatever he needed to for the stunned youth, he said more loudly, "Let me help you get home, all right, Gojyo?"

"yeah, sure. whatever," the painfully quiet gambler answered and then allowed the other man to lead him in silence to the apartment that was now his only refuge. 

*****

When they arrived at the drab door that lead into the small residence, Long regarded the young man beside him who had remained unspeaking and possibly unseeing during their journey together, then asked, "Are you going to be all right, Gojyo?" 

There was only a vague nod of a crimson-tressed head for an answer and this bothered the physician enough that he changed tactics and asked pointedly, "Can I trust you to be able to care for Nanashi in your present condition?" He let his words sink in for a moment then added a carefully calculated though false threat, "If you can't do that, then I can't allow him to remain here with only you for a caregiver at the moment."

The gambit worked all too well as one might expect and Gojyo's head immediately snapped upright as he growled, "Of *course* I can take care of him! No one--and I mean *no* one!--is taking him away from me!!" 

The fire that raged suddenly in sunset-colored eyes was far more reassuring than he himself knew and even as Gojyo shifted his weight so as to be prepared to fight or argue more effectively, Long calmed him saying, "I had no desire to remove him from your home, Gojyo. But you must understand that as lost as you've been for the last half-hour or so, I was understandably concerned. He is, after all, my patient as much as he is your friend and we owe him the best care we can offer him."

"I know that," Gojyo grumbled unhappily. Then he shoved his hands deep into his pockets trying to ward off a sudden resurgence of the urge to cry as Zan's hurtful words echoed in his mind once more. Too clearly, he heard the usually gentle physician telling him to get away from her and that the simple sight of him caused her pain. With a miserable sniffle he hoped would go unheard, he asked quietly, "Is she going to be all right, Long? Zan, I mean. Is she going to be able to pull herself together after all that?"

Shaking his head tiredly, the older man glanced away from the emotionally overwrought teen and as he stared at the cloudless azure sky above them he remarked truthfully, "I have no idea, Gojyo. She's been through a lot in her life and I was afraid this might happen, but whether or not she can recover from it is something we'll have to wait and see, I'm afraid." 

The physician took a deep breath and noted that the somewhat pale youth beside him appeared to be in control of himself once more despite vague hints of a mild state of shock affecting him. Then Long said sadly, "I wish I could stay long enough to check on Nanashi, Gojyo, but I really need to get back to the temple. My wife is a phenomenal nurse and can handle almost anything, but if Zan becomes even more irrational, it might be best if I was there in case she needs to be medicated."

Nodding his head slowly and hoping that there wasn't any tell-tale redness in his eyes that might reflect how close to tears he himself had been for some time now, Gojyo agreed, "I understand, doc. Do what you've got to do. Don't worry about Nanashi and me, though. We hit a pretty rough spot this morning and got past it okay." He gazed at the closed door almost wistfully and then added with greater confidence, "I'm starting to think he and I can get through almost anything life throws at us as long as we stay together."

Long frowned slightly and knew there was something much deeper in the teen's words than he had time to explore, then he simply patted Gojyo on the back encouragingly and told him, "That's good to hear." With a slight smile of apology he added, "I truly didn't wish to have to imply that I'd ever try to force the two of you apart, but I had to do something to bring you back to your senses."

"Yeah, I know that now," the crimson-haired man agreed. Then he forced a smile he didn't feel onto his lips and said, "Well, doc, good luck with getting Zan put back together. She really is a nice lady and I hope she's able to pull through this."

"Same here," the physician agreed then turned away, heading back to the maelstrom he'd left behind at the temple. As he departed, Long heard the apartment door being pulled open and knew that if the scarlet-eyed teen found the rush of emotions from the difficult morning too hard to contain, at least he had an ally in the verdant-eyed man he'd rescued and befriended. 

*****

Once the door was safely closed behind him once more, Gojyo slumped against it tiredly for a moment wishing with all his heart that he'd never stepped beyond it that morning. As if the pain hadn't left him for even a moment, Zan's words returned to him in a sudden flood and they overlapped so perfectly with some of the things the youkai that had raised him had screamed at him when he was a child that he felt completely overwhelmed. 

The burning fire of salty tears finally won free and even as the first one left a shining trail on the scarred cheek where the half-breed's stepmother had marked him for life, a soft, sleepy tenor called out in confusion, "gojyo? is that you?"

Long-lashed, ruby-colored eyes had drifted shut without the gambler even being aware of it yet they stayed that way as he answered in a voice roughened by the effort of trying to hold back tears that were determined to fall all the same, "yeah, nanashi, it's only me, babe." He turned his face away from his roommate not wanting him to be witness to his unmanly show of weakness.

With a muffled grunt of discomfort as he shifted on the bed so that he could rise up on one elbow and peer worriedly at his companion, Gonou called out more loudly, "What is it, Gojyo?" There was no answer so he added more urgently, "What's wrong, my friend?" As if of its own accord, his free arm extended towards the miserable figure who seemed to shun him, silently beckoning to the other man to come to him and trust him with whatever pain he felt. 

When he got no reply yet was certain he heard a choking noise as if the other man was weeping quietly, the emerald-eyed man forced the haziness of the painkillers in his bloodstream aside and nearly begged as he pleaded, "Please, Gojyo, don't turn away from me! I'd get out of this bed to come and help you if I could, but I can't!" 

The feelings of misery regarding his current situation were clear in his words and echoed an unspoken indictment against himself as Gonou measured the possible risks of his attempting to rise when he knew it was contraindicated. However, his rapidly growing fears for Gojyo's well being were so great that he wanted more than anything to be beside him at that moment. In fact, the heavily bandaged brunette almost chose to throw caution to the wind and try to go to him regardless of the probable reinjury that would surely follow such a dangerous course of action. 

The agony in Gonou's voice finally penetrated the miasma surrounding Gojyo's mind and with an effort, he opened both red-rimmed eyes and gazed at the man who continued to reach towards him despite the obvious physical pain it was causing him to do so. 

Angrily shaking his head and knowing he'd never forgive himself if his friend suffered even in the slightest because of him, the distraught teen pushed away from the door and automatically shrugged out of the black leather duster ignoring it as it pooled on the floor. He then crossed the room and sank down onto the bed facing the person he now realized was his closest friend. 

Sighing deeply and then letting his head hang down as he forced himself to recall what the last thing Gonou had said to him was, Gojyo answered with greater honesty than he meant to, "I would never turn away from you, Nanashi. Of the all people I've ever known, only my brother ever meant as much to me as you do, babe." His head rose a fraction and he gazed directly into a face that somehow seemed otherworldly and he stated truthfully, "I'd sooner cut off my own arm than leave you out of my life now."

A softness entered an eye that resembled a piece of living jade in the darkened room and without hesitation, Gonou let himself lean back onto his pillows and held out both arms inviting the exhausted man into an embrace hoping to offer him solace regardless of what was bothering him. Not sufficiently aware of what was transpiring to feel shocked that he was accepting such kindness without question, Gojyo allowed himself to slump fully against the recumbent man for only a moment. 

As the physical awkwardness of their strange position sank in, though, the taller of the two decided to make some slight modifications. 

Removing himself from his roommate's arms for as short a time as possible, the scarlet-eyed man toed off his boots then slid under the covers and moved to actually lay side by side with the person whose only desire at that moment was to help him feel better. As Gonou's surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around him once more, Gojyo relaxed into the warm hug and allowed himself to be pulled close enough that he could feel his bangs waver slightly in the gentle breeze of the other man's breath.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong now, Gojyo?" Gonou asked quietly, then added with an understanding tenderness worthy of the finest empath in the land, "Or would you prefer to simply lay here and rest for the moment?"

Turning towards his bedmate more fully and nestling his face against the crook of the brunette's neck, Gojyo allowed himself to sob very, very softly even as he felt a tentative hand caress the back of his head soothingly. Unaware that some of the wetness on his face was being transferred to the warm skin he found such profound comfort in, the deeply saddened gambler sniffled back another sob then murmured, "i don't wanna talk about it. okay, nanashi?" His tears were flowing more freely now and the shaken teen silently admitted it was impossible to hide them.

"shh, shh," Gonou quieted him softly and allowed one hand to begin to gently massage Gojyo's too tense shoulders and neck even as the other continued to thread itself through the loose waves of deep red silk that flowed across their shared pillow like a river of nonburning flames. With a soft sigh, he very quietly assured the man in his arms, "whatever you need is fine with me, gojyo. we can just stay here together for as long as you like."

A silent nod of the head buried against him was the only answer he received at first. But then as more teardrops trailed down to paint the pale column of his own throat, Gonou knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that things at the temple had not gone well for his friend and it pained him deeply to know that Gojyo was suffering. 

Eventually the knotted muscles beneath the white silk shirt loosened in response to the emerald-eyed man's efforts and then the former teacher said as tenderly as possible, "it's all right to cry when you're hurting, gojyo." 

There was a soft sob slightly louder than those that preceded it and Gonou felt sufficiently emboldened to reach down and gently guide the other man's chin upwards so that he was gazing into tear-soaked blood-red eyes as he added softly, "no matter what, i'm here for you, gojyo. cry as much as you need to, it won't make me think less of you, my dear friend." 

Hoping to provide comfort as well as to say what words couldn't, Gonou ever so slowly brought his lips against those of the distraught man in his arms the way that a voice from deep within his soul urged him to without doubt that it would be reciprocated. 

Perhaps it was the fact that he was already in a mild state of shock or perhaps it was the fact that this felt wonderfully right and familiar, but either way, Sha Gojyo did not hesitate in the slightest to accept the priceless treasure he was offered. Despite the tears that now poured forth from his eyes without guilt or shame, a sense of forgiveness and strength began to fill his heart even as his lips parted ever so slightly in response to the gentle pressure against them. There was no light touch of wet warmth that would signal an exploration of his willing mouth neither was there anything overtly sexual in the kiss, yet the mingling of breath between the two men carried an intimacy the infamous playboy had never experienced in this lifetime. 

By the same token, the quiet brunette was somewhat astounded to realize that he couldn't recall ever sharing an exchange as tender and loving with the child-like girl he'd once shared his home with as he was with a man who was doing the same for him. It filled Gonou with wonder that this depth of feeling was even possible in what he wrongly assumed was his own nearly dead murder's heart. 

The unanticipated recollection of his heinous crimes slammed a deep, stabbing pain into the human-turned-youkai's heart and with a sob of his own, Gonou moved to break the contact he shared with his bedmate. [1]

Unwilling to forsake the tender lifeline he was clinging to so tenaciously, Gojyo refused to let the kiss end so abruptly. Quickly moving to carefully cup the back of his roommate's head in one firm hand and thereby immobilize it, he unknowingly used his friend's words from mere moments before as smiled entreatingly and begged softly, "don't turn away from me, nanashi. i need you now."

Forcing his feelings of unworthiness aside in light of the other man's plea, Gonou relaxed into the embrace that was now far more equally given than it was before and then said in a tone that held neither hesitation nor regret, "then I will stay." He returned the kiss briefly, then added sadly, "for as long as you need me, i'll do my best to stay, gojyo." 

Peering at his friend through moist eyes and finding his thoughts far too muddled for his liking, Gojyo asked in a small voice, "but what if i need you to stay forever?" The symptoms of shock that were overtaking him were making it harder and harder to stay focused on reality yet somehow deep inside he knew this was exactly and precisely what he wanted to know more than anything else.

Feeling his throat tightening as he wordlessly refused to promise to stay when there was one last duty he owed to Kanan as well as a far greater debt he owed society thereafter, Gonou drew a shuddering breath that filled his awareness with his friend's scent. Then the sorrowful brunette closed his own tear-damp, verdant eye, unwilling to see the expected disappointment on his partner's face when he failed to answer. 

Mistaking silence for agreement, Gojyo gratefully pulled his friend's lips back against his own and sighed contentedly into the kiss even as his tears began to slowly abate. A strange combination of sleep and unconsciousness reached out to draw him to itself and after he tightened his arms more firmly around the slender yet unquestionably male body pressed against his own, he let go and sailed away into the darkness willingly.

Throughout the emotionally charged moments following Gojyo's return to the apartment, Gonou had successfully fought off the cloying effects of the powerful painkillers that still coursed through his bloodstream. Now, though, as the leather- and silk-clad man lay peacefully resting against him, their arms wrapped around one another as if they had always slept this way, the sleep-inducing effects of the medication swept back over him once more dragging him, too, into slumber. 

The afternoon would eventually wend its way past without either man's awareness of it. 

When it came to pass that Gojyo drifted back into consciousness in late evening, he would find their entangled arms and legs a source of concern instead of reassurance since he immediately feared he might have hurt the recovering patient by sleeping with him that way. His memories of the possibly life-changing events shared with Gonou after Long had escorted him home would be vague at best and it would be almost a month before he could recall them fully. 

It would take the impact of a strangely powerful bullet into the door of Gojyo's home to jar loose the memory of a moment's weakness and a request made of a man he truly did not know at the time. Yet that recollection would add fuel to the burning desire he would come to feel to see the brunette at least once more after they parted company too quickly, a fire that would solidify into a white hot sword of agony when he thought him dead instead of merely absent. 

As for Gonou himself, he, too, would be unable to recall the tender details of the day clearly due to the painkillers that had unfortunately been flowing throughout his system at the time. In spite of this lack of understanding, he would somehow immediately realize that after that crucial encounter the bed where he remained as he recovered from his life-threatening injuries seemed far too large and cold for him to lie alone within it. Whether or not some form of cosmic mercy might be shown him in the near future and he might find himself once more accompanied therein by an increasingly cherished masculine form was uncertain, however. 

As usual, Kanzeon bosatsu wasn't paying attention to at least two of her many pawns at this point and therefore anything could happen given the right mix of chance, luck, and a certain amount of interference from a blue-haired bishounen who had already taken note of Gojyo's attractive roommate. 

After all, even if there was no justice in the lives of these two men who shared an eternal, soul-deep bond, at least there was balance and if they'd shared sadness wasn't it only right that they might share some small measure of happiness as well someday?

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] Considering how much fanfiction I've read for this series, it surprises me that I'm still uncertain what would be the best term for Gonou/Hakkai as far as his transition from humanity to youkai is concerned. Despite being quite certain that at this point he is indeed fully youkai in all the ways that seem to count most in the world of Saiyuki, I prefer to indicate that he wasn't born that way if at all possible. If anyone has a better term for this than the possibly awkward one that I used here, feel free to let me know so I at least have some other choices for the future. Thanks in advance for any suggestions you wish to share.

Please be advised: Parts 12 & 13 will be posted together. 

Originally Posted: 03 August 2002 ~4:45am EDT

Special note regarding the revisions of 12 & 13: 

The original versions of these two parts were uploaded way too late at night and in retrospect they weren't properly edited as far as I was concerned. Hence, instead of writing more immediately, I chose to go back and create better additions to the story so you wouldn't have to slog through redundancy and poor word choices. My apologies to anyone who already coped with that mess and understandably felt I'd lost some of my skill as a writer. I sincerely hope you will somehow find it in your heart to forgive me and will continue to read and review the fic now that it's fixed.

~Enigma~

(who is terribly grateful to galford340 and Weisshund for leaving encouraging reviews despite the shortcomings of the previous versions)

Revised Versions of Parts 12 & 13 Posted: 04 August 2002 ~2:15am EDT


	14. Interlude with a Surly Priest and a High...

Please be advised that the following chapter focuses almost entirely on Sanzo and Goku by way of saying thanks to the fans who haven't complained about their absence from this fic yet wanted to have me write for them all the same. 

Until recently, I was having a very difficult time figuring out a way to logically include these two in the story prior to the night they arrived at Gojyo's apartment looking for Gonou. However, after getting a random image of an adorable, barefoot Goku fishing while Sanzo sits in the background reading his paper and trying to pretend he didn't care about the monkey in the course of a dream, this chapter came into being. 

To my great surprise, these two are much harder to write than Gojyo and Gonou are due to the strange dialogue challenges they present as well as Sanzo's gruff yet not untouchable personality. I humbly hope to have presented them in a manner that most people will find enjoyable and if there's enough supportive feedback for this chapter, they might even return sooner than planned since I'm starting to get a "feel" for them and Goku is such fun comedy relief. Otherwise, it'll probably be awhile until they return since I need to torture Gonou and Gojyo some more as per the foreshadowing Melpomene dearly loves to add to everything she touches.

Thanks for reading and enjoy the non-angst!

~~~Enigma~~~

(who grudgingly admits this chapter took twice as long to write as it should have due to the difficulties with Sanzo and Goku's dialogue, attitudes, and motivations, yet hopes it was worth the wait all the same)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 14/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - August, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

Even as one pair of souls that fate had irrevocably bound together faced the trials and tribulations of everyday life following the grim sorrow of a harrowing event, another pair bound equally tightly yet in an entirely different fashion were dealing with their own challenges. 

Oddly enough, the so-called "challenge" of the moment was coming up with something for lunch that wasn't the usual vegetarian fare the temple they were living at offered.

"Ne, Sanzo?" [1] A hungry boy with his bare feet dangling in the water of a small woodland stream whined too loudly for the tastes of the person sitting nearby who was studiously trying to ignore him. The umber-haired youth had his pant legs rolled up and was clutching a fishing pole with both hands even though he doubted he would get a bite from the proverbial "big one" his stomach was telling him it needed to have so it wouldn't feel so unbearably empty. 

"Shut up, saru," the priest whose golden robes were pushed down around his waist snarled quietly from behind the newspaper he wasn't really reading. Then he explained yet again as if it might help more now than it had the first five times he'd said it, "Be quiet or you'll scare away the fish." 

Glancing hopelessly at his fishing gear and then peering back at the surly twenty year old who had just stuck yet another Marlboro between his lips and lit up, desperate for a fresh jolt of nicotine, the boy moaned miserably and whined again, "But the fish aren't *biting*, Sanzo!" 

A pair of somewhat droopy yet quite alert violet eyes rolled slightly as Sanzo adjusted his wire-framed reading glasses then pulled the newspaper closer to himself as if he could hide behind it while refusing to answer.

As his stomach growled loudly enough that it did indeed frighten away a small trout that had been curious about the strangely baited hook which wasn't being given proper attention, Goku mewled piteously, "I'm *hungry*, Sanzo!! There's no fish in this stream anyway."

Slamming his newspaper into his lap and revealing his usual black body-suit and gloves along with a vein popping on his forehead, Genjo Sanzo gave the boy a murderous glare and then spat angrily, "Of *course* there's no fish around with you howling like a baboon, bakasaru!" Seeing the contrite expression on the functionally fifteen year old boy's face, he softened his tones as he stated tiredly, "I thought you said you wanted something other than 'roots and leaves' for lunch today, Goku."

Fiddling nervously with his pole and unable to think of a good answer on an empty stomach, the golden-eyed boy responded unhappily, "I *do* want some meat or fish or *something* that didn't grow in the dirt, Sanzo, but I'm just too hungry right now to sit here and fish!" He rubbed at his noisy abdomen wishing it would quiet a bit then he suggested hopefully, "Maybe if we go into town and get some meat buns I'll be able to catch us some fish for dinner instead?" Pouting slightly, he added in a quieter voice, "Maybe if I had better bait than I do that might help, too."

Almost against his will, Sanzo frowned a little then regarded his young friend with something approaching curiosity as he asked, "What *are* you using for a lure, monkey? Did you go dig up some worms like I told you to do earlier?"

"Um, well, uh, er," the umber-haired youth hemmed and hawed, then admitted something that might have grossed out anyone less acquainted with his habits than the exasperated blond was, "Yeah, Sanzo, I did just like you told me to. But I got really hungry awhile ago and decided if the fish thought worms tasted good, I might, too." [2] 

Glancing away while shaking his head and taking a harder than usual drag on his cigarette before grinding it out against the sole of one of his sandals, Sanzo sighed heavily and then inquired, "Well?"

Huge golden eyes peered back at him, blinking in confusion as Sanzo gracefully rose to his feet and began rearranging his robes stowing his reading glasses and newspaper in one of his amazingly deep sleeve-pockets. Realizing the man was awaiting a reply, Goku asked nervously, "Um, 'well' what, Sanzo?"

Dusting his hands off lightly before returning the sutra to its place around his neck, Sanzo sighed yet again and asked what he thought was obvious, "Did the worms taste good or not, Goku? They might be easier to get than fish. If they satisfied that bottomless pit you call a stomach maybe you should go dig up some more and I won't be forced to walk into town with you harassing me again."

Sudden awareness that he was being indirectly told he would get his wish after all flashed into the boy's mind and as Goku happily jumped to his feet, he announced confidently, "They weren't bad. Kind of like a bunch of slimy, wiggly noodles, but they didn't fill me up! Does this mean we can go get some meat buns now, Sanzo? Does it, huh, does it?!" 

Heaving yet another sigh theatrically, the much put upon priest turned away and started heading towards the footpath that would carry them first to the temple and then into town even as he acknowledged the plan, "Yes, you damned monkey, we can go get something to eat now!" 

He heard a delighted shout of glee and then little bare feet rushing to catch up to him but before Goku could say anything else, the violet-eyed man growled, "But don't you *dare* ever dig up a bunch of worms for *me* to try! I prefer my meat to have feet, hooves, or fins at least!" Knowing that the boy routinely tried to find ways to say how much he appreciated Sanzo's time and patience with him, the realization that he himself might one day be presented with a squirming bowl of worms for a snack was almost enough to make the blond lose his appetite.

"Sure thing, Sanzo!" Goku promised joyously, carrying the fishing rod carelessly in one small yet superhumanly powerful hand barely aware of it until he noticed a new look of annoyance on his friend's angular visage. Peering from the angry priest's glowering face to the pole and back again, the contrite boy asked in a small voice, "What have I done wrong now, Sanzo?" He reached up to push his flowing brown bangs back over his golden diadem and tried to guess what transgression had gotten him in trouble with his guardian this time. 

Trying to quell a tic that was forming in one cheek and causing his eye to twitch slightly, Sanzo asked in a voice dark with low-burning rage, "Why in the name of *hell* is one of the bullets for my Smith & Wesson tied to your fishing line, bakasaru?!" 

Wishing he could hide from his guardian's wrath and knowing that he couldn't, the boy recalled finding the bullet under a table where it had fallen while Sanzo had been cleaning the weapon and had kept it as a good luck charm. Realizing that had probably been a bad decision from the very start, the golden-eyed youth swallowed nervously as he admitted, "I thought it might make good bait, Sanzo." Seeing his friend's eye twitching worse than before, he hurried to add, "It's shiny and pretty so I thought it would make the fish curious. And if they thought it was interesting, then they'd want to taste it and--"

A snort of annoyance that sounded somewhat relieved broke the air between them and his companion did what one might expect and pulled a large paper fan out of the proverbial nowhere of his sleeve-pocket and bashed the youth lightly on the head with it. 

Shocked that the impact didn't hurt as much as usual, Goku remained silent as Sanzo first returned the fan to its hiding place so as to be ready for the boy's next transgression then reached for the supernaturally powerful ammunition and pulled it free from the string. [3] Pocketing it, too, the priest snarled softly, "Don't do that again, baka. Those bullets are dangerous and you could've hurt not only everything in that damned stream but yourself, too, playing with it that way." 

Wide golden eyes blinked yet again and Goku stood in one spot utterly dumbfounded even as Sanzo continued to walk away from him intent on reaching the temple quickly so as to pick up his trusty debit card before they encountered any food stands in town. 

Shock gave way to happiness as the umber-haired boy quietly asked himself, "Does that mean Sanzo was worried about me getting hurt?" He watched the retreating golden-robed figure and beamed delightedly as he concluded that yes, that was exactly what he meant. Then, with a whoop of joy, he bounded off down the trail catching up to his guardian quickly.

Bouncing about and creating the impression of a crazed monkey, Goku inquired too quickly for the other man to answer, "Ne, Sanzo? Can we get some fried noodles with the meat buns?" He took a quick breath and then demanded more urgently, "Ne? Ne? Ne?! Can we? Can we? Can we?!?" Goku knew that he was acting quite immature and silly at that point, but since Sanzo had allowed his mask of indifference towards him to slip ever so slightly, this was the boy's way of giving him a chance to save face and go back to pretending he didn't care.

"Shut up, bakasaru!!" Sanzo proclaimed loudly but didn't bother with the fan at all as he added in a resigned voice, "Just let me get my debit card at the temple and then we'll go see what there is to eat for lunch, all right?" 

Calming himself and smiling angelically at his friend, Goku nodded and answered in a more subdued tone that he hoped might convey his appreciation, "Okay, Sanzo, whatever you want." 

"Of *course* it's whatever *I* want," the priest agreed flatly even though it couldn't be further from the truth and he knew it. 

After this, the mismatched pair walked along in relative quiet enjoying a rare moment of peace surrounded by nature. As Goku found one interesting thing after another to dart ahead or lag behind to examine on the lightly wooded path, Sanzo took a few moments to reflect on the strange youth and ponder yet again how he came into his life. 

Some time after he accepted the burdens of the title bequeathed to him by his mentor Koumyou Sanzo, the gruff blond who was the current protector of one of the holiest sutras had found himself forced by fate to go to a strange mountain hoping to silence an annoying voice. Over and over he'd heard the plaintive calls echoing in his mind for reasons he couldn't hope to understand. Genjo Sanzo eventually decided enough was enough and went to quiet whoever it was permanently if necessary. 

What the young holy man found at the top of the mountain, however, changed his life completely.

As he approached the strange jail formed of living rock bars and coated liberally with various paper talismans bearing powerful inscriptions, Sanzo was utterly shocked to discover the nature of the "villain" who had resided within it for over 500 years. A small boy with astonishingly large golden eyes knelt on the stone floor shackled to a large metal ball, with manacles connecting him to chains at both wrists as well as an odd collar around his neck. 

The violet-eyed teen tried to glare at the innocent-looking child as he angrily demanded to know why he had been calling to him. 

Continuing to peer at him with amazement of his own since no one other than the occasional bird or other small animal had deigned to keep him company for centuries, Son Goku insisted that he hadn't been calling to anyone.

Half wishing he could simply turn and walk away from the strangely captivating child yet knowing to the very bottom of his soul that would be an impossible task, Sanzo instead held out a hand towards the boy who was actually not human in the least.

As their fingertips brushed together, the chains magically fell away and the youth was free for the first time since half a millennium prior. That had been a lifetime which he had been forced to forget, something that was a blessing since he'd watched far too many of those he loved be horribly murdered before his very eyes for crimes they did not commit. [4] 

As they stared at one another for a moment, through that unique trace of memory which resides in the souls of those who are forced to endure the often endless cycle of death and rebirth, something deep inside Sanzo that once called itself Konzen awakened however briefly. With a flash of realization that was almost painful, the current incarnation of the former celestial bureaucrat knew his life and that of this wide-eyed child were eternally linked together. Sighing and knowing that he had no choice, the teen bid the lad to rise and follow him, something Goku did without hesitation or question. 

Since that fateful day, the violet-eyed priest had been the boy's guardian and saw to it that he was given a home, food, and clothing as well as all the other things he decided that the strange youth needed. All in all, he was doing a fairly respectable job for a person who never had a proper home-life of his own, so Sanzo felt things were as good as they were apt to be for the two of them. Granted, he didn't know that Kanzeon bostasu had already set in motion a scheme to reunite a group of four souls who were meant to be together for an epic journey that would begin in only three short years.

While Sanzo's thoughts had roamed to the past and then gotten a bit muddled about the present, Goku had been chasing a spectacular, rainbow-winged butterfly with unexpected negative consequences.

"OUCH!!!" The anguished boy's voice suddenly pierced the peace of the woods and sent a small flock of white doves aloft fleeing perceived danger.

Shaken from his reverie, Sanzo rapidly turned towards the sound of the boy's cry and called out worriedly, "Goku?!" There wasn't enough time for an answer but that didn't stop him from adding urgently, "Where are you?! What's wrong?!"

The sound of softer expressions of discomfort caught his ears and Sanzo dashed towards a small clearing several meters away, golden robes streaming out behind him as he ran calling, "Goku?!?" As he flung himself through the trees and into the clearing, he spotted his young friend sitting on a log, brightly lit by a ray of sunlight and hugging an injured foot to himself looking chagrinned as well as guilty more than hurt. 

Sniffling slightly, Goku lifted his head towards his guardian and said in a small voice, "I'm sorry, Sanzo. I think I stepped on a thorn or something." 

Huffing angrily to try to cover the show of concern he'd so flagrantly offered mere seconds prior, the priest straightened his rumpled robes and refused to look at the boy. Then he walked over to the damp-eyed youth feeling torn between a desire to strike him with his paper fan again and a wish to be able to simply draw him into a reassuring hug.

Forcing the uncharacteristic urge to offer comfort aside, he chose a third option and asked sarcastically, "Well? Is this a critical injury or can you still walk?" Snorting with annoyance he didn't feel, he added disdainfully, "I have no intention of carrying you all the way back to the temple if all you did was stub your toe, baka."

Shaking his head and showing that his foot was bleeding slightly, the amber-eyed boy stated unhappily, "Look. I didn't stub my toe, Sanzo. Like I said before, I think I stepped on something sharp."

Rolling his eyes and then kneeling close enough to examine the injured foot, Sanzo noted that there was a minor puncture wound on the sole of Goku's foot and with a sigh, he reached into a sleeve-pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Offering the large square of raw silk to the boy, he instructed, "Wrap this around it. I dare say you'll live and with your weird metabolism, it might even be healed before we reach the food stalls in town." Hoping that the reminder that Goku was en route to a rendezvous with his beloved meat buns would serve to distract the boy, he merely waited to see if his instructions were obeyed.

Wiping the last of his tears from his eyes with a quick swipe of one hand, Goku smiled brightly once more and went to work tying the impromptu bandage in place. Giving his friend a hopeful glance, he said, "Okay." He stood and carefully put weight on it for only a moment, then grimaced and found a way to twist his foot ever so slightly so he wouldn't aggravate the injury, then happily announced, "This ought to work just fine, Sanzo! Thank you!"

"Hmph," the slender blond snorted in annoyance yet again then rose fluidly to stand beside the boy before he shook his head once and started back to the path. Limping eagerly along behind him, Goku tried not to let his attention wander again and they made it back to the temple fairly easily. 

The pair carefully avoided the overzealous monks who would've tried to interfere with their day of non-observance of temple routines. After quickly retrieving the infamous debit card granted to Sanzo by the Sanbutusin, they were soon on their way once more. [5] Their afternoon would include such exciting things as bringing whole new levels of wealth to not only a meat bun stand but also one specializing in fried noodles, plus finding a bar that had delicious pork-filled pot stickers and plenty of cold Asahi. 

Eventually they would fritter the remaining portion of the day away not bothering with more fishing or attending to duties at the temple. 

The only beings who Genjo Sanzo allowed to command him would be in touch with him soon enough and when he departed to go to the shrine of the Sanbutusin to be given instructions to track down a mass murderer, he would leave behind a temporarily lonely youth. During that time, though, Son Goku would happily ignore protocol and amuse himself until his guardian returned, of course.

However, as destiny would have it, shortly thereafter neither the surly priest nor the high-spirited boy would remain at their home for quite some time. There was a manhunt to accomplish and new challenges to overcome all of which would carry them deeper and deeper into the intricate web of a certain eternal goddess' intricate tapestry whose final design none could foresee.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] Please note that this chapter is intended as a primarily humorous interlude in the story and so things are more than a little silly but part of that is also due to the way Sanzo and Goku usually banter with one another. I sincerely hope that I've captured the feel of their non-angst conversation style here since I was using the type of light conversation they shared in episode 15 while the monks were gossiping about Goku as inspiration. Please note that the Japanese sprinkled about in their dialogue is so intrinsic to the anime that I've not bothered with translations but if anyone isn't sure what I intended with any of it, feel free to ask. I'm well aware that I hardly ever do this, intermixing two languages so much, but without Goku asking "Ne?" rather often it just doesn't sound like him to me. The same goes for Sanzo and his assortment of terms of endearment disguised as insults. I hope that I've done an acceptable job portraying these two marvelous bishounen and even though I do not wish to imply a shonen ai-based relationship between them in this particular story continuity, I hope their need for one another shines through all the same.

[2] Before anyone gets too outraged about this tiny, squicky plot twist, please keep in mind this is Goku-the-Eternally-Hungry we're talking about. At one point in the anime, he even sounds excited about the prospect of eating some grass as well as a few other non-standard foods, so I don't think this is too farfetched. Also, it should be noted that oriental food customs are quite different from occidental ones and in certain areas of Asia the consumption of insects as food is quite commonplace. 

[3] As I was contemplating the type of bullets used in Saiyuki, it occurred to me that I'm not quite certain what to call the special ammunition that Sanzo's gun uses. Are they enchanted? Mystical? Blessed? Ensorcelled? Or just "badass deluxe" as one would presuppose the easily angered priest would prefer in the first place? Any suggestions on correct nomenclature are welcome as is forgiveness if this is entirely in error and all that's really special is the handgun itself whose appellation I am also uncertain about. 

[4] As for my guesswork regarding the way the events of the Gaiden period are resolved, what can I say? I assume it will end tragically much the way many other fanfiction writers who dabble in that era do but if I'm dead wrong and they all live "happily ever after" when Minekura-sensei is finished, I'll be glad to go back and change this later.

[5] The name I've chosen to use for the trio of bodiless heads usually referred to as the Three Aspects is straight from the "Saiyuki Official Fan Book" published by Enix and I hope this doesn't confuse anyone too much.

Please be advised: Part 14 will be posted alone.

Posted: 11 August 2002 ~12:30am EDT


	15. A Friend's Visit Brings Realizations

I'd like to take a moment to mention that tonight's addition to our tale is dedicated to my lovely daughters who went back to school this week. Yes, here in central North Carolina, our annual academic activities begin fairly early but it also means we're done before the end of May, a month that sounds very far away right now. Also, my "chibis" constantly help me with all sorts of fic assistance such as selecting the title this chapter boasts here at fanfiction.net as well as choosing alcoholic beverages for bishounen as shown below.

Enjoy this chapter of Gonou and Gojyo's story and please join me as I say "Ganbatte!" to my wonderful 8th and 10th graders!

~~~Enigma~~~

(who was recently introduced to the term UST and finds that it fits the following too perfectly! poor Gojyo! to be a victim of yet more Unresolved Sexual Tension must really hurt, ne?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 15/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - August, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

Exactly a week after tragic events at the nearby temple had given Gojyo and his roommate a few hours of incredible closeness neither man could remember clearly, a most welcome visitor arrived at their front door.

"Oi! Tonpu!" A crimson-haired nineteen year old greeted his dark-eyed friend even as he noted a few stars were beginning to twinkle in the darkening sky above the small village that they lived in, the crisp air somewhat cooler than normal for that time of the year.

"Hey, Gojyo!" Tonpu smiled broadly and held aloft four heavy bags showing that he'd brought not only the groceries that he'd offered to pick up during a prior visit but also an assortment of boxy containers filed with piping hot take-out for them all to share. With an almost shy smile, he greeted an emerald-eyed man who was gazing at him from his spot in bed propped against some pillows saying, "Hello, Nanashi. How are you feeling this evening?"

With his usual neutral smile in place which the new arrival mistook for an expression of actual happiness instead of the mask that it was, something Gojyo knew better than to do, Gonou answered politely, "I am as well as can be expected, Tonpu. Thank you for asking." While the scarlet-eyed man shot him a glance that silently asked what the hell that remark meant, he added with greater interest, "While I hope it wasn't a lot of trouble to bring dinner for us, it is certainly quite kind of you to do so." 

Tonpu's smile brightened once more, pleased to think that he'd made the interesting and attractive man happy with what had seemed like a small gesture at the time, then he asked his gambling buddy, "Where would you like all of this, Gojyo?" His gaze fell on the bags in his hands as he admitted sheepishly, "Um, they're getting heavy. Especially the one with the beer and wine in it."

Snapped out of his temporarily dark thoughts as he correctly worried that perhaps his roommate wasn't keeping him fully informed about how the recovery from his serious injuries was progressing, Gojyo grinned broadly and took almost all of the packages from Tonpu's hands, saying, "You brought dinner *and* drinks, dude?! Way to go!!" Cheerfully hauling the bags into the kitchen and starting to store things away quickly so as to not let the food get cold, he called back, "Let me grab some plates and we'll chow down! Just knock the crap off the table by the bed and you can put the food on it, okay?"

Realizing that the so-called "crap" on the table was nothing more than a barely used ashtray and a deck of playing cards, the blue-haired man answered cheerfully, "Not a problem, Gojyo! Hey, after dinner, want to play some poker? It'll be like old times!" 

"Sure thing!" The half-breed called back even as he removed the cold cans of Asahi from their carton, practically hugging them since he'd run out two days prior and missed indulging one of the few vices he allowed himself now that he was responsible for someone else. Carrying two of them into the main room and handing one to Tonpu who opened it and took a swallow, he asked uncertainly, "Um, Nanashi? I'm sure Long'd kill me for this, but do you want a beer or anything? You haven't needed any of those painkillers for a couple of days, think it's safe for you to drink yet?"

Equally uncertain of the wisdom of the suggestion yet wishing for a way to feel a bit more included with the able-bodied men, Gonou paused only a moment then inquired, "What kind of wine did you bring, Tonpu? Perhaps a small glass of that might not be a problem?"

Feeling the pleasant sensation he always experienced when the attractive mystery man's attention was on him, Tonpu answered with a hopeful tone, "It's an import. Fu-ki Plum from Japan." [1] Dark eyes riveted on the sole emerald orb whose twin remained bandaged and therefore unavailable for him to enjoy looking at, he explained, "It's fairly sweet and I thought it might make a good dessert wine." He carefully didn't add that he'd selected it thinking about the brunette and that it had been his experience that quiet people often had gentler tastes in alcohol than someone loud like Gojyo who preferred a good whisky or beer any day. 

A hint of true happiness touched Gonou's heart and the corner of his eye crinkled as his smile grew warmer, he said, "That sounds lovely. It has been so terribly long since I've had anything like that."

Utterly amazed that their visitor had coaxed a rare, totally honest smile from his companion, the lanky gambler announced delightedly, "Well then, if that's the case, I think I'll redefine the term 'dessert wine' to mean 'appetizer wine', too, and get ya a glass, okay, babe?" Not noticing the way Tonpu's eyes widened slightly in response to the nickname he used so often now that he failed to consider its impact on those unfamiliar with their interactions, Gojyo hoped his offer would be accepted.

"That would be wonderful, Gojyo." With an expression of appreciation clear in his eyes, Gonou turned towards the man who had brought them several reasons to feel happy and he said sincerely, "You've been more than kind to us tonight, Tonpu. Thank you again."

"You're very welcome, Nanashi," Tonpu answered with a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks as he quickly put away the things on the table to make room for their meal.

Within a few minutes, Gonou had rearranged himself on the bed so he wasn't leaning on the pillows since that made him feel too conscious of his infirmities and was delicately sipping at the rich wine with an expression of pleasure that Gojyo was delighted to see. Granted, it made him wonder how to put that same look on the often withdrawn person's face more often, but for now he was content to open the small containers of delicious food for them all to share which they did quite eagerly.

As the trio ate and talked together, the mood in the small apartment seemed lighter than it had in a long time. 

The two who had been friends the longest shared amusing anecdotes, each trying to embarrass the other in front of Gonou who always laughed politely yet didn't pass judgement on either one. As far as he was concerned, their tales of sexual misconduct and general mischief were so mild compared to his own heinous actions of late he was certainly in no position to find anything they had done worthy of contempt. 

As the three of them chatted, Gojyo became painfully aware of the fact that Tonpu was unconsciously flirting with his roommate, something the scarlet-eyed man immediately didn't like yet could find no valid reason to interfere with without sounding like he was jealous. In actuality, Gonou was totally unaware of the tiny, seductive things the blue-haired man was saying and doing but Gojyo wasn't since they were an intrinsic part of his old friend's natural charm and outgoing personality. If the half-breed had realized that Tonpu had already given him plenty of hints that he was quite possibly bisexual, he might've done something about the situation before it became a problem, but unfortunately he didn't.

To his dismay, Gojyo was experiencing an unwelcome state of arousal and even though he blamed it on the fact that he and Tonpu had been joking about sexual matters on and off as they always did, the gambler was starting to reexamine his feelings for his roommate.

Each and every morning beginning a few days after the aborted ceremony for Kiko, Gojyo had awakened with an almost painful need for intimate companionship and had ended up relieving that need in the shower, preferably taking care of the situation before his roommate ever even woke up. He'd discovered the hard way that if he attempted to sit and enjoy a cup of coffee with the attractive brunette while Gonou's hair and clothes were pleasantly rumpled by sleep, he ran the risk of revealing something he didn't want to. What made it even worse was the fact that at least once or twice, he'd unexpectedly found himself imagining that it was Gonou's hand giving him pleasure instead of his own and Gojyo truly despised himself for that. 

Forcing down a desire to groan in frustration, the crimson-haired man rose from the table unexpectedly and grabbed his pack of hi-lites and a lighter from the dresser while announcing, "Excuse me, guys. I gotta go outside and grab a smoke before I die of withdrawal."

Startled since his companion had never expressed such a desperate need for a cigarette before, Gonou blinked at him and asked worriedly, "Are you all right, Gojyo?" Seeing indecision and slight pain in ruby-toned eyes he pointed out something he'd thought he'd made clear in several previous conversations, "This is *your* home after all. Why not stay inside for that?"

Wondering the same thing, Tonpu gazed from one to the other and didn't say anything, curious how the housemates handled what appeared to be a conflict between them.

Running a hand through his hair nervously and searching for an excuse that made some semblance of sense and not finding one quickly, the gambler gave the former teacher a pleading look then shrugged his shoulders and said simply, "I just feel better not smoking around you, Nanashi, okay? Doc told me not to way back when you first came here, so I guess it bothers me if I do." Seeing forgiveness as well as a lack of understanding in the verdant eye that gazed back at him, he added, "I know, I know, that's not a good enough reason, but humor me, okay, babe?"

The corners of Gonou's lips lifted in a smile that carried an honest combination of sadness and gentle affection as he answered, "Of course, Gojyo. I hadn't meant to make you uncomfortable." Giving Tonpu a smile that was less sincere than the one he'd gifted his roommate with, he added, "I am quite sure we can amuse ourselves for a little while. Please, take your time and enjoy a breath of fresh air." 

Relieved, the taller of the two nodded and grinned a little as he said, "Thanks for understanding, baby! I appreciate it." Noticing Tonpu's keen interest in the conversation, Gojyo felt jealousy rising once more within him so he tried to defuse the situation by suggesting, "Hey, Tonpu? How's about we dump these dishes in the kitchen after I get back inside and we can all play some cards like you suggested?"

"Why wait? Nanashi and I can get started on that and--" Realizing he had just said something possibly very, very wrong since the recovering patient couldn't even leave his bed without assistance, Tonpu interrupted himself and turned towards Gonou, saying sincerely, "I am *so* sorry about that, Nanashi! For a moment there, I forgot you couldn't get up and walk around. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings or anything."

Waving a hand up and down before him as if to fend off the unwanted pleas, Gonou asserted urgently, "No apology needed, Tonpu! I don't take offense easily." Noticing a smoldering emotion he was unfamiliar with roiling in twin pools of molten red where the half-breed stood frozen by the door, he added with a nervous chuckle, "Really, Gojyo, it's fine! I'm not upset in the least!"

"If you're sure," the annoyed teen snarled, not at all pleased with the idea of walking outside at that point, fearing Tonpu might decide to add his other foot to his mouth by committing a second faux pas in his absence. 

"Certainly! There's nothing to be annoyed about," Gonou insisted then reached for a half-full container of fried rice before folding the flaps in to prepare it for the refrigerator as he said, "See? I can indeed help if by doing nothing more difficult than closing the leftovers, yes?"

Snorting softly and realizing he was making a mountain out of a molehill in the eyes of someone important to him, Gojyo tried to shove the over-protectiveness which had just overtaken him back into the depths of his soul, then shrugged and agreed, "Well, all right. You guys take care of this mess and I'll be back in a bit."

"Sure thing, Gojyo," Tonpu answered somewhat nervously since he hadn't often seen the man change moods so quickly unless the topic of his hair or eye color was brought up. He made a mental note to be more careful about what he said to Gonou in the future now that it was clear that there was more going on between the other two than met the eye. Naturally, the blue-haired man was curious to know precisely what the nature of their relationship was and what it might mean in the long run for them all, but he didn't speculate about it aloud.

As the front door closed behind the departing teen, both of those still inside the small apartment heaved sighs of relief which the other didn't notice and then they set about their assigned tasks, quickly and efficiently cleaning up from their meal. Once or twice, while Tonpu was in the kitchen putting things away in the refrigerator, Gonou winced uncomfortably yet he was careful to make sure that no one was aware of it.

Outside in the comforting darkness of the night which reminded him of the way their apartment had been for so long that he had grown fond of it, Gojyo lit up quickly and then leaned against the building grumbling to himself, "Fuck. If I'm this touchy over such small shit, something's gotta give." 

Cigarette clamped firmly between his teeth, Gojyo tilted his head back and let it rest against the wall all the while wondering how to cope with the strange welter of feelings he was beginning to acknowledge that he had for his roommate. 

The fondness the half-breed had developed for the injured man even while he was in a coma had only grown stronger and this wasn't a problem since it seemed like classic male-bonding to him. On the other hand, he could no longer deny the sense of attraction he felt towards the man who slept in his bed, ate his food, and laughed at his jokes even when they weren't funny. Strangest of all to him, though, was the jealousy that had washed through him earlier since he wasn't by nature a terribly jealous man. In fact, it had never bothered him in the least to see any of the women he routinely had sex with on another man's arm but to witness something as seemingly small as a true smile on Gonou's face because of something Tonpu said or did filled him with possessiveness.

Unsure whether to thank his blue-haired friend for giving him the push he needed to come to this unsettling realization or to simply punch the guy for unknowingly flirting with someone he cared about, Gojyo continued to think it over for a few more minutes. 

After watching the red rose of burning tobacco get too close to his second cigarette's filter, he flicked the butt away and chose another option, wisely deciding to limit the card games to a few hands before sending their guest home so he could talk with his roommate privately.

Opening the door and stepping back into what now seemed like a too brightly lit room, Gojyo immediately heard Gonou's polite laughter in response to one of Tonpu's favorite jokes and he asked nonchalantly, "Anyone up for poker?" Unhurried steps took him close to the bed and he stood beside his roommate almost close enough to smell the faintly fruity scent of Lemon Zinger tea on the brunette's breath since it had been his beverage of choice after the single glass of plum wine. [2] 

"Sure thing!" Tonpu agreed cheerfully, unaware that he'd caused his old friend to do some much needed soul-searching. Picking up the card deck that he'd brought back to the table and starting to shuffle it, he missed a brief exchange between the other two.

Slightly more reserved yet not unenthusiastic, Gonou turned towards his companion and the false smile melted slightly as a true one peeked past it while he said, "Yes, I think a game or two would be nice, Gojyo. But tell me, please, do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, babe, I do," the crimson-haired man responded in a gentle tone. Then he did something that he hadn't all evening and placed a strong hand on Gonou's shoulder, squeezing it lightly and offering the silent signal of reassurance he'd used with the intriguing man from the very beginning of their time together.

Noting the warmth and being grateful for it, the sole emerald orb peered up at the handsome man standing close by and Gonou said quietly, "I'm glad to hear it. I was getting a little worried about you." There was a hint of regret on his face as the comforting touch left him so that the private sharing of support remained between just the two of them.

Cocking his head to one side and giving his companion a quizzical yet charming look, Gojyo found words failed him in that moment and then he saucily winked and enthused, "Let's show Tonpu what a damned good poker player you really are, Nanashi-baby!"

Blinking his eye and pretending to be innocent in the hopes of encouraging more smiles and fewer worried gazes from someone he cared deeply about, Gonou replied with deliberately false sweetness, "I have no idea what you might be talking about, Gojyo. I'm merely lucky from time to time, that's all."

"Yeah, right," Gojyo laughed out loud and caused Tonpu to look up from the deck in curiosity since this was a playful side to the brunette that he had never seen before and found fascinating. Then the crimson-haired man snorted as he grabbed a chair and lounged in it as he stated flatly, "Well, then, Mr. No-I-Do-Not-Have-The-Luck-of-the-Devil, let's play. And if either of us lesser beings beats you fair and square more times than not, I'll take it back."

Utterly lost, Tonpu looked from one man to the other and back again before saying, "Um, am I about to be *very* glad we aren't playing for stakes?"

Chuckling slightly and reaching out to cut the deck so the game could begin, Gojyo answered, "You could say *that* again! Unless of course you want to just give Nanashi whatever you've got in mind to bet. He'll win it anyway." He split the cards almost perfectly in two and then gestured towards the self-appointed dealer and said, "Just play, dude. You'll see what I mean."

"Um, all right," the dark-eyed man answered and then spent the next half-hour or so realizing that Gojyo hadn't been kidding in the least.

Winning hand after hand while apologizing the entire time for simply being luckier than most, Gonou eventually suggested with a weary sigh, "Why don't we call it a night? I've enjoyed this immensely and it was terribly kind of you to bring us groceries as well as dinner then stay and play cards for awhile, Tonpu, but I'm afraid that I've grown tired." 

Feeling relieved that the torture of what had felt like being tutored in poker by a world champion player was over without his having to beg to end the embarrassment, the blue-haired man agreed readily, "Sounds like a good idea to me." Giving both of the other people at the table smiles, he rose and as Gojyo mimicked him intending to at least escort him the short distance to the door, he added sincerely, "It's great that you're feeling a lot better now, Nanashi. I'll probably drop by again in a few days and see if you two need anything, okay?" 

"You're too kind, Tonpu. Thank you," Gonou accepted graciously. Grimacing slightly, he then moved so he could lean back against his pillows for the first time in several hours hoping to ease some of the pain in his abdomen where the previously severed muscles were still incompletely healed and tender. 

Striding with his friend to the door and then stepping out with him for only a moment, Gojyo extended his hand and when he gave Tonpu a grateful handshake, he remarked, "Thanks for everything, man. I appreciate it!"

Assuming that all he meant was the food, drink, and possibly the entertainment of watching him lose every game of poker they played, Tonpu shrugged slightly and smirked, "Sure thing. Like I said, I'll come by again in a few days and I'll see you then, right?" He laughed a bit and then added jokingly, "That is unless you change your mind about not hanging out at the bar. I think Nanashi looked well enough you could leave him on his own for an hour or two once in awhile now, though, so maybe you might drop in? The girls would all *love* to see you again!"

Laughing outright and thinking that he'd be smacked against a wall and unladylike demands for sex would rain down on him like it was monsoon season if he did show his roguish face at the bar any time soon, Gojyo shrugged and replied, "I'm not planning on it, Tonpu. But I guess anything's possible." Offering a mock-salute as a gesture of farewell, he added, "Catch ya on the flip side, dude!"

"See ya!" The blue-haired man called back and walked off into the darkness pleased to have spent an evening in the company of friends even if there had been a few slightly tense moments.

Shaking his head in amusement, Gojyo headed back to Gonou's side intending to make good on his decision to discover the man's true feelings about himself and whether or not there was a possibility for more between them than chaste friendship. Not that he intended to pursue sexual relations with the somewhat frail man by any means, he mostly needed to know if there was a chance that Gonou might share at least a little of the attraction he felt and possibly reveal his true self more often. 

Simply put, the crimson-haired man merely wished to find ways to bring both of them some happiness, something neither of them had had nearly enough of in their short, sorrowful lives. Unfortunately, things were rarely that simple for either of them and achieving this noble goal would prove to be no different.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] While planning this scene, I was wondering whether to include sake for Gonou or something else since it's quite clear in the anime that he enjoys more than a little wine. Then, during one of the fact finding missions we call "weekly grocery shopping", my kids spotted this brand and thought that our quiet, somewhat introverted brunette would enjoy this. Granted, Gojyo probably wouldn't want to be caught dead drinking it, but that's okay since Tonpu conveniently brought a 12-pack of Asahi.

[2] Ah, beverage choice issues again. Why Lemon Zinger from Celestial Seasoning? Why not? I like to drink it at night when I'm writing since it's caffeine-free plus the name alone adds a nice hint of where Gojyo's mind is at this point without giving any of the plot away.

Please be advised: Part 15 will be posted alone.

Posted: 16 August 2002 ~1:30am EDT


	16. Painful Consequences

I can't begin to thank the readers here enough for the support they've shown for this story. Sadly, the members of the mailing list that is receiving this have fallen silent regarding it and without receiving encouraging reviews here, I dare say I would've given up on this entirely by now and returned to my Weiss Kreuz continuity or worked on pieces for other fandoms entirely. 

My deepest appreciation to each and every one of you who leaves kind words about any of my stories here at fanfiction.net. They mean far more than some people might imagine! 

~~~Enigma~~~

(who casually mentions that the next groups of bishounen to "enjoy" Melpomene and Erato's not always gentle attentions will most likely be the sexy musicians of Kaikan Phrase and the heroic detectives of FAKE, just in case anyone was curious)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 16/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - August, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

As he stepped back into the now quiet apartment, Gojyo immediately noticed the agonized grimace on his companion's face and set aside his plans for a heart-to-heart talk with the other man as he asked worriedly, "What's wrong, Nanashi?! Are you in pain or something?"

Unwilling to trust his voice to not reveal the simple fact that he was indeed quite miserable at that point, Gonou merely smiled sadly and nodded while wishing he could erase the expression of guilt on his caretaker's handsome face. The choice had been his own to force insufficiently healed abdominal muscles to keep him upright for too long but he had also concealed his true levels of discomfort recently primarily due to the fact that it went against his nature to complain. 

The human-turned-youkai's tendency to prefer to suffer in silence as opposed to asking for the help he needed would repeatedly come back to haunt those who traveled with him during an epic journey yet to come. 

The half-breed privately cursed himself for serving Gonou even so little as one glass of wine as he crossed the room then knelt beside the bed and inquired, "What can I do to help you feel better, baby? I'm not sure if you should take any of that medication Long gave you if you have any alcohol in your system, but let me see what the bottle says, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he retrieved the box of medical items from under the bed and rummaged through it before pulling out the painkillers.

In a voice much weaker than he had allowed himself to use all evening since he hadn't wanted their guest to know that he was miserable, Gonou insisted, "No, no, I'll be fine, Gojyo. I think I just need to rest a bit. I shouldn't have tried to sit unsupported for so long." There was an expression of apology on his face since he wished that he hadn't burdened his friend with his weakness yet again and then he repeated his unlikely assertion, "Please don't worry. I should be fine in a moment or two."

Scowling and clearly dissatisfied enough to go ahead and read the instructions on the medicine container, Gojyo snarled softly, "That's bullshit and you know it!" Shaking his head angrily as he looked back at his obviously miserable friend, he tried to calm down and failed since it wasn't Gonou he was angry with in the first place. Then he mentioned pointedly, "There's a label on this that says taking this after drinking alcohol makes you sleepy and that's probably a good thing. I think you could use some rest soon, don't you?"

"Well, perhaps that would be wise," Gonou acquiesced and glanced away even as he heard the bottle being popped open and some tablets being shaken out. When he turned back, he found himself gazing into a terribly earnest, concerned face that he would someday learn he could never say "no" to and make it stick. However, the fact that he couldn't refuse Gojyo when he wanted something badly was an excellent thing since this tendency which was ingrained in his very soul would keep him from being prematurely apprehended by a furious priest prior to facing a painful yet necessary aspect of his destiny.

"I'd say that's putting it awfully damned lightly, sweetheart!" Gojyo snapped at him, angry with himself for unknowingly allowing his friend to be in pain for the sake of an evening's amusement. Grabbing the now lukewarm cup of herbal tea that Gonou had been drinking while they played cards, he held it in one hand and the pills in the other before asking, "Now, are you going to be a good boy and take these for me the easy way? Or do I need to force-feed them to you?"

"'Force-feed them'?" Gonou echoed in a timid voice, reaching for the cup and the medicine quickly so as to avoid whatever that fairly frightening phrase meant. 

Smirking and feeling as if the minor bit of intimidation had been worth it, Gojyo patted him gently on the leg and explained, "You know, like in the movies when someone's too weak to take medicine? Then someone else puts it in their mouth and sorta kisses them until they swallow it, that's what I meant."

Blinking in surprise and glad he didn't choke on the tea he was suddenly having difficulty swallowing, Gonou handed the cup back with only a little bit of shakiness in his hand. As the fluid and pills finally cleared themselves from his throat so he could speak again, he asked in a shocked tone, "You wouldn't have done that, would you, Gojyo? I'm not *that* bad off at the moment!" 

As the smirk gained the tender adoration that was as close to love as he generally allowed himself to show openly to his roommate, Gojyo ran his fingers gently through chocolate-colored hair he'd hardly been able to resist playing with that evening and admitted, "Probably not. But it got you to take those pills without thinking it through too much more, now didn't it?"

"Well, yes, this is true," Gonou agreed hesitantly since he wasn't sure just exactly how he felt about the fact that his friend truly had no compunction against forcing him to do whatever he thought was best. Then he sighed tiredly and changed the subject entirely as he asked hopefully, "Did you have fun tonight, Gojyo?" 

Rocking back and seating himself on his heels for a moment, Gojyo nodded happily and answered, "I sure did! It's been great hanging out here with you all the time for the last couple of weeks, but it was nice to see Tonpu, too." Tilting his head to one side so he could reach up and pull his hair tie free since it had worked its way loose in the course of the day, he added cryptically, "It made me think about a lot of stuff I hadn't really thought about, too. That was good."

Busy trying to repress a yawn that wanted to rudely interrupt them, Gonou missed part of what had been said and gave his friend a small, warm smile that gave Gojyo hope, and he remarked, "I'm pleased you don't find my company tiresome. However it was nice to see another side of you as you talked and joked with Tonpu. You both made each other laugh so much, it reminded me of the children I used to teach."

"Oh?" Gojyo asked curiously. He was clearly disregarding his earlier decision not to learn more about the mysterious man who shared his home as well as his life as he pursued the topic enthusiastically, asking, "You were a teacher, Nanashi? That's really cool! What ages? What'd you teach? Math? Art? Science?"

A pleasantly distant expression painted itself onto Gonou's gentle face as he said, "All ages, all subjects. It was a very small village and we were quite lucky to have a community that appreciated its children enough to provide them with a school at all." [1] With a soft sigh he recalled those halcyon days that would never be his again. Smiling with great tenderness despite his physical suffering, he added, "They were such darling children. Always so full of life and asking a thousand questions. We had such fun together, it was simply wonderful." 

"Really?" Gojyo asked for lack of a better response and wanted to find some way to prolong this rare moment of insight into what had brought his usually secretive friend such great happiness in the past. Without thinking about it, he leaned forward and stroked Gonou's cheek lightly as he said quietly, "They must have been really special kids to make you smile like this, baby." 

Chuckling softly, Gonou reached out and traced a slender finger over the upper arch of one of Gojyo's ears, caressing it briefly while dislodging a trapped crimson lock which he then finger-combed to ease out the slight kink left in it by the hair-tie. Unaware of the astounded expression this brought to his roommate's face since he wasn't as apt to play with someone else's hair as Gojyo himself was, the brunette continued to smile tenderly as he said with a soft sigh of memory, "They were." 

Glad to have found something that might bring the quiet man some joy in life, Gojyo was about to suggest that Gonou consider seeking a teaching position at the local school, an idea that carried with it an unspoken wish that the emerald-eyed man remain close by. However, this was a question that would remain unasked for a very long time.

Unexpectedly, the human-turned-youkai shuddered slightly as a feeling of cold swept through him which a superstitious person might have described as feeling as if someone had just walked across their grave. 

Reacting to the change immediately, Gojyo moved his hand from Gonou's cheek to his forehead and inquired worriedly, "Are you running a fever or something, baby?" The memory of days and nights when that very thing haunted him with each insertion of an IV needle came to mind, but the soft skin beneath his palm was cool instead of overheated.

"No, I don't think so," the slightly embarrassed man answered then stated as if he wasn't sure, "Perhaps I'm a bit chilled? I don't know why, though."

Realizing the front door had been opened and shut far more often that evening than usual, Gojyo decided that was a likely reason for the problem but he focused instead on solving the problem and suggested, "Well, then, why don't we get you settled for bed?" With a warm smile and a decision to not press his friend for the heart-to-heart talk he'd wanted earlier, he cupped Gonou's cheek warmly once more and added with gentle humor, "You're looking pretty ragged right now, baby. Maybe the warning on the pill bottle should've said that mixing them with booze makes you 'real sleepy, real quick'?"

Chuckling agreeably and giving his friend a softer smile than anything Tonpu had been allowed to see, Gonou answered quietly, "I doubt one glass of plum wine several hours ago is having this much of an affect on me, Gojyo. But if it will make you feel better, I'll try to get some sleep now."

Giving him a small wink as he rose fluidly from his spot on the floor, the crimson-haired teen replied, "Is that all it takes? Having something make *me* happy will get you to do whatever I want?" Gojyo chuckled slight and certainly wasn't expecting an answer as he went to retrieve the long sleeved tee-shirt and sweatpants his roommate usually slept in but he got one just the same.

With a small, thoughtful frown, Gonou cocked his head to one side and answered in a voice almost too quiet to be heard, "within reason, yes."

Exceptional long-lashed eyes that sparkled like rubies blinked not once but twice and then Gojyo shook his head and tried not to contemplate how far he could go and stay "within reason". As he returned to the bed, his only slightly less than pure train of thought was appropriately derailed when the thick wads of bandages that continued to protect countless sutures came into view as Gonou unbuttoned his shirt. 

Feeling annoyed with himself for simply being the typical, hormone-governed teen that he had been before encountering the injured stranger, Gojyo cleared his throat quietly and asked as he held up the nightwear, "Ready for these?"

"Almost," Gonou looked up at him and shivered slightly as he painfully tried to draw off the jeans he'd been wearing while their guest was present and thereby exposed even more of the damage that had been done to him. Realizing that it still hurt too much to bend enough to get them off, he gave his roommate a sad, helpless smile and asked, "Might I impose on you for some assistance, Gojyo?"

Shaking his head slightly and causing loose blood red hair to sway around his shoulders, the taller of the two stated with a sad sigh, "It's never an 'imposition' to help you, Nanashi. I thought you knew that by now." 

"Ah, of course," the brunette seemed to agree yet continued to feel as if his constant need for aid had to be a burden on his friend even though Gojyo never once felt that way and would have argued against the notion to his dying breath. 

Moving to gently remove the other man's jeans and set them aside before helping him into the night clothes as he had each and every time Gonou had changed since coming into his life, Gojyo commented quietly, "Your skin really is kinda cold to the touch, though. You should've mentioned this sooner, baby. I could've gotten you a jacket to wear or something." He silently cursed the fact that the heater for the small apartment had malfunctioned months ago and he hadn't bothered to get it repaired yet since it didn't usually get cold this early in the year. 

"I hadn't really noticed it earlier, Gojyo, please don't be concerned about it," the exhausted man assured, then yawned tiredly and allowed his friend to bring the covers up around him warmly while he nestled into the mattress and pillows grateful for their comforting presence.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it if I'm a worrywart sometimes." Giving his companion a gentle smile while turning off all but the lamp by the bed to allow the room to darken once more, the gambler mentioned, "I'm going to clean up around here a little then hit the sack myself. Get some sleep, okay?" 

Hiding a few more yawns behind one hand, Gonou agreed with a nod and let his eye slip shut once more as he drifted almost immediately into wonderfully pain-free sleep.

Keeping watch over the slumbering man even as he cleared the last of the night's snacks from the table and added even more beer cans to the collection under his sink which was still waiting to be recycled, Gojyo thought he saw Gonou shiver once or twice, but wasn't sure. As he started getting his bedroll on the floor put together again after slipping on his own nightwear, he was finally convinced once and for all that he'd seen his friend trembling and muttered softly, "damn, i wish i had another blanket in this place for you to use, baby."

Realizing that he could offer another form of heat instead, the half-breed rose and hesitantly slipped under the covers of the bed before carefully adjusting his friend's limbs so that they could spoon together and his chest could offer what heat it had to the sleeping man's back. To his relief, his bedmate almost immediately stopped shivering as Gojyo turned off the light before very cautiously draping an arm around his friend and pulling him closer still.

Even though he hadn't awoken in the slightest thanks to many factors, a soft sigh left Gonou's lips and he sank into a pleasant dream that was actually a fragment of a memory made during an afternoon spent in the sun with the one he'd loved in a previous life. 

Incredibly pleased to have been able to help, Gojyo started to shift slightly so as to minimize any contact between them that didn't give more warmth, but found his efforts stymied by a single hand placed over his arm as if silently asking him not to move. Smiling in the darkness, he failed to resist the temptation to close one other bit of distance between them and he dropped the faintest of kisses to the back of Gonou's neck, grateful that the other man was far too deeply asleep to feel the gentle caress.

The half-breed's bedmate, however, wasn't as unaware as one might think, and with a single barely audible word, Gonou shocked Gojyo so badly that he wouldn't be able to sleep for several hours. The brunette's lips curved into a soft, sweet smile as he murmured sensuously, "kenren…"

Scarlet eyes flew wide as Gojyo misheard his companion and thought the other man had spoken the name of the woman he'd been told about one day during the previous week. A truly unfortunate combination of consonants had allowed the name of a dashing celestial warrior to be misunderstood as that of a gentle, child-like girl and sadder still was the fact that it wasn't repeated more loudly so as to clarify the situation. 

Running a visibly trembling hand through long hair that appeared maroon in the darkness, the startled man cursed softly and tried to process the information he was being presented with. "what the fuck do i do now?" The half-breed asked himself and even though he had heard plenty of the women he'd bedded call other men's names during ecstasy without being the least bit affected by it, hearing this had hurt more than if an arrow had pierced his heart. 

Even as the spirit of a man who had died five centuries prior reveled in the dream realm as he relived a tender scene when his beloved partner, a man who he officially outranked yet whom he almost always let have command in private, nibbled on his neck. The general was trying to convince the marshal that he was more than able to make love despite having been brutally punished recently for taking a stand against a morally corrupt man who had no problem sending a recently injured child-like being into danger. Verdant eyes long since turned to dust had dropped half-shut in pleasure and after moaning his lover's name, he offered himself completely to the taller man who took delight in proving his point all too well. [2] 

While the current incarnation of the soul once named Tenpou was blissfully unaware of it, that of his soulmate, a man who had been wrestling with his own demons on and off all evening, came to an understandable though deeply dissatisfying conclusion.

Convinced that Gonou was indeed dreaming of the only person he had ever been intimate with, Gojyo decided that this single word was all he needed to hear to be convinced that his companion wasn't ready for a new relationship of any kind. His wish to discuss whether or not there could be more than mere friendship between them would be set aside. It would be a long time before the topic would be brought to light once more and by then the circumstances the pair faced would be quite different. Knowing that he'd do anything in his power not to cause his roommate any unhappiness that could be avoided, the half-youkai chose to suppress his own desires for his handsome roommate as much as possible and that would hopefully be the end of the matter. 

Having made this crucial decision, Gojyo forced himself to relax and tried to go to sleep. If he hadn't been concerned that it might wake Gonou if he became cold due to his absence, he certainly would've gotten out of bed and away from possible temptation. However, since the worried teen didn't want to risk that outcome, he just tried not to think about their physical proximity too much and eventually he, too, fell asleep.

The consequences of the decisions and choices made by both men who shared the bed that night would be fairly drastic and within a few short days, their comfortable, companionable life-style would change drastically and not necessarily for the better.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] Regarding Gonou's experiences as a teacher and the type of school he taught at, this is all guesswork on my part but it amused me to think of him as the master of a one-room schoolhouse.

[2] Writing this "scene within a scene" was dangerous in as much as it's making Erato want to wander off and create a (Kenren x Tenpou) lemon based on this particular Gaiden scenario. Oh well, maybe she'll be happy with just this citrus-scented dream image and I won't have to worry about it later.

Please be advised: Part 16 will be posted alone.

Posted: 20 August 2002 ~12:15am EDT


	17. The Rebirth of a Scandalous Dandy

The advertising industry says that nothing gets your point across like repetition, so here's some more of what you often hear from me here at fanfiction.net….

{bows deeply, hoping you can see how much he appreciates all of this} 

Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you!

Not only to the readers who so generously support this story {waves at new friends Silent Tenshi and haruko as well as winking at fellow WK-writer silrayn silverwolf plus everyone else that's left reviews here} but also the administrators who reactivated our beloved archive in record time after the move to a new server.

{bows once more, then gestures towards the story awaiting you and exhorts delightedly}

Enjoy the Angst!

~~~Enigma~~~

(who will endeavor to have more of this story shortly since he is fairly certain at least few friends here might be worried/anxious/angry after reading the last four paragraphs at the end of this chapter)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 17/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - August, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

Staying curled against Gonou's warm and inviting form all night long resulted in a predictable reaction for his bedmate and when morning came, Gojyo was quite literally aching with the need for sexual release. 

Cursing himself silently for not taking care of some of the lingering reaction he'd had to Tonpu's unwitting flirtation the night before, the crimson-haired man eased himself from the bed carefully so as not to awaken his companion. Noting that with a soft, somewhat disappointed sigh, Gonou had rolled onto his back almost the moment he was out of bed and stayed asleep, Gojyo felt relieved that he wouldn't have to face him with a raging erection all too obvious in the flimsy pants he'd worn to bed.

After making sure the curtain that separated the bathroom from the living area was closed, the scarlet-eyed teen quickly turned on the water in the shower and let it warm as he stripped off his nightwear and tossed it in the laundry bin. Without waiting for the temperature of the spray to reach the level of heat he usually preferred, Gojyo stepped under it all the same not hesitating as he reached down and grasped his demanding hardness firmly. There was no gentleness in his actions as he brought himself to completion for he felt he deserved no mercy but by the same token he was also realizing that enough was enough.

While scrubbing himself clean after eliminating the most urgent of his needs, Gojyo finally faced certain facts and with a disgusted snort, he commented to himself, "That's it. I'm just not meant for this damned celibate lifestyle!" A quick tally of the sorts of people he assumed did have to live that way caused him to laugh sarcastically as he added, "Fuck, how do all those stuck-up monks and priests live like that anyway? Going without all the time would *kill* me!"

As he shampooed his hair, the gambler pondered something his blue-haired friend had mentioned the night before and decided that perhaps a visit to the bar wasn't such a bad idea after all. Even though he hated to think that he was considering going out for the simple purpose of finding someone to have sex with, if one of the ladies who were usually so fond of his prowess was interested in him that evening he'd readily accommodate her. 

Or "them" the sensualist's libido amended gleefully as he considered the possibilities that more than one previously lonely girl might be in the mood for a taste of what had been absent in their lives for the last few weeks. 

Decision made, Gojyo tried to stop thinking about that topic before he became aroused again and finished his shower as quickly as possible hoping to be able to get some nice hot coffee ready before his roommate woke up. He knew there wasn't much he could do for his companion other than to try to make him as comfortable as possible, but he rightly assumed the pain that had developed following the prior evening's events wouldn't fade quickly.

Toweling off his hair and pulling on a robe, Gojyo pulled the curtain open and was satisfied to note that Gonou was indeed still slumbering undisturbed by the noise of the shower and was therefore none the wiser about what he viewed as his less wholesome activities as well.

Relieved and somewhat more at peace with himself than he had been in awhile, the damp-skinned man would eventually brew coffee for them both to share and the morning would get underway in its usual quiet manner. It would prove to be an uneventful day since the bedridden man did indeed need to rest a great deal so as not to aggravate the over-worked scar tissues that had barely started to hold his abdomen together properly once more. The former teacher was totally innocent of the fact that his unwise choice the night before had interfered with his recovery, but he would pay the price for that in roughly two weeks when he would find himself in conflict with a unique boy and his guardian. 

*****

By late evening, Gojyo was becoming frustrated with the fact that he couldn't think of a good way to tell his companion that he wanted to go out for awhile. There had been no crises to face and since Gonou seemed to have recovered from the prior night's overexertion, there was no valid reason for the half-breed not to leave for a few hours, but he felt guilty about it all the same. 

As he finished washing the dinner dishes and discarded now empty take-out boxes, the crimson-haired teen ran any number of seemingly casual ways to say what he wanted to through his head yet didn't think any of them were good enough. With an annoyed snort, he groused silently that he was starting to sound like a kid asking his folks if he could go out on a date and it was bothering him enough that he ended up walking back into the living area with an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

Glancing up from where he rested against a mound of pillows while reading the newspaper with his usual neutral smile on his placid face, Gonou noticed the atypical expression and asked, "Gojyo? Is something wrong?"

Surprised by the question and uncertain what his friend had noticed to be asking about it, the gambler shoved his hands in his pockets nervously and didn't really answer as he replied, "Um, why do you ask, Nanashi?"

Folding the paper carefully and setting it aside, the brunette gave him a less emotionless expression and explained, "You've seemed distracted for the last few hours and now you're frowning. I wondered if something was bothering you?"

Annoyed that he was so easily read by the perceptive man, Gojyo nodded and said apologetically, "Actually, there *is* something on my mind that I was meaning to talk to you about, baby." With a sigh, he sat down on the bed facing the brunette so the reclining man wouldn't have to peer up at him.

"Oh? What might that be?" Gonou inquired, hopeful that he might be able to help his dear friend in some small way.

Glancing down at the blue bedspread where it rested around Gonou's waist and reminding himself of the night before and exactly why he needed to seek feminine companionship, Gojyo licked at suddenly dry lips and admitted, "Well, I was thinking I might go out for awhile tonight. Tonpu kinda teased me about not dropping by the bar for awhile and even though I'm not crazy about the idea of leaving you here alone for too awfully long, I thought I might just go over there and make him eat his words." He found he couldn't look up at the moment for fear of seeing hurt or disappointment in the emerald eye he treasured so he glanced at the newspaper as if it fascinated him.

Chuckling gently with a soft delight since granting his companion's wish was so easy and feeling quite glad he'd asked a possibly rude question in the first place, Gonou reached out and briefly touched his friend gently on the cheek as he said, "I think that's a marvelous idea, Gojyo." As startled eyes the color of sunset blinked at him, he explained, "You've been nothing but wonderful to stay here with me so much, but I firmly believe you ought to go out and have some fun for a change."

"Wait a second," Gojyo disagreed hurriedly and reached out to return the caress by finger-combing his friend's hair even though it didn't need it as he stated firmly, "I *have* been having fun with you, baby! It's just that I kinda need a different type of 'fun' tonight, if you know what I mean."

Smiling warmly in thanks for both the comforting touch as well as the trust the other man was showing him, the former teacher agreed, "I understand completely, Gojyo. Please, don't give it another thought and just enjoy yourself for awhile, all right? I'm sure that I'll be perfectly fine."

"Thanks, baby, you're the best!" Gojyo accepted delightedly and got off the bed planning to change for the evening but hesitated as he realized he had an important obligation to attend to first. Turning back to the incapacitated man, he held up an index finger to accentuate the seriousness of his words as he stated, "But there's something else I gotta do *first*, Nanashi!"

Frowning slightly since he had no idea what was going through the crimson-haired man's mind at that point, the brunette asked in confusion, "What might that be, Gojyo? There's no need to delay."

"Oh yes, there is," Gojyo insisted with a fond smile and a wink before he prepared some things that he thought his friend might want in his absence. 

After bustling around in the kitchen for a few minutes, the half-youkai quickly had a hot, fragrant cup of Lemon Zinger ready along with a few snacks all of which he presented with a flourish to his cherished companion. Bowing deeply at the waist and holding out a tray which bore the tea and sweets, he announced in his best imitation of an elegant servant to a member of royalty, "For you, good sir!"

Blinking in surprise since he hadn't even considered the ramifications of being unable to get out of bed to get the simplest of things for himself while alone, Gonou felt his cheeks heat slightly and he accepted graciously, "Oh, Gojyo, how very thoughtful you are! It never even occurred to me that I might get thirsty or hungry later." With deep appreciation in his verdant eye, he added sincerely, "Thank you so much."

Reaching down and trailing a fingertip across an attractively rosy cheekbone, Gojyo answered in a more serious yet still affectionate tone, "No, thank *you* for being so damned understanding about me being in need of a night out." 

"It's rather easy to be understanding when one has such a considerate host setting such high standards for taking care of his friends, now isn't it, Gojyo?" Gonou answered with a shy smile.

"Flatterer!" The crimson-haired man teased yet found a touch of warmth in his own face due to the unexpected compliment. With a somewhat lighter heart since he still been feeling guilty about abandoning the brunette, Gojyo decided it was time to put on something more exciting than the casual wear he usually wore around the house while spending time with his roommate. After all, if the ladies liked a sharp-dressed man then that was what they would get!

Chuckling softly again as he set the newspaper aside entirely before picking up a book he'd left on the night-table beside the bed, Gonou settled more deeply into his pillows and tried to get comfortable expecting to soon be alone for several hours at the very least. 

Finding clothes for an evening of pursuing willing women and possible profit if there was anyone at the bar in the mood for some poker was much easier for the lanky teen than outfitting himself for the ceremony at the temple had been. Mere moments were spent at the closet and before long, Gojyo had replaced his long-sleeved tee-shirt with the skulls on it as well as the khaki pants he'd worn that day with something more striking.

Whistling cheerfully as he replaced his everyday hair-tie with one of the long, black, velvet strips the women seemed to find irresistible even though he himself thought they looked too feminine in his cascade of fire-hued waves, Gojyo arranged his hair so that twin earlocks hung loose beside his face. Twisting his head this way and that while looking in the bathroom mirror, he decided that the silken tresses hid the twin scars on his left cheek sufficiently and stopped worrying over it preferring to focus on his clothes. 

The scarlet-eyed man brushed invisible lint from his midnight blue, silk tank-top then did the same for his perfectly faded and "ripped in all the right places" jeans before feeling as if his outfit was good enough for the jacket that matched the pants. Then he topped the whole ensemble off perfectly with a simple gold chain around his neck that drew the eye to the smooth upper planes of his suntanned pectoral muscles which then dived away beneath the shimmering fabric teasingly.

After giving his reflection a roguish wink and knowing he looked damned good, the suave half-breed pulled on a pair of charcoal-gray boots then strutted back into the living area in time to see an emerald eye glance up at him and then widen in amazement. [1]

"Oh my," Gonou gasped softly, blinking rapidly and not quite knowing what to say.

Snickering slightly, Gojyo arched one pencil-thin eyebrow expectantly before inquiring playfully, "Shall I assume this means you like the duds, baby?" Giving him a runway turn like a fashion model from a GQ photo shoot, he smirked confidently and felt as if success was surely to be his that night if he had this strong an effect on someone who didn't even see him as a potential sex partner.

Nodding slowly, the former teacher answered in an awed tone of voice, "Most assuredly, Gojyo. You always make even ordinary clothes look magnificent, yet when the garments themselves are so stylish, the effect is quite breathtaking." Then, as if he didn't even realize he was still speaking, he added softly, "simply stunning."

Beaming brightly since he'd rarely received such heartfelt and glowing compliments before, Gojyo stopped posing and relaxed a little as he said, "Well, I don't think I'm 'all that and a bag of chips', mind you, but I think this ought to do for tonight. [2] After all, this is just a simple trip to the local watering hole, no biggie."

Regaining a bit of his composure, Gonou allowed his sincere, encouraging smile to return and he said simply, "Either way, I stand by my assessment that you look quite wonderful this evening." As he remembered Gojyo's earlier words about what he wanted to do while he was out, the brunette added with gentle humor, "I hope that Tonpu enjoys eating his words alone. You're apt to steal all the ladies from him again dressed that way."

Smirking and resisting the urge to say that was the plan, Gojyo recalled that their blue-haired friend had complained about that exact thing the night before and then he shrugged, "That's his problem, I guess." Taking a few steps closer, he placed a hand onto his friend's shoulder warmly and smiled more sweetly than he planned to for the rest of the night while saying softly, "I'll be home later, Nanashi. No need to wait up for me, though, so if you're tired, get some rest, all right, baby?"

Peering up at the man who seemed utterly transformed by something as simple as anticipating an evening away from his side and yet not feeling hurt by that realization, Gonou returned the sweet smile without realizing it and replied, "You worry about me far too much, Gojyo. Like I said before, I'm sure I'll be fine." He placed his own hand atop the other man's and stroked it lightly with his thumb, adding, "Now go. There's a whole night ahead of you. Get out there and enjoy it."

Gazing at his companion for a moment more and truly wishing things could be different between them, Gojyo agreed saying, "I'm going, I'm going. I just got one more thing to do before I'm outta here." Without further explanation, he leaned down and gave his roommate a quick kiss on the cheek before winking at him and sauntering from the apartment fully intending to follow Gonou's advice.

Placing a hand on his tingling skin in wonderment, Gonou's smile broadened into something far too bright for anyone to be allowed to witness and then he merely sighed and remarked to himself, "I wonder if he even knows how electric his kisses can be at times? No wonder Tonpu said Gojyo attracts all the women, how could they resist?" 

Not finding this assessment any more strange than the fact that he could acknowledge masculine beauty without sensing sexual overtones, the former teacher merely sighed quietly and picked up the novel from where it lay nearby hoping to lose himself in the tale.

*****

More hours than expected would pass by all too silently for the bedridden man, and when his roommate finally returned drunk beyond imagining, covered in kiss marks created with numerous colors of lipstick, smelling of cheap perfume and sex, he wouldn't be surprised. The half-breed would stumble in, struggle to get his boots off, then totter over to the bed and greet his roommate with slurred speech and a dreadfully self-satisfied grin before passing out practically on top of him.

With a sigh and a shake of his head since this wasn't at all unexpected, Gonou would then be glad that most of Gojyo's body was already on the bed and with only a minor bit of effort, he could get the poor inebriated sot as comfortable as he could. Then the brunette would turn out the light hoping his companion wouldn't awaken with the worst hangover of his life as a result of the night's festivities. 

Even as Gonou would arrange himself so that he too was comfortable, a possessive hand would snake itself around his waist and pull him close unexpectedly recreating the position their bodies had lain in the night before. Forgiveness for his friend who would have no idea what he was doing would be easy to come by and since in truth, Gonou found having Gojyo share the bed with him quite comforting after being alone all evening, he'd certainly not complain. Granted, he wouldn't be thrilled to awaken at one point to find hot, sloppy kisses being trailed along one ear while he was being called by some woman's name he didn't recognize, but a gentle nudge of an elbow would solve that problem.

As to how Gojyo might react to the events that transpired during and after his revelries was a difficult thing to predict since the half-breed's memory of the night would be as filled with holes as his body had been filled with alcohol, but that was a worry for later. With any luck at all, perhaps he might have found a way to loosen up a little and stop fussing over his roommate so much but considering his capacity for guilt and self-hatred that was not a foregone conclusion by any means. 

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] It is a challenge as well as a pleasure to get to create new outfits for the bishounen in my stories since I try to select things that are both in character and appropriate to the plot without getting too insane. The inspiration for this particular outfit came from several sources including Minekura-sensei's "Backgammon" books and a gorgeous, hard yaoi manga by Asagiri You entitled "Gogo no Ihoujin" which I recently purchased from my dear friend Melissa. I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank my fashion-conscious daughters for helping me put together this ensemble, something we reconfigured several different times until it had the "Chibi Stamp of Approval" something that I hope the readers agree with.

[2] On the off-chance someone might not recognize the tag-line Gojyo used here, it's from the unbearably funny animated show "Johnny Bravo" which is part of the Cartoon, Cartoon Friday line-up on Cartoon Network here in the US. I can definitely see our beloved half-breed getting a good laugh from watching poor Johnny never succeed in his quest to get a date but whether or not he ever greets anyone with an Elvis-esque, "Hey, pretty momma!" remains to be seen.

Please be advised: Part 17 will be posted alone.

Posted: 24 August 2002 ~2:30am EDT


	18. The Aftermath of a Reveler's Wild Night

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 18/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - August, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

The morning after the second night in a row that Gojyo and Gonou shared a bed did not start well at all, yet that was not the least bit unexpected for at least one of them.

"Oh, crap," Gojyo groaned as a ray of late morning sunlight made its way past the thick blinds covering the window over the bed and stabbed him in the eye. Holding one hand to his throbbing head and totally unaware of his location or that he was not alone, he added groggily, "My mouth tastes like something crawled into it and died. Yuck!"

Giving his bedmate a gentle, knowing smile while brushing away a spot of something crusty in blood red hair that smelled of stale smoke, cheap perfume, and things he didn't really wish to identify, Gonou remarked gently, "I can well imagine, Gojyo." As utterly shocked, long-lashed eyes turned towards him and peered across the surface of the pillow the pair was sharing, he added as delicately as he could, "Perhaps if you brushed your teeth it might not be so disagreeable, yes?"

"What the fuck?!" Gojyo exclaimed in shock and scrambled off the bed in a rush trying to get away from his roommate and wondering how on earth he'd ended up in bed with the recovering patient. Reeling and almost losing his balance due to the lingering effects of over-indulgence, he didn't wait for an answer as he stumbled to the bathroom intending to wash away not only the horrible taste in his mouth but also the putrid scents that surrounded him like a foul, condemning cocoon.

Sighing sadly and wondering how bad the reveler's hangover would be, Gonou had no choice but to remain where he was simply hoping for the best whenever his friend rejoined him in the main room of the small apartment. 

For what had to be the fifth time that morning, the emerald-eyed man wished desperately that he could get out of bed and actually make some coffee for them both. The incapacitated man was horribly parched and the cup which had contained Lemon Zinger tea from the night before had sat empty since long before Gojyo had even returned. But the former teacher was nothing if not patient and so he remained where he was, trying not to notice how thirsty he was or how badly his bed linens now smelled. There were other things of a more personal nature that also needed attention, yet he ignored those needs as well. [1] 

Gonou's thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable sounds of someone retching violently and as he put a hand to his forehead in sympathy, he remarked quietly, "Oh, Gojyo." Closing his eye and wishing fervently that he could leave his bed unassisted since the other man might be worse off than he thought, he added sadly, "I am a poor friend to be unable to offer you even a fraction of the care you have given me."

Feeling guilty and detesting his infirmities all over again, the brunette remained worried until the sounds of running water assured him that his friend wasn't passed out on the bathroom floor as he had feared following a period of silence from the other end of their home. Sighing and not knowing what to do or how to help the person who had done more for him than anyone else ever had, Gonou made a concerted effort not to become even more depressed than he had been since Kanan's untimely death and met with only moderate success. 

While the human-turned-youkai tried not to sink into gloom, his roommate was experiencing a mixture of emotions that almost defied description as the lingering traces of alcohol in his system allowed his thoughts and feelings to swing wildly from one extreme to the other. 

As he scrubbed his teeth clean seeking relief from a variety of disgusting flavors in his mouth, Gojyo realized he couldn't even remember getting home the night before and immediately experienced a panicky fear that perhaps he had harmed his roommate. This was followed by a more frightening thought since he stank so thoroughly of sex and a flash of terror hit him as he wondered if he might have sexually assaulted his friend, but as soon as he realized he was still fully dressed he felt that was improbable. Not impossible, of course, merely highly unlikely and he used that thought to put the frightening idea out of his mind since it was more conceivable that he might have injured Gonou physically just by being in bed with him while being intoxicated. However, the gentle smile on the brunette's face mere moments earlier denied that, too, and with a grateful sigh, Gojyo let these fears slide away for awhile.

Thanks to still being somewhat drunk, his jumbled thoughts suddenly went in an entirely different direction and Gojyo recalled how perfectly glorious it had felt to swagger into his favorite bar and be immediately surrounded by some of the loveliest women his village had to offer. As expected, they were more than delighted to welcome him with open arms, parted lips, and willing bodies, but at that moment he couldn't honestly remember how many of them he'd enjoyed sharing pleasure with in a conveniently empty backroom. 

"Let's see," the gambler mumbled to himself around the handle of the toothbrush while ignoring the gushing flow from the faucet that drowned out his words, "there was that busty redhead who barely let me get my damned pants open before she jumped me. Then there were those black-haired, identical twins that always fight over who I fuck first, but I don't care about that since I can't tell 'em apart anyway."

Pausing to turn on the water for the shower, Gojyo frowned thoughtfully then laughed because he had hiccuped unexpectedly then commented, "Come to think of it, I don't remember even meeting that cute little, boyish blond with the absolutely *huge* aquamarine eyes before last night, but what the hell? She gave great head, so I'm glad I ran into her!"

With a small shrug, the slightly tipsy teen ignored the noisy fall of water behind him and rinsed out his toothbrush before starting to strip off his unpleasantly aromatic clothes. As he tossed aside the denim jacket that was none the worse for wear, he noted the same couldn't be said for his midnight blue tank top. With a growl of annoyance since it had been an expensive shirt, he acknowledged that the unsightly holes in the silk caused by one of his sex partner's too-sharp fingernails had rendered it useless and he angrily balled it up before throwing it away. 

Catching a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror, the lady's man couldn't help but laugh as he remarked, "I don't recall *ever* coming home with quite *this* much lipstick on me! Damn, but they just couldn't keep their hands off of me!" 

As his fingertips brushed past a love-bite high on his chest, Gojyo proclaimed with mock-horror, "Well, fuck! One of them must've tried to *eat* me! Am I good or what?" The pride he felt regarding his ability to have any woman he wanted and then drive her insane with desire sang through his veins leaving him feeling pleasantly smug and wonderfully virile.

Laughing lightly, Gojyo stripped off jeans that were slightly more ripped than before and then as he reached for the waistband of his boxers and tried to slip them off, he grimaced as they clung tenaciously to a body that had needed washing the night before and didn't get it. With a shake of his head since this wasn't anything he hadn't experienced before, he pulled them off and added them to the laundry basket. As some of the lingering haze of alcohol began to leave him, the half-breed made a mental note that he'd need to get the wash done later that day if for no other reason than to eliminate some of the odor that even he was beginning to find disagreeable.

Running his hands through filthy crimson hair as he moved to stand under the showerhead, Gojyo tried to remember which of the women he'd enjoyed the night before had wanted oral sex from him and found he couldn't bring a face to mind at all because he'd been so inebriated. For reasons that not even he could explain, this triggered a sudden unrelated flash of memory that made him loose his exuberance completely. 

An image of Tonpu came to mind and the redhead seemed to sober further as he realized that his blue-haired friend had more than once tried to get him to go home to his roommate before he was too drunk and too lost in sexual pursuits. At the time, Gojyo gestured at him pointedly with his middle finger and told him to "fuck off" since he assumed Tonpu wanted the ladies all to himself, but in retrospect, he realized the dark-eyed man truly had Gonou's as well as his own best interests in mind.

"Aw, damn," Gojyo growled at himself and started lathering his hair with rough strokes due to not particularly liking himself at that point. Even as a little of the musk-scented shampoo was transferred to short red curls that needed it even worse, he sighed and admitted, "I owe Tonpu a major apology! He was right, I shouldn't have gotten shit-faced drunk last night *or* spent so much time with the ladies! That was damned stupid of me, but at the time it felt so fucking *good* to just be myself again!"

With a sigh, the almost clear-headed teen added, "Well, at least it felt damned good until I woke up next to Nanashi and freaked myself out since I don't remember even leaving the bar in the first place." Recollections of past periods of excessive drinking brought to mind how he often found himself in odd places when he awoke, such as in Zan's hallway a few weeks prior, and he added worriedly, "Fuck, I hope I didn't just black out on top of him when I got home."

As he moved to rinse the suds from his hair, though, Gojyo suddenly froze in place and an expression of utter fury washed over him as what he'd just said sank in. Bringing his lather-coated hands up in front of his eyes, he stared at them as water from the shower rinsed them clean and then he asked incredulously, "Is that *really* all that I am? Some drunken animal who has sex with as many women as he wants to and doesn't give a *shit* about who he might've hurt in the course of it?!"

Now truly furious with himself, Gojyo barely resisted the urge to slam a fist into the wall knowing the pain might help him clear his foggy mind but would most likely cause his roommate undue distress, something he feared he might've done the night before, too. That thought led to another and as he groaned miserably, the gambler finally admitted to himself that there was no way the man whose bed he'd shared could be unaware of some of the types of sins he had committed the night before. 

Gojyo knew that his quiet, mysterious friend wasn't a virgin by his own admission but even if Gonou had been sexually naïve, the reek of carnality had permeated his clothes and had undoubtedly announced that aspect of his evening all too well. The alcoholic beverages he'd consumed had been many and varied since other people bought most of them for him, yet there were more than enough that left a scent on his breath that it had to have been obvious he'd been imbibing heavily. The excessive quantity of tobacco smoke that had clung to him spoke of the degree to which he'd indulged that particular vice and even though the brunette never once told him not to smoke he still felt somewhat guilty about getting carried away.

Realizing he needed to try to make up for his mistakes, Gojyo decided to hurry up and finish eliminating most of the physical traces of his wild night so he could return to the side of someone who depended on him for his very existence at the moment. Someone, his guilt-ridden mind informed him, that had had neither food nor drink since the night before and who was most likely famished by now. 

After very rapidly soaping away the lipstick traces and worse, Gojyo shut off the water and quickly dried himself off as much as he had the patience for then twisted a towel around long, dripping wet hair he didn't want to deal with just then. Snarling epithets against himself, the finally sober half-breed grabbed his robe from its hook on the wall and tied it quickly around himself then pulled open the curtain that separated the bathroom from the main room and, apologetic smile firmly in place, he went to check on Gonou.

Not having heard any of Gojyo's wide-ranging comments to himself over the running water and therefore being unaware of the veritable roller coaster ride of emotions the crimson-haired man had just endured, the bedridden one merely peered at the approaching figure and asked, "Do you feel better now, Gojyo?"

Nodding slowly, careful not to let any of the anger he felt towards himself leak out and possibly imply dissatisfaction with his roommate, the robe-clad man answered, "Yeah, Nanashi, I'm feeling almost human again." Moving to sit on the bed at a greater distance than usual from the recumbent man since he felt terribly unworthy at the moment, he asked, "But how are *you* doing?"

Offering a tentative and less open smile than he might have under other circumstances, Gonou replied, "I am as well as can be expected, Gojyo."

Hearing the same troubling, evasive answer that Tonpu had gotten and wincing because he knew this time that there was indeed something amiss and that it was his own damned fault, Gojyo asked worriedly, "Is there anything I can do, baby? You know, to make things right again?"

"'Make things right again'?" The brunette echoed in confusion, uncertain what his friend was thinking and doubting that it had anything to do with the incredible dryness in his throat or the hunger he felt. Shaking his head slightly and easing himself into an upright position so he faced his roommate more fully as well as simply being a little closer to the obviously disturbed teen, Gonou countered with, "What are you talking about, Gojyo?"

Unable to hold eye-contact, the half-breed turned away and belatedly noticed he'd carelessly left his boots in the middle of the room whenever he had gotten home. Shaking his head in annoyance, he replied, "I'm talking about how I stayed out way too late last night and then got so fucking drunk I don't even remember making it home, Nanashi!" 

Snorting angrily as the flames of self-hatred rekindled within him, Gojyo intended to add something about returning to his friend's side covered in the stench of overindulgence of another form entirely, but found his words stopped by two gentle fingertips placed lightly against his lips.

"Please stop, Gojyo," Gonou urged softly. When scarlet eyes finally turned towards him, he explained in a voice that was filled with compassion and a strange hint of sadness, "There is no reason to apologize for simply living your life as you always had before I entered it. My presence here has caused you to miss so much of what you enjoy and I regret that. Besides, I meant what I said about hoping you might go out and have a good time last night."

"But--" Gojyo attempted to interject yet found that the fingertips refused to leave his mouth so he stopped trying to speak and merely gazed at the other man, his heart in his ruby-colored eyes and wishing he hadn't made such a mess of things.

Intending on making his point, Gonou allowed his gaze to pointedly drop down to where the edges of the bathrobe failed to hide the vivid love-bite on Gojyo's chest and he added simply, "I can see that you did indeed have at least some measure of fun last night. If you feel more relaxed after an evening out with friends, then I am happy for you and hope that you will enjoy more such evenings soon." 

Becoming more uncomfortable and guilt-stricken by the moment, Gojyo tried yet again to have his say and he reached to pull Gonou's hand away but before he could, his friend added one last comment that cut him to the core. 

With a sad, enigmatic smile since he himself was so utterly dishonest about what he erroneously believed to be his true nature, the brunette returned his gaze to Gojyo's eyes and stated firmly, "Never apologize for being yourself." When the human who became a youkai through senseless acts of bloodlust felt the light pressure of his friend's fingers increase around his wrist, he finally let his hand slip away. 

Gojyo opened his mouth now that he was free to do so, yet no words came out of it immediately. 

The half-breed desperately wanted to deny that the person Gonou now perceived him to be wasn't who he truly was, yet his own thoughts a few minutes earlier discounted that entirely. The gambler did indeed see himself as a man who enjoyed alcoholic beverages more than a little and had a higher than average sex drive, so it would be a lie to pretend that the image of a drunken sex-fiend that he had been projecting wasn't entirely inaccurate. In actuality, Gojyo was totally forgetting that he was also a dedicated friend as well as a fundamentally decent individual as Zan had once pointed out to him, but at that moment he was lost in the dark morass of his own feelings.

With a heavy sigh, Gojyo forced some of his self-loathing aside and decided it was past time for them to begin to come to terms with the aftermath of his night of carousing. He stroked the pad of his thumb over the smooth skin of Gonou's inner wrist tenderly as he said, "Either way, I need to know what I can do to help you feel better than 'as well as can be expected', Nanashi." 

Knowing the answer would most likely cause his companion another wave of self-blame yet not being willing to avoid an issue that had grown almost unbearable, Gonou tilted his head towards the kitchen as he admitted, "I would be terribly grateful for something to drink, Gojyo."

Scarlet eyes blinked rapidly as Gojyo reminded himself that he'd come to the same conclusion earlier and berated himself for neglecting this even as he gave his friend's wrist a final gentle squeeze while saying apologetically, "Damn, I'm sorry! You haven't had anything to eat or drink since last night, have you, baby?" Rising quickly and making his way to the kitchen, he called back over his shoulder, "Does coffee sound good or would you rather have tea?"

"Coffee would be marvelous, Gojyo, thank you," Gonou replied and then bit back the automatic addition of an admonishment that he needn't apologize since the water was already flowing into the coffeemaker and would've drown out the words anyway. Ignoring the ache in his stomach that indicated something to eat would be good, too, he waited for his companion to return, glad that they'd gotten past a difficult discussion with less sorrow than they might have otherwise.

As soon as the coffee began to brew, Gojyo took a moment to yank the towel out of his hair, fluffing the damp strands with his hands and hoping it wouldn't be impossibly knotted later. Then he self-consciously tucked the damp terrycloth into the top of his bathrobe hoping to cover the blatant mark some unknown woman had given him which now annoyed him instead of making him feel proud of his prowess.

Once he felt as if he could sit and talk to his friend again with somewhat less embarrassment than before, Gojyo grabbed a pair of glasses from the cupboard and filled them with fruit juice before setting them on a tray. He rightly assumed the coffee would be too hot to drink quickly and he knew his roommate needed fluids too badly to be patient. After adding a plate of snacks that would have to be enough until he could make a proper breakfast later, the nineteen year old poured the coffee and added that to the tray before carrying his peace offering to the table near the bed.

Handing his friend some juice without asking if that was what he wanted or not, Gojyo decided to cope with another lingering concern and as he sat down on the bed facing his friend, he asked worriedly, "Did I hurt you last night, baby?"

An expression of relief painted itself onto Gonou's face as he gratefully accepted the glass and drank some quickly before he assured, "Not in the least, Gojyo. You were quite, um, tired, when you returned home and merely spent the night where it was most comfortable."

Frowning since this didn't sound realistic, Gojyo asked doubtfully, "You mean I didn't just come in and pass out on the bed?" He picked up his own glass of juice and swallowed some hoping the sugary fluid might ease some of the kinks in his stomach left behind by his earlier misery. Instead it only made the discomfort worse so he exchanged it for the coffee mug which he sipped at and found relief there.

Not certain he wanted to answer that question with complete honesty, the emerald-eyed man hesitated then replied, "Not exactly, but it was perfectly all right." Hoping to prevent further uncomfortable conversation, he entreated, "Please don't be so concerned about what happened last night, Gojyo. As I said before, everything seems to have turned out fine."

Even though he didn't want to leave things unresolved, the crimson-haired man also didn't want to go against his companion's wishes and accepted this, saying, "Well, I'm not so sure I agree with you, but I will say one thing." He reached up and shoved a hand through his damp hair, mussing it roughly while hoping to make it dry faster as he stated with a sour expression on his face, "I am *not* drinking that much in one evening again any time soon! Blech! My mouth still tastes gross!" He smirked at his roommate hoping to get a more open smile from him the way that he had in the past and almost failed. 

Chuckling softly with faux humor as he set aside the empty juice glass and reached for his coffee mug instead, Gonou kept his opinions to himself until a long lock of hair fell from where it was being fluffed and landed squarely between the half-breed's startled eyes. 

"Oi! My hair hates me, too!" Gojyo exclaimed but before he could reach up and remove the offending tress, his roommate did it for him.

With the same gentle smile the nineteen year old had come to treasure, the brunette leaned forward and gently lifted the strand of vibrantly colored hair and brushed it back as he commented, "It doesn't hate you, Gojyo, it just doesn't seem to appreciate being left loose this way." Seeing a small opportunity to repay his friend for all that he'd done for him, he added, "If you'd like, perhaps I can brush it out for you later?" 

Eyes that sparkled like rubies blinked slightly at the sole emerald orb that peered at them over the rim of a coffee mug and then a huge grin broke out on Gojyo's face as he accepted the offer, asking, "You wouldn't mind doing that for me, Nanashi? Really?" He scowled up at the twin locks of his bangs that defied control and would one day be rightly referred to as looking like an insect's antennae by an angry boy even as he complained, "It's always such a pain in the ass after it air-dries like this." [2] 

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Gonou answered with a tiny shrug since it would so much easier to do that for this person than it had been for the girl who liked to wear hers in a long braid that he seemed better at plaiting than she was. While reaching for a rice ball from the plate of miscellaneous food Gojyo had collected in a rush, he asked innocently, "By the way, what happened to the strip of black velvet you wore in it last night? I didn't see it or the gold chain you'd left the apartment with and while it may not be my place to ask, I wondered what happened to them. They added such flair to your outfit, it's a shame they're gone."

Snickering as it became his turn to shrug, Gojyo replied hesitantly, "Well, um, I'm afraid the chain was a victim of some chick's over-enthusiasm and it kinda got busted in a couple of places." He noticed the attractive flush on his roommate's cheeks as Gonou suddenly regretted asking, and then the gambler recalled the blond girl with the amazing tongue and smiled brightly as he admitted, "As for my velvet ribbon, I gave that to this cute little doll who said she wanted it. Hell, I just can't refuse the ladies much of anything, ya know?"

Nodding and trying to hide his slight blush behind his mug as he quickly swallowed the bit of rice ball in his mouth, Gonou took a sip of coffee to wash it down and then agreed with a slight sigh, "It would appear to be that way, yes, Gojyo." Another smile which seemed to fall in between the emotionless one and the honest one touched his lips as their conversation drifted off into less potentially embarrassing areas.

*****

Soon the snacks were gone and they were replaced with a wonderful breakfast shortly thereafter as Gojyo convinced himself that Gonou had been telling the complete truth and that all was right with their small, virtually self-contained world once more. 

The excessive sexual escapades the suave lady's man had enjoyed the night before had left him feeling relaxed and free of the constant fear of experiencing an unwanted erection in response to being near his roommate, a man he still found quite attractive but felt was off-limits. As long as he thought that the brunette continued to love someone else, Gojyo wouldn't make any romantic overtures whatsoever. 

Of course, the fact that Gonou was a man and not a woman remained an obvious issue especially after the well-endowed gambler had enjoyed so much feminine companionship the night before. However, as always, this seemed unimportant since he had thought in terms of romance as opposed to sex when it came to his cherished companion. 

What Gojyo didn't know was that a visit from a concerned friend was soon going to force him to reconsider a certain opinion he had held about himself for too long without giving it proper consideration. Not that it would translate into an immediate shift in his way of life but if the current incarnations of two souls that had been bound together for over five centuries were ever to find happiness together changes were needed that would take time.

As far as Gonou was concerned, he was experiencing less of a sense of uselessness in the presence of his able-bodied roommate now that he had reminded himself he could lighten the other man's heart with his words, smiles, and something as seemingly insignificant as plans to brush his hair. While it was true the incapacitated man had yet to recover sufficiently to be up and around at this point, his wounds were healing albeit slowly and a visit from someone else a few days later would bring not one but two major improvements to his condition and attitude alike.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] Considering how thorough I tend to be, there's been a key issue pertaining to realism that I have deliberately refused to address in this fic that people might have noticed which is, of course, how Gonou's bodily functions have been attended to. Since my brother asked about this in a recent phone conversation, I thought I'd mention this here on the off chance someone else was wondering, too. The answer is simply that Gojyo has been carrying him to and from the bathroom as needed, without complaint and without either one being self-conscious about it since they've already been through so much together. As to why I've deliberately not dealt with this, well, I feel that there are certain things a story doesn't have to include even though they are obviously taking place. Happily, many other creators agree with this approach and this is as good a reason as any as to why you never see a restroom door on the original Enterprise's bridge. After all, we didn't need to *see* Jim Kirk use a toilet to assume his bowels worked just fine, now did we?

[2] The two pieces of Gojyo's hair that stick up ala' most of the "Love Hina" characters are incredibly difficult to describe, but I've got to agree with Goku, they do indeed make the half-breed look somewhat like a cockroach at times. Hmm, I wonder if this is some deep, veiled reference to a certain Franz Kafka masterpiece? I rather doubt it, but it amused me to think about it for a split second so I thought I'd share it with you.

Please be advised: Part 18 will be posted alone.

Posted: 26 August 2002 ~12:15am EDT


	19. Redefining Relationships

Before beginning the story, I would like to mention that the following chapter is dedicated to Micà whose insightful emails regarding this work have given me inspiration regarding several portions of this tale. I thank her for being such a loyal reader and hope that she continues to enjoy the trials and tribulations of Gonou and Gojyo as their relatively peaceful life together comes to an explosive end in only a few more chapters.

Enjoy the Angst!

~~~Enigma~~~

(who can't begin to express how much reader input means to him and is terribly grateful for every note in his inbox, every review here at fanfiction.net, and every kind thought that someone has about his efforts to entertain you even if it doesn't get put into so many words)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 19/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - August, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

Once the pair had finished their much needed morning meal, Gojyo changed into his usual tee-shirt and jeans, then brought a hairbrush and hair tie to his roommate glad to be getting some help with what was now a hopelessly tangled mass. Sitting very close to the brunette and enjoying the feel of Gonou's gentle hands on his hair allowed the half-breed to relax even further and he totally forgot to worry about whether or not there were any lingering issues from his wild night which they needed to resolve.

As he worked the brush slowly and carefully through the kinks and curls of lightly musk-scented hair, Gonou noted gratefully that it smelled a good deal better now than it had during the night. With this in mind, he wondered if there was a polite way to ask Gojyo about changing the sheets on the bed but couldn't think of one and so his desire went unspoken, something he tended to do that might eventually cause him more trouble than he could handle alone.

While painstakingly teasing apart a particularly intricate knot in the rich red waves, Gonou's thoughts drifted into dark areas and began to touch on things the former teacher had studiously avoided thinking about until recently. During the seemingly endless night as he awaited the return of the person who had initially been only his caretaker yet was now his dearest friend, the emerald-eyed man had reflected on how he himself felt about Gojyo and found troubling answers. 

Where he'd expected to find primarily deep appreciation and trust considering the fact that the half-breed had indeed not only rescued him from certain death but then changed his entire lifestyle to nurse him back to health, Gonou also discovered a growing sense of attachment as well. 

A small voice spoke softly in the quiet, emerald-eyed man's heart saying how very wonderful it would be to remain where he was, enjoying the pleasant domestic peace the unexpectedly complimentary pair shared. Of course, his agonized conscience screamed at him that this could not be allowed since he had one last duty to render unto the girl whose death he mourned before most likely following in her fatal footsteps. The brunette sighed mentally and tried not to wish for the unattainable since he was certain that there would be no returning to this small, comfortable apartment and his easygoing, handsome friend once he left them behind to face either suicide or execution for mass murder. 

Another matter that bothered Gonou far less than the growing wish to stay with Gojyo longer than the few remaining weeks of recovery time he knew he had left, was his reaction to the fact that his roommate had left him alone simply to seek sexual satisfaction. 

Unlike the gambler, the human-turned-youkai had been unaffected by the types of lustful stirrings the other man had suffered yet he understood the need for release well enough from a scholarly perspective. Perhaps if his past sexual experiences hadn't been so very limited or perhaps if he wasn't in lingering pain and weak from recovery, he might have responded similarly to his attractive roommate, but this was unknown to him and went unexamined. 

Instead, what the contemplative man felt was a deep sense of sadness that his kind, outgoing companion had yet to find someone special to call his very own. The very idea that someone as wonderful in Gonou's eyes as Gojyo was would be accepting the luck of the draw by simply seeking any of a number of potential sex partners as opposed to having a stable relationship struck him as terribly regrettable. Granted, it never occurred to him that he himself could ever fulfill that role since his days were numbered as far as he was concerned, but this wasn't the issue so much as a desire to see his cherished friend truly happy was. 

Even as the knot in crimson tresses finally gave way under his patient, diligent efforts, Gonou pondered how their life together might have been different if he hadn't been incapacitated as completely as he was. The desire to be useful and to contribute was a strong one in the former teacher's heart and being confined to bed for over two weeks had left him demoralized regardless of what his unfailing though false show of happiness was meant to convey. He was unaccustomed to receiving without giving something back and the debt he believed that he owed his rescuer weighed heavily on his mind. 

What the emerald-eyed man failed to take into account was the fact that the person who was currently enjoying his efforts more than he realized had a marvelously generous approach to life and carried grudges against only himself for the most part. In fact, Gojyo would probably have been shocked if he knew Gonou felt he owed him anything at all, but sadly, their time together would never allow such a discussion since they would be forced apart abruptly by a frightening encounter neither could have predicted. 

Stroke after gentle stroke of the hairbrush eventually allowed Gonou's sense of self-worth to improve somewhat as he realized that he wasn't as incapable of doing things for his friend as he had thought when he had feared Gojyo might have passed out in the bathroom. Patiently, he continued to ease apart nasty tangles and by the time he was done, the lustrous appearance of his roommate's long flowing hair would be a source of pride for them both. 

Not unexpectedly, Gonou wasn't the only one whose thoughts wandered as they sat together on the bed forming the very image of a peaceful tableau of perfect companionship.

Very nearly purring as he felt his companion's long-fingered hands working their way through his hair and occasionally brushing against his skin, the scarlet-eyed teen recalled a special person who had done this for him in the past. When he was very young, Gojyo's elder brother had shown him how to tie back his long, blood red hair so it wouldn't be in his way and it became one of the many ways the true youkai had shown the half-breed that he was loved regardless of his origins. [1] 

Every morning, Gojyo would go to his brother's room, brush and hair tie in hand and Jien would always smile fondly at him before patiently stroking away the night's snarls before pulling the brightly colored hair up into a neat tail that trailed down the youngster's back. This simple yet reassuring ritual had been followed faithfully until that horrible day when their mother lost her mind and everything good in their lives was destroyed in a single, horrifying, blood-spattered moment. For once, though, the sadness of the end of their time together as a family was eclipsed by the pleasant memories Gonou's careful attentions were giving him and a slow, contented smile grew near a scarred cheek.

After gathering the silky mass together and brushing it through a last few times so that it was as close to perfect as he could get it, Gonou expertly added the hair tie and then said quietly, "I'm all done."

Pouting as he turned to gaze at his friend, Gojyo complained, "Already? But I was really getting into how good that felt, Nanashi." Receiving a small, genuine smile in return, he brightened and asked hopefully, "Could you do my hair for me again sometime, baby? It was nice to just sit here together like this, don't you think?" 

"Yes, it was quite pleasant," Gonou answered truthfully and intended upon offering his services in that fashion on a daily basis if they were desired, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Handing his friend the hairbrush, he remarked curiously, "I wonder who that could be? Were you expecting someone, Gojyo?"

"No, I wasn't," the half-breed answered with a frown. Gojyo was concerned that perhaps one of the women he'd spent time with the night before hadn't taken him seriously when he'd reiterated his policy that they not come to his home especially since he had someone there who certainly didn't need their interference. Deciding this was unlikely since he'd made it clear that any of them that did violate his preferences would find herself denied his irresistible charms, he shrugged and remarked, "Let me go see who it is, okay?" After dropping the brush on the dresser, he snuck a quick peek at himself in a mirror, beamed delightedly since his hair looked better than ever, and then went to open the door. 

Early afternoon sunlight poured through the doorway, causing both men inside the dark apartment to blink as their eyes tried to adjust and a familiar voice exclaimed in relieved tones, "Thank goodness! You *did* make it home after all, Gojyo!"

Continuing to try to get his vision back in order, the gambler sounded surprised as he answered, "Tonpu? Is that you, dude?"

"Yeah, it's me," the friendly, blue-haired man smiled broadly and felt terribly glad to see that his overindulgent friend was alive and well, something he hadn't been certain would be the case based on the prior night's events. 

The dark-eyed youth was particularly concerned since he had given up on trying to persuade the drunken lady's man to leave at a reasonable hour and had left the bar while Gojyo had been involved in his third or possibly fourth intimate rendezvous in the backroom. He had been quite worried that the crimson-haired teen might not make it home without assistance, but since he refused his aid there wasn't anything Tonpu could do about it and he chose to turn to more enjoyable pursuits of his own.

Pleased one possible crisis hadn't occurred, the newcomer then greeted the other resident of the apartment brightly, saying, "Hey, Nanashi! How are you doing today?"

Inscrutable mask firmly in place, Gonou offered his faux-smile and replied, "I'm quite well, Tonpu, thank you for asking." In truth, he actually was feeling much better now than before he'd spent some quiet time sorting out his thoughts but he remained leery of letting anyone other than his trusted roommate see even a hint of his true self very often. 

"That's good to hear," Tonpu said hurriedly before turning his attention back to the crimson-haired teen. Giving him an accusing glare, he stated in an exasperated tone, "You sure had me worried last night, Gojyo! I've never seen you drink so much and get so out of control!" 

Shaking his head apologetically, the scarlet-eyed man said, "Yeah, I know, Tonpu. That was pretty stupid of me, wasn't it?" Not allowing time for an answer, he continued, "I'm really sorry I was such an asshole to you, too, man. Can ya ever forgive me?" He offered a hand in friendship and was exceptionally relieved when it was clasped without hesitation and shaken warmly.

"Of course I can forgive you, Gojyo! What're friends for?" Tonpu replied with a bright smile and then released his gambling buddy's hand glad that they weren't enemies as he'd feared they might be after being repeatedly told to "fuck off" the night before simply for trying to help.

The blue-haired man wanted to add something about wondering if Gonou might care for some company for dinner again soon since there was news to share, but a lilting alto prevented him when someone called out from across the street, "Hey, Tonpu? Can you meet me back at my place in a bit? I want to drop off the things from the market before we go to the movies!" 

Glancing over his shoulder at the retreating form of a slender, package carrying blond with a delicate build who waved cheerfully and dashed off before Gonou even caught a glimpse of them, Tonpu answered, "Sure thing, honey! I'll be right there!"

Curious, Gojyo squinted against the sunlight and when the figure turned back once more to wave in reply, he realized it was the same girl that had given him what might've been the best fellatio of his entire life the night before. With an astounded smirk, he asked incredulously, "Oi, Tonpu! Is that little dish *yours*?! Whoa, dude! I never thought you had what it took to land such a beauty!" 

The dark-eyed man blushed slightly as he answered delightedly, "I know what you mean! That's my new boyfriend! Isn't he cute?" The helpless smile on his face spoke volumes and the fact that he was temporarily off on cloud nine explained why he missed the way the blood drained from Gojyo's face.

Pale and shaken, the crimson-haired man stuttered, "Th-th-that was a *boy*?!" He took an unsteady step backwards and then stood motionless, wondering why he felt like he was falling.

Tonpu beamed at him, nodding vigorously as he said, "Oh yes!" With a wink that made Gojyo's stomach churn uncomfortably, he added confidently, "Vier's 100% male! [2] He's foreign as well as new in town, but we hit it off right from the start! I'm so lucky I met him at the bar last night!"

Suntanned face paling further, Gojyo continued to feel lightheaded as his roommate spoke up, saying politely, "Congratulations, Tonpu. I hope you'll both be very happy together." 

There was neither shock nor dismay in the former teacher's voice in response to the disclosure that the friendly blue-haired man who had brought them dinner earlier in the week wasn't limiting himself to heterosexual relationships. Gonou felt that matters of the heart were private things and further believed that gender had far less to do with love than finding someone who made you truly content and fulfilled did, something his soul was still searching for in this lifetime. 

"Thanks, Nanashi, I sure hope so, too," Tonpu agreed and there was a wonderfully sweet, faraway smile on his face as he added, "Well, I'd better go! I don't want to keep Vier waiting! See ya later, guys!" Offering a cheery wave to them both, the dark-eyed man turned and rushed off intending to catch up his new blond beau so they wouldn't miss the opening credits for the new comedy/romance "Stay the Night" playing at the local theater.

From where he sat in bed unaware of what was actually going on, Gonou responded with a brief wave even as he wondered if he'd heard the name correctly or not since it sounded like the German word for the number four, something that struck him as odd. Then he realized his companion hadn't moved or spoken for a few moments and he inquired solicitously, "Gojyo? Is something wrong?" 

Shaking himself slightly, hoping to dispel the haze in his mind after the shocking revelation that at least one of the women he'd had sex with the night before was certainly no lady, Gojyo pushed the door shut and then turned to lean heavily against it for a moment. He lifted a shaky hand and ran it over his eyes as he answered truthfully, "I'm feeling a little dizzy, Nanashi."

Worried that perhaps his friend was having a relapse of his hangover symptoms, Gonou reached a hand towards him and asked, "Then why not come sit back down, Gojyo?" A slight inclination of his head indicated the spot on the bed beside him where the crimson-haired teen had found such comfort in having his hair brushed.

Pushing away from the door and nodding slowly, the half-breed made his way back to the bed and slumped down on it dispiritedly, facing away from his friend and letting his arms rest heavily on his thighs with his head hanging down.

Wishing only to comfort his apparently ailing friend, Gonou reached out and rubbed his companion's back in firm, soothing circles as he asked softly, "Do you feel as if you will be ill again, Gojyo?"

"Maybe," the upset teen answered gruffly. Then he buried his face in his hands and sorrowfully admitted the truth since he was too stunned to realize he probably shouldn't say anything at all about an incident he suddenly deeply regretted, moaning softly, "I think I had sex with Tonpu's new boyfriend last night."

"Oh my," Gonou said quietly, but not in horror or anger as he tried to fathom how a man could not be sure if he'd had sex with another man or not. Even though he'd only shared intimate moments with his recently deceased girlfriend, the emerald-eyed man had grown up in an all-male dormitory in an orphanage and he certainly had heard other boys bragging about their forbidden explorations of one another's bodies after the nuns went to sleep. [3] Based on that knowledge alone, he felt it highly unlikely that his roommate could have actually had intercourse with another male yet remain unaware of his sex partner's true gender. 

"Yeah, 'oh my' is right!" Gojyo groaned in misery, then shook his head without looking up and moaned softly, "I shoulda known 'she' was too damned good with her mouth to be a normal girl!" 

Realization spread in Gonou's mind as to what had actually occurred between the pair and he nodded sympathetically, then offered as gently as he could, "Perhaps you should talk to Tonpu about this, Gojyo. I'm afraid this could easily ruin your friendship with him."

"It's not my *friendship* with him that I'm worried about, Nanashi," Gojyo answered in a voice filled with emotion. Lifting his head out of his hands and turning it towards his companion, he explained in agonized tones, "I'm worried about the fact that I had sex with a *guy* and I liked it! I mean, well, it wasn't regular guy-guy sex or nothing since I didn't get a chance to reciprocate, but still! I don't *want* to be a damned bisexual!"

"Why not?" The former teacher inquired with continued gentleness and a refusal to be drawn into a world of blacks and whites when he believed that the universe only came in infinite shades of gray. "What difference does it make if you both found pleasure in it? Wasn't that what you wanted last night?" The question as to what Tonpu's new boyfriend had wanted by approaching the well-endowed half-breed in the first place was left unsaid, there were too many unknowns involved in that particular aspect of Gojyo's revelries.

"Yes, but that's not the point!" The insistent, scarlet-eyed man exclaimed, then proclaimed, "I am *not* bi!"

Gonou shook his head sadly and asked, "Why label yourself one way or the other, Gojyo? Besides, you were unaware of the boy's gender at the time, were you not?"

Snorting in self-hatred, Gojyo replied honestly, "I was pretty 'unaware' of almost everything by that point, baby! It was damned late and I was so shit-faced that I couldn't get it *up* when that damned blond came to me in the first place, that's how I ended up getting a fucking *blow job*!" Desperate scarlet eyes filled with self-loathing pleaded for understanding from a shocked emerald one but it was too late.

A burst of color exploded on Gonou's face as his friend's too blunt words registered fully and even though the bedridden man had been trying desperately to help Gojyo cope with such an important issue, he couldn't handle quite this much candidness. [4] Hiding his burning face behind both hands, he said in a tiny, mortified voice, "You *really* need to be talking to Tonpu about this, Gojyo, not me."

Chagrinned that he'd embarrassed his dearest friend so totally as well as feeling like a complete fool for blurting out what he had, Gojyo lifted a hand as if to console Gonou but thought better of it and let it drop back down. With a deep sigh and a nod, he promised, "I'll do that soon, Nanashi." After seeing a small nod of acknowledgement despite his roommate's attractively flushed face remaining covered, he apologized, "I am *really* sorry for putting you on the spot like this, though. I didn't mean to make you upset, baby."

Peering past the fingertips of one hand and wishing he could pretend he wasn't currently blushing like a rose, Gonou replied, "It's all right, Gojyo. Perhaps in the future we should keep such discussions a bit less graphic, yes?" Hoping to ease the tension between them, he smiled and as it crinkled the corner of his eye, he saw the other man begin to relax once more.

"Thanks, babe, for being a far better friend than a brainless jerk like me deserves," Gojyo answered in a slightly deeper, rougher voice than normal. Then he reached out and pulled the embarrassed man into a warm, apologetic embrace, hugging Gonou tightly and letting body language say what words could not.

Deeply appreciative of the gesture, Gonou moved to return it as best he could and after slipping an arm around Gojyo's waist, he rested his head on a strong chest finding comfort in the steady rhythm that beat within it. He sighed quietly, hoping that this endearing person who was confused by sexual identity issues might not limit himself so badly someday and would possibly find the happiness that only a heartfelt love could give him regardless of gender.

Knowing he truly was forgiven for being inappropriately forthright about some of his intimate adventures, Gojyo felt exceptionally relieved and oddly blessed as he ran a hand through soft brown hair, gently renewing the unspoken bond between them. His private vows not to hurt this fragile seeming man had been bent but not broken and the welcome weight against him reminded him that their friendship was too strong for a few thoughtless words to have caused it any real damage. 

The two roommates remained this way for several long minutes, each drawing strength from the other and if only their souls could have spoken directly to one another the poignant moment would have ended quite differently. As it was, however, neither the spirit of Tenpou nor that of Kenren could breech the surface and take control so that an embrace might have become a kiss which in turn might have lead to the realization that they both desperately needed each other more completely. 

Instead, the companionable silence was broken by a small sniffing noise and then Gojyo asked somewhat nervously, "Um, Nanashi? Baby, did you know your PJ's nightclothes smell pretty rank?" 

Chuckling helplessly and then moving within the circle of his friend's arms just enough so that they could gaze at each other face to face, Gonou nodded a little and replied apologetically, "Yes, I'm afraid we slept rather too close together last night, Gojyo. But I dare say that they aren't as fragrant as your own were at the time, though."

Rolling ruby-hued eyes skywards and then slapping the side of his own head lightly, the crimson-haired man answered, "That's right! Damn, I need to do some laundry before the whole apartment reeks like the backroom at the bar or something!" After giving his friend one last squeeze before releasing the hug entirely and getting off the bed, Gojyo smiled down tenderly at the incapacitated man and asked, "How about I get you some fresh clothes and then we can get you *and* the bed changed, all right? Just give me a minute to get everything together."

"That sounds like an excellent suggestion," the brunette agreed easily and then watched his friend bustling about collecting garments from the closet and linens from the trunk near the headboard of the bed.

Within a reasonable period of time, Gonou would be more at ease in garments that didn't have quite so unpleasant an aroma and even though Gojyo would be away from his side yet again to take care of their much needed laundry, he wouldn't mind the solitude. 

The newly acknowledged thoughts about his feelings for not only his caretaker but also his dim future continued to plague the emerald-eyed man. Like Pandora and the contents of her mythological box, the former teacher could no more seal away the welter of worrisome thoughts he'd refused to give consideration to before now that they were loose. They would harass Gonou almost constantly yet his companion, a man who would discover that more sensible visits to his favorite bar were more than enough to satisfy his sexual needs, would remain blissfully ignorant of them. 

Happily, the challenge the gambler faced regarding talking to his blue-haired friend about the seductive boy whose actions had planted a seed of doubt in Gojyo's mind regarding his sexuality would be surmounted far more easily than anyone could have anticipated. 

Tonpu wouldn't be surprised that his new lover had sought additional sexual gratification the night they'd first come together since he had discovered the hard way--something that had gotten them ejected from the movie theater for indecent activities, no less--that the little blond's libido outpaced even Gojyo's quite handily. The level of sheer insatiability the androgynous youth expressed would prove to be too much for the dark-eyed man and with regret, Tonpu and Vier would part ways before the crimson-haired teen ever even had a chance to discuss it with his friend. 

Instead of accusations of interference with a new love affair, Gojyo would receive understanding and compassion from Tonpu. Over the months and possibly years to come, the blue-haired man would become a trusted confidant as the half-breed slowly, cautiously, began to explore the possibility that bisexuality could be a healthy mindset, something he couldn't do before encountering Vier. Despite eventually coming to the conclusion that it was acceptable to enjoy intimate relations with another man, it was unclear what it might take for Gojyo to finally act upon a wish to share such things with the person whose soul was linked to his own for all eternity. 

As far as Gonou was concerned, however, destiny held incredible pain and suffering before he could even think of such things as his own sexuality or even romance. There was a quest to fulfill as well as a life-altering encounter with three supernatural entities who had the ability to take that which was torn asunder and create something new. The Sanbutusin were in many ways nothing more than tools for Kanzeon bosatsu and yet they weren't without amazing powers of their own, something that a certain doomed man would discover in only a few short weeks. 

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] I must plead guilty yet again to inventing some background for these marvelous characters, but since chibi-Gojyo's hair is always tied back in the flashbacks that include his brother, this seems like a reasonable explanation to me. Hmm, having this in mind makes me wonder if Dokugakuji might ever offer similar treatment to Kougaiji and if so, doesn't that make a pleasing mental image as well?

[2] Can you guess the inspiration for this decidedly naughty original character based on the physical description and his name? As some of you may have already surmised, Vier is based loosely on Quatre Raberba Winner from Gundam Wing who was selected for this brief, non-recurring role primarily because I hoped it might give a special reader a smile. The reader in question is my kitten, Ryoko, who spotted him immediately in chapter 18 and found his presence here a pleasant surprise. Ah, success. Or, as we in the GW world say, "Ninmu kanryou!" By the way, that means "mission accomplished" for the non-GW folks out there.

[3] This is more speculation on my part but since this type of activity is so common among young boys who tend to experiment a great deal, it shouldn't seem unbelievable to anyone. When I recalled the episode in the anime that deals with how isolated and lonely the young Gonou was at that point in his life, it was sad to acknowledge that he would most likely have been excluded from such "social activities" as well as others. No wonder he goes to so much trouble to avoid showing his true self after being rejected for so long, ne?

[4] Can anyone resist a blushing bishounen? I know I frequently can't and since Hakkai is so damned cute in the series when someone--usually Gojyo, of course!--embarrasses him enough that his cheeks go pink I simply had to find a way to include that here.

Please be advised: Part 19 will be posted alone.

Posted: 30 August 2002 ~2:45am EDT


	20. Much Needed Improvements as Time Runs Ou...

Before the story begins, please allow me to take a moment to thank the readers of this angst-laden tale who are also enjoying my newest insanity, "Iron Chef: Saiyuki Style". The prologue and teaser for that have received a simply delightful response here at fanfiction.net and I intend to post more fairly soon since alternating between light and dark fics seems to work quite well right at the moment.

{pointedly tries to ignore the harsh "review" for that silly piece from 69machoman69 since one flame compared to more than ten supportive comments should be inconsequential. sighs deeply then shows appreciation to the non-flamers in the audience}

Thanks to those of you who leave supportive reviews for either or both of these pieces. Here's hoping the next time someone with poor manners reads one of my things and doesn't care for it, they'll not bother to say anything at all.

~~~Enigma~~~

(who apologizes for offering only a semi-genki intro tonight but the lack of a note here would've meant he couldn't alert other interested readers who actually *wanted* to see the Iron Chef crossover and might've missed it otherwise) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 20/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - September, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

On the twenty-fifth day after he was partially disemboweled, Cho Gonou found himself filled with a nervous sense of anticipation due to the presence of an important visitor in the apartment he shared with Sha Gojyo. His usual daywear had been removed and if the quiet man was self-conscious of the fact that a great deal more of his flesh was exposed than normal, it wasn't apparent since he was as anxious for the medical examination he was receiving as his caretaker was.

"So, doc, what do you think?" Gojyo asked with eager curiosity as Long examined the newly formed, disfiguring scar tissue that arced across his roommate's abdomen bearing mute testimony to the attack of a vengeful youkai who would return from the dead in three years time and threaten him anew. Giving the sole emerald eye that worriedly watched both himself and the physician a friendly wink, he added, "It looks a lot better, right? I mean, Nanashi's been really well behaved and hasn't pushed himself, so he's probably all healed up by now, right?"

Shaking his head slowly yet smiling with relief as he probed the injury some of whose numerous sutures were working their way free as the healing flesh expelled them, Long replied, "Yes and no, Gojyo. You see, the skin is finally healing well but that's the easy part. The muscles and internal organs don't repair themselves as quickly as the epidermis does. It would be extremely foolish to assume that the deeper layers of tissue we had to repair are fully healed at this point." 

Disappointment snuck past Gonou's mask as he inquired quietly, "Shall I assume that I remain on total bed rest, doctor?" He sighed and glanced away not because he was ashamed of his near nakedness but merely that he was unable to continue to look at the one person whose life he'd turned upside down. 

"No, I didn't mean that, Nanashi," Long countered, then gazed about the room as if taking measurements. Nodding a little to himself as the brunette returned his attention to him, the doctor explained, "I believe you've recovered enough that getting out of bed a few times a day would be in order. You'll have to restrict your movements to, oh let's say, walking to the bathroom and back or even the kitchen as long as you don't intend to stand and cook or anything insane like that."

"Really?" A pair of hopeful voices chorused together and then Gojyo grinned like a maniac as he saw a pure, genuine smile cross his roommate's face, something that he had seen only infrequently in the prior few days. The former teacher's battle with his own dark thoughts had been a losing one with his companion absent almost every other night and this was the first appreciable good news he'd heard in far too long. 

Not caring that his façade had fallen aside entirely since this was wonderful news, Gonou asked eagerly, "Truly, doctor? When might I begin? I dare say I will be quite glad to not be so much of a burden on Gojyo."

The half-breed's brilliant smile faltered for only a fraction of a second as he registered this comment and made a mental note to talk to his companion later about the fact that he was not now nor never had been a burden of any sort whatsoever. In fact, the time spent caring for his dear friend helped ease some of the guilt Gojyo felt every time he went off in search of an intimate rendezvous with whatever woman happened to be at the bar on any given night. By the same token, however, he was hopeful that a major improvement of this nature might help the brunette's mood and he was all in favor of seeing more genuine smiles and less of the false ones.

The experienced healer, being well aware of how difficult it always is for a previously independent adult to rely entirely on someone else for their needs answered, "You may begin today, Nanashi." As he wrapped fresh bandages over the raw, abdominal wound so it would remain protected while continuing to heal, he explained, "As a matter of fact, I prefer to see how well my patients make the transition back to mobility myself. So after I check a few more things and you get dressed once more, I'd like for you to give it a try."

"I would be more than glad to do so, doctor," Gonou replied gratefully, smiling at Long who then proceeded to examine a few other less severely injured areas without further comment. Turning his attention fully towards his caretaker, he said in a light, almost joyous voice, "Isn't this marvelous, Gojyo? You won't have to carry me everywhere once I can walk even just a little."

Reaching out and pushing brunette hair back from the nearly healed wound on Gonou's left cheek that Long had already found acceptably improved and no longer in need of a bandage, Gojyo corrected tenderly, "I never minded carrying you anywhere, baby, you ought to know that. But if this makes you happy, then I'm all for it."

The precious smile grew ever so slightly brighter and as the edges of the sole emerald orb that was visible crinkled slightly, Gonou nodded and found the warmth of skin to skin contact quite nice indeed since he hadn't felt it enough lately. 

Realistically speaking, the crimson-haired teen hadn't been any less inclined to play with his companion's hair or to find excuses to touch him from time to time, it was just that as the incapacitated man had sunk into his own dark thoughts more, he had been less aware of it. Furthermore, they hadn't shared a bed again after the difficult morning almost a week prior following Gojyo's drunken revelries and even though he'd never have actually asked the handsome man who continued to beam brightly at him to do so, Gonou missed the closeness they'd enjoyed that way. 

Now, however, it seemed as if every nerve ending in his skin was alive and singing as the brunette felt sutures being eased from a wound in his leg, a disconcerting sensation that Gojyo's continued attentions to his face was happily distracting him from. 

Retroactively realizing he probably should've responded to the delighted teen's comments, Gonou said quietly, "Yes, this makes me feel quite glad, Gojyo." As Long peered up at them both with an odd, fond expression on his face which they both missed, he added sweetly, "It will be nice when I can be the one making coffee for us in the morning. It seemed unfair that you always had to take care of that. But tell me, doctor, how much walking can I do now?"

"Your body will tell you when it's had enough, Nanashi," Long answered, knowing the transition from being incapacitated to being fully mobile was somewhat unpredictable and was resolved on a case by case basis. Then he added a few warnings, "But you need to start slowly and *always* let Gojyo know when you wish to stretch your legs for the first few days. It's not unusual for someone in your situation to experience some instability. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it if you were to fall and injure yourself again, right, Gojyo?" 

Crossing his arms over his chest dramatically and scowling slightly for effect, the crimson-haired teen agreed firmly, "Absolutely right, doc!" The bright smile wouldn't remain away for more than a moment, though, and then he beamed once more while stating confidently, "Nanashi will be *super* careful, I'm sure of it."

"Of course I will be, Gojyo," Gonou promised, never dreaming he would be forced to abandon the vow in less than a week when an umber-haired boy would attack him and reopen the wounds caused by Chin Iisou on what he considered to be the worst day of his life.

Assuming that issue was out of the way, Long straightened before putting aside the small scissors and forceps he'd used to remove the stitches from several wounds that had healed far more completely than the crucial one. Offering both men a smile, he said, "Well, I've taken care of as much as I can with these, so go ahead and get dressed again, Nanashi. After that, we can see how well your eye has healed plus find out if you're ready to walk again or not."

"All right, doctor," Gonou agreed and found his earlier nervousness returning with a vengeance since there was no way to predict if the injury to his right eye had left permanent damage or not. [1] In point of fact, he couldn't even recall what had happened to it that had resulted in the injury Zan and Long had done their best to cope with. All he knew was that it had occurred during the horrible period when the bloodlust had controlled him and he was understandably curious if he was now blind in one eye or not.

As always, the nineteen year old helped his friend don clothing from his own closet without a second thought and shortly thereafter, Gonou was attired in jeans and a soft, buttercup-colored turtleneck that helped warm skin made chilly by being exposed during the physical exam. When he was done, Gojyo gave his companion an encouraging smile and stepped aside so the physician could get back to work. 

"Just relax, Nanashi," Long said reassuringly, "this will take me a few minutes." Working slowly and carefully, he removed the strips of surgical tape that had held the thick wad of gauze in place for three weeks while Gojyo began pacing back and forth like an expectant father.

Once the dressing was lifted gently away, the doctor peered intently at the still closed eyelid, examining it and correctly assessing that the injured area had healed well enough to remain uncovered.

However, before Long could comment on the obvious improvement, the half-breed ran out of patience and demanded worriedly, "Well?! Can you see with it or not, Nanashi?"

Automatically turning towards the cherished voice and being surprised by the urgency in Gojyo's tone, Gonou opened his previously damaged eye for the first time and found that not only could he see once more, the sight he found first was certainly quite pleasing. As an unbelievably bright, joyful smile blossomed on his usually placid face, he answered happily, "Yes, I can, Gojyo." 

"All right! Way to go, babe!" The scarlet-eyed man enthused, ignoring Long's amused chuckle entirely as he threw his arms around his friend for a celebratory embrace. 

As the doctor politely stayed out of his way, Gojyo took his first good look at a pair of dancing jewel-like orbs instead of only one and found it was truly remarkable how strong his reaction to them was. The impact of being able to gaze eye to eye fully was so overwhelming that he very nearly kissed Gonou out of sheer delight, but a soft sound interrupted him before that potentially embarrassing eventuality could play itself out.

Clearing his throat in an effort to remind the two younger men that they were not alone, Long said apologetically, "If you'll permit me, Nanashi, I need to examine your eye."

Cheeks flushing slightly as he snapped back into awareness, Gonou nodded and as Gojyo released him from the hug, he turned to face the physician saying, "Of course, doctor."

As the physician asked a series of predictable questions and discovered that the former teacher's distance vision wasn't as good as it had been in the past but believed it might improve over time, one very happy teen eagerly awaited seeing his friend walk for the first time. To prepare for that momentous event, Gojyo busied himself with making sure absolutely no possible impediments were in the way on the floor of the small apartment. 

When Long finally announced that his patient could give walking a try as promised earlier, the crimson-haired man was at his roommate's side in a heartbeat and practically hovered over him as Gonou eased bare feet to the floor and prepared to stand. 

Giving his anxious friend a nervous yet hopeful smile, Gonou pushed himself off of the mattress and rose to his feet, standing unassisted for the first time since before being brought to his current home in a comatose state. He allowed himself a moment or two to make sure his sense of balance hadn't failed him, then cautiously took first one step, then another, slowly making his way towards the kitchen simply for the sake of having a destination.

"Oh, yeah!" Gojyo practically cheered, "You're doing it, baby! Keep going!" His enthusiasm couldn't have been greater and neither could his protectiveness as he stayed close enough to intervene should things go awry. The fact that the half-breed looked like someone who was watching a toddler take his first steps wasn't lost on the physician yet Long had the wisdom not to mention it since this was precisely what was needed regardless of the fact that Gonou was certainly no child.

Remaining near the bed and allowing the pair to explore the limits of the previously bedridden man's strength, Long watched with approving coffee-dark eyes, satisfied yet again with his decision to allow the half-breed to be the sole caregiver of the stranger in their midst. As he watched Gonou taking two more tentative steps forward, he reminded himself that he had news to share with the others before he left but before he could say a word, the situation took a dramatic turn.

Thick bands of abdominal muscles that had not fully healed were incapable of fulfilling Gonou's requirements of them much as they had failed him the night Tonpu had come over for dinner and with a sudden gasp of agony, he doubled over and began to fall amid step.

"Fuck!!" Gojyo exclaimed inelegantly. Without any hesitation whatsoever, he scooped his roommate into both arms preventing a painful impact with the floor before cradling him close like an infant and demanding, "Nanashi?! Are you all right?!" 

Gasping for breath as the tightened scar tissue deep inside himself clenched further and wrenched a moan from his lips, Gonou simply didn't have the time to feel as mortified as the situation seemed to call for, yet he managed to answer breathlessly, "I'll be fine, Gojyo." He winced again as he added, "Perhaps I should've chosen a shorter distance." He nestled against the warm, reassuring body whose strength he trusted implicitly and whose presence he would one day miss more than he had ever imagined possible.

Striding across the room and speeding his cherished friend back to the too-familiar bed, Gojyo urged softly, "Hush now and just take it easy, baby, I've got you." While he settled Gonou back onto the mattress, he turned panicky, long-lashed eyes towards the raven-haired healer and asked plaintively, "What's wrong with him, Long?"

The physician smiled sadly since this wasn't entirely unexpected and explained, "The various layers of his abdominal muscles aren't fully healed, Gojyo. As I said before, there's no hard and fast rule as to how much recovery a wound like this will show after three weeks, but in all honesty, I'd expected him to be in better shape than this." Carefully probing the area where the worst of the scarring would regrettably mar his patient for life, Long asked, "Nanashi? Where does it hurt worst?"  
Opening his mouth to reply yet groaning loudly as the doctor found and palpated a cramped muscle, easing it back into a relaxed state, Gonou drew a tired breath and said unnecessarily, "Right there, doctor. Ah, that's better." A suntanned face with twin scars on one cheek continued to gaze worriedly at him and he reached a hand out in entreaty as he apologized, "I am sorry to have frightened you, Gojyo. Please don't worry so, I'll be fine."

"Like *hell* I won't worry!" The half-breed exclaimed. Taking the offered hand in one of his own and squeezing it firmly, he added almost threateningly, "And *you* are not getting out of this bed again until you aren't going to kill yourself, understand?!"

Chuckling softly as he noted Long rolling his eyes amusedly out of the line of sight of the over-protective teen, Gonou remarked gently, "But if I don't get out of bed and at least *try* to walk, how will I ever recover fully, Gojyo? Don't you *want* to be able to have your life get back to normal?"

"No!!" Gojyo answered emphatically, "Not if it means you get hurt just trying to make it across the room, I don't!" 

"There are ways to avoid that eventuality, Gojyo," Long interjected in calming tones, giving the crimson-haired man a gaze that asked for patience as he explained, "I can teach Nanashi a few simple exercises that he can do to help his muscles rebuild themselves and tomorrow he can try again. As long as you stay close and help him as you did today if it's needed, I believe he'll be walking unassisted within the week."

Eyes that were like twin pieces of enchanted jade shimmered with a mixture of emotions as Gonou processed this information, then inquired hesitantly, "Do you mean to say that I might be able to leave the apartment for the first time in a week or so, doctor?" Noting distinct unhappiness in scarlet orbs that peered at him from behind a fringe of red bangs, he explained carefully, "I have been looking forward to seeing more of this village than I could from the bed, Gojyo. Perhaps visit some of the places you've told me about?"

Trying to ignore the sense of foreboding these words caused to wash over him, Gojyo snorted with annoyance and remarked, "The bar, the marketplace, and the laundry aren't terribly interesting, baby." Acknowledging the request for understanding in his gentle friend's expression, his temper cooled slightly and he agreed in principle, saying, "But I'm sure you'd like to at least get outside for some fresh air sometime, too, so we'll work on it, okay?"

"That would indeed be quite welcome," Gonou agreed with a gentle, grateful smile. Then he turned his attention to Long and stated, "I'd be quite pleased to hear about those exercises, doctor." There was no need to mention that he believed his caretaker would be watching him like a hawk does a particularly appetizing field mouse after that day's events, so there'd most likely be little chance he'd injure himself as he became mobile once more.

Nodding, Long gladly taught him the various modified sit-ups and other movements that would allow the previously shredded muscles to reacquire sufficient strength to allow Gonou to regain a full range of motion and thereby his independence. 

After a half-hour or so of instruction as well as discussing what to do should another severe cramp strike, Long decided they were as ready to face life on their own again as he could get them and prepared to leave. While he placed the assortment of tools he'd needed back into the case he'd brought with him, he said, "By the way, I have a message for you, Gojyo." 

Tearing his eyes away from where Gonou was delicately sipping some of the hot coffee that Long recommended since a bit of warmth in his stomach would help the abdominal muscles relax as well as provide some caffeine to enhance the aspirin administered to fight residual pain, Gojyo inquired, "Oh? Who is it from, Long?"

Smiling warmly as he gazed at the half-breed and finding himself not unpleasantly reminded of a recently departed child, "It's from Zan." Seeing delight spread across the crimson-haired teen's face he continued, "She's recovering slowly from her recent breakdown, but she wanted me to apologize to you on her behalf for what happened at the temple. She hopes that when she's well enough to face the world again, she might meet Nanashi, too."

"Really?!" Gojyo beamed delightedly not only because he was pleased to hear that the matronly physician was doing better but also that he might have a chance to introduce his cherished roommate to the woman he had called "Zan-mommy". The very idea that he secretly felt as if he was bringing someone very special home to meet a mother-figure was something he suppressed from his own awareness, yet the desire remained all the same. 

"Of course she does," Long responded, feeling rather bemused by the happy smile on the half-breed's face. Not wishing to create false expectations, he added in a cautionary tone, "However, I think it may be a few weeks before she's truly ready to sit and talk with you, Gojyo. Your resemblance to Kiko is far too striking for her to be expected to be able to easily set aside her grief when confronted by your coloration if nothing else. Please be patient and I'll advise you both when I think she can face you and not break down again." His gaze had moved to include the bedridden man at this point and the brunette nodded slowly.

The earlier discussion of how much time most likely remained until he might be able to leave the apartment for the first time had brought to mind Gonou's self-assigned task of honoring Kanan's remains before facing his own death. His best estimate had placed a departure from this warm and comfortable environment at roughly a week to ten days. As one might expect, the idea of delaying his exit so as to meet the woman who had saved his life knowing full well he intended to throw that gift away soon thereafter truly didn't appeal to him. 

The crimson-haired teen, blissfully unaware of his companion's thoughts, turned his sunny smile on Gonou and enthused, "Won't that be cool, Nanashi? You can meet the other half of the 'dream team' that patched you back up three weeks ago!" 

Nodding again, and hiding his faux-smile behind the rim of the coffee mug as he sipped at the hot drink once more, Gonou refused to answer for a moment, then offered evasively, "I am quite certain that Dr. Zan is a wonderful woman, Gojyo. It would undoubtedly be an honor to meet her, but we should listen to Dr. Long and not be impatient."

Rolling his blood red eyes playfully and shrugging, Gojyo replied, "Yeah, yeah, we'll wait for our cue to go see her. It's just that I've been really looking forward to the day you got to meet her, that's all. Besides," his smile lost a bit of its shine as he added sadly, "since it wasn't just my blood that helped you survive, but some of Kiko's, too, maybe seeing that you pulled through and recovered because of the kid's help will give her something to feel happy about."

"Ah, I see," Gonou responded and felt a deeper stab of guilt about possibly denying a grieving woman some solace. Hating himself for deceiving his friend, he then told what he assumed was a lie as he stated, "Then I shall make a point of seeing her when she's up to it. Dr. Long, if you would be so kind as to keep us informed of her progress?"

"Certainly, I'll be glad to," Long agreed readily and then lifted his bag intending to depart. "Well, good luck to both of you and do be careful about pushing yourself too much, Nanashi. Those exercises I showed you will help quite a bit, but considering the level of damage you had sustained before Gojyo brought you to us, I dare say those muscles need a fair amount of time to rebuild." 

"Don't worry, doc, he'll behave himself," Gojyo stated firmly and reached out to place a hand on Gonou's shoulder possessively. Giving the emerald-eyed man a tender smile, he added, "After all, Nanashi here has a real pushy bastard for a roommate who won't take 'no' for an answer if he thinks he's overdoing it!" After giving his companion a gentle squeeze to take the edge off his harsh words, he moved to open the door for the doctor and beamed brightly once more. 

Chuckling, Long shook his head and bid them farewell, saying, "I can see that, Gojyo. I should be back in a week or so, but if you need me sooner, please let me know. Take care of yourselves, *both* of you!"

"See ya, doc!" Gojyo called out to the retreating figure as the physician walked away fully intending on enjoying some of the pleasantly sunny weather the village was experiencing on his way to his next patient's home. Turning back and catching an unexpectedly pained look on his companion's handsome face, he said with a sigh, "You're still feeling kinda bad from that cramp and almost falling, aren't ya, babe?"

Blinking in surprise since this was true yet wasn't the main cause he was unhappy at the moment, Gonou answered with a sigh of his own as well as a more genuine though sad smile, "Just a little, Gojyo. Please don't be concerned about it."

Snorting and shaking his head, the half-breed replied with barely controlled annoyance, "When are you going to learn that being 'concerned' about you is pretty much all I *want* to be at times, baby?" He walked over to the bed and sat down hip to hip beside his friend before wrapping an arm around Gonou and pulling him close, saying, "Just relax for awhile, okay? It's been a busy day with Long here and you probably just need a little quiet time."

"Perhaps," Gonou grudgingly admitted as he leaned gratefully into the embrace. He believed that his probably suicidal plans would preclude meeting Zan the way that Gojyo so obviously him to and it bothered him to know he would be disappointing him. Worse, he feared the reaction his affectionate companion might have if he ever found out what happened to him after he left his home never to return. But there was precious little he could do about either worries at this point and the former teacher wisely chose to simply accept the comfort he was being offered by the lanky teen. 

The human-turned-youkai fully intended on telling his roommate the sordid truth about himself before he left and since that particular thought filled him with a fear of rejection, he forced it from his mind, refusing to give it access to his aching heart. 

If he had only a week or so left to enjoy the comradely warmth he'd never experienced before and hopefully give back even a fraction of his dear friend's caring attentions, Gonou would take the opportunity to do so. For once he left to return to the tragic scene he had been forced to leave prematurely, he was certain that there would be no turning back. There would never be another chance to hold this precious person close and let him know wordlessly that Gojyo was far more valuable than he ever imagine himself to be. While the brunette couldn't imagine himself offering the kind of carnal pleasure the women the half-breed had been spending the evening with on a regular basis lately, at least he could do this and cuddled closer.

Resting his head on a warm, suntanned shoulder, Gonou allowed his eyes to slip shut and he tried to focus on how comforting Gojyo's scent and strength always were to him.

With soft, soundless sighs, the two men whose bodies intertwined so naturally as they sat together on the bed allowed themselves the luxury of silence. One was rejoicing the delightful discovery of how beautiful his friend's eyes both were while the other mourned their coming separation. 

Somehow, they would move past these thoughts and regain the ability to focus on the day to day routine of their lives shortly thereafter, the memory of which would be something they both would treasure when it seemed lost forever. Unbeknownst to anyone save Kanzeon bosatsu, time was running out on the peaceful world Gonou and Gojyo had built together and less than five days remained before they would be torn asunder by the piercing sound of a strangely powerful gun.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] Regarding Gonou's eye injury that is bandaged when he first awakens in Gojyo's bed, I truly have no idea what the nature of this is since I found nothing specific about it in the anime. I hope I won't confuse anyone by leaving it vague, but I felt it important to differentiate between this injury and the one he caused when he nearly gouged out the same eye in episode 16.

Please be advised: Part 20 will be posted alone.

Posted: 05 September 2002 ~1:45am EDT


	21. A Priest, a Boy, a Puppy, and Lessons Le...

Greetings.

After more than a week of relative silence between myself and the vast majority of the on-line world due to a severe case of the blues, I wish to humbly offer another chapter of my Saiyuki epic for those of you who were looking forward to more. The timing of this release was quite deliberate and after a much needed day of national introspection and remembrance here in the US, I had felt it might be nice to have something to smile about as we move past September 11, 2002. 

{looks grim and then mentions what some readers are probably already aware of but deserves repeating since there's an offer in this intro-note some of you might want to take advantage of}

However, the frightening news about rating-based censorship here at Fanfiction.net is far more depressing than words can say and as of this writing, I personally have no reason to smile whatsoever. 

The very idea that the administration is eliminating *all* of the NC-17 material archived here in roughly a month has sent my muses and I reeling. This arbitrary decision which was made *without* consulting the writers who are archived here *or* the readers who rely on the service for enjoyment flies in the face of the principles of Free Speech those of us who live in the US adhere to. I sincerely wish that this might change yet know better than to expect that wish to be granted since they've already seen fit to restrict the search feature to preclude any NC-17-only searches under any given fandom, thereby making it difficult to find the adults-only stories in the first place. 

Once the purge takes effect, there will only be three of my fics left here, this one, the "Iron Chef" parody that may be terminated anyway, and my Weiss Kreuz novel, "Cold November Rain." This means that roughly 80% of my archive will vanish and because of this, I hearby offer anyone who wishes to do so a chance to download to their hard-drives any and all of my NC-17 fics from here for personal enjoyment at a later date. This is an offer I intend to add to a new revised bio ASAP, but since I fully expect the site to be inundated with readers desperate to save what they can, I wanted to invite my current readers to do so first. 

Please keep in mind these copies are for personal use ONLY and may not be uploaded to anyone's pages without my direct permission. Granted, I will be actively seeking a new archive home for my NC-17 pieces that doesn't change policy on such little notice, so if you wish to recommend any quality archives that I might be interested in, please do so. 

Now that all of that sorrow is covered, allow me to briefly mention that this chapter is the longest one to date for this story, focuses on Sanzo and Goku, and was written with the intent to make people happier after a grim anniversary. Hopefully it will brighten someone's world even as my own stays dark. I will be in need of reviews more than usual if this story is to be finished anytime soon, however. Even though this is *not* NC-17, it *was* to have had lemony sequels and a side-story based on that (Kenren x Tenpou) dream, all of which are now in limbo yet were providing me with incentive to keep plugging away on this. Damn, it's a shame this had to happen, ne? 

Despite everything else, please enjoy the slightly reduced angst!

~~~Enigma~~~

(who had been looking forward to joining two new categories here soon with lemons for FAKE as well as Kaikan Phrase, but since there won't be anywhere to put them, why bother to write them? oh, and come to think of it, many of the follow-ups to CNR are now also in danger including the threeway lemon "Ken's Dream" which was roughly one-third complete in rough draft form already. {sighs, curses more, then turns you loose on the story hoping you can enjoy it despite all the rest of this nightmare} )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 21/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - September, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo's and Goku's as well?

*****

Several days passed quietly for the two men whose souls shared an eternal connection as they took their time to see to it that the former teacher didn't push himself too far too fast while continuing to recover from nearly fatal injuries. The scene quite some distance away between another pair of somewhat similarly connected spirits, however, couldn't have been more different.

"Welcome home, Sanzo!!" An astoundingly dirty boy cheerfully greeted his guardian who looked none too thrilled to return to his home just to encounter angry monks who immediately bitched at him instead of offering the same courtesy that the child had. Holding up a small, equally muddy dog for his friend to see, Goku added excitedly, "Sanzo, look! I found a puppy!" [1] 

"Yip!!" The golden-furred animal greeted the violet-eyed man in a friendly fashion, wagging its bushy tail enthusiastically.

As a vein popped out on a forehead that was marked by a vibrant red chakra, Sanzo produced a paper fan from a deep sleeve-pocket and laid into the boy's head with a series of hits that looked and sounded worse than they really were. The annoyed man commenced to tell the teen quite loudly that he was dirty and should bathe as well as needing to "get that filthy mutt out of my damned quarters this damned minute!" 

Dropping the puppy who thought this was all a wonderfully fun game and started to race around the room barking happily, Goku threw his arms over his head trying to protect himself and exclaimed, "I'm sorry, Sanzo! I'll go take a bath!" The strikes with the fan didn't seem to immediately lessen, so he repeated more loudly, "I'm *sorry*!! Please stop, Sanzo!" 

As one might expect, the violet-eyed man merely growled various epithets while basically proving to the youth that he truly cared about him in his own inimitable way. 

After all, the monks standing nearby and gossiping shamelessly like old women hadn't given the boy so much as a bowl of rice to stave off hunger and had certainly done nothing to see to it he was clean and properly cared for. Sanzo, on the other hand, was disturbed not by the presence of the dog he already knew that they couldn't keep but by the look of need in amber eyes which despite his oft-repeated arguments to the contrary, he truly did take seriously. What, precisely, Goku needed at that moment was a complex matter and included everything from simple human contact to hot food to caring attention and more, things the golden-robed man was best suited to provide.

The low murmur of his full title from one of the monks echoed in Sanzo's ears and it was all he could do when he turned back to face them to not repeat it as a threat since "Genjo Sanzo Hoshi" did *not* suffer fools lightly. Instead he snarled, "Shut the fuck up!" As the men blanched in horror, he added for good measure, "Get the hell out of my sight, you sanctimonious bastards!" Immediately turning away from them once more, the furious blond angrily shoved the paper fan back into its hiding place then scowled at the puppy who had carefully crept up on him and was sniffing a sandal-clad foot curious if he was friend or foe.

The cowardly monks gibbered in fear and backed away in a rush, thinking they would be well advised to stay at the far end of the temple until further notice.

As the bald men hurried off in a rustle of silk, a small voice asked hesitantly, "Ne, Sanzo?" Goku's eyes were huge in his child-like, dirty yet endearing face as he clutched his stomach and pleaded, "After I get cleaned up, can I have something to eat? Please, Sanzo, I am *so* hungry!" The low growl from where he held himself reinforced his words as he gazed hopefully at the twenty year old. 

Droopy amethyst eyes twitched slightly as Sanzo yanked off the headpiece that denoted his rank as a high priest as well as protector of one of the holy sutras plus his ceremonial scarf before setting them aside for an urgent mission he would attend to soon. 

With a sigh of long-suffering, the annoyed man remarked, "I can *hear* that you're hungry, bakasaru! Of course, I'll see to it that you get something to eat, but first get some of the stench washed off of you! I can't stand smelling it another moment!" Noticing that the playful puppy had rocked back on its haunches and was gazing up at him expectantly, tiny pink tongue lolling from its mouth as it panted, he added with a snarl, "And take this mutt with you! If we're to find it a good home, we'll need it to be presentable!" 

Innocent eyes a rare color somewhere between gold and amber blinked at Sanzo in confusion and even as he obediently scooped the small animal into his arms, Goku asked, "Why can't I keep it, Sanzo?"

"Whoever heard of a *monkey* keeping a *dog* for a pet?" The blond growled as he pulled out his cigarettes, quickly shoving one between his lips and lighting it since a sudden need for the calming effects of nicotine had gripped him. 

Goku's lower lip trembled slightly but before he could complain, his guardian explained with a sigh, "Besides, you know how the prissy assholes around here are, Goku. The minute they thought they could get away with it, that damned mutt would end up out there in the woods with the hungry bears or something." The image of one such dangerous beast that he himself had faced down when still a young teen came to mind, yet he said nothing of it since he'd already made his point. 

"Oh! That's right, I didn't think of that, Sanzo," the umber-haired boy admitted and nodded causing his long ponytail to twitch behind him. With a sigh of acceptance, Goku offered, "I'll make sure he gets really clean, Sanzo."

"Good, see that you do," the violet-eyed man grumbled and pulled a long, hard drag on his Marlboro. When he noticed a stack of documents sitting on a table in the corner of the room that required his signature, Sanzo silently cursed his overly helpful new assistant for putting them there since he really wasn't in the mood for administrative distractions with a manhunt looming on the horizon. [2] 

Ignoring everything around himself for a moment, the blond reflected on the fact that he was tired of caring for not only the mysterious youkai he'd saved from a mountaintop jail but also the gray-eyed youth who had been assigned to him as an aide. What the priest who had brought him the bespectacled teen thought he was doing by entrusting him of all people with a somewhat unstable boy was beyond Sanzo, the last thing he needed was another set of needy eyes peering at him all the time. 

"We'll be back in a little bit, Sanzo," Goku promised as he carried his furry companion to the temple baths. Cradling the golden-furred puppy close, he hugged it warmly while saying apologetically, "Sorry, boy, looks like I won't be giving you a name after all. But I guess that's a good thing. Sanzo probably wouldn't have liked it if I called you 'chibi-Sanzo' anyway even if your hair really *is* the same color as his." 

The dog gazed up at him with big brown eyes and yipped quietly before licking the tip of the boy's nose as if to say that was all right. It wagged its tail as they passed numerous monks all of whom shied away from them, fearing the wrath of the sutra-bearer enough not to say a word about how much the muddy pair stank.

*****

Barely an hour later, the half-dressed, golden-eyed teen had a towel around his neck and a newly clean puppy at his side as he returned to Sanzo's quarters where they encountered something the boy hadn't expected. 

Despite the fact that the man seemed to be wearing the exact same thing as before, Goku recognized immediately that Sanzo had changed clothes and was in the process of checking over his gun as if preparing to leave again. Drying his long, earth-toned hair with the towel, he asked nervously, "Sanzo? Are you going somewhere?" He hoped the answer was "no" since he always felt lonely when the person who had freed him was away for more than a day or so, but he knew that his friend reported to the highest of powers and if the Sanbutusin commanded him to go he would. 

Loading the special ammunition he might need if he encountered any renegade youkai or other troublemakers en route, the droopy eyed man grumbled with annoyance, "Sort of. I got this pain in the ass order to go look for someone." Closing the chamber and then double-checking that the safety was properly engaged before he stowed the Smith & Wesson in a sleeve pocket, he added with the barest hint of anticipation, "I'll be gone for awhile." 

During the time that Goku had been bathing himself as well as the puppy who was currently leaning tiredly against his legs clearly in need of a nap, Sanzo's unwanted, bespectacled assistant had arrived to express his pleasure that his "Master" was back. The priest didn't much care for the title and he cared even less for the excessive adoration in the slender youth's tones as he waxed poetic on how gratifying it was to serve so exalted a personage as himself. As one might suspect, after sending the irritating boy off on some trivial errand, the antisocial blond had felt the need to not be a surrogate parent for at least a little while strengthening within him. 

Unaware that his guardian felt this way, the small teen gazed at him eagerly and as he tied his hair back into its usual tail, Goku said enthusiastically, "Take me with you!"

Turning away so he could avoid seeing the disappointment in amber-gold eyes, Sanzo growled, "Nothing doing. Why should I take an animal along with me?"

Stung by harsh words that he usually ignored quite easily, Goku gazed at the sleepy puppy lounging against his ankles, comparing his own moderately independent self to the utterly dependent dog and whined, "Who are you calling an animal?"

Casting an acidic gaze over a robe-clad shoulder, the priest inquired snidely, "Don't you have any self-awareness at all?" With a snort, he remarked with only partially feigned sarcasm, "You're not well if you don't know who you are, ape!"

"But I don't wanna be left in a place like this!" The fifteen year old stated vehemently even as he put on a high-collared shirt that matched his hair tie. The very idea of being surrounded by uncaring holy men was one thing, to be separated from his friend after Sanzo had returned only recently was quite another and, all in all, he truly didn't want to remain behind this time.

Still wishing for a small vacation from his duties as the strange youth's protector as well as being the one responsible for raising Goku in a world that didn't understand him, Sanzo almost retorted that he didn't give a damn and there would be no further discussion of the matter. However, before the bitter words could drop from his lips, he recalled the monks' cruel gossip which he had overheard along with the neglectful treatment the fifteen year old had suffered recently and he changed his mind entirely.

Snatching up both crown and scarf before slipping them on with practiced ease, Sanzo cast a violet gaze at the boy who had bent down to pet the weary dog and then said in a less negative tone, "Well? What's wrong, Goku?" Huge, shining eyes the color of raw gold peered at him hopefully and as he walked out the door he commanded, "Let's get going!"

Astounded as well as terribly relieved, the boy quickly picked up the yawning puppy who immediately fell fast asleep in his arms even though he was busy shouting, "Wait up, Sanzo!" 

The unusual threesome strode away from Sanzo's quarters never once taking note of hurt gray eyes as a freckle-faced teen watched them leaving him behind yet again. As the high priest's assistant wondered why his beloved master included the noisy, troublesome boy while excluding his own quiet, obedient self, the object of his obsession left the temple unawares of the embers of disaster beginning to smolder behind him.

The short walk from the temple to the surrounding town was accomplished in relative silence as Sanzo slowly savored a Marlboro and Goku began to try to think of how to deal with the furry weight pressed against his chest. Desiring guidance, the teen asked, "Ne, Sanzo? How do we go about finding this puppy a good home?" He brushed loose umber bangs off of his omnipresent diadem and commented, "You mentioned it earlier, but I don't know how to do that."

Regretting the tenderhearted words he'd uttered without thinking earlier, certain that the atypical expression had undermined his uncaring façade, Sanzo shrugged and answered, "How the hell should I know? Isn't there a dog pound around here or something? We can just ditch the mutt there and someone else can hassle with finding it an owner."

Totally unaware that his companion was attempting as usual to put up a smoke screen to save face unnecessarily, Goku looked puzzled for a moment then asked, "But what if there isn't one, Sanzo? I mean, I found it wandering all alone on the street and no one seemed to care about it." As a dark thought occurred to him, he asked in a small, worried voice, "Ne, Sanzo? What happens to dogs that no one wants anyway?"

"They end up dead, I would assume," the priest answered without taking into account the terribly unhappy expression this would cause to appear on his companion's face. Noting Goku's deep frown and obvious distress regarding this eventuality, Sanzo allowed his true feelings to guide him for a moment and he dropped a hand onto the teen's shoulder for the briefest of seconds then drew it away as he commented flatly, "But that won't happen to this one. Being a goddamned 'Sanzo' ought to be good for something and if nothing else, I think I should have enough clout to see to it that pooch ends up somewhere halfway decent."

Surprise and appreciation dawned on the boy's face more wonderfully than sunrise after the monsoon season, and Goku responded earnestly, "Thanks a lot, Sanzo! I don't want to think about this little guy ending up dead on a trash heap or something." Even though the dog was fast asleep, he ran a hand over its soft golden fur, petting it while wishing they lived in a regular house where they could have a pet and not be harassed by uncaring holy men who always thought they were better than he was.

Stifling the unexpected desire to say that he agreed, the robe-clad man focused on selecting something for lunch then gestured with his cigarette towards a nearby restaurant and stated, "I'm having ramen and gyoza." [3] 

Knowing this was as close to an inquiry as to whether or not this selection suited him, Goku agreed happily, "That sounds good, Sanzo! The bowls at that place are *really* big and they put a lot of veggies in them that I actually like!" Noticing that the eatery had a counter with row of stools beside it which offered open-air dining so the puppy wouldn't have to be left alone outside while they dined inside, he smiled brightly and added cheerfully, "Thank you, Sanzo!" [4] 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the boy's companion muttered his own version of "you're welcome" and then dropped casually onto one of the stools knowing full well the sight of the sutra on his shoulders always brought fast service whenever they chose to dine near the temple. With a relieved sigh since he disliked wearing them, Sanzo pulled off the scarf and crown he'd worn almost like a mystical ward against complaining monks in the temple, then tucked them both into a sleeve-pocket that apparently had unlimited storage space. 

Continuing to smile, Goku carefully placed the drowsy dog on the ground next to the stool beside the one Sanzo was occupying. When the puppy yawned hugely and peered up inquiringly, the umber-haired youth crouched beside it, scratching it behind the ears as he explained, "Don't worry, boy, we're just getting some lunch. I'll save you some of mine, okay?" 

Endearing brown eyes just blinked in response, then the dog began to whine softly, tugging on Goku's heartstrings and causing him to add, "After lunch we're going to find you a really nice home, too. Sanzo promised everything would be okay for you, so don't worry, all right?"

The puppy's begging gaze didn't falter as it whined more loudly trying to express its unhappiness about being on the lonely ground after being nestled comfortably against the kind soul who had taken such good care of it.

Before the teen could say anything else to reassure the dog, Sanzo handed him a pair of large, warm meat buns filled with beef and instructed, "Here, saru, give one to that mutt down there so I don't have to listen to its noise." Unbeknownst to Goku, the restaurant's owner had brought them an assortment of appetizers as a show of gratitude that the highly regarded priest had chosen his establishment and had taken their order quickly, treating them like the VIPs that they were hence the sudden availability of the buns.

Two sets of surprised eyes gazed up at the man, then Goku smiled again and repeated gratefully, "Thank you, Sanzo!" He happily fed the puppy small bites of one bun and ate the second one himself unaware that someone other than the violet-eyed man was watching them.

Across the street from the noodle stand, a small, unhappy girl crouched waiting as patiently as she could for her mother who was attempting to find something to cheer her up. The child's best friend had moved away the week before and now the four year old was terribly lonely. 

Coffee-dark eyes watched intently as the teen patted the puppy on the head encouragingly and told it to be good before he climbed onto a stool next to his friend so he could enjoy the generous meal that should be ready soon. When the golden-furred dog yipped in complaint since it didn't want to be ignored, the girl longed to reach out and comfort it herself.

"Hanako?" [5] The child's mother called as she stepped out of a toy store with her hands empty since she couldn't find anything wonderful enough to gladden the heart of her sorrowful daughter. "Why are you staring at the priest over there? Don't you know that's disrespectful?" Her chastisement was quite gentle since a child as young as Hanako was couldn't be expected to know such things.

"What priest, Mommy?" The girl responded in confusion since she hadn't even noticed the robe-clad man due to being totally captivated by the small dog. Brushing a short, ebony braid over one shoulder before pointing a tiny finger across the street, she asked enthusiastically, "Do you see the puppy over there, Mommy? Do you think I could go over and pet it? That boy was petting it and it looked all soft and cuddly and nice and everything!" 

"I don't think that's a very good idea, dear," the woman answered sadly and shook her head in negation.

As the mother and daughter talked, the puppy turned its head towards them and yipped again quickly enough that Goku could see the girl pointing at them. The umber-haired teen grinned brightly at them before saying, "Ne, Sanzo? Do you think *they* might want this puppy? That little girl over there looks interested."

Turning to gaze at the pair and seeing the woman immediately bowing deeply in apology for bothering them even though they never set foot near them, Sanzo frowned slightly then shrugged, "How should I know? I'm a priest, not a mind reader." Noting the hopeful gleam in Goku's eyes, he added as uncaringly as possible, "Go talk to them if you want to, saru. At least that'll mean I can drink my beer in peace if you do." As if to prove his point, he lifted a freshly opened can of ice-cold Asahi to his lips and pretended to ignore the world even as he kept a watchful eye on his companion more than half hoping the unusual youth was right about this matter.

"Okay, Sanzo," Goku answered brightly, then called out, "Hey, little girl! Do you like puppies?" Without awaiting an answer, he jumped off the stool and motioned for the dog to follow as he crossed the street with his typical friendly expression on his face.

Peering up at the seemingly tall teenager, Hanako said with a happy smile, "Oh yes! I *love* puppies! And kitties, too, but Mommy says I'm too little to have one of my own." Like most young animals who hadn't learned to fear humans they didn't know, the bushy-tailed dog ran across the street and came to a sliding stop in front of the mother and child.

"I'm so terribly sorry that my daughter has bothered you, young sir," the mother said, bowing low again and wishing there was a better way to apologize to this stranger with the oddly colored eyes who was obviously in the company of an exalted person from the nearby temple.

Goku gave her a funny look then shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "But she didn't bother me, ma'am." He watched as Hanako laughed gaily while the dog licked her face joyfully before yipping and playing with her eagerly, then he explained, "In fact, I was hoping to help this little guy find a good home today. He was just wandering around this morning, all lonely and stuff, but Sanzo says I can't keep him."

"S-s-sanzo?!" The woman stuttered nervously then asked in an awe-struck voice, "That man over there is *the* Genjo Sanzo?! Oh my, I am even more sorry to have disturbed you now!" With some of the rumors that had spread among the townsfolk regarding the powerful sutra-bearer in mind, she resumed bowing deeply as her cheeks flushed and for a moment she had no idea how to handle the situation.

Glancing over at the blond who was currently examining the glowing end of a freshly lit cigarette as if it were the most interesting thing in the cosmos, Goku shrugged negligently and replied, "Yeah, that's him, all right, but it's no big deal. I bother him all the time and all he ever does is smack me with a paper fan. But since he hasn't got that out, I figure he doesn't even realize we're talking about him."

After sneezing several times, Sanzo began to think he would need to intervene in the situation across the street from the restaurant where he waited semi-patiently if only to gain resolution to the dog problem as well as to avoid the need of a handkerchief. 

Luckily, though, before the man who wanted to avoid involvement for the sake of his carefully maintained reputation as a coldhearted bastard was forced to take action, Hanako interjected excitedly, "Mommy!! Look!!! The puppy knows a trick!" 

All eyes turned towards the little golden-haired dog and it seemed to be performing a learned behavior as it chased a small stick she'd thrown for him but it was nothing more than playful instincts at work. Even as the animal trotted back with the bit of wood between his teeth, the girl added wistfully, "I wish *I* had a puppy like this one! Then I wouldn't be so sad Wei-Ling went away."

A hopeful smile crept onto the woman's face and she said to Goku, "Perhaps I should reconsider not allowing Hanako to have a pet after all. You did say that you wanted to find a home for the dog, did you not, young sir?"

"'Goku'," the teen corrected while proudly poking himself in the chest with his thumb. "My name is 'Son Goku', and yeah, I was hoping he might go somewhere he could have fun and be loved. It sure seems like they're having fun together. I think it would be cool if she took care of him. Would you like that, Hanako?"

Sitting on the ground with a lap filled by wriggling, lapping puppy who hardly let her breathe, the four year old gazed up at her mother with eyes as large and as pleading as the dog's had been earlier and she entreated, "Please, Mommy? Can I *please* take this puppy home with me? I'll feed it and walk it and take care of it every day! Please?!" 

Before the woman could answer, Goku leaned down to scratch the puppy affectionately under the chin and was rewarded with a quick, wet swipe of the dog's tongue. Giving it a bittersweet smile, he asked, "But will you *love* him every day, Hanako? Unless he's going to get plenty of love," he glanced at Sanzo who had shouted his name to let him know his lunch had been served, then he waved at the blond and added, "*and* food, of course, I can't let you have him."

"Oh, yes!!" The girl cheerfully promised, hugging the dog so tightly around the neck that it whimpered a little before wriggling free. As the dog went over to sniffle at her mother's feet trying to decide whether she was friendly or not, the raven-haired child added solemnly, "I promise to make sure he gets oodles and oodles of love! Plus food and water and, well, whatever puppies need. Okay? Does that mean I can keep him, mister? Please?"

Not bothering to introduce himself twice, Goku nodded and smiled brightly as he agreed, "Sure, as long as your mom says it's okay. Is it?" He turned his face towards the woman and was surprised to see tears in her sloe eyes. Worried, he straightened and asked, "Lady? Is something wrong?"

Rubbing the unexpected moisture from her eyes as she shook her head, the woman answered, "No, nothing is wrong, Goku. It's just that I had prayed that I might find a way to put the smile back on Hanako's face and obviously Genjo Sanzo himself was sent here to answer my prayer. I am terribly grateful to the gods for such wonderful help."

Bemused since his violet-eyed guardian didn't appear to have anything to do with the circumstances which had brought them together, Goku didn't comment on that, but said instead, "Well, as long as the puppy and Hanako are both happy, I think everything will be great." The quick glance he threw at Sanzo was fast enough to note the priest was keeping a fairly watchful eye on them while pretending not to, and the teen laughed to himself before explaining, "But I need to go eat my lunch now, so have fun, okay, Hanako?"

Beaming brightly at him from where she sat on the ground, the girl replied, "I will, mister! Thanks for my puppy!" Belatedly catching her mother's subtle instructions to stand and thank the boy properly, she scrambled to her feet before bowing formally and saying the ritualized words she had been taught to say in such situations, "I am deeply grateful to you for this fine gift."

"You're welcome, Hanako," Goku answered then gave the child's mother a smile, too, and walked away wondering if he'd ever see the child or the dog again. In the back of his mind he also was curious what she might name it, but for now, his stomach was growling *very* loudly and he wanted to attack his steaming bowl of ramen. Rejoining his friend, he asked excitedly, "Guess what, Sanzo? They wanted to adopt the puppy! Isn't that great?" 

"Oh really? I never would've guessed," the blond replied with false sarcasm. He dipped a gyoza in some sauce before asking as disinterestedly as possible, "Did they feel like good people to you, Goku?" The strange being's inherent ability to read the fundamental nature of others amazed even the worldly monk and he assumed the answer was affirmative or the dog would be at his feet now whining and needing to be fed from their hands.

Digging into the huge bowl of perfectly spiced broth and scooping up a huge amount of noodles with his chopsticks, Goku smiled slightly and said, "Oh, yeah, they did. The kid's best friend moved away and she was super-lonely. Now she can have the puppy keep her company, so I think it'll work out just fine." Reaching past his friend for a pot sticker for himself, he remarked sadly, "But it would've been nice to have a pet, though. Do you think someday I can have a pet, too, Sanzo?" 

Snorting softly and shaking his head, Sanzo replied honestly, "I doubt it, saru. As long as we live in that damned temple, about the most exciting thing you could keep as a pet would be a cricket." Thoughtfully chewing a bite of gyoza, he added, "There's just no freedom in that place with all those moronic monks going around bitching at the two of us as it is."

"Yeah, you're right," the boy responded, crestfallen for a moment. Then, with a shrug and a conscious decision not to worry over it, Goku set about the task of going through not one but three oversized bowls of noodles chock-full of fresh seafood, numerous seasonal vegetables plus several other side dishes after the gyoza vanished. 

In one of those ironic twists that fate seemed to enjoy playing on them, though, the issue of whether or not there was a pet in their future would be decided by someone else entirely prior to a journey three years in the future. An encounter of a prodigious yet unclear nature would bring a small, magical creature into the company of two men who would be their traveling companions and over time, the white dragon would come to find Goku's shoulder as welcome a perch as Hakkai's would be. 

Granted, Hakuryu was more friend and companion--as well as their primary form of transportation, of course--than he was a pet, but that didn't really matter. What mattered was that given time, the four souls that Kanzeon bosatsu had decreed would travel together would come to fulfill the same set of promises Goku had just required of Hanako for the garnet-eyed creature. They would love, feed, and otherwise care for the gentle entity and in return, the dragon would be there when they needed it most going so far as to perform a most astounding rescue when its master was helpless to save himself. 

For now, however, the boy and his guardian would rely on foot power and after finishing the marvelously satisfying lunch, they would begin to search the many nearby villages and small towns searching for the mass murderer Cho Gonou. The Sanbutusin had given Sanzo only the vaguest of hints as to where to look, yet it would be easier than one might suspect since Goku's endless appetite would put them exactly where they needed to be to hear gossip about "an injured, green-eyed man with a pretty face". 

The confrontation that was to follow would be short, violent, and painful in more ways than one, but since it had been foreordained there wasn't anything anyone could do to prevent it. The real issue would be how Gojyo and Gonou each would cope with the aftermath of encountering the surly priest and the rambunctious teen, something that would lead to the death and rebirth of one and a dramatic change in the other.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] Just a quick reminder: I am using the anime as a *base* for this story and some of the original dialogue as well as the sequence of events have been adjusted to make things flow more smoothly here hopefully without changing any of their intended meaning. This approach will apply even more so in the next few chapters which will deal with many scenes which are included in the series. The one thing that I *am* taking severe liberties with is Goku's puppy since it is shown in the "greeting scene" and then it vanishes entirely without so much as a word to indicate its fate. Since I prefer to close plot-holes rather than open them, I decided to give it a destiny and possibly a role in the future of these characters.

[2] To avoid rewriting the spoiler warning, I won't explain who the comments about Sanzo's new assistant refer to, but if you can identify this character who is indeed one of Minekura-sensei's creations and not one of mine, give yourself a gold star. Or a tasty oriental almond cookie, if you prefer!

[3] Since this tale is set in a world based on China, I've decided to try to include more of that country's marvelous cuisine here. Gyoza are meat- and vegetable-filled dumplings also called "pot stickers" which are usually served warm with a dipping sauce made by combining soy sauce and other ingredients. Ramen are noodles served in broth that virtually every financially challenged college student in America becomes acquainted with at some point, so I doubt that I need to explain them other than to mention that restaurants usually serve them in large bowls with meat, poultry, seafood, and/or vegetables added.

[4] One of the things about Goku's dialogue that has driven me crazy in this fic is the desire to include his infamous and adorable exclamation of, "Sankyuu, Sanzo!" However since this is neither standard English nor even bastardized Japanese *and* this isn't a humor fic, I couldn't bring myself to do so yet you, dear reader, are more than welcome to hear it in your head whenever he proclaims, "Thank you, Sanzo!" in a happy voice.

[5] In case anyone would like to know, the names of the two children mentioned in this chapter were selected by my darling daughters. "Hanako" was selected from the credits of "Iron Chef" by Lauren who said it reminded her of her best friend "Hannah". On the other hand, "Wei-Ling" is the actual name of a friend of Amanda's whose family emigrated to the US from China and who, sadly, was assigned to a different high school than she was but we see her occasionally at her family's enjoyable Chinese restaurant.

Please be advised: Part 21 will be posted alone.

Posted: 13 September 2002 ~1:45am EDT (yes, it's Friday the 13th. how fitting, ne?)


	22. A Sorrowful Confession and Painful Encou...

Greetings!

After a three month hiatus, I am pleased to present you with a new chapter of "Fateful Encounters" wherein Gonou prepares to say farewell to his caregiver and friend after a month of recovery from injuries suffered at the hands of Chin Iisou. Their bittersweet parting is interrupted by the arrival of Sanzo and Goku, however, and then everything becomes even more painfully difficult than it was before.

During the time this story was functionally on hold, the first twenty-one chapters were re-edited and given some general improvements before being uploaded to my MediaMiner.org account. If you wish a refresher regarding that which has transpired so far and want to see a cleaner copy than the one here at fanfiction.net, please go to: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php?id=19157 .

Supportive comments are strongly encouraged and hopefully Erato and Melpomene will get the rest of this story finished up and out to everyone before the end of the month so they can get to work on the (Hakkai x Gojyo) birthday lemon a few people were eagerly awaiting. 

Enjoy the Angst!

~~~Enigma~~~

(who is incredibly indebted to the reviewers here whose uplifting words gave him strength as the llama worked diligently to get this temporarily quiescent creation back onto its feet! by way of saying thanks, may he mention there are two NC-17 rated lemon tales which are connected to this story over at mediaminer.org and he hopes you'll check them out if you are interested? "Happy Birthday, Baby" is a direct sequel and "Gentle Reassurances" is a Gaiden piece based on a dream scene in chapter 16 of this story. the soon-to-be-written "Best Wishes, Gojyo" will also go there since lemon is forbidden here.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 22/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - December, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net & mediaminer.org [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo and Goku's as well?

*****

A full month had passed since the rainy night Gojyo found an almost fatally wounded stranger in the woods near his hometown and despite not being fully recovered, Gonou had decided it was time to say farewell.

Dressed in an outfit that had been a gift from his roommate comprised of gray pants, a soft yellow tee-shirt and a deep green overshirt that matched his eyes perfectly, the brunette straightened the small apartment for the last time and then sighed softly to himself. Dr. Long's exercises had paid off handsomely and his ability to walk had been restored, yet the abdominal muscles remained weaker than they should have been and he tired easily. 

Glancing up from the newspaper he'd been only half-reading when he heard the sound that he knew indicated that his friend was feeling some level of pain, Gojyo asked, "Are you all right, Nanashi?" Scarlet eyes were filled with a sense of foreboding and he added, "Maybe you ought to take it easy, babe. Sit down and rest a little, okay?"

"No, no, I'll be fine, Gojyo," Gonou answered with a gently sad smile which faded into his neutral mask all too easily and caused his companion to feel even more disheartened than before. As he accepted the invitation and sat across from the half-breed at the small table where they shared their meals now that he was no longer bedridden, he said cautiously, "Actually, I wished to speak to you for a bit. Um, if you aren't busy, that is." Nervousness filled his voice and disproved the emotionless façade he had tried to erect.

Scowling slightly, the crimson-haired man answered with a hurt tone, "Since when have I *ever* been too busy to talk with you, baby?" Setting aside the newspaper, Gojyo added with sadness of his own, "So, you've decided to leave, haven't you?"

"Well, yes, I have indeed," Gonou replied with continued nervousness. Then he firmed his resolve and explained, "But before I go, I wanted to tell you the truth about what happened to me before I came here. You've done so much for me. You rescued me, gave me some of your blood, cared for me when I couldn't care for myself, and since then you have given up far more than anyone could ever ask for simply to see to it that I recovered, I feel as if I owe you an explanation."

Reaching across the table and brushing back the coffee-colored bangs that threatened to conceal the emerald orb revealed to him less than a week prior, Gojyo said quietly, "You don't owe me a single thing, Nanashi." Offering a tender, fond smile, he admitted, "I did all that because I wanted to, baby, no questions asked. Maybe I was being selfish keeping you the way that I did, but in all honesty, having you here has done me a world of good and I wouldn't change a thing."

Guilt flashed across his roommate's handsome face and as Gonou dropped his gaze away to focus on where his hands twisted together in his lap, he answered softly, "You may not feel that way after I tell you the truth, Gojyo." 

With a deep, heartfelt sigh, the human-turned-youkai then began to divulge his painful secrets telling his friend more about Kanan and the way her kidnapping had plunged him into the depths of madness which in turn lead to mass murder. He recounted what little he could recall of the insane period of his life which ultimately resulted in the deaths of 999 youkai prior to arriving at his lover's jail cell only to discover the braided girl didn't want him to rescue her. She preferred suicide to living with the knowledge that a barbarous act of rape had caused a half-breed fetus to begin to grow within her and she simply couldn't handle the enormity of it all. 

Even as the foolish girl's lifeblood was cooling on Gonou's grief-stricken face, Chin Iisou had arrived intent on insanity of his own. After slashing his opponent's belly wide open, the vengeful creature had deliberately slashed his own arm open and drizzled his blood into the brunette's gaping wound, thereby transforming Gonou into a youkai, one far more powerful and dangerous than any he had ever imagined. The resulting battle between them had a predictable conclusion and even though Gonou left behind what he correctly assumed was a corpse, the madman would still find a way to reanimate himself and would return to trouble him in the future. 

At this point in the narrative, Gonou paused for only a moment, frowning slightly because of a disturbing hole in his memory. Then he admitted that he had no idea how he was transported from the terrible confines of the charnel house he himself had created in the castle where Kanan had died, nor did he know the origins of the three ear cuffs that constrained the demonic force within himself. 

There was no way for him to have known that Kanzeon bosatsu herself had intervened having plucked him from the very jaws of death as he remained in youkai form, bleeding to death rapidly without sense to seek assistance. She had provided the inhibitors he would need to fulfill his destiny and then deposited him directly in the path of the current incarnation of the soul his own had been bound to for over 500 years. [1] 

When the narrative brought Gonou to the point that Gojyo himself had become involved, his words ended and with a sad sigh, the brunette fell silent awaiting the anticipated denunciation from the half-youkai now that he knew the man he'd rescued had killed so many of his father's race. To his amazement and partial disappointment, no such condemnation was forthcoming.

Leaning back in his chair, stunned yet not horrified by his friend's revelations, Gojyo pondered how best to respond to this almost overwhelming flood of information. He knew that there had to have been something terrible in the emerald-eyed man's recent past to explain his condition when he was found as well as the sadness which washed over him on a regular basis, but now that he knew the truth he truly regretted facing it. Now more than ever, he was convinced that if he allowed Gonou to leave his home he wouldn't see him alive ever again and it caused a dreadful ache in his heart. 

Running a shaky hand through lengthy crimson hair, Gojyo sought words that would express the welter of feelings that was brewing within him yet none would come to mind.

Forcing himself to look up after his companion remained silent longer than anticipated, Gonou remarked softly, "Perhaps this is part of my penance. Your hair and your eyes remind me of the color of blood, Gojyo." 

"Say what?!" The nineteen year old asked in astonishment. Never before had he encountered anyone who shared his view of the way the ancient taboo branded him for all the world to see and he could hardly believe that he'd finally found someone who saw it this way just in time to lose him forever.

Nodding apologetically, the brunette explained, "The vivid reds in your coloration have reminded me on a daily basis of what I had done and what I must atone for. I apologize if I have offended you, but I wanted to say this by way of thanking you for helping me to not forget my duty to not only Kanan but to all those who I have slain as well." 

Struck dumb once more by yet another major revelation from his companion, Gojyo remained where he was lost in thought and growing increasingly desperate to find a way to prevent this tragic figure from leaving his side despite the knowledge that it was inevitable.

Misreading Gojyo's silence for rejection, Gonou assumed the time had come for him to end not only the one-sided conversation but also his time of comfort and friendship. Rising from his chair and approaching the front door intending to depart under cover of darkness hoping to not meet Tonpu or anyone else as he left the village, he felt horrible to have ended their sweetly affectionate relationship on such a sour divisive note.

"Wait," Gojyo called, reaching out a hand beseechingly. When emerald eyes turned towards him filled with pain and regret, he sighed and implored, "Before you go, Nanashi, won't you at least tell me your real name? All this time, I haven't asked for reasons that now seem pretty damned stupid, but please? Tell me?" 

The expression of longing in ruby-colored eyes asked for much more than a name and it warmed his companion's chilled heart enough, that Gonou turned around and walked back towards him, a genuine though woeful smile on his lips.

Wishing they could turn the clock back enough to spend one more night together preferably resting in one another's arms as they hadn't done since the night everything changed after Gojyo lost control at the bar, the former teacher said, "Certainly, Gojyo. It's the least that I can do to answer any questions you may have left about me. My name is--" His words were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Blinking in surprise and annoyance since they weren't expecting guests, Gojyo called out loudly, "Just a second! I'm coming!" As he went to see who it was, he glanced at Gonou and added more quietly, "Hold that thought, okay, baby? I'd rather hear what you have to say after I get rid of Tonpu or whoever the hell this is interrupting us."

"As you wish, Gojyo," Gonou agreed easily, staying out of the way and out of sight as the front door opened to reveal a man in long, saffron-colored silk robes with a sutra draped over his shoulders.

"Yeah? What can I do for you?" The half-breed inquired of the stranger even as he recalled that the last time a monk came to his home unexpectedly disaster had followed in rapid succession and he hoped history wasn't about to repeat itself.

"I hear a murderer named Cho Gonou is living with you. I'm here to take him to face justice," Sanzo demanded without preamble.

"Never heard of him," Gojyo answered with a cocksure smirk even as he stepped outside and closed the door firmly behind him fully intending to protect the man inside regardless of what this newcomer wanted. 

As Gonou leaned against the door, fear and horror crossed his face as he heard an argument erupt outside between the two men. The sounds of physical violence being exchanged between them were unmistakable. 

Both the blond and the redhead were giving as good as they got in the forms of personal assaults that would leave them both badly bruised and sore later even though they wouldn't admit it. The brunette wasn't sure what to do until the sudden loud discharge of a pistol from close range sent a bullet slamming through the door, narrowly missing his head and he simply couldn't take it any longer.

Yanking the door open suddenly and feeling terrified that his friend had been injured by whomever was shooting at the home they had shared until that night, Gonou shouted, "Gojyo!! Are you all right?!"

"Get back inside!!" Gojyo commanded too late to prevent Sanzo from confirming that the half-breed was indeed harboring the criminal he'd been sent to retrieve.

With a furious snarl, the violet-eyed man attempted to push past Gojyo and get to Gonou yet found himself thrown painfully to the ground by the redhead who shouted to his roommate to take the opportunity to escape. Even though commanding him to leave hurt the gambler deeply, he feared that if the brunette who already found so little in life worth living for was unable to complete his self-assigned mission, death would claim him all the sooner.

Torn between wanting to stay to help the man who had saved his life and the automatic desire to obey Gojyo regardless of what was asked of him, Gonou hesitated a fraction of an instant too long.

"Damn it all, get your ass out of here!!" The half-breed screamed while pressing the priest's face into the ground regardless of the punishment he himself would face for intervening the way that he had.

After snarling angrily at the man who held him captive as the brunette began to make his escape, Sanzo shouted, "Goku!!" 

Springing forth from wherever he had been concealed while his guardian had gone to investigate their best lead, the umber-haired boy asked eagerly, "I just have to stop him, right, Sanzo?" Not waiting for a reply, he rushed after the fleeing man and leapt at him only to find his attack blocked with unexpected power. Thrilled beyond all reason, Goku exclaimed how delighted he was that his opponent was so strong and resumed the attack, unknowingly reopening some of his opponent's incompletely healed abdominal wound. 

Fighting for consciousness as incomprehensible pain raced through him, Gonou scrambled for the priest's gun which had gone flying when Gojyo had successfully restrained Sanzo and pulled it up in time to prevent another debilitating strike from Goku who wisely backed off rather than be shot by the mystic weapon. 

"Please! I need a little time, just a little time!" Gonou pleaded with not only the boy he held at bay with the Smith & Wesson but also the robe-clad man who he somehow knew had no intention of letting him escape if he could prevent it. Terrified, apologetic emerald eyes turned towards horrified scarlet ones and he added, "That man has nothing to do with me! Please don't punish him, he had no idea who I really was or what I'd done." 

This earned him various snarls and remarks none of which he truly heard or took to heart and then he added in the most profoundly desperate voice Gojyo had ever heard, "I am so very, very sorry to have dragged you into this, Gojyo. I don't deserve it, but maybe someday you will be able to forgive me for it." With this as the poor replacement for the tender and heartfelt farewells the pair would've preferred to have exchanged, he turned and raced away into the darkness as well as his bleeding body could take him.

"Oh, fuck!" Gojyo exclaimed as Sanzo finally forced him off and sprang to his feet, then whirled and landed a solid right hook to his jaw for no reason other than simply needing to expend some energy. [2] Laying on the ground and rubbing his aching face, he gratefully noted that the priest was more interested in getting his young companion back under control than immediately pursuing Gonou. The crimson-haired teen silently bid the now absent brunette a safe journey along with a wish that he might find an alternative that would spare his life even though he felt that was highly unlikely. 

Realizing that immediate pursuit of the fleeing murderer was pointless, Sanzo dusted himself off and reached for a Marlboro which he put to his lips without a second thought.

"Aren't we going after him, Sanzo?!" Goku asked urgently, wanting to continue the fight with a worthy opponent the likes of which he had rarely encountered. In point of fact, one of the worst things about living in the temple with Sanzo was the distinct boredom the strange youth felt as well as having no one to enjoy some of the rough and tumble fun most teenaged boys enjoy. A good fight was a real treat to him.

"Not right now, we aren't," the blond snarled and cast a dark look at the half-breed who was rising from the ground and looking far too relieved to hear the news. Raising an eyebrow challengingly, he added in a somewhat snide, superior tone, "He didn't look like he was going to get very far anyway."

Gojyo's expression fell and with a heavy sigh, he cursed, "Well, damn." Looking at the other man casually smoking, he added with annoyance, "Ya know, asshole, after putting a hole in a man's door and then letting your attack-ape beat the crap out of his roommate before running the guy off, the least you could do is to offer him a cigarette!"

"Sorry, all out," Sanzo responded sarcastically, then crumpled the empty pack and tossed it negligently onto the ground. 

"Fine, fine," Gojyo growled in low fury and spat, "Just *be* that fucking way! I'll just have to go get some of my own, you bastard!" Then he stalked back inside his home not caring when Goku brightly invited himself inside with a remark about being hungry. 

Ignoring both of his uninvited guests as Sanzo joined them, the half-breed shoved a hi-lite between his lips and guiltlessly lit up for the first time inside his own home in slightly less than a month. He sank down with his back pressed against a wall and closed his eyes, shutting out the sight of Goku liberating a large dish of food that Gonou had prepared and left for Gojyo as a gift before departure. 

With a heavy sigh as he heard the others talking briefly about a puppy or some such thing he couldn't have cared less about, Gojyo miserably scratched at his scarred cheek and regretted to the very bottom of his soul that he'd opened the door mere minutes earlier. He'd lost the chance to let the man he'd only known as Nanashi tell him his name himself as well as what had most likely been his final opportunity to caress soft brown hair he would miss desperately. The image of the two of them embracing one last time floated past his mind and he might've sobbed in frustration that they'd been denied that as well if he hadn't been pulled out of his thoughts by a surprisingly civil inquiry. 

"So, you really didn't know who he was or what he'd done?" Sanzo asked, truly curious despite his usual attempt to act aloof and uncaring.

"No shit, Sherlock! What the *hell* do you think I was saying that for *earlier*, moron?!" Gojyo snapped at him, then his expression softened a little as he asked, "What were you planning to do with him after you caught him, anyway?"

"I've been sent to bring him in for judgement by the Sanbutusin," Sanzo answered with a shrug, not bothering to explain who or what the immortals who guided his path truly were. After taking a deep drag on his cigarette followed by a slow release of smoke, he added negligently, "What happens to a common criminal like him past that is none of my concern."

"Ne, Sanzo?" A youthful voice asked around a mouthful of food. "Are you sure he was the guy we were sent after? I didn't sense anything evil or bad about him and I can't help thinking those dopey floating heads made a mistake this time."

Casting the boy an inquiring glance, the violet-eyed man recalled Goku's inherent and inexplicable ability to "read" people and if the youkai said Gonou wasn't intrinsically malicious he believed it and found his assignment even more confusing and therefore interesting. Frowning slightly, Sanzo answered, "It doesn't matter what you or I think, Goku. If I'm sent after someone, it's my job to go get them. Either way, I'm quite sure he *was* Cho Gonou whether he said so or not."

From where he remained on the floor not the least bit pleased with any of this, Gojyo grumbled, "Ya know, that name does *not* suit him in the least. [3] Belatedly realizing that Goku was busy consuming the food his roommate had prepared for him, Gojyo angrily pointed at the boy and demanded, "How much longer am I supposed to feed your monkey over there, huh? I never invited him to raid my fridge!"

"Who're you calling a 'saru', you kappa you?!" Goku spat back before leaving the table to cross the few feet between them and get into the first of what would later become a traditional and strangely comforting ritual of name calling between the two of them.

"I know a damned monkey when I see one!" Gojyo responded hotly, half-glad to have a target for some of his anger and frustration.

"I'm Goku!" The equally annoyed teen answered loudly and added for good measure, "My name is Son Goku *not* 'monkey' or 'bakasaru' or anything else, you redheaded creep!"

"Well, moron, I'm Sha Gojyo," the half-breed growled then added snidely, "but I doubt that miniscule brain of yours can remember that!"

"I could if I wanted to, kappa, but I don't care!" Goku snapped at the elder teen, then turned his back on the man and flung himself down onto his chair again so as to enjoy more of Gonou's parting gift which Gojyo would never even get a chance to taste. 

Tired of this pointless conversation, Gojyo glared at Sanzo still wanting an answer as to why he was allowing the boy to feed so freely from a stranger's larder.

Apparently realizing he owed the man at least some form of response, Sanzo shrugged slightly and commented, "Goku went without eating or drinking for five hundred years. He needs to get his constitution back I would assume."

The look of disbelief on the crimson-haired teen's handsome face was priceless and since it allowed some peace to return to the room, the blond was glad to have found a way to put an end at least temporarily to the warfare between the two youkai. 

After easily disposing of more of his meal, the golden-eyed boy asked in a quieter voice, "Ne, Sanzo? What *do* you think will happen to that guy after we catch up to him?"

"I don't really know, Goku," Sanzo answered with an indifferent shrug. The situation was becoming increasingly complex and his suspicions that there was far more to the matter than met the eye were growing stronger with every passing moment. 

With a sigh, Gojyo remarked, "I don't see how you're going to 'catch up to him' just sitting here. Besides," his eyes darkened with a knowledge that he wished he didn't have and then said sadly, "I don't think he's coming back anyway. He had something he had to do and after that, I'm pretty sure he's planning to die. He's just that kind of a guy."

"Damn," Sanzo cursed too quietly to be heard by the others then said flatly, "Then we'll have to get going and find him before that can happen. I'm almost certain I know where he's going anyway. Goku, let's go."

"What's the deal?" Gojyo asked in confusion, then said with a frown, "I thought you were sent to take him for 'judgement'. Wouldn't a mass murderer like you say he is just be facing execution anyway? It saves you some trouble if he offs himself for you, doesn't it?" The very idea of what he himself had just mentioned renewed the pain in his soul, yet he couldn't leave the question unasked.

"No, asshole," the blond growled, "I was sent to bring him in and if he dies before I do that, it'll be a pain in my ass! Come on, saru, time to go!"

"Okay, Sanzo," the boy agreed pushing the now empty bowl aside and getting up from the table ready to follow his guardian to the gates of hell if that's what Sanzo asked him to do. 

Ruby-colored eyes filled with deep emotions watched the two strangers who had turned the peaceful world he'd shared with Gonou upside down preparing to leave and without hesitation, Gojyo said, "Wait." When they turned towards him in silent inquiry, he added, "Take me with you."

Sanzo gazed at him for a long moment, trying to determine what the man's true agenda was and then shook his head once before turning and walking away from the half-breed not caring whether he followed them or not. Goku didn't say anything at all since he trusted his blond friend to handle things for them both as far as the redhead was concerned.

Standing in the open doorway of his now terribly empty apartment, Gojyo contemplated the fact that he most likely had no way of ever finding the man who he'd nursed back to health on his own. But since the priest seemed to know where the brunette might be, he didn't want to miss a chance to see his cherished roommate once more. Worse, the very idea that Gonou might die alone somewhere in the near future left a cold, sinking sensation deep inside himself that he simply couldn't tolerate.

Coming to a predictable decision, Gojyo set out in the same direction the other two had gone intending to at least try to sort out his feelings enough to know what he might say to his green-eyed friend when and if they found him again. He paid no attention to the bullet-ridden door that closed behind him as he walked into the night and even less thought was given to what he might do if they arrived too late and all that was left of the man he had rescued was a lifeless corpse. 

As he followed the path which lead away from the village that the blond and the umber-haired boy had taken, Gojyo noted a dark shadow flying back and forth across the moon and glanced up at it. 

A large bird with black feathers that shimmered with an oily sheen seemed to be searching for something and even though it was odd that a crow would be out at that late hour, there was an aura of malevolence to the animal that was almost visible. 

The bird's raucous cries caused the tiny hairs on the back of Gojyo's neck to rise and he redoubled his efforts to close the distance between himself and the other two searchers. No matter what was about to happen, if at all possible he intended to see the man he'd become so fond of once more. 

An unexpected memory rose in Gojyo's mind. The previously lost recollection of a heartfelt, caring, and undemanding kiss finally broke free and it nearly sent him reeling. 

Like a flashflood, images of the horrible day when what should have been a time to remember a child whose life had been beset by tragedy had turned bitterly painful swept through Gojyo's awareness. The hurt he'd felt in response to Zan's unintentionally cruel words echoed within him, yet that hadn't been what nearly caused him to stumble on the trail. It had been the previously forgotten comfort his cherished friend had given him that sad afternoon which struck him like a physical blow.

"How could I have forgotten something like that?" Gojyo asked himself in disbelief. He ran a shaky hand through loose hair and in a small, almost prayerful voice, the half-breed pleaded with the uncaring heavens, "Just let me be there for him tonight the way that he was for me that day. Please?" 

His only reply was a sudden screech from the bird overhead as it located the prey it sought, then the loathsome harbinger of sorrow to come rocketed away heading in the same direction Sanzo and Goku had gone. 

"He…" Gojyo stated to himself tentatively at first, then with greater certainty, "he *needs* me!" 

Fully committed to following the route destiny had chosen for him, the half-breed increased his speed and rushed forward now quite certain that time was running out even though he had no evidence whatsoever that the ominous crow had anything to do with the situation.

Far above in a place beyond time and space, Kanzeon bosatsu watched approvingly as four souls whose fates had been intertwined centuries prior approached the foreordained rendezvous where they would be truly though only temporarily reunited after far too long. There was more blood as well as tears to be shed before the matter was settled, yet these too were necessary ingredients in the goddess' eons old scheme to ultimately bring together five unique beings who would one day journey westward together in an effort to save the world.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] After mentioning the observation that Gonou arrived at Gojyo's feet with the ear cuffs already in place way back in chapter 1, several readers suggested divine intervention and even though the anime failed to address this issue, I decided this was the only logical explanation. Therefore, the role the goddess played in that matter as described here is purely of my own invention, yet I hope it rings true sufficiently with the kind readers that no one decides to kill me for it.

[2] While I realize that in the anime, Sanzo is *not* shown leaping to his feet and decking Gojyo after the fight outside the apartment, it seemed illogical and out of character for him not to, so I had him do that here. The same goes for some of the dialogue and the sequence of events which have been adjusted as explained previously in several author's notes.

[3] Both Gojyo and Goku mention that they don't feel "Gonou" suits our verdant-eyed brunette and I've often wondered why. If anyone can enlighten me, I'd appreciate hearing about it, but for now I will reiterate the script based on Minekura-sensei's work and hope it still makes sense later when the mystery is solved.

Please be advised: Part 22 will be posted alone.

Posted: 13 December 2002 ~1:35am EST.


	23. Moments of Truth

****

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 23/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - December, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net & mediaminer.org [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo and Goku's as well?

*****

Even as he pursued the criminal his guardian had been sent to retrieve, Goku's enhanced senses alerted him to the fact that they were no longer alone on the path.

"Ne, Sanzo?" Goku asked curiously. "I think that weird redheaded guy is following us. Want me to stop him?"

After drawing a slow drag on his cigarette thoughtfully, Sanzo replied quietly, "Don't worry about him, saru. Whoever the hell he is, he's got his own burdens to carry and I don't want to add them to mine."

Shrugging since he didn't have a clue what the blond man was really referring to, Goku accepted this easily, saying, "All right, Sanzo. If you change your mind later, let me know and I'll get rid of him."

"Hn," Sanzo snorted softly without agreeing or disagreeing. 

As they proceeded beneath the moonlit sky, the priest contemplated the odd, disquieting sense of déjà vu he had felt upon seeing Gojyo and Gonou together for the first time. Despite his title and his upbringing in overwhelmingly religious surroundings, Sanzo didn't place much weight on the importance of past lives, the eternal cycle of death and rebirth, or even destiny. Comfortable in his arrogance, he preferred to think that a man could be what he alone chose to be and to acknowledge that fate controlled him in any way, shape, or form annoyed him greatly.

All that aside, however, Sanzo couldn't deny that he'd felt something unexpected when facing the two strangers. It was as if he recognized them, yet he knew it was impossible since he'd never laid eyes on them before in his life. Whereas the souls of Tenpou and Kenren were close enough to the surface of their current incarnations' minds to effect dreams, that of Konzen was far more stringently suppressed and ignored, hence the idea that he was encountering friends from the past was simply inconceivable.

Eventually, Gojyo caught up to Sanzo and Goku yet initially remained carefully apart from them for fear that another outburst of violence could erupt between them and thereby delay his anticipated reunion with the person he still thought of as "Nanashi".

Conversation between the three men as they walked together was sparse at first, yet when it turned to the meaning of the half-breed's unusual coloration, it sparked a certain anger and low burning self-hatred within Gojyo that needed an outlet.

Clasping a thick lock of crimson hair in his hand, Gojyo stated flatly, "You're a priest, ain't ya? Then you should already know what this coloring means." The words were almost spat out, yet the fury was directed elsewhere and not at Sanzo as he explained, "I'm one of the so-called 'sons of taboo'. The youkai who fathered me, fucking philanderer that he was, couldn't be happy with just one woman in his bed and the second one he chose was a human. I'm marked for all the world to see, yet *he* was the first person I ever met who saw it the same way that I did." There was no doubt in any of their minds who he was referring to, the fleeing brunette being the only thing on Gojyo's mind at that point much as Gonou had been for some time now whether he was willing to admit it or not.

"Oh?" Sanzo asked, not particularly caring about an answer, he just wanted the irate teen to finish venting and shut up again.

"Yeah, Nanashi said it looked like the color of blood to him," Gojyo sighed, dropping the lock of hair in favor of pulling out his pack of cigarettes and seeking another dose of nicotine. As he added a small flame to the tip of the hi-lite, he sighed and added, "He said it's what reminded him that he had one last thing to do for his dead girlfriend. Fuck, if that's the case, I wish I'd dyed my hair black or something."

Sanzo growled an expletive and then pointed at the nineteen year old accusingly as he retorted, "Spare me the self-pity, fool!" An old hurt glimmered beneath the surface of furious violet eyes as he snarled, "Cho Gonou chose his own path and the fact that your hair is red had nothing to do with it! Besides, blood isn't the only thing that's red in this world! Any number of things could've reminded him of that, so just cut the crap."

Gojyo was about to respond equally angrily, but a sudden physical pain overrode that intention and he exclaimed, "What the hell are you *doing*, bakasaru?!?" Batting at the boy who was tugging on his long crimson hair, he demanded, "Let go of my hair, brat!"

Gazing slightly askance at his young charge, Sanzo asked, "What did you do *that* for, ape?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Goku released his handful of hair minus a few strands that had broken within his superhuman grasp which then drifted to the ground as he replied, "It looked like flames to me, Sanzo. I wanted to see if it was hot." Amethyst and ruby eyes rolled in disgust and disbelief simultaneously, and then Goku changed the subject entirely by asking in a slightly sad voice, "What'll happen if we're too late? What if we get there *after* that guy kills himself like this guy said he might?"

Sighing, Gojyo interjected, "'Gojyo', baka. My name's 'Sha Gojyo', not 'this guy', and we'd better *not* be too late. I just spent a damned month getting him healthy!" His heated words gained a different, more desperate tone as he added equally strongly, "It sucks to be me if he's dead when we find him!"

"He won't be dead," Sanzo growled around his Marlboro with annoyance. With a growing sense of certainty, he then explained in atypical detail, "The Sanbutusin wouldn't have sent me on a fool's errand if we weren't going to be able to complete the assignment. From the very start I doubted that this was actually nothing more than a simple retrieval job, but now I'm fairly sure there's a lot more going on here than any of us even know."

Both Goku and Gojyo cast Sanzo curious glances, but neither asked for clarification even as they all silently agreed to increase their pace. The priest and the two youkai then hurried towards a rendezvous with a man whose probable suicidal intentions were now at the forefronts of all of their minds. 

***** 

Quite a distance ahead of the three men who were following him, Gonou leaned against a rock wall for a moment and clutched a hand to his bleeding abdomen. 

Wincing with agony, he commented sadly, "It would appear that I have undone much of the doctors' hard work." Peering at his bloodied hand the verdant-eyed man sighed deeply, and added to someone who couldn't even hear him, "I am so terribly sorry, Gojyo." 

There was no way for the former teacher to explain precisely what he was apologizing for, it seemed simultaneously too obvious and yet not obvious in the least. The sense of guilt and remorse Gonou felt for the way he'd left his dear roommate behind after the violent arrival of the two strangers swept through him and with a supreme effort he fought the desire to collapse on the ground in both physical and emotional misery. 

The weight of Sanzo's Smith & Wesson in his other hand tugged at his awareness and Gonou shook his head, regretting the fact that he couldn't return it to its owner. Even though the priest had indeed used the sidearm against someone he cared for deeply, the brunette felt it was wrong to keep someone else's property.

After tucking the gun into the waistband of his pants just to get it out of his way, Gonou reached into a pocket and pulled out a watch with a broken crystal which he gazed at for a moment. The timepiece had been a gift from the child-like girl who he needed to say farewell to and as he held it tightly against himself, he silently asked her yet again for her forgiveness for being absent when she'd needed him most. 

Recollections of the hideous day his world began to fall apart rose in the injured man's mind. He continued to clutch at his wounded abdomen as it dripped blood onto the woodland trail far too freely as Gonou wondered how he'd failed to sense the danger Kanan had been in when she'd been taken forcibly from their home. 

"I felt nothing," the despondent man said to himself in a distant, empty voice. Shaking his head and ignoring the fact that he was beginning to feel faint due to blood loss, Gonou asked rhetorically, "Isn't a person supposed to feel *something* when the one they love is in danger that way? I had always thought as much would be the case, yet when it happened, I was unaware of it and merely enjoyed spending time with my students, teaching them the last lessons I would ever be honored to give them."

With a deep, melancholy sigh, he spoke aloud as if his dead girlfriend could hear him, "Ah, Kanan, I have failed you so badly. I shall always regret not being there when you needed me." 

Gonou lifted his head and noted the direction he needed to go as he resumed his journey, never once wondering if perhaps the reason he'd failed to sense her moment of peril could have been because he'd mistaken deep affection for love. Yet another thing he refused to consider was what condition the child-like girl's remains would even be in once he found them again. A full month of decomposition without burial should have rendered them gruesome in the extreme, but this was inconsequential to a man whose self-reproach and guilt had festered until they had no limits and blinded him to certain aspects of reality. 

Distantly Gonou wondered if he could even make it to the castle where Kanan had committed suicide as deep red droplets of blood continued to ooze between his fingers and down onto the earthen trail beneath his feet. Focusing on merely putting one foot in front of the other in his quest, he missed the sound of a bird's raucous cries as a large crow sped across the night sky headed straight for him. 

The fifth and final player in a bloody drama foreordained by Kanzeon bosatsu was about to enter in a most dramatic fashion and with him would come new heights of sorrow as well as possibly the only chance Cho Gonou had of surviving this most difficult of nights. 

*****

A short amount of time had passed for the three men who were pursuing Gonou when, suddenly, an overwhelming sense of terror exploded in Gojyo's awareness and he shuddered violently as he exclaimed, "What the fuck was *that*?!" A recently lit cigarette dropped unnoticed from nerveless fingers as he tried to get his runaway pulse back under control.

"What was what?" Goku asked, puzzled by the outburst since he'd not detected any changes around them.

Glancing nervously from side to side, Gojyo answered uncertainly, "I don't know. It felt like something icy just ran down my spine or something." He frantically continued to search the area around them seeking the source of the overwhelming sense of foreboding which had hit him with almost palpable force.

Listening to the interchange with more interest than he would've admitted to, Sanzo watched the two youkai from the corner of his eye and when Goku's amber eyes widened slightly he knew the boy, too, was reacting to something his human senses couldn't detect. With a carefully modulated tone that concealed his keen interest in the situation, the blond asked, "What is it, Goku?"

"Blood," the boy said then narrowed his eyes as if he could see the airborne scent trail which was alerting him to danger. Then he explained in a dark, worried tone, "I smell blood, Sanzo. More than before. Over there!" Pointing in the direction they were headed anyway and thereby passing his fear to the others, he received a nod of approval before he raced away with the others hot on his heels.

*****

At the exact same time that Gojyo felt the cold touch of the unknown reaching for him, something quite different was reaching for Gonou.

Having descended in a silent flurry of feathers the terrifying color of an oil slick, the last member of the Crow clan attacked without warning, viciously slamming the already bleeding brunette to the ground. The infuriated youkai tossed the dead body of an eyeless crow in front of Gonou's shocked countenance, proclaiming, "This was my brother! A youkai *you* blinded and then killed without so much as a second thought, you human scum!"

From his spot on the ground, unable to catch his breath and more than certain the harsh impact with the earth had further aggravated his wounds, Gonou forced his eyes onto the small corpse and then, with a nod, he drew himself unsteadily to his feet.

Forest green shirt hanging open and revealing a spreading stain of red upon his previously butter yellow tee-shirt, Gonou calmly lifted his hand to his face, saying, "Ah, then you wish for me to balance the scales of justice, do you not? In that case, I shall begin by removing my right eye, then the left." As he sank the tips of two fingers into the socket above the emerald orb which had only been unveiled a mere week before and matched them with his thumb from below, he began to quite seriously go about the terrifying business of rendering himself blind.

"N-no!" The crow clansman backed away from Gonou, thinking him insane or worse to be doing what he was.

Hot blood splashed out onto the palm of Gonou's hand as he failed to note the youkai's reaction to his self-mutilation even as he indicated aloud that next to be removed were his ears and then his nose, as well.

"Stop!!" Goku's voice rang out suddenly. Before anyone could react, he leapt onto Gonou's shoulders and wrested the gore-slick hand away even as the two of them fell to the ground in an ungainly tangle of limbs.

Breath lost from his body entirely, Gonou merely lay beneath the youth and blinked up at him with his uninjured eye.

"Don't *do* that!" The boy insisted, then added, "I was just thinking how pretty those green eyes of yours are! Don't ruin them!"

Slowly, the injured eyelid parted and revealed a newly damaged eye that was at least present in its socket still if nothing else. With the first gasp of air he could get, Gonou asked in amazement, "What…?!" He wished to say much more, yet one word was all he could manage and then he coughed weakly trying to get enough oxygen not to gasp liked a newly landed fish.

Sanzo and Gojyo had followed Goku with haste, but now that it appeared that he had things under control, they both hung back slightly waiting to see what might happen next.

Shaking off the temporary astonishment caused by the rapidly changing situation, the Crow clansman resumed an offensive posture and stated, "I still intend to kill you, Cho Gonou! You must pay for what you have done to my brother and to my clan, as well!" Realizing that the two newly arrived men might try to interfere, he asked Gojyo and Sanzo warningly, "Are you going to try to stop me?" 

Sanzo pointedly glanced away and didn't honor the youkai with a response of any sort.

Lighting a cigarette and acting as if he truly did not care--something that couldn't be farther from the truth, of course--Gojyo commented, "Do whatever you want, I won't interfere. However," he dropped the hand which held the now smoldering tobacco so that the other youkai could look him in the eye and thereby see the sincere intent to destroy him if need be, "as this worldly monk once told me, people who kill tend to be killed in return. That's the way things are." He had glanced towards Sanzo while he spoke and caught an answering gleam of dangerous intent in icy amethyst eyes in response to his words.

The Crow clansman cast an apprising gaze at the half-breed, recognized him for the danger that he was, yet chose to continue his attack on Gonou. With a scream of fury, he dashed towards the fallen man who was finally free of the young earth spirit that had saved his right eye from destruction.

Ageless lightning fast reflexes kicked in and without conscious thought, Gonou pulled Sanzo's gun from where it had been concealed, pointed it straight at the approaching youkai, then fired without hesitation. The violent recoil of the weapon caused the injured man to practically fall backwards even as the Crow clansman's high-pitched death wail filled the air eerily before his figure transformed into that of a dead bird which fell to lie beside his deceased brother.

Flinging the cigarette he'd just lit aside, Gojyo sprinted towards the wavering form of his former roommate, moving quickly enough to gather Gonou into his arms before the wounded brunette could collapse onto the cold, hard earth. 

"Nanashi!" Gojyo called urgently, not wishing for the man in his arms to pass out before he could talk to him. "Are you all right?! Nanashi, speak to me!!"

Gasping for the breath that he simply couldn't get enough of, Gonou rested heavily against his friend's familiar and cherished form for a moment, then replied in a misery-filled voice, "I shall be fine, Gojyo." A barely suppressed groan of agony preceded a desperate inhalation so that he could add, "Please, do not be concerned."

"Bullshit!" Gojyo insisted hotly, then proceeded to give his one time patient a quick examination that only added to his levels of unhappiness. "Shit, baby, you tore yourself up again! Damn it all to hell, I should've never opened the goddamned door tonight!"

Desperate to calm the person he'd come to treasure whom he'd thought had left his life forever, Gonou sought words to assure Gojyo that none of this truly mattered, yet failed due to the temporarily overwhelming pain he was suffering. So great was his misery in fact, he didn't even truly appreciate the comforting scent and warmth of Gojyo's body as he wearily rested his head against the half-breed's bare chest even as his own torn abdomen was revealed to the moonlight.

The gaping wound was nowhere near as large as it had been the night Gojyo had found him in the forest as per Kanzeon bosatsu's plans. However all it took was the merest glimpse of internal organs through a tiny slit in the wall of abdominal muscle to cause the half-breed's complexion to turn ashen. For the most part, there was a great deal of blood and far too much of the recently torn and still weak muscles were exposed where there had only been scarred skin previously. 

As he examined the wound, Gojyo silently cursed himself at the same time that he was desperately trying to formulate a plan whereby to get his former roommate to appropriate medical assistance. In his heart, the crimson-haired man soundly chastised himself for failing to be a better protector of the brunette than he had been, something that would not have pleased Gonou in the least since he could never blame Gojyo that way. 

Standing to one side, Goku watched the other two youkai with a curious gaze that he then turned towards Sanzo asking wordlessly what was really going on and what they should do about it. 

Shaking his head in negation only once, the priest reached into a sleeve-pocket and withdrew a large square of raw silk which he then calmly began to tear into long, even strips, thereby destroying the cloth that had once bound a minor injury suffered during a walk in the woods. [1] 

Realizing what his guardian intended, Goku quickly removed of his own maroon overshirt so he could pull off the white undershirt he'd worn that day and began to mimic Sanzo, rendering it, too, into usable bandages for the wounded man. After the priest handed him the strips of handkerchief, the umber-haired youth quietly made his way over to Gojyo and offered the thick collection of fabric pieces, saying, "Here. Will these help him?"

Grateful scarlet eyes peered up at worried amber ones and with a nod, Gojyo accepted the much needed gifts, saying, "Thanks a lot, kid. These ought to work just fine." He'd missed the involvement of the aloof blond who was currently gazing at the moon as if it fascinated him beyond words otherwise Gojyo would have offered him thanks, too, even though they were unwanted. 

*****

During the time it took to cleanse and then tightly wrap Gonou's abdomen once more as well as to cover over the damaged eye plus care for a few minor injuries that had almost gone unnoticed, Gonou had a chance to catch his breath. Between barely voiced apologies to Gojyo for dragging him into possible danger, the brunette valiantly fought back the desire to cry aloud his frustration. 

Whereas he was filled with a bittersweet joy at having found himself one last time in Gojyo's strong and reassuring arms, Gonou was equally filled by an unquestioned belief that his quest had ended prematurely. It was the knowledge that he would most likely not be allowed the final farewell which had been on his mind ever since that fateful day when he'd awakened for the first time in Gojyo's bed which overpowered what should have been a happier reunion with his best friend.

Once the injured man was sufficiently bandaged that travel was once more possible, something the half-breed deliberately took his time doing fearing it might be his last opportunity for such, Gojyo rose fluidly to his feet then gave Gonou a hand up from the cold ground.

Shoulders slumped in defeat, Gonou rested his sole line of sight on the ground at his feet and sighed softly, "Well, I guess this is it, then." Glancing at Sanzo for only a split second and then dropping his eye once more, he stated, "You have caught me, sir. I presume you will now take me to those who sent you and I shall never see dear Kanan again after all."

Taking a final drag on yet another Marlboro and then flicking the glowing ember away, Sanzo spat testily, "I won't take you *anywhere* if I've got to listen to that 'poor me!' shit the whole damned time! I'd rather shoot you and put you out of my misery, but since that would only piss off the Sanbutusin, I guess I'll just have to prove to you how fucking futile it is to even try to say goodbye to someone who's already dead." He said nothing more, merely turned and stalked off in the direction they had been moving towards prior to being interrupted by the Crow clansman.

Gonou was startled by not only the pronouncement but also the apparent offer to assist him in completing his quest. After a wordless request to Gojyo that he not interfere with the priest since Sanzo was helping him obtain his objective, the brunette fell into step behind Goku who had already taken off after his guardian's retreating form.

"Shit," Gojyo sighed and shook his head before accepting the position of rear guard for the odd procession. 

As he watched Gonou's clearly pained form doing his best not to stumble on the path, the half-breed shoved impotent hands into his pockets and followed while mumbling to himself that he was glad to have at least gotten a chance to see his friend once more. 

Gojyo struggled to suppress an almost instinctual desire to merely scoop Gonou up into his arms once more, cradle him close as he had so often in the past, and immediately make their way home again so that Long could care for Gonou's injuries. With a deep sigh, he reminded himself that such interference would most likely gain him the verdant-eyed man's hatred as well as who knew what level of negative reaction from the irritable blond and he just kept walking.

*****

The group of four walked through the remainder of the night and eventually they arrived at their destination, a place that was much changed since Gonou had last seen it. Instead of the mighty fortress the castle had once been, now there was nothing more than the pile of rubble left behind by whatever force had seen fit to destroy it in the previous few weeks. 

Horrified, Gonou froze in his tracks and then sank to his knees moaning softly, "no! oh no!" His words caught in his throat painfully as he pleaded, "oh, please, no! this can not be!"

Both Goku and Gojyo gazed at the ruins of the once proud structure unaware of their true meaning, yet regretting being witness to further misery the injured man was being forced to endure.

Without even a glimmer of remorse for adding to Gonou's sorrow, Sanzo stated flatly, "Do you see now? Trying to say goodbye to someone who can't even hear you is a waste of time."

Nodding before burying his face in his hands to hide the mournful tears he was weeping, Gonou said nothing in response. He had taken solace in his plan to finally hold Kanan's body one last time to bid her farewell the way Chin Iisou had prevented him from on that horrible day everything had changed. Now, however, that was out of the question and his goal would go eternally unachieved. Visions of his own death swam enticingly before his eyes and if Gonou hadn't already returned Sanzo's gun he would not have been long for this world.

Trembling with a combination of fear, rage, and frustration, Gojyo found himself temporarily immobilized by his own uncertainty.

On one hand, the half-breed wanted desperately to go and take his best friend into his arms once more, to offer the silent comfort of human contact and warmth in the hope that perhaps Gonou might not be overwhelmed by all of this to the point of self-destruction. On the other, he felt a sense of fury which was directed at the cocky and uncaring holy man who dared to taunt an already defeated individual. Overall, though, he felt dreadfully frustrated by his inability to choose a course of action that might bring his cherished friend back from the edge of sanity.

Awareness of the meaning of the sutra hanging forgotten around the robe-clad man's neck entered Gojyo's mind and with it came a small, vague hope. The first timid rays of dawn crept over the horizon as he approached Sanzo and asked pointedly, "You're a priest, right? Aren't you supposed to say a sutra for the souls of the dead or something? Help them on their journey or some nonsensical religious crap like that?"

Grinding the cigarette he'd just finished under the sole of one of his sandals, Sanzo replied coldly, "I don't waste my time on the dead, moron, or hadn't you figured that out yet?"

Resisting the urge to grab the insolent man by the collar and forcing him to show some compassion, Gojyo gestured towards the kneeling figure nearby who was suffering so greatly, wordlessly begging him for some measure of kindness even if it went against Sanzo's nature.

With a soft snort to indicate his agreement or perhaps to imply Gonou was weak to even need such reassurance, Sanzo reached into a sleeve-pocket and drew forth two of the symbols of his rightful position as one of the highest practitioners of his religion. He then brushed past Gonou purposefully drawing his attention before sitting down cross-legged on the barren ground and placing the crown and scarf onto his head and reminding them all of just what the term "sanzo" really meant.

Goku, Gojyo, and Gonou all watched silently with various emotions on their faces as Sanzo pressed his hands together and began to chant a timeless prayer. 

The sun rose behind the blond priest, back-lighting his figure in glowing yellows, oranges, and reds. The sunshine surrounded him like an aura of holiness as if he were an image from a gold-enhanced religious portrait instead of being merely a mortal man with flaws and foibles like any other.

Time moved at its own pace as Genjo Sanzo's words were felt more than heard by those who were destined to experience an epic journey westward with him in only three short years. Each soul present received at least some of the sustenance it needed to keep going and when the prayer would end, the brief time the foursome had spent together again for the first time in five hundred years would be over.

The current incarnation of a general from long ago would soon be summarily dismissed and eventually a certain immortal earth spirit would find his own path diverting from that of the physical manifestation of an ancient bureaucrat shortly thereafter. The body which contained the spirit of a celestial strategist would accompany that of a former friend for a final trek that would end in both death and rebirth. Sadly, the marshal's soulmate's modern form wouldn't be aware of the truth as quickly as he might have been otherwise and at least one key thing would be quite different by the time they were reunited once more.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] As I am sure many of you are already well aware, I am yet again attempting to close a plot-hole from the anime. Whereas it was quite clear that Gonou's eye was bandaged following the confrontation with the Crow clansman, at no point was it ever made clear where said bandages came from, so this is my solution which also ties in an earlier scene from this story.

Please be advised: Part 23 will be posted alone.

Posted: 18 December 2002 ~1:05am EST


	24. Forced Apart by Fate

****

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 24/?]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June - December, 2002

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net & mediaminer.org [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo and Goku's as well?

*****

Following Sanzo's invocations, the group of four eternally bound souls had parted ways and the long, solo journey back to his apartment was a solemn one for Gojyo despite the bright sunshine and singing birds that accompanied his every step. 

Watching his recently injured ex-roommate walking away in the company of the two strangers with his shoulders bent and head hanging down had nearly broken the crimson-haired teen's heart, yet it was exclusively Gonou's decision to make and not his. 

"Damn it all to *hell*!!" Gojyo eventually shouted and slammed a fist into an unoffending tree trunk feeling only moderately better when his hand screamed at him in sharp agony due to the rash action. Shaking his head angrily, he asked the uncaring woods around him, "How could Nanashi just take off with that phony monk like that?! I mean, shit, I understood even before he told me about what all he'd done that he was pretty miserable and kinda messed up inside, but what made him think he could trust a creep like that? Anybody who wears those damned 'holier than thou' robes but still smokes like a chimney, swears worse than I do, and shoots a fucking gun at a guy for almost no reason can't be trusted in my book."

Not feeling the least bit comforted by his unanswered soliloquy, the scarlet-eyed teen kicked at a stone as he continued to walk hoping that the distance he needed to cover might numb some of the ache in his heart.

The previous month had left him a changed man and Gojyo certainly didn't deny it. In fact, he welcomed some of the changes like finally learning to cook as well as discovering that he had a great deal more patience with the quieter aspects of life than he might have believed possible. Hours on end spent keeping the bedridden man company had never been boring and in retrospect he fully acknowledged how nice it had been simply to know that when he woke up there was someone nearby who truly meant it when they wished him a good morning.

Heaving a deep sigh, Gojyo admitted grudgingly that there were a few changes he wasn't as pleased with. The incident with Vier haunted him as it would continue to do so until the day he accepted that aspect of his sexuality more easily. He was also bothered that he could no longer pretend to be nothing more than the easygoing slacker that he'd acted like for so long if for no reason other than the simple reality that he'd not only saved a man's life, but had also nursed him back to health.

"Oh, yeah, I'm a regular hero," Gojyo remarked sarcastically as he pondered what it really meant to have preserved a life that was now in someone else's untrustworthy hands. Recalling the way his request to accompany the other three had been flatly denied by the blond priest, he sighed sadly and muttered, "I just wish I'd had the balls to stand up to that Sanzo jerk. I just know I should've gone with them to that temple to make sure Nanashi stayed in one piece."

Images of the handsome brunette facing his death by the decree of some force that truly did not know or appreciate him filled his mind and as a sense of déjà vu swept over him, Gojyo shivered miserably. Burying hands that suddenly felt cold into the pockets of his jeans, he failed to note that his body language now mimicked that of his absent companion. Head down, shoulders slumped, the once cocky gambler was the very picture of a man who had indeed lost his best friend.

"Oh well, nothing to be done about it now," the saddened half-breed sighed in a woebegone, defeated voice, "I might as well just get my ass home and go back to being useless."

The remaining journey was made in relative silence as Gojyo forced himself to focus on putting one foot in front of the other and trying to not think about his former companion quite so much, an effort that was doomed even before it began. The man who had slept in his bed had captured his heart in a manner he couldn't explain and Gonou's absence pained him as if Gojyo had left a part of himself in the care of the indifferent blond priest.

*****

At the same time that Gojyo was making his way home to an empty apartment, Gonou was doing the best he could to come to terms with being denied the opportunity to say goodbye to the only lover he had ever known in the way that he had hoped to. 

Flashbacks of the terrible day when Kanan had ended her life and inadvertently caused his own to be altered forever washed through Gonou's mind. Rapid fire memories assaulted him. The child-like girl's last smile. The glint of his own blade in her hand. The splash of hot blood in his face. Chin Iisou's demonic face leering at him. The wrenching agony of his first transformation into a youkai. Then nothing until he awoke in Gojyo's bed and found the friendly half-breed gazing down at him.

Thinking of the first moment he had seen the crimson-haired teen would've given Gonou cause to smile under other circumstances, but now it only deepened the frown on his face as he recalled the expression on his former caregiver's handsome face as they had parted ways. The brunette had seen a depth of sorrow he'd not expected, yet as long as he was unaware of the way Jien had abandoned his younger brother--something that seemed to be happening all over again for Gojyo--he would never understand it fully. The fact that neither of them thought they'd ever see one another again only made it worse, and with a quiet sigh, Gonou just kept moving forward as best he could.

Deep within himself, the soul of a celestial strategist cried and lamented having been so close and yet so far from its eternal mate. However, since Gonou was unaware that he had once been Tenpou, all he knew was that the sorrow he felt for having placed Gojyo into such a painful situation far outweighed the remorse he felt over losing a chance to touch Kanan's earthly remains a final time. 

To know that the cherished man he had slept beside, had embraced, had kissed, and had grown to love in a manner he had no name for had borne witness to his attempt to gouge out an eye which had once brought Gojyo joy, cut Gonou to the very core. In fact, the sorrow he felt over causing his former roommate distress was felt more deeply than the lingering pain from his hasty actions was. 

While it had been Goku's timely intervention that had prevented him from following the age-old code which demanded an eye for an eye, upon realizing that he and the Crow clansman were not alone, Gonou had immediately sought a face he adored only to see abject terror etched upon it. The thought that he had failed yet another person that he cared deeply for merely added to the burdens on his heart and he trudged forward like a man already condemned to death whose hope and energy had been destroyed by the sentence.

Keeping one arm tightly around his waist to help the bandages prevent the worsening of his injuries, Gonou considered each twinge of agony he felt something he deserved and he never once spoke of the considerable pain that accompanied every footfall.

*****

Leading the way yet finding any number of excuses to throw a casual glance at his prisoner, Sanzo found himself perplexed by the quiet man whose actions and words ran counter to the impression he had of Gonou based on the debriefing he'd received from the Sanbutusin. Yes, the verdant-eyed man had openly admitted to being a mass murderer, yet there were fundamental flaws in the logic of the entire situation. However, before he could puzzle the matter out more fully, a soft, familiar noise distracted him entirely.

Walking beside Sanzo and trying very hard to be well behaved and quiet, Goku clutched an embarrassed hand to his middle as if to silence the vast emptiness that was his stomach. None of them had eaten since the night before, but in all honesty, neither of the two older men accompanying him could've eaten anything at that point. On the other hand, neither of them had spent five hundred years fasting in solitude the way that Goku had.

As usual, the attempt to ignore the unique youth's fundamental needs was short-lived and with an exaggerated sigh of annoyance he truly didn't feel, Sanzo inquired, "You're hungry again, saru?"

Peering up at his guardian, amber-gold eyes large and apologetic, Goku replied, "Yes, Sanzo. I'm sorry, but the last time I had anything to eat was at that guy, um, uh, I mean at *Gojyo's* place." His stomach interrupted him with a louder complaint and then he shrugged and said, "I really am sorry, Sanzo."

Noting that the path they were on split a little bit ahead of them and realizing that one branch led back to the town where the temple they lived in was located whereas the other led to the one which housed the Sanbutusin, Sanzo nodded in acknowledgement. He then reached into a sleeve-pocket as he chastised, "Don't apologize for being what you are, ape, it's a waste of time." Drawing forth a small pouch that contained some cash which he tossed to Goku, he added meaningfully, "Get some food for yourself on the way home."

Gratefully tucking the bag of money into a pocket with a small smile, Goku expressed his appreciation in a slightly more subdued fashion than usual out of respect for the withdrawn brunette who hadn't heard a word of their conversation, "Thank you, Sanzo. I'll do that." Casting a gaze at Gonou, he added nervously, "Um, is he going to be okay, Sanzo? I mean, the Three Aspects won't make him suffer too much, will they?"

Snorting softly in a display of false indifference, Sanzo answered, "How the hell should I know, Goku? They'll do whatever they want to regardless." Amethyst eyes followed the track of amber ones and with a tiny sigh he hadn't noticed breathing, he added, "I don't have a clue what will happen, but it will probably take a few days. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone this time, understand, saru?"

Offering his guardian an earnest smile and a nod, Goku promised, "I'll try, Sanzo. I won't bring home any more puppies."

"Good," Sanzo forced himself to growl for the sake of keeping face, then pulled out his cigarettes and a lighter to indicate that the youth was dismissed.

Realizing it was time to get going since his stomach was now snarling like a caged tiger, Goku then stepped closer to the withdrawn former teacher and, after resisting the urge to tug on his sleeve, he asked, "Ne, Gonou?" 

Pulling himself from his reverie, Gonou replied, "Yes, Goku? Did you need something?" The faux-smile on his lips meant nothing yet it was there all the same, some habits die hard. 

Uncertain how to say farewell to someone he'd injured even before meeting them properly, Goku nervously looked at the toes of his boots for a moment, then looked up once more and said earnestly, "I'm really sorry I hurt you like I did. Are you feeling any better yet?" [1] 

Continuing to smile falsely yet now hoping to express a certain amount of forgiveness with the expression, Gonou responded with a lie which he hoped might give the apologetic youth some measure of comfort, "Yes, Goku. The bandages you gave to Gojyo for me are helping quite a lot. Do not feel badly about it."

"But, I made you bleed real bad and everything," the boy responded unhappily. Goku was truly disturbed by the fact that he'd brought misery to someone who he knew at a level he didn't understand had always been kind and caring towards him even if it had been in another incarnation half a millennium prior.

"I realize that," Gonou agreed, then put a hand on the youth's shoulder much the way that Tenpou always had when a much younger Goku had been distraught centuries past. With a small, hopefully reassuring smile on his lips, he explained gently, "There was no way for you to have known that I was recovering from such a horrible wound, Goku. Please do not worry over it. The pain will be gone soon, I'm quite sure of it."

"Oh? Good," Goku grinned brightly, pretending that he didn't understand that the other man was referring to his own presumably impending death. Making certain he kept his bravest expression in place, he added, "Well, I need to leave now since I'm not going with you guys. I hope I get to see you again sometime, Gonou! I think we could have a lot of fun together."

Sadness flooded Gonou's tired heart since he believed such a desire was a wasted one. Pushing those dark thoughts aside, he nodded placidly and replied, "That would be nice, Goku. Have a safe journey."

"I will!" Goku answered cheerfully then bounded away towards the town and its numerous eateries while calling back, "I'll see you later, Sanzo! Gonou! Bye!!"

Raising one hand in a wordless gesture of farewell, Gonou silently wished the unique youth the long and happy life he himself would play no role within, then went back to keeping his eyes down and letting his thoughts consume him.

"Dumbass monkey," Sanzo growled out of force of habit if nothing else. 

The violet-eyed man had carefully monitored the conversation between his prisoner and the boy whose upbringing had been entrusted to him and had found it surprisingly unworthy of further comment. Idle chitchat was never something Sanzo had much patience with, yet he'd assumed Goku would say something or other that wouldn't sit well with the criminal he was escorting which would in turn become a problem he'd have to sort out. 

Luckily, or so Sanzo thought at the time, that hadn't been the case and the two of them continued on their way without further discussion of any sort.

*****

The day would slip past as they made their way towards the temple of the Sanbutusin. Eventually the silence would begin to grate on Sanzo's nerves, yet he stubbornly refused to strike up a conversation and since Gonou was lost in his own pit of despair, none would be had at all between them. 

Upon their arrival, they made their way up the seemingly endless stairs at the front of the sanctified structure only to be greeted by an elderly monk holding a pair of heavy manacles connected by a short, sturdy chain ready to restrain the dangerous murderer Cho Gonou. 

As the brunette uncomplainingly offered his wrists to the robed man, Sanzo spoke up. In an annoyed tone, he stated flatly, "Those won't be necessary!" 

"No, no, that's fine," Gonou interjected, encouraging the monk with a miniscule though honest smile, "Please, go right ahead."

The elderly bald man shot a glance at Sanzo who simply looked away refusing to be involved, then proceeded to lock the thick cuffs around Gonou's wrists, physical evidence that he was truly a prisoner if nothing else.

Gonou peered down at the palms of his hands and unexpectedly a slow, amazed smile grew on his lips. He felt strangely freed by the simple act of being bound. Now that his fate was in the hands, so to speak, of a much higher force than himself, he was certain his death was imminent and that knowledge carried with it a release from the weight that had burdened his heart for so long. 

Continuing to gaze at his hands wearing that odd, almost frightening smile, Gonou realized he wasn't seeing the phantom red of blood that he had seen each and every time he'd looked at them since he'd awakened in Gojyo's bed. When thoughts of his former roommate came to mind, though, the smile faded away like a beautiful yet vulnerable snowflake caught in a harsh beam of bright sunlight. The expression of sorrow in beloved scarlet eyes as they had parted without so much as a farewell embrace haunted him and he offered yet another silent apology to his absent friend.

Once again observing yet finding nothing to say, Sanzo was bemused by the human-turned-youkai's strange behavior, yet merely said, "Let's go." 

The sutra-bearer led the way down countless hallways foregoing any effort to seek food or drink despite the fact that they both needed some, he wanted to get the audience with the Sanbutusin taken care of as soon as possible. This entire chain of events was preying on his mind and somehow spurring him to reexamine not only his prejudices about his prisoner but also some of his assumptions about himself. 

The pair approached a massive set of doors no mere human could ever have opened and as they both drew a steadying breath, a deep, resonant and utterly otherworldly voice intoned, "Genjo Sanzo Hoshi. The criminal Cho Gonou. Enter."

Sanzo gave his companion a look that wordlessly inquired whether he was ready or not, but the expression of grim determination on the other man's face indicated that there was nothing to say and no reason to delay. The doors swung open of their own accord and just that simply, Gonou found himself confronted by the trio of beings who would indeed end his life as he knew it.

***** 

As he trudged wearily into his apartment several hours after nightfall, Gojyo called out automatically, "I'm home, Nanashi." 

Dead silence. 

Realization that he was once more completely alone washed over the crimson-haired man and with a sigh, he added to no one, "Never mind." 

Wishing with all his heart that a gentle tenor might call his name and ask how his evening was the way Gonou always had each night after he had gotten in from the bar, Gojyo walked over and sat disconsolately on the edge of the empty bed. Never once had the brunette given him a hard time for returning to his side reeking of sex and alcohol after a night's entertainment apart from him. But as miserable as he was at that moment, the lady's man would have welcomed even the harshest indictment of his sinful behavior if only it was his best friend delivering it to him from Gonou's usual spot nestled in Gojyo's own bed.

Eyes the color of rubies which had lost their shine gazed around the confines of his home as Gojyo pondered how different it seemed to him now than it had a month prior. 

The main room with its single bed, table, chairs and other furnishings had previously struck him as small and cozy, yet without Gonou's presence to add warm companionship, it now seemed large, cold, and uninviting. The kitchen wouldn't be the same if it didn't smell of Lemon Zinger tea on occasion. Thoughts of how he'd spent far too many mornings in the bathroom shower relieving the physical manifestations of his desires for his roommate weren't allowed to cross his mind at all for fear of overwhelming him. 

The small apartment simply wasn't the same now and the dejected teen had a hard time thinking of it as truly being "home" any longer.

Too tired to bother with food or even some of the beer he'd been thinking he'd drink enough of to insure that he'd sleep without dreaming, Gojyo slumped over and lay partially sprawled on the bed for a moment. Staring at the ceiling from a prone position gave him a new perspective on things and he remarked to himself, "So, this was Nanashi's view of the world for three weeks, wasn't it? Now that I look at it from this angle, it's a wonder he didn't go nuts laying here. That damned light fixture is ugly as hell."

Sighing as he kicked off his boots and got onto the bed properly, Gojyo moved to lay his head on the pillow and received a bit of an unanticipated shock. Another deep breath brought into his awareness the soft yet undeniably masculine scent of his former roommate which clung to the pillowcase since he'd insisted that the recovering patient continue to use the bed even after Gonou was no longer entirely incapacitated. 

Without realizing it, Gojyo then made a tiny sound rather like a sob and wrapped both arms around the pillow, hugging it close to him while wishing fervently that it was the form of the one whose fragrance lingered there instead of mere fabric and feathers. Sparkling salty drops slowly leaked from the corners of his long-lashed eyes and somehow giving in to the temptation to cry helped him ease into sleep without further soul-searching.

The dreams that visited him that night were dark, frightening nightmares as his subconscious explored a multitude of horrible fates that might have awaited the brunette whose bloodied face following an aborted attempt to gouge out one of his own eyes plagued Gojyo. To his dying day, the half-breed would never forget that terrifying moment and the chilling, businesslike manner in which Gonou had committed the unthinkable act of self-mutilation. 

Within the dreamscape, it was too easy to envision Gonou being turned over to any of the vengeful youkai who might want to claim their own measure of flesh as repayment for the destruction he'd wrought upon their kin. More terrifying, however, was a recurring image of Sanzo coldly, cruelly, placing the barrel of his strange gun against Gonou's head and without so much as flinching, pulling the trigger and thereby ending the former teacher's life in a fountain of blood, bone, and bits of brain tissue. The crudely decapitated body would then fall to the ground where it would lay unmourned as red gore pooled around it before being dragged away and torn to shreds by some demonic force that he had no name for.

"NO!!!" Gojyo screamed and sat bolt upright after seeing that gruesome image once too often. Breathing hard like a marathon runner after a race, he clutched his chest where his agonized heart beat faster than that of a hummingbird in flight and he moaned more softly, "Please, no. No matter what he did or who he hurt, my Nanashi doesn't deserve to die that way."

Without ever once realizing he'd added a possessive to the absent man's name, Gojyo buried his face in both hands and sat there in the darkness, feeling as if he had never been so utterly and totally alone in all of his nineteen years of life.

In the apartment which seemed far too large, the night would pass slowly, its tale told in gray ribbons of smoke as Gojyo hid from the Chinese equivalent of Morpheus by finishing cigarette after cigarette while refusing to admit that he was indeed dreadfully tired. Sleep carried with it the likelihood of more nightmares and he simply couldn't bear to face the endless images of Gonou's death any longer. 

There were dangerous risks involved in deliberately becoming sleep deprived. However, the half-breed willingly embraced them since depression and withdrawal from society were better than envisioning the destruction of his best friend over and over until madness truly claimed him. The once sociable gambler was now well on his way towards becoming a lonely, isolated man and whether or not anyone could change that before it was too late remained to be seen.

*****

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

[1] It always bothered me that Goku never apologized to Gonou for injuring him the way that he did since the adorable earth spirit is a fundamentally good person and it seems incomprehensible that he might not feel sorry for it. Then again, there's so much left unrevealed throughout this entire series of events in the anime that I felt all the more interested in offering my own renditions of some key scenes that should've been there. 

Please be advised: Part 24 will be posted alone.

Posted: 21 December 2002 ~12:45am EST


	25. A Horrific Revelation Followed by a Joyf...

Please note that this is the penultimate chapter of "Fateful Encounters". 

Yes, the longest "Saiyuki" fic that I'm aware of is coming to an end soon--hallelujah!--and my deepest thanks go to those of you still reading and reviewing this piece which has consumed so much of my muses' efforts for far too long. There is no way to overstate how terribly important uplifting and encouraging remarks are, but in case you wanted to see them in action, check out author's notes 3 and 5 below. Oh, and even though I couldn't find a way to word a similar comment for the ever wonderful Akasha as I did for sf, I hope she'll catch the comments about Gonou/Nanashi/Hakkai's identities and will enjoy them since her remarks helped to inspire them. 

Many thanks again for sticking with me on this wild ride and enjoy the angst as well as the elation in the following possibly tissue-worthy chapter!

Enigma

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 25/26]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June, 2002 - January, 2003

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net & mediaminer.org [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo and Goku's as well?

*****

For Gojyo who was becoming badly sleep-deprived due to an effort to avoid the nightmares about his former roommate's unknown fate, the days after he was separated from Gonou crawled by at an unbearably slow pace. [1]

Mornings blended into afternoons which gave way to unnoticed nights as the once outgoing gambler became a virtual recluse and refused to leave his home or to even welcome an occasional guest. Both Tonpu and Dr. Long had dropped by within a few days after Gojyo's return to the village, yet the increasingly exhausted teen barely said a handful of words to either man. In his hazy, dangerously stressed condition, he was likewise unaware when his landlord had the bullet hole in the front door repaired. [2] 

Not one to be convinced that the symptoms of a broken heart were really and truly "nothing" as Gojyo claimed they were, Tonpu had returned a day or so after his first visit. The blue-haired youth had entered the apartment despite the unintentional lack of an invitation, placed a hot meal on the table, then commanded the lanky half-breed to sit and eat or face a never-ending and exceptionally boring story about some ancient legend he'd learned as a child. 

Wincing since the last thing he wanted was conversation much less a lecture, Gojyo had dutifully sat and consumed the surprisingly tasty meal the cook at the bar had sent for him. 

With a sad, fond smile on his face, Tonpu wordlessly kept his friend company and even cleaned the dishes afterwards so Gojyo wouldn't forget to do so and simply leave them on the table until they attracted insects or worse. 

Once his mission of mercy was complete, Tonpu placed a cold Asahi and a fresh pack of hi-lites onto the small table near the bed, then showed himself to the door, pausing only to say, "You know, Gojyo, Nanashi would be really unhappy that you weren't taking care of yourself." Mournful red eyes lifted and gazed at him in response, but when Gojyo attempted to find a reply yet failed to do so, the blue-haired man sighed deeply, then added, "Try to get some sleep tonight, okay? The circles under your eyes are getting awfully dark."

Still incapable of saying what his empty heart felt, Gojyo merely shrugged, rose from his chair to retrieve the cigarettes and beer, then said quietly, "Thanks, Tonpu." 

Tonpu's sad yet encouraging smile indicated that he accepted the countless other things those two words were meant to convey. Then, with a cheery wave, he vanished once more.

Lighting his first cigarette in several days since he'd finished all that he had yet he couldn't stand the idea of going out into the world for more, Gojyo inhaled the acrid smoke. He then sat down onto the familiar spot on the floor where he could lean against the bed as he had done so often when Gonou had first come into his life. Releasing a gray trail of smoke from the corner of his mouth, he let his head fall back against the mattress tiredly.

Crimson tresses danced across a navy blue bedcover as exceptionally long eyelashes slipped closed and remembrances of the person Gojyo missed so desperately became so strong that it was as if the verdant-eyed man was there and speaking to him. In his mind, he heard a mellifluous voice greeting him as it had in the past, saying, "Good morning, Gojyo. Did you rest well?"

He winced and bit back the desire to say that he hadn't even as the familiar, generous words with which Gonou had accepted so many tiny favors echoed as well, "Ah, that would be wonderful, Gojyo. Thank you."

Thinking that he'd wished he could've done more for his friend than he had, Gojyo pulled the smoldering cigarette from his lips and placed it negligently in the same ashtray which had gone virtually unused during Gonou's time with him.

Gojyo scowled slightly as he remembered exactly why he had not smoked in his own home for as long as he had. Words which at the time hadn't meant as much as they should have arose in his mind next and he belatedly realized he had heard them far too often and taken them far too lightly. Gonou's gentle tenor echoed in his memory, "No, no, I'll be fine. You worry about me far too much, Gojyo." These were followed immediately by a phrase that became a warning sign as sure as the other man's pained sighs were, "I am as well as can be expected."

A frown of sorrow and regret creased red brows as that same, beloved voice whispered gently yet with a pain he'd failed to detect at the time since he himself was emotionally distraught, "for as long as you need me, i'll do my best to stay, gojyo." 

The youth whose sunset-hued eyes were once more damp with unshed tears recalled his own response on that harrowing day when Zan's unintentionally devastating words had cut Gojyo deeply, "but what if i need you to stay forever?" Only now, in the harsh reality of their separation could he grasp the true meaning of the lack of a reply. 

As one salt-laden teardrop rolled ever so slowly down a cheek marred by twin scars, Gojyo choked back a sob and told someone who was no longer there, "Gods, this hurts, baby." Roughly dashing away some of the wetness with the back of his hand, he added in an agonized voice, "I really did need you to stay forever after all, Nanashi. Why couldn't you?"

When only bitter silence filled the room in reply, more tears followed the first. 

A cigarette forgotten in an ashtray converted itself into a cylinder of gray powder even as a can of beer sat untouched since the person it had been obtained for was too far gone in his thoughts and memories to recall that it was even present.

*****

The next morning found Gojyo unexpectedly asleep sitting on the floor and propped against the bed, head pillowed atop crossed arms as he had often done a month past while waiting for a comatose stranger to regain awareness. 

When the recurring nightmares about Gonou's destruction forced him awake once more, sadly there was no warm body beneath the covers or a gentle voice to greet him, yet the half-breed dragged himself to unsteady feet, tottered to the bathroom, and showered with the negligence of habit. Nothing fazed him as he prepared coffee in the usual trance-like daze which seemed to reflect everything about his life now. 

As Gojyo sat at the table a little later, staring into a hot mug of coffee that would most likely go cold before he drank it, there was an unexpected knock at the door. 

He ignored it. 

Ruby-colored eyes were unfocused as they stared at the shimmering liquid that was the color of someone special's hair then narrowed with annoyance as the knock at the door was repeated only much more loudly and more demandingly.

"What the hell?" Gojyo snarled and pushed himself to his feet. When he pulled the door open to discover far too much golden sunshine and a man whose hair and robes rivaled said beams of light, he growled, "What the fuck do *you* want, you bastard?!"

Genjo Sanzo gazed coolly at the man he'd gone out of his way to see and then asked in a haughty tone, "Is this how you greet all of your guests? By insulting them and not inviting them inside?" He narrowed icy amethyst eyes as he gauged the other man's weariness which he hadn't expected and didn't understand, then added bitingly, "Even Goku has better manners than that."

As the temptation to slam the door shut in the face of the man who had denied him a chance to go with his former roommate to face the judgement of the Sanbutusin became almost overwhelming, the name of the strange yet somehow familiar youth gave him pause. Stepping back a few paces, Gojyo gestured with one hand to indicate Sanzo could enter and he said simply, "At least this time you waited for me to invite you in, jerk." 

Sanzo snorted dismissively in reply yet came inside far enough that Gojyo could close the door behind him. With carefully concealed yet keen interest, he waited until his unwilling host's attention was on him fully. Then, in carefully measured words, the blond single-handedly destroyed what little hope Gojyo had left by stating flatly and without preamble, "Cho Gonou is dead." [3]

"He *what*?!?" Gojyo exploded. Then, without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed Sanzo roughly by his robes and practically lifted the shorter man off of his feet while growling in his face, "What the *fuck* do you mean, asshole?! What happened?!"

"He's dead," Sanzo repeated without any apology in his tone. Then he added emotionlessly, "No one has the right to disagree with the end that he chose for himself."

"Oh, shit," Gojyo gasped in horror and then released the priest's robes as his knees weakened and he fell backwards into a chair, utterly dismayed and temporarily speechless. 

Sanzo simply stood where he was, observing the reaction his message had engendered. His reasons for being there were entirely selfish ones. Following the mostly silent journey to the temple of the Sanbutusin, he'd begun to question his own hostility towards the world as well as his faltering indifference regarding the two youkai he'd met so recently. 

Unexpectedly finding himself speaking on Gonou's behalf during the audience with the Sanbutusin had added to Sanzo's growing sense that whether he liked it or not, he was going to find himself interacting with not only the brunette but also the redhead, hence he needed to learn to understand them. One of the biggest barriers which caused that necessary comprehension to allude him was that the relationship between the former roommates baffled him since it was similar though fundamentally unlike the one he shared with Goku. 

The way the two strangers had gazed at one another, had spoken to each other, and especially the way Gojyo had reacted to Gonou's injuries reflected a closeness Sanzo himself had never known, yet had longed for before his world was destroyed by his mentor's murder. Reflecting upon the loss that had torn his own dreams apart when he was still a child had brought him to this place and time since death had a transformative power unlike any other. He wished to see its effects on the half-breed to compare them to those seen on the human-turned-youkai who he had left behind to complete his recovery under the mystical care of the Sanbutusin's attendants. 

Unaware of the truth of the matter or that Sanzo was studying him and finding immeasurable food for thought later, Gojyo felt himself falling far more deeply into the blackness of sorrow than hearing Zan's cruel words against him had caused him to. Like a rudderless ship floundering in high seas, his thoughts were painfully disjointed as they raced towards destruction while the symptoms of shock set in as they had that horrible day when a monk had appeared at his door to invite him to a death rite.

Dimly sensing that Sanzo was standing there staring at him yet not wishing to reveal the depth of his agony to such an unfeeling bastard, Gojyo finally muttered, "This is the second time I got left behind by someone." 

The half-breed's words didn't reflect what he was truly feeling, of course. However, the power of his sense of loss was so overwhelming that he'd lost not only the ability to express himself but also that of allowing healing tears to fill his eyes and begin to wash some of the agony away. Strangely, it also prevented him from ascertaining the manner in which Gonou had died, something that was truly regrettable since it left his imagination free to continue to harass him whenever his body's need for sleep overcame his fear of the nightmarish images of his departed friend's final moments. 

"Oh?" Unwillingly curious about the odd expression on the other man's face, Sanzo asked, "Did you pout then, too?" 

The sutra-bearer was discovering that the trip had been well worth it inasmuch as the half-breed hadn't disappointed him by reacting strongly to his message. 

Yet for every piece of data Sanzo collected, new questions rose in his mind and it would be a very long time--if ever--before he understood that what Gojyo and Hakkai would come to share was based on an emotion he wouldn't allow himself to feel. Then again, when his soul had been that of Konzen, he'd not been able to fully comprehend the relationship between Tenpou and Kenren either, so perhaps romantic love was simply something Sanzo was eternally incapable of experiencing. 

After pausing for a long moment since he'd forgotten the question for a bit as the effects of shock worsened, Gojyo eventually replied, "Yeah, I guess I did." He then lapsed into a profound silence which was Sanzo's cue to leave.

As the blond stepped out into the glaring sunlight after being inside the gloomy apartment, he narrowed his eyes as his pupils shrank to pinpoints leaving behind almost endless seas of violet irises. Slipping a Marlboro between his lips and lighting it automatically, Sanzo made his way home lost in contemplation and disdainfully unaware of the emotional wreckage that was left in his wake.

Within the small apartment, twin scarlet orbs finally filled with wetness once more and Gojyo allowed the enormity of the news to control him fully. Teardrops coursed down his face unhindered as he realized that his worst fears had come to fruition after all. Like almost all of those who he had dared to love, Gonou, too, had left him behind and if suicide wasn't as distasteful to Gojyo as it was, the half-breed might very well have chosen to follow his absent companion into the arms of death that very day.

Luckily, Gojyo remained true to himself and simply let his heart finish shattering fully as he mourned the untimely loss of someone whose presence in his life had left him a changed man.

*****

Two days after Sanzo's life-altering visit, Gojyo stood half-naked in front of his bathroom mirror with a long, dangerous looking pair of scissors in his hand. 

"All right, Sha," Gojyo told himself firmly as the first thick lock of crimson hair drifted down into the sink. Continuing to hack off his luxurious, blood red mane, he gave himself a pep talk as well as a haircut, saying, "Time to get your shit together and get back out there. Hell, if you don't, Tonpu's apt to show up here again giving you that hangdog look of his while rightly pointing out that Nanashi would be pretty pissed at you for acting like this." 

Considering the fact that the half-breed was very nearly obsessed with not only his own hair but also that of those around him, the continued snap of razor-sharp blades that severed massive clumps of crimson tresses was practically an act of self-mutilation in and of itself. The same fingers which had frequently lingered lovingly in soft brown waves throughout the time Gonou had lived with him now harshly tugged a long earlock away from a scarred cheek. Once again, the scissors came together with a click and the silken shield that had often been used to conceal the painful reminder of the past was then dropped uncaringly into the sink. 

The motivations behind deliberately destroying an aspect of his looks which Gojyo had always prided himself on were muddy and vague despite his confident words. While chopping it off, he muttered to himself about the foolish things people had said about his hair recently and the way it annoyed him to hear their words. However, if the truth was known, even he was not quite sure what he was trying to accomplish by changing his appearance so radically.

By the time he was done, Gojyo had unwittingly recreated the hairstyle Kenren had worn a half-millennium prior and even though he truly had no idea about his past life, the dashing cut somehow boosted his badly damaged self-confidence. He pulled on his favorite white tank top, added the same blue overshirt he'd worn the night that he'd discovered Gonou bleeding to death in the forest, then sauntered out into the sunshine for the first time in far too long.

The air was warm and the breeze carried the aromas of the marketplace which drew him in that direction despite not particularly having intentions of shopping. Wanting to feel the sun on his bare arms, Gojyo shrugged off the overshirt which he then slung over one shoulder in his usual jaunty manner. 

A bevy of beauties from the bar accosted him en route and with a few glib, innuendo-laden words, he left them behind just as quickly as he'd encountered them. They'd accused him of finding a new girlfriend, yet his response told him too much about his own thoughts as Sanzo, Goku, and of course, Gonou came to mind. The mental image of his dear departed roommate rose in his mind as it often did and he silently promised the man he'd described as an "emotionally unstable dish on the skids" that he'd try harder to get his life back in order.

Approaching a fruit stand, the half-breed noticed some perfectly formed apples whose inviting red peels matched his own eyes and hair. With a small, self-aware smirk, he called to the seller, "Miss? I'll take one of these."

The girl acknowledged his request, yet before Gojyo could reach for some cash to pay for his snack, a gentle tenor froze him in place by remarking, "These apples are a lovely color, wouldn't you say, Gojyo?" [4] 

Not thinking he could trust his ears, Gojyo turned slowly and there before his disbelieving eyes stood a man whom he believed to be dead and gone. Shock turned to hope and he stuttered, "N-n-nanashi?! Is it really you?!" 

"Yes, Gojyo, it is," the brunette agreed since that aspect of himself would remain eternal and unchanged regardless of the power of the Sanbutusin to change so much else about him. In a fashion no one could ever explain, the identity he'd been given by the current incarnation of his soul's eternal partner was now part of his spirit's truth about itself. Until the stars fell from the sky, Cho Hakkai would be as much Nanashi as he had once been Tenpou.

"Baby!!" Gojyo exclaimed loudly without giving a damn what anyone in the marketplace thought and threw his arms around Hakkai, embracing him fiercely while fighting back tears of joy even as he silently cursed Genjo Sanzo's cruel, icy heart to the deepest pits of hell.

Chuckling softly and returning the joyous welcoming hug, Hakkai leaned into his cherished friend's warmth, finding strength there as always before saying very softly, "um, gojyo? while i am indeed far more than merely delighted to see you again, people *are* staring."

Looking about and noting many a wide-eyed person gazing at them in amazement, Gojyo laughed outright and stated, "Let 'em stare!" While briefly holding Hakkai at arms' length and lifting his voice so that those around them could hear his words clearly, he exclaimed, "I was told my best friend was dead and now he's back and to *hell* with anyone who can't appreciate how damned glad that makes me feel!" Once the public announcement had been made, he resumed hugging his friend tightly while surreptitiously checking for bandages beneath the familiar yellow tee-shirt and forest green overshirt he himself had given the brunette. 

The crowd murmured approvingly, the concept of exceptionally strong and dedicated friendship was key to their society and then they politely turned their attention elsewhere.

For his part, Hakkai was too busy smiling the broadest, warmest, truest smile he could recall ever feeling inspired to have. As he rested his head against Gojyo's shoulder for only a moment more, he whispered, "thank you, gojyo," his warm breath tickled the newly shorn hair nearby as he added without explaining precisely what he meant, "for everything."

Running a hand over his companion's back in a familiar, tender manner, Gojyo answered equally softly, "no, thank *you* for coming back, baby. i thought i'd lost you forever."

"never, my friend," Hakkai promised earnestly, "you shall never lose me forever. you asked me to stay, remember?"

Gojyo felt a lump form in his throat and it was all he could do to simply reply softly, "gods, you have no idea!" Pulling away finally, he added more loudly yet still only for Hakkai's ears, "And I want to talk to you about that very thing in a bit! Let me get something taken care of first, then let's go chat, okay?"

"Certainly, Gojyo, anything you like," Hakkai agreed easily enough meaning every single word he'd just spoken in the most literal sense imaginable.

"Miss? I'll take four of these apples," Gojyo called to the woman who had stood respectfully silent as the two men shared a private moment in a public place. In the back of his mind, he filed away the promising comment that had fallen so sweetly from the verdant-eyed man's lips so he could give it further thought when his heart wasn't racing as joyously it was at that moment. 

With a pleased smile, the fruit seller replied, "Of course, sir." 

The exchange of funds for produce was accomplished quickly and before long the reunited pair made their way to a tiny table in the rear of a teahouse where they could hopefully speak freely without too many interruptions.

Settling into a chair opposite that of a man he'd never expected to see again much less get to hold in his arms as he just had, Gojyo beamed delightedly then stated, "That Sanzo jerk told me you were dead, baby, yet here you are. I'm damned glad about it, but what *really* happened?" 

Green eyes filled with affection and a little regret slid away from dancing scarlet ones, but before Hakkai could respond, he felt a warm hand cupping his cheek near his monocle and Gojyo added, "And how's your eye? This little eyeglass thingee you've got is kinda cool, but can you really see okay after nearly gouging out your eyeball the way that you did?"

Gratefully tilting his head so that he could rest his face against the warm, tender hand whose caress he had sorely missed, Hakkai could feel the smile on his lips as he replied, "I can see well enough to truly enjoy the most welcome sight that is before me now, Gojyo." The corners of his eyes crinkled delightedly as his companion's suntanned face flushed ever so slightly in response to the compliment of sorts, then he amended, "The truth of the matter is that my vision without correction is not as good as it once was. However, it is far better than I might have expected it to be, thanks to the priests who serve the Sanbutusin."

"Oh? Are they the ones who fixed you up after Goku reopened your wounds, baby?" Gojyo asked, curious how Hakkai could have recovered so quickly from what had been fairly serious injuries that he vividly remembered bandaging. Once again not giving his friend a chance to answer one question before asking another, he added urgently, "I mean, you *are* all healed up, aren't you, Nanashi? You're not in pain or anything, right?" 

"Ah, Gojyo, you truly do worry about me far too much," Hakkai said with a soft chuckle. As he placed a reassuring hand over the one that had never left its comforting spot against his face, he added pointedly, "And I really do mean it this time. Even though I don't quite understand everything that happened while I was there, the men at the temple that Sanzo took me to were able to completely heal my wounds."

"*All* of them? Really?" Gojyo responded in astonishment. "But you were torn up pretty good again, baby. How could they do that so fast?"

"I truly have no idea," Hakkai answered honestly and added in mild confusion, "I was told it was some ancient form of healing arts their sect practiced. Regardless, I no longer feel any weakness where my abdominal muscles had been torn so terribly and my vision is far better than I had dared to hope. Granted, that might be more a reflection of the nature of this rather unusual eyepiece they provided me with than anything else, but I am grateful all the same."

The crimson-haired man beamed delightedly as he stated, "Hell, I don't care *what* they did if it's made this much of a difference for you, baby! To see you alive and well again is just so amazing to me considering I was told that you were dead. That damned phony monk lied to me, I guess."

"Ah, yes, that," Hakkai sighed slightly and shook his head minutely, rubbing his cheek against Gojyo's palm a little then offered, "perhaps I can explain why he didn't really lie to you later. Right now, I just want to enjoy being together again, please, Gojyo?"

"Sure thing, baby, anything you want," Gojyo replied tenderly letting peaceful silence fall over them as they treasured the simple act of touching one another and reconfirming that this was not a fantasy born of desperation which would vanish and leave them both alone once more. 

Deep inside each of them, an immortal soul called out gladly to its mate, rejoicing in their closeness. Despite not being fully reunited in a physical sense by any means, this momentous day had given both spirits new hope that they might someday experience a rebirth of their passionate, unbridled intimacy which was truly secondary to their eternal, heartfelt love for one another.

Timeless moments slipped away until an elderly man approached their table with the teahouse's standard fare and Gojyo felt a twinge of regret as Hakkai shifted ever so slightly so that their hands left his face and separated once more. It was one thing to embrace in the marketplace upon being reunited initially, it was quite another to be sitting together like young lovers the way that they had without realizing it until that very moment.

The tiny hint of pink on the brunette's blushing cheeks brought a gleeful song to Gojyo's heart and it was all he could do to keep from saying how cute his companion was when he was slightly embarrassed. There had been any number of endearing traits he'd almost forgotten Gonou possessed, but now that they were together in the same room, breathing the same air, and about to share a small meal, they were all rushing back to him and it lifted his spirits immeasurably.

After placing a tray onto the table with a few quiet words of invitation to enjoy the steaming cups of green tea and small assortment of things to eat with it, the owner of the establishment went back to his other guests and left the two men alone again. 

"So, care to explain the whole 'dead but not dead' thing now, Nanashi?" Gojyo inquired as he reached for both cups. Realizing he needed to start addressing his friend by name instead of nickname, he frowned a little and said, "Uh, sorry about that, Gonou. Force of habit, I guess."

"That's perfectly fine, Gojyo," Hakkai smiled tenderly as Gojyo's fingers brushed his own as he handed him the tea. With a grateful smile, he admitted, "I always liked it when you called me that, actually, but I am not 'Gonou' any longer."

"Say what?" The gambler responded, utterly baffled by this newest development. Before taking a swallow of tea he added, "How can you not be, well, *you*?"

A soft chuckle and a tiny shake of his head preceded Hakkai's response, "Well, you see, after speaking at length together, the Sanbutusin, Sanzo, and I all agreed that 'Cho Gonou' had to die to atone for his sins. However, Buddhism forbids killing under most circumstances which meant an execution was out of the question and I realized that I no longer had the strength to commit suicide as I had once planned to."

Noting Gojyo's expression of pain and forestalling both it and the remark he knew his beloved friend would make in reply to that rather blatant admission of his prior intentions to destroy himself, Hakkai placed a fingertip lightly to Gojyo's lips and continued, saying quickly, "Wait, let me explain." He received agreement in the form of a nod that warned the half-breed needed a good reason not to be worried and he got it. With a somewhat shy smile in place, Hakkai admitted, "You see, Gojyo, living with you had a very strong impact on me. I found that life finally had meaning for me and as I pondered what to do, I realized that if I threw that away, you would be unhappy. So, we found another option. Do you understand?"

The fingertip departed yet left behind the oddest tingling sensation which Gojyo tried not to let distract him as he commented, "No, baby, not really. I mean, to say that you killing yourself might make me 'unhappy' is putting it pretty fucking mildly, but I'm still lost. How could you 'die' yet still be here talking to me now?" 

The idea that this might be yet another nightmare suddenly occurred to Gojyo and he feared awakening from it if that was the case. But before he could lose his confidence in the reality of the moment, Hakkai reached out and closed a hand lightly upon his own where it lay limply on the tabletop, thereby assuring him perfectly that this was a glorious reality and not a dream. 

Squeezing lightly and causing sparkling red eyes to lock with his own emerald green ones, Hakkai explained as simply as he could, "As I said, we agreed that 'Cho Gonou' would 'die' to the world even as *I* was reborn as 'Cho Hakkai', Gojyo. There was more than a name change involved, but that is all terribly complicated and I'd rather not go into it right now, all right?"

Turning his hand over and using it to grasp that of his companion before squeezing it firmly as if they were sealing a bargain with a handshake which they were in a way, Gojyo replied confidently, "Like I said before, whatever you want to do is fine by me, baby! You're here, you're safe, and you're truly healthy for the first time since I met you. What more could a guy ask for?" The positively radiant, totally honest smile this proclamation garnered burst into delighted laughter as he added with a snort that was almost reminiscent of a certain blond, "As far as the name thing goes, shit, babe, you can call yourself 'Rumplestiltskin' for all I care!"

"Oh, Gojyo, you're too much!" The former teacher admonished after the first actual peals of rich laughter Gojyo had ever heard from him dropped down to mere chuckles. In the midst of the mirth, Hakkai had pulled his hands to his mouth in a failed attempt to stifle his merriment and neither man minded the loss of the contact that had helped them through a difficult moment.

Far more satisfied with himself even than he'd been the night he'd returned from his drunken revelry since giving this one man true happiness meant more to him than any number of faceless sexual conquests, Gojyo leaned his chin on his hand and said, "Damn, that's a sweet sound, baby." With a fond smile he then apologized in advance, saying, "But all joking aside, I hope you can forgive me if I forget the name thing and call you 'Nanashi' every so often by mistake instead of 'Hakkai'. Granted, that name suits you a lot better than 'Gonou' did anyway." [5] 

Both men noted his deliberate lack of comment pertaining to his various terms of endearment for the brunette. It was part of Gojyo's intrinsic nature to use nicknames for practically everyone he knew and it would take a much higher force than the Sanbutusin to ever convince him to not consider his dearest friend "baby" from time to time. Or, more realistically speaking, all of the time when they were alone at least.

To prove he was well aware of all of this, Hakkai merely replied, "Whatever you wish to call me will be fine, Gojyo." As he sipped his tea the corner of his eyes crinkled in delight as yet another blinding expression of happiness painted itself across his companion's face. 

While Hakkai helped himself to a small rice ball from the tray fearing the proprietor might be disturbed if they failed to at least try the food he'd served them, he failed to notice a thoughtful look entering scarlet eyes that no longer reminded him of blood. Instead, they twinkled and glimmered like living jewels made of some fantastical solidified flames bringing him warmth and a sense of peace whenever he gazed at them.

Deciding to take what seemed like an awfully large risk, Gojyo nervously scratched at the terribly short hairs at the back of his neck and then asked hesitantly, "Um, uh, does that offer by any chance include letting me call you 'roommie' again any time soon?" 

Noting the dumbfounded expression that crossed Hakkai's face following the question, the half-breed rushed to add even as his own face turned red with embarrassment for having said what he did, "Uh, that's assuming you were interested in putting down some roots in this little village of ours, of course. I mean, hell, you could've made some kinda deal with the Sanbu-whatever-you-called 'em and need to be somewhere else, I guess." 

Realization that there was no reason a priori to assume that Hakkai even wanted to live near him much less with him, Gojyo's thoughts turned dark and he continued unhappily, "Well, shit, why would you want to stay here and all anyway? And, oh, fuck, forget I asked." Aghast due to his unexpected babbling, Gojyo dropped his head into his hands and wished he could erase what he'd just said yet knew that was impossible.

Too shocked and amazed to intervene when Gojyo's sudden avalanche of words had turned negative, Hakkai sat back, blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things, then inquired softly, "Did you just ask if I wanted to live with you again, Gojyo?"

Head hanging down and feeling incredibly foolish, Gojyo nodded then looked up intending on apologizing more yet the soft expression on his friend's handsome face changed that completely. Confidence carefully crawling its way back into his thoughts, he replied cautiously, "Um, yeah, that was pretty much what I was getting at, but…?" The inquiring tone at the end of his unfinished sentence was a hopeful one.

Brushing his bangs aside so that he could gaze at his companion unimpeded, Hakkai never realized he was wearing a wistful expression as he answered in surprise, "I hadn't allowed myself to even dare to hope to find a home so soon. Much less one as nice as what you are offering me since it was a very comfortable apartment that you had." A hint of a frown crossed his lips as he asked, "But are you certain you want me there? My presence seemed to interfere with your social life rather too much previously."

"Are you *kidding*?!" Gojyo asked in surprise of his own then rushed to reassure, "Who gives a damn about my social life? I sure don't at the moment! No, baby, don't give *that* issue a second thought. If you want to come stay at my place again, I'd be one helluva happy camper, that's for sure!" 

With a soft intake of breath and the tiniest of bows of his head to show his acceptance as well as his gratitude, Hakkai agreed, saying, "Then by all means I shall accept your incredibly generous offer, Gojyo. Thank you so much."

With a smile whose brightness rivaled a supernova in intensity, Gojyo exclaimed delightedly, "Hot damn!!" Joy seemed to ripple out from him in waves as he added loudly, "That makes me so damned glad, I could just *kiss* you, baby!!" 

A hint of rose raced across Hakkai's cheeks as more than one patron in the teahouse turned their heads to gaze at them curious about the loud proclamation. As he hid his reddened face behind one hand, he replied nervously, "I assure you that really isn't necessary." 

Laughing a little and ignoring the people who had already lost interest in them, Gojyo winked at the person who would soon be his roommate once more and assured, "I was just kidding, Hakkai." Mischief danced in scarlet eyes as he then shrugged and corrected himself, "Well, maybe I'm just kidding. I'll decide later."

"Oh my, this should prove to be an interesting living arrangement," Hakkai sighed softly while smiling shyly and wondering what the future held for them both with this as its new beginning. 

As he sipped at his tea, the verdant-eyed man silently noted that the rakish haircut his companion now bore reminded him of someone yet he couldn't figure out just who that might be. The fact that he failed to verbalize his appreciation for the new style would play into Gojyo's decision to grow it out again, a choice that would never have been made if the brunette mentioned liking it short. Then again, the memory of how pleasant it had been to sit together as he stroked a hairbrush through luxurious crimson waves had come to mind and Hakkai certainly didn't wish to be denied a chance to offer his friend that kindness someday in the future if he could. 

Gojyo, however, was contemplating something else entirely. 

The nineteen year old debated briefly whether or not to suggest that the two of them plan on finding a larger place to live, perhaps one with a proper bathroom and kitchen as well as separate bedrooms, but decided against it. Since Hakkai had specifically stated that he liked the little apartment they had shared during his recovery, that would be where they would remain for awhile at least. 

Another bed would need to be added, of course, but once Gojyo considered that matter, it occurred to him he rather liked the idea that they share close quarters since he'd always slept well knowing his friend was nearby, something he was looking forward to already.

The lull in the conversation ended as Hakkai noted the bag of fruit Gojyo had set on the floor between them and inquired, "By the way, Gojyo, what are the apples for? Are you planning to make something with them?"

"Who? Me?" Gojyo asked with a chuckle, "You've seen the extent of my cooking skills, Hakkai. I'm no chef and I doubt that I'd create anything worth eating with them. No, actually, I thought we might go pay a visit to someone and it seemed like a good idea to bring something along if we did."

"Oh? Who might that be?" Hakkai asked, never once questioning the way Gojyo was already making plans for the two of them without asking, a trait he'd demonstrate over and over throughout their relationship. 

Shaking his head and laughing a little more, Gojyo replied, "I owe a certain blond smartass a punch in the nose which I probably won't bother to give him and the monkey that hangs out with him is always hungry, hence the apples."

"Ah, I see," Hakkai nodded and smiled knowingly. "I, too, need to pay Sanzo and Goku a visit and it is a lovely day for a walk to their temple."

Glancing out a window and noticing the gloriously cloudless, azure sky above, Gojyo grinned and gestured towards it with his thumb saying, "Yeah, it's a great day out there for all sorts of things! Why don't we finish up our tea and stuff, then head out? Maybe get there in time for dinner with those two lunatics or something?"

"I believe that is an excellent suggestion," Hakkai agreed with a gentle nod of his head. He then reached for the plate of assorted snacks and offered it pointedly to his companion, a man he'd noticed seemed a little thinner and possibly not as healthy as he had been the last time he'd seen him.

Chuckling self-consciously since he realized what the other man was saying without words, Gojyo took something and ate it without paying any attention at all to the food. His focus was exclusively reserved for the man seated across from him as they chatted a bit longer enjoying their reunion to the fullest. 

With a great deal of relief, Gojyo privately noted a fair number of improvements in his companion that went beyond whatever healing miracles Hakkai had experienced could have possibly accomplished. 

The brunette's honest laughter and smiles were phenomenally encouraging as was the relaxed way in which he spoke unhesitatingly about almost any subject that arose between them. Yet the greatest change of all was the fact that he now seemed truly alive and interested in staying that way as opposed to the constant sense of impending death which had surrounded him previously. This was the most wondrous of gifts that Gojyo could have hoped for not only for his dearest friend, but also for himself and he was truly grateful to have been able to share it the way that they were.

Before long, the two men would find themselves once more on a path that lead away from the village that was to be their home for the next three years as they made their way to a reunion with two others whose destinies were intertwined with their own. 

The quartet's time together would not be marred by violence as it had been previously, yet there were certain issues that needed to be laid to rest before life could get back to what passed for normal for them all. There were also plans to be made that would eventually lead them to a foreordained encounter with the fifth member of the group which would one day journey west together, but none of those involved would even be aware of it.

*****

To be concluded.

Author's Notes:

[1] I have no clue how much time actually elapsed between when Gonou left with Sanzo to go to the Sanbutusin and when the blond brought news of the brunette's "death" to the redhead. Therefore, I've chosen to imply that not even Gojyo himself knew how much time had passed and leave it at that.

[2] Gee, how many more of the anime's plot-holes do I need to fix? Sigh. Granted, this is one of the worst ones since Gojyo's door obviously has a bullet hole in it at one point in episode 15, yet it is unmarred within a short period of elapsed time within the action later.

[3] In a review at fanfiction.net, the very talented writer sf mentioned an interest in seeing the meeting between Sanzo, Gonou, and the Sanbutusin included here, but since this is primarily a Gojyo POV piece, it didn't fit. However, I did my best to include glimpses of that undisclosed discussion within Hakkai's narrative in this chapter and I hope that will please the person whose fanfiction I heartily recommend to anyone seeking an exciting story featuring the bishounen of "Saiyuki". 

[4] Gojyo and Hakkai's reunion in the marketplace is easily one of my favorite non-angst scenes in the first season of "Saiyuki". I sincerely hope that those of you reading this will enjoy my expanded version of that encounter as well as the previously unrevealed discussion between them that leads to Hakkai's comment to Sanzo in episode16 about planning to live with Gojyo.

[5] Back in chapter 22, I included in an author's note a request for information on why Gojyo says he thought Gonou wasn't a good name for the man who would become Hakkai. Happily, kind JM on the GojyoxHakkaiML sent me the following information: 

__

"I'm only speculating here, but I think it's how it's pronounced in Chinese. 'Gonou' in Chinese is 'wu neng', which sounds somewhat like 'not able' or 'good for nothing'. 

"The 'wu' (which btw is the same first character that Gojyo and Goku have) actually means something ethereal, but pronounced in the wrong way it means 'nothing'. The 'neng' means able, so from that you get a weird sounding name. But it could be due to the fact that in the original legend Pigsy was very obnoxious and acted more like Gojyo (arguing with Goku, chasing skirts...) than the dear Hakkai we know." 

Wow! That was a lot of help and I'm including it all here so everyone can gain a new appreciation for this part of Minekura-sensei's marvelous creation. Thanks again, JM! 

Please be advised: Part 25 will be posted alone.

Posted: 14 January 2003 ~2:15am EST

Revised version posted: 19 January 2002 ~2:45amEST


	26. Eternal Soulmates Face the Future Togeth...

After seven long months of struggling with many things not the least of which has been recurring bouts of depression, this is the final chapter of "Fateful Encounters". My thanks go to all those who have stuck with this lengthy epic to the very end and I sincerely hope that you feel that it was worth your time. Special thanks go to Akasha, Laochgael, Rubious, and Ryoko who all left reviews for chapter 25. Reading your words lightened my mood following another review left recently had darkened it. 

Please make sure to read the author's notes at the end for information regarding possible additional sequels and where to get updates on what my muses are working on or considering for future projects. 

It has been an honor and a privilege to be allowed to bring a new view of Gojyo and Gonou/Hakkai's first days together to you all.

All the Best!

~~~Enigma~~~

(who whispers to Akasha and anyone else who is interested that he will resume work on his Weiss epic "Neutral Territory" as soon as he puts together his first ever story for "Hikaru no Go" and outlines a Tro-Fei birthday fic for Ryoko)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Title: Fateful Encounters [part 26/26]

Author: Enigma

Series: Saiyuki 

Written: June, 2002 - January, 2003

Rating: R 

Pairings: (Gojyo + Hakkai)

Category: Shonen ai/yaoi, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Language. AU-OOC.

Archive: fanfiction.net & mediaminer.org [author: "E-sama the Llama"]

Warnings: shonen ai/yaoi, angst, romance, action/adventure, anime-based bloodshed, crude language matching the characterization of the series, original characters to support the main characters from the anime and not detract from them, medical and other squick, additional warnings and pairings possible as fic comes into being over time. AU-OOC.

Spoilers: Since this is based on episodes 15 & 16 of the anime, there are definite spoilers for them, but there are also minor spoilers for other aspects of the series which I will try to keep to a minimum so readers both new and old can enjoy this tale. 

Disclaimer: "Saiyuki" is the property of Kazuya Minekura, et al. All original characters featured herein (including but not limited to: Zan, Long, Kiko, etc.) are © Enigma, 2002, and are not to be used without permission. This unauthorized work of unpaid fanfiction is intended for entertainment only; kindly do not sue me.

Notes: What might have actually happened after Gojyo found and rescued a severely injured Gonou (a.k.a. Hakkai) three years prior to their journey to the west? How will these revelations change not only their own lives but also Sanzo and Goku's as well?

*****

By the time Gojyo and Hakkai arrived at the temple where Sanzo and Goku lived, the sun had traversed a fair amount of the sky, beaming beatifically the entire time upon the newly reunited housemates, warming them as they walked and chatted together. 

En route, the redhead had used his blue overshirt like a bandana to hide his short hair since he kept feeling self-conscious about it the way many people who have always worn their hair long do after such a radical change. The brunette felt it was unnecessary to conceal such handsome hair regardless, yet he didn't say anything about it since he was too busy feeling relieved that things were going so well for the two of them.

After greeting the new arrivals at the temple entrance as was his duty for the day, a young novitiate escorted Gojyo and Hakkai to Sanzo's quarters unaware that a freckle-faced teen was watching their every step, jealously wishing that he was being taken there instead of them. The boy who had been assigned to assist Sanzo refused to acknowledge that his overzealous efforts to serve were actually annoying the sutra-bearer instead of gaining him favor as he hoped. 

Recalling the day that Sanzo had flatly refused to include him in whatever missions the Sanbutusin handed down made the bespectacled boy burn with resentment, and an even greater desire to replace Goku as the one to accompany the priest in the future grew. To note the arrival of two more people whose company Sanzo seemed to detest less than his own made the longing to be found worthy begin to overwhelm his already somewhat unstable mind.

The increasingly obsessed youth hung back when the three people he was surreptitiously following arrived at their destination and remained undetected even as his own frustration mounted within him.

Once they were at their destination, the young monk who had escorted Gojyo and Hakkai bowed, then returned to his post even as the scarlet-eyed man called out, "Oi, saru! I've got something for you!" He tossed the bag of apples to Goku without further explanation.

Peering into the bag and then grinning brightly, Goku answered cheerfully, "Yummy! These look great!" Casting a luminous smile at the two newcomers, he added brightly, "Sankuu!"

Chuckling softly and feeling pleased that his dear friend had been so thoughtful, Hakkai turned to Sanzo and said with a small bow, "Forgive us if we're intruding, Sanzo."

The blond snorted and shrugged to indicate his indifference feigned though it was, then responded, "So what? I assumed you two would show up here sooner or later."

Before taking a healthy bite of one apple with a second ready in his other hand, Goku asked Hakkai, "Are you all better now? Did the Sanbutusin get your wounds healed like Sanzo told me they would?" 

Offering the boy who obviously still felt badly for his injurious actions a slightly less false smile than usual, Hakkai assured, "Yes, I'm fine now, Goku. Please don't worry so about the past." Giving Gojyo a knowing look that the others couldn't interpret, he added, "I certainly hope to stop doing so myself someday."

Gojyo gave his roommate an encouraging half-smile then walked over to the seated priest and stated in an annoyed tone, "You lied to me, you phony monk." Glancing at Hakkai who was explaining to Goku what had occurred during his audience with the Sanbutusin, he inquired acidly, "Do you always get your jollies messing with people's heads just to see them squirm? You knew he was alive the whole damned time!"

"Of course I did, moron," Sanzo replied easily while ignoring the insulting question. "Buddhism forbids killing. You should've figured it out for yourself."

Feeling a vein pulsing angrily in his forehead, Gojyo snarled softly, "You smug bastard." 

Before the half-breed could add anything else, Goku's voice interrupted his building ire entirely by asking Hakkai eagerly, "If you got rid of your old name, what's your new one?"

All eyes in the room were focused on the monocle-clad man as he offered a rare, utterly unreserved smile and said simply, "Hakkai. My name is Cho Hakkai."

"Cool!" Goku enthused, "I like that name a lot better than your old one!"

"You do?" Hakkai inquired delightedly. "How nice of you to say so."

Having abandoned any attempts to rectify the situation with the violet-eyed man, Gojyo sauntered over to the other two youkai and teased Goku by saying, "I bet you won't be able to remember it though, saru!"

Cheeks puffing out angrily, Goku snapped, "Oh yes I will!" To prove it, he then shouted in Gojyo's face, "Hakkai! Hakkai! Hakkai! Hakkai! Hakkai! Hakkai! Hakkai! Hakkai!"

Having stepped away from an incipient brotherly brawl between Goku and Gojyo, Hakkai stood near Sanzo and lifted a finger in his best teacher's manner and asked, "How many times did Goku say 'Hakkai'?"

Eye twitching and wondering how he ended up in situations like this, Sanzo muttered, "Eight times." In other words, the literal definition of the word "Hakkai".

Verdant eyes nearly shut due to the generous faux smile on his lips, Hakkai confirmed, "Bingo!"

Rolling his eyes and looking away, Sanzo grumbled something to himself about being surrounded by idiots, then asked in a less negative tone, "What do you plan to do now, Hakkai?"

Allowing the false humor to slip from his features, Hakkai sighed softly but not for the reasons Sanzo assumed before replying, "I've decided to live at Gojyo's place." Not wishing for the blond to have an opportunity to ask why that decision had been made, he quickly added with a nervous laugh, "He forgets to take the trash out on the right day. Honestly, I worry about him sometimes."

"Hn," Sanzo snorted in a tone that made it clear that he wasn't buying that explanation for one instant yet he made no effort to stop Hakkai as the brunette moved away hoping distance would prevent further uncomfortable questions.

Gojyo and Goku had finished playfully harassing each other and as Hakkai joined them to see if the umber-haired boy had any other questions for him, the half-breed found himself under an icy amethyst gaze. Turning towards Sanzo, he asked, "What're you staring at *me* for?"

"I'm wondering if you've settled your score with that hair of yours or not," Sanzo lied as comfortably as one can imagine. He wasn't about to admit that he was once again finding the interaction between Gojyo and Hakkai baffling as well as curiously fascinating.

With a dismissive chortle, Gojyo propped himself unceremoniously on Sanzo's desk, something that irritated the blond he was glad to note, and answered, "Hell no. It's a useless struggle anyway."

"All of life is a 'useless struggle'," Sanzo responded in complete seriousness. "Then you die."

Scarlet eyes slid sideways, caught and held violet ones for a moment, then Gojyo asked in matching seriousness, "Think it suits me?" 

Knowing full well that they were no longer discussing hairstyles, Sanzo replied with atypical kindness, "A helluva lot more than being depressed did." He made no effort to mask the fact that he had indeed been assessing the difference in the half-breed at this moment and his condition when he'd seen him last. The fact that Sanzo couldn't understand the aura of contentment which Gojyo was radiating had no effect on the observation. 

A moment of silence elapsed between them as Gojyo silently thanked Sanzo for his role in keeping his beloved roommate alive. His meaningful gaze wasn't lost on the robe-clad man who nodded minutely only once, then snorted and looked away, using an implied desire for a cigarette as an excuse to end their wordless conversation. 

Realizing their brief truce wasn't a comfortable thing for Sanzo, Gojyo smirked openly as he pushed himself off of the desk and sensuously swaggered away while commenting, "I think I'll let my hair grow out again." Making sure the priest who he assumed was celibate based on his vague understanding of Buddhist teachings was listening, he explained, "After all, I'm a sex fiend and the chicks really dig guys with long hair!"

Rising from his seat in a furious manner, Sanzo slammed his hands onto his desk and demanded, "What is *that* supposed to mean, asshole?!"

Gojyo chuckled as he refused to explain, then with a big grin on his face, he suddenly threw his arms around Hakkai and Goku's necks before proclaiming, "Let's go get some food!" 

The brush of warm bare skin against his own brought an embarrassed smile to Hakkai's face, but he certainly didn't complain about the way his friend was hanging on him as Gojyo was wont to do.

Ordinarily, Goku would've immediately fought off the taller youkai, but the mention of one of his two favorite topics--the other was fighting, of course--just made him answer delightedly, "All right!" Looking over his shoulder at the robe-clad man who looked far from pleased by this, he called, "Let's go, Sanzo!"

Feeling the tic under his eye begin to twitch, Sanzo growled, "This better not cost me anything. I don't even *want* to eat with you morons."

Making a hopefully calming gesture with his hand, Hakkai assured, "There, there, Sanzo. I'm sure Gojyo would be pleased to cover a meal for all of us, wouldn't you, Gojyo?" 

Grinning cheekily, Gojyo replied, "Sure thing, Hakkai! And since I'm buying, I get to pick the joint!"

Moving to join the others as they headed out of his quarters en route to whatever dining misadventure awaited them, Sanzo muttered, "Just make sure they've got lots of cold beer. I need some if I've got to put up with this bullshit."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Gojyo assured then smirked as he added, "And pretty girls to wait on us, too! Gotta have plenty of those around to enjoy a meal."

"Are you *trying* to get me to shoot you?" Sanzo inquired archly since he was already tiring of Gojyo's constant comments about women and sex, two things that didn't appeal to him in the least especially in combination.

Hakkai's gentle laughter forestalled any further sniping and the foursome was soon walking through an open air courtyard en route to the temple's front entrance. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he remarked contentedly, "Ah, it's lovely weather, isn't it?" 

"Yup, damned nice day," Gojyo agreed, cigarette dangling from his lips and hands in his pockets if for no reason other than to prevent him from constantly seeking tactile reassurance that his best friend really was there and close by.

"I've got a good idea!" Goku suggested cheerfully, "We should go on a picnic!" [1] 

Shielding his eyes from the waning afternoon sunlight, Hakkai declined, "Well, it's a bit late for that now, Goku, but perhaps some other time we could get bento boxes and do that together? That might be pleasant."

Sanzo snorted derisively and stated sourly, "I'd rather die than go anywhere with you fools." Not wishing to be bothered by any replies they might make, he stuck his finger in his ear and tuned them out entirely.

The irritable man was thankfully unaware that, like it or not, he was destined to go on a truly astounding journey with these exceptional individuals in only three short years. If Sanzo had known that he would be effectively trapped with them in an open Jeep for days on end during a quest westwards to protect the world as they knew it, he certainly wouldn't have been pleased. 

Granted, there was to be a preliminary voyage together between then and now as per Kanzeon bosatsu's plans to bring the current incarnation of a draconic military commander back into contact with the souls of two warriors whose lives were once in his hands. The eternal beauty knew that her warriors would need transportation, yet by selecting Hakuryu for the task, she had also provided Gojyo and Hakkai with an ally of unprecedented proportions. The little white dragon would be both counselor and companion when the couple's developing physical relationship would suffer a most painful setback two years in the future. Eventually, the magical being would prove itself time and time again to be a wise and faithful friend for all four of those traveling together.

Ignoring his guardian's characteristic foul mood, Goku asked Hakkai happily, "Sensei? Are bananas in season? The apples were good and I want some more fruit!"

Gojyo chuckled to himself and shook his head. If Goku wanted to stop being called a monkey, he might need to be a bit more careful not to offer those around him such classic straight lines in the future. But instead of using the opportunity to make fun of the umber-haired boy, he kept his opinions to himself and merely enjoyed the orange glow of the impending sunset's light bathing his roommate's attractive countenance.

Being called a name he'd not heard on a regular basis in far too long ignited a warm glow in Hakkai's heart which was reflected in his eyes and he replied, "I'm not sure, Goku. Perhaps we can find out in town, all right?"

"Okay!" Goku agreed easily with a big grin of his own as he thought about all the food he wanted to eat and how much more fun it was to have the other two youkai with them than it was being alone with the typically indifferent priest.

Carefully remaining aloof and not participating in the conversation around him, Sanzo found Goku's playful remark about Hakkai's past as a teacher to be of interest. The unique boy he was responsible for raising had never received a formal education by any means, but his own ability to fulfill the role was nonexistent. He mulled this over wordlessly as he lit a cigarette and simply followed the others wherever their path took them.

Glancing at the long shadows on the ground and realizing it would be dark before long, Gojyo decided to hurry them all along by finishing his hi-lite, tossing the butt aside, then striding up to Goku and mussing his hair while saying, "You're too slow, saru!"

"Hey!" Goku exclaimed and flailed at the taller teen, trying to make him take his hand off his head as he insisted without anger, "Get off me, you ero kappa!" 

Gojyo made some appropriately rude remark in response and the pair verbally sparred like quarreling siblings much as they would so often in the years to come while sharing the backend of a magical vehicle as it bounced and rolled ever westward. 

Watching his companions' playful interactions brought a gentle laugh and a soft smile to Hakkai's lips. He was terribly relieved that Gojyo didn't hold a grudge against Goku for reopening his wounds the way that he had the tragic night they'd first met the boy and his guardian. 

Silently grateful that his roommate was far deeper and kinder than most people could ever imagine, Hakkai glanced at Sanzo who was lost in thought yet didn't seem averse to accompanying them regardless of his earlier harsh words. 

During the time together at the Sanbutusin's temple, the two men had spoken any number of times and it was clear almost from the start that Sanzo was one of those people who protected themselves by hiding behind a façade much the same as his own with one key difference. Whereas the brunette preferred to shield himself with a false smile and kindness even when he was angry, the blond chose a scowl and complaints even when he was happy. Based on this, Hakkai correctly assumed that the man trailing behind them by only a few steps truly didn't find their presence intolerable and he was pleased by that fact.

As the quartet departed the temple grounds in search of dinner, agonized gray eyes followed their every step. 

The youth whose only desire was to be Genjo Sanzo's chosen assistant in all things then made a radical and ultimately murderous decision. After obtaining a few things for his self-assigned task, he dashed away from the temple going in search of strength, skills, and dark arts with which to prove himself as a far better choice than any of the others. His hero worship would blind him as it often does those who suffer from it, but it would be three long years before his own insane path brought them all back together one horrible night.

*****

Several days after visiting their future travelling companions, Gojyo and Hakkai were enjoying working together rearranging their apartment to accommodate some new furniture that had been delivered earlier in the afternoon.

"So, Hakkai, think this'll work for you?" Gojyo asked, gazing at the twin bed set up across the room from his own complete with matching bed linens that gave the apartment a homey, almost dormitory room like atmosphere. 

Never once considering that on a most memorable November night in two years time this same bed would bear silent witness to an amazing first for them both, Hakkai replied with a soft smile, "Certainly, Gojyo, however, shouldn't *you* have the new one?" [2] Tilting his head thoughtfully, he explained, "It has such a marvelous mattress on it. I think you would enjoy it after sleeping on the floor for so long while I recovered."

"Oh, I never minded that, baby," Gojyo reassured for what felt like the hundredth time. Then, as if to prove his point, he sauntered the few steps it took to arrive at his own bed, flopped down on it casually, then said, "Besides, it took me a long time to get this one broken in just right and now it fits me like a glove."

"Well, I'm not so sure," Hakkai started to disagree, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Looking a little surprised since they weren't expecting guests, he offered, "Shall I see who that is, Gojyo?" 

Shrugging and staying flat on his back since he didn't feel like getting up again right away, the crimson-haired teen replied, "Why not? It's your place now, too, you know."

"Ah, so it is," Hakkai's response had a subtle delight to it that caused his roommate to chuckle softly. After flashing a fond smile at his companion, he pulled the door open and greeted a welcome visitor, saying, "Hello, Tonpu! How nice to see you again. Won't you come in?"

"Hey, Nanashi!" The blue-haired man beamed in response. Accepting the invitation, he took a few steps into the apartment as he explained, "I'd heard a rumor you were back in town and thought I'd drop by to see if it was true."

"Oh, it's true all right," Gojyo responded with a laugh. He then got off the bed, strolled up seemingly too close to Hakkai, dropped a possessive hand atop the shorter man's shoulder and added, "And he's back to stay, no less! Why else would I invest in a second bed?" He gestured towards the new furniture with his head then smirked broadly as his old gambling pal gaped at them both.

"You guys are *living* together?" Tonpu asked in a stunned voice. "Really?" 

"Why not?" Hakkai inquired innocently as he closed the door without dislodging the welcome warmth on his shoulder.

"Um, well, Gojyo was always a bit of a loner as far as his homelife was concerned," Tonpu replied. He then thought for a moment and added with a small smile, "Until you showed up, that is. But either way, I'm glad you're back. He wasn't doing so hot after you left, and that had me kind of worried." 

Despite having visited Gojyo during his darkest hours, Tonpu was unaware of the details pertaining to the decision handed down by the Sanbutusin that resulted in the death of one of the brunette's identities and the creation of a new one. The emotionally devastated half-breed had only told him that the man they both called Nanashi was gone and now that it no longer mattered, Hakkai was relieved that he didn't have to explain the rather complicated outcome.

Gazing at the man whose sparkling red eyes didn't have a trace of sleep deprivation in their molten depths whatsoever, Hakkai replied seriously, "So I had gathered, but we hadn't discussed it previously and now it's a moot point. Thank you for your concern for him, though. I confess to having been rather worried myself at the time, but was unable to return any more quickly than I did for a variety of reasons."

"That's putting it pretty fucking mildly," Gojyo commented wryly while shooting Hakkai a glance that said he was just damned glad to have him there at all. Trying to push the solemn thoughts from their collective minds, he then offered hopefully, "Say, Tonpu, want a cold beer or anything? Believe it or not, I've actually got some for a change!" 

Taking his cue easily, the visitor accepted gratefully, "Sure, that sounds great, Gojyo."

"All right, lemme get us a couple," Gojyo gave his roommate's shoulder a fond squeeze then released him and asked, "How about you, babe? Beer?"

"No, but a glass of wine would be nice, Gojyo," Hakkai answered with an appreciative demi-smile.

"You got it, Hakkai!" Gojyo assured and stepped into the small kitchen area knowing what would come next and more than happy to let his roommate field the inevitable name question.

"Um, what did he just call you?" Tonpu asked in confusion.

Offering a tiny smile that was a faint shadow of what Gojyo was now accustomed to seeing almost all of the time, the verdant-eyed man chuckled softly and explained, "My name is Cho Hakkai, Tonpu." Seeing a continuing lack of understanding, he went a step further, saying, "'Nanashi' was a nickname he gave me before I regained consciousness and I still answer to it automatically, but please, just call me 'Hakkai' from now on."

"Um, sure, Hakkai," Tonpu looked a bit embarrassed by the situation as he laughed nervously and added, "I should've remembered about that, though. It's hard to believe that the first time I saw you, you were laying in Gojyo's bed in a coma. Gee, that was barely five or six weeks ago, wasn't it? It seems a lot longer." Sighing, he ran a hand through his luxurious blue locks and felt amazed that anyone could have recovered so quickly from the devastating injuries the brunette had suffered.

"That's for damned sure," Gojyo interjected as he returned to his friends holding two cans of beer in one hand and a glass of deep red wine in the other. Handing Tonpu an Asahi and the glass to Hakkai, he shook his head and chuckled a little as he commented before drinking some of his own beer, "That seems like a whole different *lifetime* to me, man! So much has changed since the cold, rainy night that I found some guy I didn't have a clue about bleeding to death in the forest to now when the same guy made breakfast for us both this morning. Yup, a lot of changes and almost all of them for the better!"

Hakkai sipped his wine and enjoyed its rich flavor before inquiring, "If I may ask, which changes were *not* for the better, Gojyo?"

"Well, I'm not too crazy about this haircut of mine," Gojyo groused and ran his fingers harshly through the short tresses on the top of his head, then added with a sigh, "and I hated what happened to Kiko. Poor kid. He deserved better out of life and so did his 'aunt'."

After quickly downing a swallow of beer, Tonpu offered, "Do you mean Dr. Zan?" The hopeful nod of acknowledgement was all the encouragement he needed to mention, "I saw her yesterday. She looked a lot better than she did a couple weeks ago." 

"That's good to hear," Gojyo said as his smile slowly returned. Nodding a little, he commented to his roommate, "Looks like you'll get to meet her after all, Hakkai. I'm glad."

"I am, too. It will be a pleasure to be able to thank her for all that she did for me," Hakkai agreed and sipped his wine never once imagining that someday in the not so distant future, he would be honing his ki-powered healing skills under her motherly watchful eye.

*****

The conversation meandered as such things tend to do and the three friends eventually moved to what was at least temporarily a touchy subject. 

Curious how the two housemates were going to make ends meet financially, Tonpu inquired, "Now that you're going to be staying here for good, Hakkai, what do you plan to do for a living? This isn't an expensive area, but you know how it is." 

Before the brunette could respond, Gojyo interjected confidently, "Heck, Tonpu, this place is dirt cheap." He took another swig of beer and stated with classic male overconfidence and lack of forethought, "I've got it covered."

Arching a thin brow in surprise before atypically fiery green eyes narrowed angrily, Hakkai replied with a heated tone that the half-breed had never heard before, "I am no man's *wife* to have my expenses 'covered' by *anyone*!" 

As rage flared within the brunette, one tightly clenched fist began to glow with a faint hint of green which went unnoticed yet was a harbinger of things to come. Hakkai didn't even know he possessed latent ki-manipulating powers, but Kanzeon bosatsu herself made certain that the Sanbutusin's attendants helped to ease them to the surface during their mysterious treatments of his wounds. 

Fury reaching a peak, Hakkai concluded fiercely, "Not even *you*, Sha Gojyo!" 

Scarlet eyes widened in shock, then Gojyo rushed to assure, "Wait a sec! I didn't mean it like that, Hakkai!" Mentally scrambling since he'd never seen his companion truly infuriated and it was a bit frightening to be on the receiving end of the burning emerald glare, he amended in a rush, "I just kinda didn't finish what I was trying to say which was, um, that I had it 'covered' until you, uh, got to know the village, find something you might like to do and um, stuff like that." Realizing he was simply digging his own grave deeper than it already was with his babbling, he dropped his head like an errant schoolboy and mumbled an apology.

Shocked by the heated exchange between two men who had always seemed so tender and caring towards one another, Tonpu deeply regretted his question but didn't know what to say or do to make up for his error, so he remained silent.

Luckily for Gojyo, Hakkai would always be incapable of staying angry with him for long and with a tired sigh, he shook his head and reached out to lightly touch his roommate on the arm in a peacemaking gesture. When the miserable teen looked up, he said, "I'm sorry for reacting that way, Gojyo, but you have to admit it is fairly emasculating to have someone talk about a man needing to be provided for that way." 

The brunette did not add that he also had a vague sense of déjà vu about someone calling him a particular man's wife at one point. Blessedly, memories of that horrible incident in Tenpou's past were buried far enough below the surface that Hakkai would be spared ever recalling them fully even though a trace of something that happened after the fact had already affected their relationship. [3] Gonou's breathless whisper of Kenren's name in his sleep as Gojyo lay beside him had led to not only a wild night of debauchery but also to an encounter which, though forgotten for the moment, would someday make a major lifestyle change easier for the half-breed.

Shoulders drooping since he hated himself for making Hakkai upset, Gojyo replied, "Yeah, I know and I shouldn't have said that at all." Resolution replaced some of the shame in his eyes as he explained earnestly, "But, it's just that, well, when I invited you to live here again, it wasn't to save money or anything. I'd have kind of a problem asking you to help cover the rent, you know?"

With a gentle smile that was so well hidden that Tonpu couldn't detect it yet Gojyo could, Hakkai responded, "Ah, I see. If it is a matter of pride for us both, then perhaps I shall simply take responsibility for some other area of our expenses as soon as I am able to do so." Turning towards Tonpu whose nervousness was fairly obvious, he explained, "Please don't be disturbed by our discussion, Tonpu. We obviously needed to deal with that issue, don't you think?"

"Well, maybe so, but I feel bad for starting a fight between you guys," the blue-haired man replied.

"No, that wasn't a 'fight', Tonpu, it was just me mouthing off when I shouldn't have and him putting me back in my place like I needed to be," Gojyo said giving both of the others a small, apologetic smile. Turning his attention back to his now calm companion, he asked, "So, Hakkai, what do you have in mind to do? Thinking of applying at the school for a teaching job like you used to have?"

Hakkai offered his dearest friend an encouraging gaze and commented, "No, Gojyo, I won't be. After giving it some thought, I realized there could be too many unpleasant memories involved if I worked in a classroom again. Instead, I thought I might do some private tutoring." A miniscule smile lifted the corners of his lips as he added, "I may already have my first student, for that matter."

"Really?" Gojyo remarked in surprise since he had no idea Hakkai was even considering such a thing. "Anybody I know?"

"Actually, yes," Hakkai replied. As the mysterious smile grew infinitesimally larger, he explained, "I was rather surprised to discover that Goku hasn't received any significant formal education and he expressed a desire to learn to read when he and I spoke together the other evening. He'd come into possession of some manga about a young boy and his friends who fought duels with one another through magical cards and it frustrated him endlessly that he couldn't understand it and that Sanzo wouldn't read it to him."

Gojyo couldn't help himself and he interjected, "Oh, now *that* would be rich! The very idea of that blond pain in the ass sitting and reading comics aloud just cracks me up!" Wiping a faux tear from one eye, he calmed and said, "Well, I can see that the kid might need some help, but why isn't he getting anything like that from the baldies at that temple of theirs?" 

Ignoring the disrespectful term for the holy men which Goku himself used routinely, Hakkai sighed and asked, "Do you seriously think the average Buddhist monk could contend with a hyperactive boy like him and *not* find himself at the end of his proverbial rope in short order? Besides, I dare say they are too afraid of 'Genjo Sanzo Hoshi' to speak plainly to the man about what his young ward needs and what he doesn't."

"You've got a point there, Hakkai," Gojyo acknowledged, then asked in a serious tone, "But are you so sure that *you* want to take the monkey on as a pupil? Don't you have enough stress in your life already?" 

A gentle, introspective expression crossed Hakkai's face as he admitted, "Actually, I believe it will be helpful for me to have someone like Goku to teach. It should keep my mind off of things I'd be better off not thinking about."

Nursing his almost empty Asahi slowly, Tonpu was more than glad to listen to the two men who were back to normal, something he was now doubly glad to note even as he kept silent for a little while. Even though he had no idea who they were discussing or what some of the mysterious references were about, the dark-eyed man was simply pleased that they weren't arguing. He couldn't have explained it if he'd tried, but he inherently knew that Hakkai and Gojyo weren't meant to have a quarrelsome relationship and the heated exchange made him terribly uncomfortable.

Nodding and silently promising to do whatever it took to make Hakkai's desire to teach Goku a reality, Gojyo offered in a lighter tone, "Well, one thing's for sure, Sanzo will be more than happy to be relieved of monkey-sitting duties whenever you guys get this worked out." With a chuckle, he drained his beer then added, "But if you plan to do that here, we're going to need a bigger refrigerator. That kid would eat us out of house and home in a heartbeat otherwise!"

Agreeing with a small laugh of his own, Hakkai commented, "This is also true." Offering Tonpu an apologetic smile, he then stated, "For now, though, I fear we are boring our guest. My apologies, Tonpu."

"None needed," the blue-haired man assured with a smile of his own. "I'm glad to hear you've got something planned and I hope everything goes the way you want it to."

Deciding it was time for a change of topic as well as scenery, Gojyo stretched a little, glanced at the empty can in his hand, then remarked, "Speaking of food, why don't we three go out and grab something to eat? That Asahi made me hungry!" 

Tonpu was in the process of finishing his own beer when this was said, but as soon as he could, he spoke up, saying, "You don't need to include me for dinner, Gojyo. I showed up out of the blue and you've probably got other plans, so don't worry about it, okay?"

"Oh, I think dinner out together is a marvelous idea," Hakkai commented and thereby sealed it for all three of them since neither Gojyo nor Tonpu ever wished to disappoint him. While swirling the wine in his glass before finishing it, he noticed the deep red reminded him of warm, caring eyes which were gazing at him at that very moment and it was all he could do not to smile too much because of it.

"Then that's what we'll do!" Gojyo exclaimed reaching for Tonpu's beer can as well as the now empty glass in his companion's hand. "Give me a sec to take care of these and then let's boogey."

Eventually, the three friends would indeed make their way out into the village in search of good food and a chance to get caught up more fully than they had so far. But for now, Gojyo was striding into the tiny kitchen area and finding a strange, sad expression slipping onto his features when he went to deposit the cans into the fairly empty recycling bins under his sink. 

One of the first things Hakkai had helped him with the day before was to fulfill Kiko's wish to get the overly large collection of aluminum cans to a recycling center on the other side of the village. Gojyo would always regret not having more time with the half-breed boy whose name came to mind whenever he thought about that task, yet fate was harsh at times and Kiko's death was necessary. 

Happily, the rebirth of Kiko's spirit into the world of the living would come in only a few short years. Whether or not Gojyo would have an opportunity to meet the boy's new incarnation would be determined by the outcome of the incredible voyage that awaited him. Of course, if that did happen the half-breed might also find himself faced with the unexpected prospect of raising a child at the behest of a dying friend, but that was neither here nor there at this point.

Forcing his mind off the cold ghosts of the past and focusing instead on the warm presence of the two men who were awaiting his return, Gojyo felt a sense of gratitude for whatever force had guided him to this point. Indeed there had been harsh moments in his life and sadness which was almost too great to bear, yet as he heard Hakkai's gentle laughter in response to something amusing that Tonpu had said, he found the old sorrows didn't hurt quite so much anymore. 

An expression of happiness replaced the one of despair on Gojyo's handsome face as he rinsed out the brunette's wine glass and set it aside for proper washing later. Even the briefest of thoughts about Hakkai could bring a smile to his lips and he was looking forward to discovering what life with a fulltime, able-bodied roommate was going to be like. Caring for the incapacitated stranger hadn't been a burden, far from it, however, he knew things now would be quite different and he was eager to find out what other than new furniture lay in store for them together. 

The future was to be filled with things Gojyo could not even conceive of at this point, but being the incredibly flexible, easygoing person that he was, he would take it all in stride. With his best friend at his side as well as three others he would learn to trust implicitly, the onetime gambler was destined to become a warrior and traveler involved in a quest to save the world as he knew it. 

Yet it was not the battles against zombies, minus-wave maddened youkai, women with insect powers, or even a noble youkai prince that would effect Gojyo the most. Rather, the slow process of accepting his own bisexuality for what it was would leave him deeply changed far more so than anything else. It would also give him and his cherished roommate the freedom to pursue the ultimate closeness their souls craved and thereby lead to the most fateful--and most intimate--encounters of them all. 

~OWARI~ 

Author's Chapter Notes:

[1] The comment about the group going picnicking together was originally made by someone other than Goku, but I've realigned it so as to foreshadow a possible Gaiden tale which was alluded to in "Gentle Reassurances". If it comes into being, that piece will begin with the simple premise that Tenpou and Kenren want to take Goku and Nataku on a picnic, but what happens from there is a mystery even to me at this point.

[2] The reference to Hakkai's new bed as the location of something important in the future is intended to foreshadow my romance-with-a-touch-of-angst, "Happy Birthday, Baby". That piece which contains two highly detailed lemon scenes plus additional citrusy explosions throughout can be found at mediaminer.org. A follow-up to that story is currently on hold, please see end notes for details. 

[3] The comment about Tenpou being called Kenren's wife is a reference to my angst- and romance-laden Gaiden era lemon, "Gentle Reassurances" which is also available at mediaminer.org.

Author's End Notes:

[1] After taking as long as it did to get to this point, it's a real pleasure to be able to *finally* say that this fic is dedicated to the person who introduced me to this amazing fictional world, my brother Rubious! Way back in May, 2002, in the wee small hours of the morning after we ran ourselves ragged at Animazement, we sat together in my living room, drinking beer and being crazy while I watched much of the anime for the first time. It was a helluva lot of fun to do that several nights in a row and I'll always be grateful to him for not only bringing Gojyo, Hakkai, and the rest of the "Saiyuki" crew into my life but also for all those good memories. Thanks again, bro! 

[2] As mentioned in earlier author's notes, there are indeed possible additions to this story arc which are awaiting a decision from my muses as to whether or not to pursue any of them. Unfortunately, support for "Fateful Encounters" has nearly evaporated, so Melpomene and Erato are losing interest in these guys. If you wish to influence them to the contrary, please do. I wanted to see Hakkai in the role of seme in "Best Wishes, Gojyo", but I am uncertain if there's much interest in more "Saiyuki" fics from me or not at this point.

[3] Muse Credit Union: Obviously, the vast majority of this story is my angst muse Melpomene's doing, however, Erato, my romance and lemon muse, played a huge role in creating it as well. My muse of major works and story arcs is Calliope, and she is the one responsible for the fact that two sequels based on "Fateful Encounters" were written before this was even finished.

[4] There are over 100 very nice people who receive roughly bimonthly updates from me as to what is new at authorized archives for Llama-fics. If you wish to join, please feel free to sign up at EnigmaFanficUpdates-subscribe@yahoogroups.com! 

[5] For far more timely updates and ramblings, I have started keeping an online journal that will hopefully include daily updates on what I'm writing or thinking of writing as well as what anime is distracting my muses plus whatever else is going on at the Casa de Llama. It's available at: http://www.livejournal.com/users/e_sama/ 

[6] If you read all of the insanely long fic *and* all of these author's notes, you deserve something special! Help yourself to one of Gojyo's beers or his snacks, he'd be glad to share with anyone who appreciates his roommate almost as much as he does!

Posted: 28 January 2003 ~2:00am EST


End file.
